


You're my music

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Angst, Band Fic, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Maids, Modeling, Musicians, Relationship(s), Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 138,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi is a famous singer of a band, everyone loves and adores him and what he does, but he has come to hate it and himself. Then he meets a snappy young maid at a hotel, you. You tell him like it his and he finds himself falling in love with you, and you fall for him. The two of you work together on your romance, battling a bad ex on your side and the problems of media judging you on his side. Everyone wants Levi, but no one really wants you. Levi and you face a lot together, you build on the love and relationship together and both have to face strong challenges that could make your relationship better, or worse. All Levi knows is, he is never letting you go.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi had a rough day and night, he’d been followed by fans all day. Then he went to a club, he got drunk with friends but, he was chased by fans. He checked into the safest hotel, one that was made for celebrities. He took one of the top floor rooms, he remembered getting in and passing out in bed. He felt like shit this morning, he didn’t want to do anything and wanted to stay away from people. Until you came knocking on his door as his maid.

You adjusted your maid outfit, you hated how it was and you had to wear heels. You knocked on the door, you heard nothing. You opened it slowly. “Excuse me sir?”

You heard a groan and a muffled voice. “What?”

“Sorry for the wake up, but I’m your maid.” You gripped the door. “I can come back another time if you want?”

Levi sat up in bed. “It’s fine, come in.”

“Thank you.” You grabbed your things and brought them in. You closed the door and began organising your things.

Levi stumbled to the door, he opened the bedroom door a bit too quickly. He watched you jump, his eyes widened as you turned around to face him with a smile. To him, you looked divine. “Hi.”

You blushed hard, he was only in tight boxers and he looked really good. You turned away from him. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you weren’t dressed.”

He looked down at himself. “This bother you?”

“No, it’s just I could get into some trouble.” You gulped. “With fans.”

He hummed. “I don’t care about them.”

You looked at him. “If it weren’t for fans, people in your business of being famous wouldn’t be where you are.”

“They’re annoying.”

You laughed. “You ever liked someone loads?”

He blinked a few times at you, you looked cute with your hands on your hips. “No.”

“Then you’ll never understand.”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, you may have been cute but he didn’t like being told the truth like this. “What do you know? You’re just an annoying, pathetic brat who’s only good at cleaning rooms all her life. The kind of person who dreams of the future, but never amounts to shit.”

You threw a cushion at him. “Least I can dream asshole! Unlike you who walks around like a fucking zombie! You’re a pretentious, self-centred, stuck up, egotistical prick! I may not be pretty, smart or successful but at least I’m god damn grateful for what I have. So, take a look at yourself in the god damn mirror before you look at someone else.”

He stared at you wide eyed, no one had ever spoken to him like that before. He loved it. He found himself hooked to you in an instant, he’d never felt this way about someone and he liked it. You had his heart racing, he wanted to kiss you so badly. He saw your annoyed look turn, your face became flushed as you made a little noise. Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing, you were perfect. He had so many song ideas by just looking at you.

You bowed. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” He heard you sniff, your voice became gentle and weak. “I can’t afford to lose this job...”

“Stand up.” He saw you peak, he held back the urge to smile and laugh at you. “Now.”

You shot up. “Yes sir!”

“No one, and I mean no one has ever spoken to me like that before...” He saw the crushed look on your face. “Thank you.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry, did you just thank me for shouting at you?”

“Yes, because everyone treads around me carefully all the time.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s nice to have someone treat me normally.”

You laughed. “You’re weird.”

He covered his mouth, he didn’t want to show you his smile. He blushed a little. “That bad?”

You grabbed the cushion you threw at him. “No, it’s nice. I clean celebrity rooms, that’s my job because I don’t care much for famous people.” You shrugged. “To me, you’re all like everyone else. Desperate to have purpose and be loved. Plus, I’m damn good at my job. Hate the outfit though.”

Levi eyed you, he didn’t mind it as it showed your body off. However, he didn’t want other guys to see you in this, especially when you bent over. “I’m sorry for being rude.”

You blushed. “Ah, I was just as rude.”

He shrugged. “Your job is hard, pleasing self-centred and egotistical picks.”

You blushed hard. “Ugggh don’t.”

“I’m going to shower; the whole place is yours. I’ll be a while cause I’m a little hungover.”

You smiled. “Should have drunk and pint of water before bed, get some sugar in you and plenty of water and you should be fine.”

He nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

As soon as Levi went into the bathroom linked to his bedroom you got to work, you were fast and good at what you did. You’d learnt to be quick because most celebs wanted you gone, quickly. They hated seeing you there, so you had developed the speed. Nothing was left forgotten, the place just seemed to gleam after. You took a coin out your pocket, then bounced it on the bed. You caught the coin. “Perfect.”

Levi walked out the bathroom, a towel on his hips. He raked back his wet hair and watched you bounce the coin and talk to yourself. “That was different.” He looked around the room, his eyes widened as he walked into the living room. The place was up to his standards of clean, maybe even better. “You do all this?”

You had a blush on your cheeks, but you looked annoyed. “You’re treading water everywhere!”

He looked down. “Sorry, but really did you do all this?”

“Yes.” You grabbed your supplies. “I’ll clean your bathroom as you change next.”

“Uuh sure.”

You closed the bathroom door and got to work fast, there wasn’t much to clean because it seems Levi had done it all for you. Levi was probably the cleanest guest you’d ever had. You left the bathroom and found Levi staring at hair product and a hairdryer. “You look lost.”

He hummed. “I usually leave it, but I want to be better after your rant at me.”

You sighed. “It was a little rant.”

He looked over at you. “Sure.”

You walked over and grabbed a product. “First you gotta put this on, it protects your hair from heat.” You put it on your hands and run it through his hair, he watched you as you did and enjoyed the feeling. He’d had hairstylists do this for him, but you doing it felt good. “Next you dry and style a bit.”

“Here.” He handed you the dryer.

You smiled. “Thanks.” You dried it and ran your hands through his hair, you moved around him as you did. His favourite part was when you were right in front of him, chest to his face. You turned the dryer off. “Done, next you put finishing product in. Want me to style it?”

He handed you what you needed. “If you don’t mind.”

You laughed and began working it into his hair, you thought puffy and swept back looked good with a piece hanging at the front looked good. “Never thought today I’d be styling a celebs hair.”

“I appreciate it, I really do. You’re good at it.”

You smiled at him then washed your hands. “Thank you sir.”

“Levi.” He cornered you as you came out of the bathroom. “Call me Levi.”

“Well, Levi. Thank you.”

He titled his head. “You really don’t react to celebs, do you?”

You laughed. “Nope.”

He followed as you cleaned your things up. “Do you know who I am?”

You nodded. “Well how can I not? Your face is on everything and on TV all the time, plus your music is played a lot as well.”

“Do you like my music?”

You paused. “Do...do you want me to be honest, or kind?”

“Honest.”

You pulled a face. “Okay, you asked for it. Well your music is umm...” You scratched your cheek. “I love your voice, it’s really good and nice. Soothing. However, your music seems...forced? Umm how do I put this...it seems like the music is made just to sell. Think there’s only three or four of your songs I listen to, there ones where you sound like you actually mean what your singing.” Your shrugged. “But anyway, an opinion of one person doesn't matter. Just look at your fans and sales, you’re good at what you do.”

Levi sat on the sofa arm and covered his mouth, you were right. “What would you say is the thing I lack?”

“Emotion.” You blushed hard as he looked at you. “I’m sorry that sounded rude. What I mean is, singing about something you love or someone you love. Really feel the lyrics and music, does that make sense?”

He looked at you, just seeing you all flustered got his heart racing. He really wanted you to like his music. Then he realised he just wanted you to like him. “Yes, perfect sense.”

“Good.” You smiled then went out the door, you put your things on your trolley and sighed. “Well Levi, it’s been a delight, but I must go.”

He stood up and walked over to you. “Will I see you again?”

You laughed. “You here tomorrow?”

He hadn’t planned on staying longer, but now he was. “Yes.”

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” You waved at him, he waved back and watched you go into the next room. He felt a flutter in his heart, he was beginning to think the reason for him hiding in this hotel was a good thing. Maybe his fans weren’t so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You leaned on the bar and laughed at Dan, the guy was a massive flirt. He’d been trying to win you over for months, but you weren’t interested. You were distracted by one man, Levi. Since you met him, you’d been cleaning his room every day for two weeks now and you’d gotten close. What confused you was why he was still here, he lived in this city and yet he opted to stay at this hotel.

Dan reached over and took your hand. “You know, I've known you for a few months and yet I feel like we’ve known each for forever.”

“Not being able to shit for a week is more appealing then that chat up line.” You looked to Levi as he approached the bar. “That or a gnats dick.”

You giggled, you covered your mouth as not to laugh too hard. “Oh my god.”

Dan leaned back. “Mr Ackerman, still here I see. Entertaining lots of ladies?”

He looked to you. “Just the one weird brat.”

You hit him. “Hey!”

He flicked your forehead. “You have to be weird to laugh at my jokes.”

You pouted. “You’re an asshole.”

“Prick more like.”

You blushed, Levi loved to bring up that fight. You were sure it was because every time he did, you blushed and sometimes hit him. “Shut up.”

Dan cleared his throat. “You been sleeping with him?”

You laughed hard this time, it surprised you. You coughed. “No, no.” You looked at Levi as he was a little annoyed. “We’re friends, good friends I hope.”

Levi hummed. “Dunno about that now.”

You pouted at him. “Why?”

“You were mean.”

You rolled your eyes. “Anyway, we’re friends Dan.”

He smiled. “So, you single?”

You nodded and drank some water. “Yep.” You noticed both Levi and Dan we’re staring at you in a different way now. “You’re both weirding me out, please don’t stare at me. Anyway, I should be going back to work. Dan, stop distracting me.”

He grinned. “Sorry.”

Levi followed you. “I’ll come with, can you clean my room first?”

You smiled. “I can but I have a lot of other rooms to do, so I won’t be with you long.”

He hummed. “What if you did mine last?”

“Then I’ll be able to stay with you, as soon as I do my last room then I’m on call.”

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll wait for you.”

You giggled and patted his head. “What a good grumpy man.”

“You should be nicer to me.”

“Bite me.”

He leaned over right next to your ear. “Very tempting.” He blew air on your ear making you squeal. “Later brat.”

You pouted and rubbed your ear, you went to the floor you needed and started your routine of cleaning. You kept your head down with the celebs.

You were about to leave one room, but the guy came back. He stopped did a double take with you then slapped your ass. You jumped and squealed at his actions, you looked at him. “What the hell?”

He walked up to you making you back up. “Been eyeing you for a while babe, you look like a delicious bite to eat in that suggestive outfit.” Your back hit the hall, he leaned over you with his hand on the wall. “Let me bite.”

“No.”

He moved his hand up your inner thigh. “But your body is saying yes.”

You closed your eyes tightly, you jumped when you heard a yelp. You opened your eyes to see a pissed off Levi, he had the actor's hand in a vice grip. “The lady said no.”

The actor whimpered. “Come on Levi, don’t tell me you’re not interested in fucking this minx?”

Levi bent the actor’s hand more causing him to scream in pain. “Respect, ever heard of it? Show this woman it, because she deserves it. Now apologise to her, or I break your manicured hand.”

The actor gasped. “Alright! I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m sorry I groped you, sorry that I didn’t take no for an answer. I’m sorry!”

Levi let him go. “Good boy, now crawl into a toilet where you belong, with shit.” The guy scampered off as he rubbed his hand, Levi turned to you and saw you were holding back tears. “You okay?” You nodded, he took your hand and pulled you to his room. He locked the door behind him, pulled you against his chest and placed his hand on the back of your head. “You’re safe now, it’s okay to cry.”

You cried quietly against Levi, you held his shirt tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you, so you hugged him back. You felt so safe against him, with him. You pulled away and rubbed your eyes. “Thank you, for what you did.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, people like him are scum. No one deserves to be treated like that, no means no.”

You smiled at him. “Wish more people were like you.”

“They shouldn’t, I’m just a ball of negative grumpiness.”

You giggled. “Well I like you, and I think more people should be like you. You should be nicer to yourself.” You sniffed. “Well I better get to cleaning.”

“Do you want me to make you some tea again?”

You smiled. “Of course.” You hurried about cleaning up and gave Levi a few extras, mainly because he was a good guest here at the hotel. You stopped when you saw something on the floor, you picked it up and saw it was a small flip holder for pictures. One was of his mum, well you thought it was his mum. She looked like him. Then there was a picture of him and his friends, they were also his band members. Then you blushed, he had a nice picture of you. You remembered posing for it, you were just messing about with him. You walked out, you leaned over the sofa and appeared next to Levi. “You’d dropped this in your bedroom.”

He took it from you and blushed a little. “That’s not like me, this is really important to me.”

You smiled as he opened it on his mum. “She’s beautiful, your mum.”

He hummed, his finger tracing over her face. “She was.”

“Sorry.”

He sighed. “No need, you didn’t do anything. Besides the time I had with her, little it was, was perfect.”

You poked his cheek. “Good.”

He turned his head, his blue steel eyes gazed into yours. Your heart fluttered, his lips were close. “You have such lovely eyes.”

You giggled. “That why you keep a picture of me?”

He blushed and looked at the picture of his mum. “You saw that.”

“Yes, I’m nosy when it comes to friends.”

He looked at you again. “Friend huh?”

You bopped his nose. “Yes.”

You jumped away from him and grabbed your tea, you flopped down on the sofa as he spoke. “Friend...I’m not okay with that.”

“I know I’m a disappointment.”

He watched you laugh and clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat I wasn’t joking.”

You frowned. “Oh, so you don’t want to be friends.”

He crossed his legs, he leaned his cheek on his hand and pressed his elbow on the back of the sofa. He sighed at your sad face. “I’m glad we’re friends, I know I need them but...”

You gave him a sad smile. “You’re famous and I’m a nobody. I get it.”

“What?” He frowned. “No, I don’t care about that.” He hummed and rubbed his mouth. “What I’m trying to say is...ah this is hard. I’ve never done this before.”

You put your cup down. “I’ll leave, thank you for being my friend as long as you have.”

Levi watched you get up, he felt panic in him. He shot up and ran after you, he grabbed your wrist. “Wait.” He gulped and looked away and blushed, he pulled you a little closer.

You leaned and tried to look at his down turned face. “What’s wrong Levi?”

“I umm.” He looked away. “Tch, I like you brat okay? I like you a lot. I don’t want to be your friend I want to be...more...so, will you...will you go on a date with me?”

If you were in a cartoon right now, you would have blushed so hard the smoke would pop out your head, maybe passed out. Instead you stood there with a big blush, you were quiet. Levi looked up at you, he looked so cute and handsome with his little blush and nervous actions. You made a little noise, you covered your face with your hands. “No fair.”

“What?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

You bit your lip and looked at him. “You’re being really cute.”

“What!?” He blushed hard. “No way brat! You’re more cute.”

“Yeah, well I still think you’re cute and handsome. How does someone pull off both?” You pouted. “I mean really, it’s just not fair.”

Levi cupped your face, he leaned close then stopped himself. He let out a sigh. “So...do you?”

You nodded. “Yes, I umm would like to go on a date with you.”

He let out a long sigh he let you go, ran his hands through his hair. He looked away then back at you. “Really?”

You nodded and hugged yourself. “Yes.”

He smiled, it made your heart race and your body shudder. He rushed towards you, cupped your face and kissed you. You froze, then relaxed into it. He pulled away then blushed. “Sorry.”

You blushed a little a looked away. “Don’t be, it was nice. So, umm.”

“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well how about tomorrow night? I can pick you up from your place, you’re off for a few days, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Just need your address, that’s if you?” You nodded and gave him your address and your mobile number too, just in case. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

You blushed and nodded. “Till tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

You were freaking out, you had spent all day trying to find the perfect dress. Levi had texted you about where you were going, he wanted to make sure you were okay with it. You said yes, because you were nice but, it was just not your scene.

So, you were now stood in front of your mirror in a mid thigh dress with long sleeves, it was a lovely dark blue with lace. You sighed. “This will have to do.” You couldn’t afford anything nicer. A text came through from Levi, he had parked in the private underground parking lot your apartment building had. “Bag...” You ran around looking for your bag, you had a nice black one that’d go. You looked for it in your room and heard your door. “It’s open.”

Levi called your name. “Where are you?”

“I’m in my room, I’ll be right out.”

He looked around your place, it was simple and small reminding him of where he used to live before he was famous. He noticed your laptop was left on, he snooped on your Spotify and saw a playlist with a few more if his songs. “Thought you didn’t like my music?”

“What?”

“You have a playlist with my stuff on.”

You found your bag and slipped on your heels. “Well, it’s grown on me.” You walked out and smiled at him. “Like you have.”

He clicked his tongue. “There you go again acting all.” He turned and looked at you, his eyes widened as he took your beautiful form. “Cute...”

You laughed and walked over, you closed your laptop. “I have my moments, anyway you shouldn’t be snooping on someone’s laptop.” You folded your arms and popped your hip to the side. “What? Got nothing to say for once?”

“You look...divine.”

You giggled and played with your earing. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You blushed and looked at Levi, he had a fantastic designer suit on. It was a pressed white shirt, black long thin tie with a blazer buttoned to show off his figure and tight trousers. “You look incredible as always.”

He pulled at his blazer. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “Like a dream.”

“You...” He sighed. “I’m supposed to be the flirt.”

You giggled and walked up to him. “Well I am.”

He smiled as you kissed his cheek. “You...you ready to go?”

“Yes!” You stopped. “Oh, but I don’t know if I’m dressed up enough for where we’re going.”

“Who cares what those stuck up snobs and egotistical people think? I believe you look amazing, really.”

“Thank you...okay let’s go.”

He took your bag from you. “I’ll take that for you.”

“Aren’t you sweet.”

“I try.”

You locked up and popped your keys in your bag Levi had, he sweetly took your hand and walked with you to his car. You loved it. The man had good taste in classic cars.

“Can I put some music on?”

Levi stared at the road for a moment then shrugged. “Sure.” You connected your phone and played songs of his you liked. “Oi brat, turn that off.”

You giggled. “Come on, you wanted me to like your stuff more.” You began singing along, you were really enjoying yourself until you noticed Levi had turned it down. You blushed hard. “H-hey!”

“Don’t stop, you have a lovely voice.”

You covered your face in embarrassment. “No I don’t.”

“You do, keep singing.”

“Nooo.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, then I have no choice.” He started singing taking you by surprise, you felt a little buzz and began singing with him and enjoying yourself. The nerves of tonight just washed away. “See, you are good.”

You giggled. “I’m not, but if you like my voice then maybe I’ll just sing for you.”

“I’d like that.”

You blushed and looked out the window. “Woah.” The restaurant was higher class than you thought, you gulped at nerves and looked down at your dress. “I umm don’t think I’m dressed for this place, people here are wearing things in the thousands. My dress was like 30. I should run.”

Levi parked by the valet. “Money doesn’t make a dress and person beautiful. It’s the person wearing it that does. You may have spent 30 on that dress, but you look a million in it.”

You smiled. “Thanks...that was rather corny and sweet.”

“I know, can we go before I embarrass myself more?”

“Yeah.”

Levi got out first, then got your door. He helped you out then gave the keys to the valet. He put his hand on your lower back and led you inside, as soon as you got in people began to recognise Levi. Then, they all stared at you.

You leaned over to Levi. “I dunno about this.”

He looked down at you. “Is it me?”

“N-no, I like you Levi but aaah...people are staring hard at me.”

“They’re just nosy shits, focus on me okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Okay.”

He kissed your cheek then went up to the desk. The man smiled at Levi. “Mr Ackerman, pleasure to see you and...” He looked you up and down, then smiled sweetly. This man was a good man, none judgemental and you liked that. “With a cute girl no less, nice to see you finally dating a real cute girl.”

“This one’s important to me, I don’t want to lose her and hope I can show her how much I like her. You make amazing food here, so I was hoping that’d make her like me a little more.”

You giggled. “I do like good food.”

The waiter chuckled. “Well it’s lovely to meet someone who actually eats and appreciates food.”

You patted your tummy. “Maybe too much.”

Levi pinched your cheek. “You’re perfect, don’t be mean to yourself.”

“Sorry.”

The waiter laughed. “Too cute. Well follow me, I’ll take you to your table.”

Levi placed his hand on your back and led you as he followed the waiter, you felt great until your heard people say things about you. That your outfit was cheap, you were a loser and how this must have been a pity or charity date.

Levi leaned over when he saw your sad face. “Pay them no mind, remember they’re all shits and you’re a perfect warm cup of tea.”

You smiled, coming from Levi that was the best compliment ever because the guy loved his tea. “You’re too kind.” He pulled your chair out for you. “Way too kind, but thank you.”

He sat opposite you. “I like you brat and I want you to know how special you are, only way I know how is being kind. I mean, everyone knows I’m a blunt harsh man but, I’m just being honest. I don’t see the point in lying and acting a certain way just to please others. I will do what I want, and what I want is for you to be happy and feel loved.”

You stared at him, your eyes welled up. You rubbed your tears away and laughed. “No ones treated me like this before, it’s so odd. Part of me thinks I don’t deserve it but...I like it and it makes me happy, because you’re happy. I like you and I want nothing more than to see that rare but handsome smile of yours.”

He took your drink from the waiter and handed it to you, he took his and leaned his glass to you. “To smiling with the person you like.”

“Cheers.”

You chatted and laughed with Levi, it felt so natural being with him that you lost track of time after you ate the nice food. You were completely captivated by Levi and his stories about his band, Hange, Erwin and Mike seemed like a lot of fun.

You looked up when you saw a guy come over, he was good looking but seemed a bit of a show off guy. He threw his arms open. “Levi! Bud, good to see ya.”

Levi's soft gaze went, he dragged his eyes from you and onto this man. “What?”

“Do you remember me? I did a song with you, you helped my career. Toby.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, I remember. What do you want?”

“I was wondering if I could join you.”

“No.”

He frowned. “Why not?”

“I have company, a date.”

Toby looked at you. “Oh...I didn’t notice her, so she’s definitely not famous...family member or friend?”

“No.” Levi gripped his fist. “She’s my date.”

“Ooooh, you win a competition? Well done miss.”

Levi stood up, he was pissed off now. “Do you have a problem with my date?”

Toby laughed. “I mean, come on Levi, look at her! She’s a normal average girl who’s in over her head. Don’t lead her on anymore, get a real woman.”

You downed your drink and slammed your glass down. “You know what Toby? You are a pathetic self-loving asshole. You think you’re better than you are, news flash dick you’re not! You may have looks but your shitty personality makes you pathetic shit. Your like waiting to shit all fucking day, and when you do it’s the tiniest most unsatisfactory shit ever. You’re all hype with no god damn substance!” You sat back and folded your arms, then your blushed started. You whined and covered your face. “Leviiii, I did it again.”

Toby gulped then saw the loving gaze Levi was giving you, then back at you. “So cute.”

Levi looked to Toby. “What?”

“You’re date, she’s really cute.”

Levi growled at him. “Back off, she’s mine.” He saw Toby back off. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a sweet girl to calm down.”

Toby nodded with a blush, he understood why Levi liked you loads, he began to like you. “S-sure, uhh bye.”

Levi knelt at your side, he squeezed your thigh. “You okay?”

You peaked at him. “No, I was so mean again.”

He took your hands from your face. “I thought you were very cute, hot and sexy.”

You blushed more. “I’m not!”

“You are.” He kissed your cheek and hummed. “Thank you for standing up to him, I appreciate it. I was close to hitting him.”

You turned to him. “I won’t get into trouble?”

“Not at all.”

“Good, but I still feel bad for being mean.” You sighed. “Maybe I’ve been spending too much time with you.”

“Maybe, or maybe you haven’t spent enough time with me.”

You pointed at him. “Smooth.”

“Thank you, I try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You and Levi had been texting and calling each other a lot, you’d been on a few dates too but, he’d gotten busy with his band. You really liked him, but you were scared to like him more because of how famous he was and you had to run around without people knowing. You hadn’t met his fellow bad members, mainly because they were busy and Levi wanted to keep you all to himself. However, things were going to change because of a live interview.

You were on a break in the break room, you were doing a late shift helping out the other maids and butlers with their work because no one was in your rooms. You sat down with a cup of tea and saw the TV on everyone was gathered around it, when you focused you realised that it was Levi and his band Legion. They just started, you flushed as Levi had tight black trousers with rips and chains. Levi's shirt was black and open a little low, so you saw muscle. He had necklaces on and bracelets, he looked like a bad boy.

Levi was singing a love song, it was passionate and always a fan favourite. However, this time when he sang, he thought of you, your smile, laugh and your kiss. Everyone was blown away by his singing, especially you. You locked eyes with Levi, he seemed to be really into his song.

You enjoyed the rest of his songs, then he and the others had an interview. They announced a new album coming soon, as well as a tour. They were going to do some shows in two months, but their major tour would be after their new album came out. Once they got all that out, they had more personal questions. They were cute together, really funny and clearly all good friends. Then came a question that made you stiffen.

The interviewer, Pam, smiled at Levi and leaned closer. “You’re becoming very popular these days Levi. You've done some modelling, even some adverts and you maybe acting soon right?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled. “So, being as popular you are with that.” She referred to the audience. “And with these fans.” They screamed making her laugh, they had signs and everything. “I know people have asked you before, but I wanna know. Are you single?”

The girls got excited and squealed, Levi looked at his band members and they all nodded and gave him encouragement. “No, I’m not single. I’m dating someone at the moment, I really like her. Actually, I would consider her my girlfriend.”

You blushed hard, your heart hammered in your chest. Pam grinned. “What’s her name? What does she do?”

Levi cleared his throat. “I don’t want to say, I’m keeping that private.”

She titled her head with a sly smile. “That means she’s not famous, she’s a normal person. Was she a fan?”

Levi sighed. “No, in fact when we met, she gave me a verbal slap in the face. I’m very grateful to her for what she did, now I appreciate my friends more. I’m mindful of others and I’ve fallen in love with music again, she’s my rock and my world. I care about her so much.”

Pam blushed and shuffled closer. “You love her?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck, a blush on his face. “I ahh don’t want to talk more about how I feel about her, I want to tell her myself face to face.”

You blushed hard, you covered your mouth and began to worry. You liked Levi, but his fans didn’t seem happy about him being taken. You looked to a female staff member as she spoke. “Fucking slut, that’s who’s taken our Levi. How dare she! I bet she’s in it for the money.”

The other laughed. “I know! She isn’t even a fan, who does she think she is? And the fact she said something so horrible to him, I mean he was sexy today with his singing...but still!”

Another hummed. “Bitch deserves a slap.”

You shot up and ran out the room, you felt a little sick and hearing these people saying mean things about you. You went to one of your rooms, you slowly cleaned the unused and empty room, mainly dusting. You jumped as your phone went off, you fumbled about with it and answered. “H-hello?”

“Hey it’s Levi....you okay? Your voice is shaky.”

You gulped and sat on a little chair. “Umm I’m fine.”

“You can’t lie to me, you know that. What’s wrong?”

You heard running, Levi grunted and you heard a woman’s voice. “That you’re girlfriend!?”

“Get off me shitty glasses!”

“I wanna talk to her! Hi! I’m Hange!”

You giggled. “Hi Hange.” You introduced yourself. “It’s nice to meet you, well in a manner of speaking.”

“Aww you sound so cute!”

You heard a struggle and Levi in the background. “Get back here with my phone!”

Hange giggled. “So, what do you do?”

You pulled at your maid dress. “I’m a maid at a hotel, I cleaned Levi’s room.”

“Oh Levi you kinky man! I didn’t know you were into dress up!”

Levi growled, you heard him running. “You’re dead four eyes!” You heard some noise then someone whimper in pain. Levi sighed. “Sorry about that.

You smiled. “She seems lovely.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why?”

“Cause she’s been dying to meet you, now she’s squealing about and rolling on the floor cause you like her. Now she’ll pester me to introduce you and she’ll want a girl’s day, one where you two go off and have fun without me.”

You laughed. “That’d be nice actually.”

Hange cheered in the background. “Your girlfriend is my friend! YAAAAAY!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “But you’re mine.”

You hugged yourself. “Umm yeah.”

You heard him walk away from the noise, then he closed a door making it quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing...”

Levi said your name in a commanding tone. “Tell me.”

“I umm saw your interview...”

“Oh...so...”

You smiled. “You guys were really good.”

“Really?”

You bit your lip. “Yeah, big fan. You looked like you were really into the music and lyrics.”

“I was, because I was thinking of something that made me feel the songs.”

“What was it?”

“Umm.” He got nervous and blushed, he was glad you weren’t there with him. “I was thinking of you smiling and laughing the whole time.” He didn’t want to say he thought of him kissing you as well. “It really changed the way I sang, I felt better singing for you.”

You smiled and sank in your chair a bit. “That’s so sweet, but I’m not... I’m not...I know you’ll tell me off, but I don’t think I’m worth thinking about.”

“Well you are.” He sighed. “I care about you a lot...I mean...” He moaned, you could tell he was struggling for words.

You smiled. “I really wanna hug you right now.”

He hummed. “I miss you.”

You looked at your heels. “Been five days since we’ve seen each other, right?”

“Yeah, too long. But I still have some work to do, I’ll try my best to see you again.”

You bit your lip. “I look forward to it, maybe we could go on a date? Like umm how about we gooo...like a tea shop! I know you love tea.”

He covered his mouth to hide a smile. “Sure, I’d like that a lot.” You heard someone shouting in the background then a knock at his door. “Tch, damn it. Sorry I have to go; can I call you later?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“Good, bye brat.”

“Bye grumpy.” You ended the call and smiled at your phone, the man just made you feel good. You were impressed you managed to avoid the conversation of why you weren’t okay.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke to the sound of your phone, you sighed and looked at the time. It was the middle of the night and it’d been a few days since you and Levi talked, you missed him, but he’d been overrun with more work and couldn’t call you as promised. You slapped your phone, unlocked it and answered. You lay back in bed and snuggled your pillow, you were so tired from work.

“Hello?” Levi called your name. “Hellooooo?”

You sighed. “Yeah?”

“Oi brat! Pick up the phone.”

“What?” You leaned up and looked at the phone.

“Tch, it’s a video call.”

You grabbed the phone. “Oh sorry! Umm.” You paused. “Actually, I’m kind of…well I was sleeping, and I probably don’t look good right now.”

“I want to see you, you don’t have to but, I miss you and…never mind.”

You propped the camera then let him see you, you blushed a little and sorted your messy hair. “Hi.”

You watched him lean forward in his chair, a blush on his cheeks. “You look so cute.”

“Really?” You rubbed your eyes with your long sleeve. “You must be blind, I look tried as hell.”

He sighed. “I just want to hold you so much.”

You giggled at him. “That’d be lovely, I’ve really missed you Levi. But! How’s everything? With work. I saw your new posters, then I saw a woman in the shop going wild over this cardboard cut-out.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” You laughed. “Maybe I should get one to keep me company.”

“Why? You have the real thing.”

You hugged your pillow and smiled. “I do…so how’s work?”

He sighed. “Good, a lot of signing things, posing, talking and acting.” He yawned and looked rather cute, like a little black cat. “Tried, I only just got back.”

You smiled at him. “You eaten?”

“No.”

You frowned. “Why not?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to see you, I forgot about food.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“It is?”

“Yeah.” You wiggled a bit to get comfy again. “Mmm, but you should really eat then get some rest.”

“I should…” He looked away at the kitchen, then back at you. “Will you talk to me as I cook?”

“Sure.” You got up and went to your kitchen. “I’ll make a tea.” You watched Levi walk with you, then he placed his phone up so you could see all of him. You loved his ripped up baggy jumper with necklaces, and his tight black jeans. “You look really good today, stylish too.”

“Thank you, you look very cute.”

You laughed and put your phone on the side, you stood back and referred to yourself. A jumper and shorts. “No way, this is bad.”

“I disagree.”

You smiled. “Of course you would.” You got your cup of tea and sighed. “So, what do you want me to talk about?”

“Your day.” He saw you pout. “That bad?”

You took your phone and walked to your bed, you sat snug with your cup in had and your phone balanced. “It’s just work.”

“What about it?” Levi walked with his phone for a while, you had no idea where he was going.

You hummed and sipped your tea. “Well, found out today my horrible ex is going to be my manager.”

“What?”

You ruffled your hair. “Yeah, I was not happy. He’s not a nice ex, he talks down to me and likes to act better than me. I’m dirt in his eyes, when we were together, I was never good enough…he’d…he’d make me go on diets, keep my phone near him and control me but it wasn’t obvious.” You sighed. “It was subtle, then it got clearer what he was doing and the whole time we were together he was sleeping around. So, yeah that’s why I’m not happy.”

Levi stopped walking, turned and ran down his stairs. “You working tomorrow?”

“No, I asked for a few days off, to you know, cope.”

“Can you pack a bag?”

You frowned. “Why?”

“I’m coming to get you, you clearly need someone right now.” He saw you well up, it was true you were very on edge and felt very lonely. “Shh, don’t cry okay? I’ll be there as fast as I can to pick you up okay?”

You nodded and sniffed. “Okay.” You stared at your phone once he ended the call, you welled up a bit more but stopped yourself. You needed to pack, plus it was the first time you were staying over Levi’s. You hurried and grabbed comfy clothes and put them in your bag, then some nice things. You changed into a hoodie with jeans, you pulled the hood up to hide your face a little.

Levi knocked on your door, you opened it up and gave him a tiny smile. He pulled you into his arms and hugged you, he gave you a squeeze and kissed the side of your head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, as long as you’re here now.”

“I’ll always come running to you, because you’re my girlfriend and I love you.”

You went stiff. “What?”

“I…I’m sorry…you’re not ready to say…I umm.”

You looked up at him. “Do you mean it?”

He nodded. “Yes. I love you.” You welled up and smiled at him, you felt so happy and your heart was racing a mile a minute. “You don’t have to say it.” He jumped when you threw yourself at him, you held onto him tightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Levi...I really…” You tapped your forehead against his chest. “I want to say it, because it’s how I feel but...you know when you admitted you had a girlfriend on tv?”

“Yeah.”

You bit your cheek. “Well…these girls, your fans were saying all sorts of bad things about me…they wanted me dead. I mean I know they’d never, but I was scared for you and not me. I’m not some amazing person, I’m a maid who’s fallen in love with a famous singer and…I’m not good enough for you, that’s how I felt when they were being nasty. You deserve someone so much better.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “But I want you, only you.” You smiled at him, you could tell he meant every word. “I know this is all new and confusing to you, the famous world, so we’ll take it slow. Okay?” You nodded. “What other people think and say doesn’t matter, I’ll be with you through everything. You’re my heart and soul, you brought music back to me and my emotions. I never want to lose you.”

“Same.” You sighed. “Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He gave you a rare and sweet smile, you blushed hard and felt butterflies in your stomach. He kissed your cheek. “I know.”

“What?”

He took your bag, locked your door and held your hand as he walked with you. “I could tell, you don’t hide things very well. Your face gives away a lot.”

You looked devastated. “Really?”

“It’s very cute, I like that you’re very expressive.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I also like how you can read me so well, even though I don’t give away much.”

You giggled. “I suppose you’re right.”

He stopped by his car, he turned to you. “Feeling a bit better?”

“I am yeah, thank you.”

“Good, it’ll get better. I’m going to wait on you the whole time you’re over.” You giggled at him as he cuddled you and kissed your face. “You can sleep as long as you want in my bed, you can have my clothes. You can use my pool, anything.”

“Thank you.” You yawned a bit. “Tired.”

He opened his car door and helped you in. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you to my place soon and into bed.”

 

 

 

You rolled onto your side in Levi’s bed, you felt his arms wrap around you and held you close. You woke up and looked at Levi’s sleeping face, as soon as you’d gotten to his the two of you just fell into his bed together and slept for hours. You had slept through a whole day, so it was early the day after.

 You kissed Levi’s cheek then sat up and stretched, you looked around at his massive bedroom and realised how clean and empty it was. Levi had no pictures, or posters, or paintings, it was just simple and cold. You felt an arm snake around your middle slowly, you yelped and giggled when Levi yanked you back down onto the bed and cuddled you.

Levi sighed, his voice was deep and made your body shiver. “Don’t go.”

“But Levi.”

He squeezed you. “I told you when I picked you up, I’m going to wait on you and spoil you.” You went still, Levi still had his eyes closed and you wanted to see his pretty eyes. He frowned and said your name, he opened his sleepy eyes making it hard for you not to squeal. “You worried me for a moment…what?”

You traced his nose then his jawline. “Nothing, you just have the nicest eyes.”

“Do I now?”

“Yes.” You played with his bangs. “How is it you’re always handsome, no matter what you always look good.”

He rolled over onto you, his one arm wrapped around you as the other lay next to you so he could play with your hair. “Says my beautiful girlfriend, you look wonderful no matter what.”

You giggled. “Wait until I’m ill and you won’t be saying that.”

“I will.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Levi kissed you by surprise, you inhaled quickly then enjoyed the kiss as you exhaled. You hummed as he titled his head for a new angle, he squeezed your body making you open your mouth. You arched towards him and felt your body sing, he was dominating and yet delicate. Levi was probably the best kisser you’ve ever had so far, he knew exactly how to move his tongue and it only made you think of how good it would be elsewhere. He pulled away and lightly kissed your lips. “I win.”

You blushed. “Y-you cheated.”

“Oh? So, you don’t want to kiss me again?”

You turned your head to the side. “Stop being mean, you should treat your girlfriend nicer.”

He licked your exposed neck up to your ear then kissed just below it. “I think I’m treating you rather well, so do you want a kiss or not?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Now who’s being mean.” He kissed and nipped your neck, you closed your eyes and moaned at the sensation.

You cupped his face and turned his head to you. “Levi.” You kissed him, you could feel him smile a little because he’d won.

He slipped his hand under your shirt, you could feel his hands slowly starting to shake. He pulled away and tapped his head against your shoulder and sighed. “Steady…” He gulped and looked at your pink cheeks, he whined and buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Why are you so cute?”

“I’m just normal.”

He pulled away and kissed your cheek. “You’re more than that to me.” He jumped off you and stretched, you admired his muscle as he moaned then sighed. “Breakfast, what do you want to eat?” He looked at you. “Oi brat? You in there?”

You blinked a few times. “S-sorry, I just forget about…never mind. Pancakes.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “With chocolate chips in?”

“You can do that!?”

“Yes.”

You sat up and hugged him. “Please!”

He scooped you up and spun around with you making you giggle, he put you down and kissed your head. “Clothes.” He took your hand and pulled you to his walk-in closet, he left you by the door and picked out a jumper of his, jogging bottoms which to you were longing around the house trousers, and socks. “This should do.” He handed them to you. “Put these on while I make you breakfast.”

“Okay, but I brought my own things.”

He sighed. “I know, but I’ve always wanted to see a cute girlfriend in my clothes.”

You blushed and little as you laughed. “Alright, I’ll wear them.” You waited for him to leave then changed, you made sure to wear a white shirt of yours under the jumper. When you were ready you stepped out of his room. His house was massive on the bottom floor, it had clear stairs up to a few rooms up top with a glass railing. When you looked down, you saw Levi in his large modern kitchen with an island and stools as well as a dinning area. You looked to a big living room which was near massive slide doors with a garden, and a swimming pool. On the bottom floor he had a recording studio an office, as well as a game room. You ran down the stairs and looked at them, you made a note not to walk up them in a skirt or dress. You skipped over to Levi and hugged him from behind. “Hey.”

He placed his hand on yours. “Hi, go sit down your food is ready.”

“Okay.” You tried to walk away, but Levi had a hold of you. “Hey, you have to let me go in order for me to sit down.”

“I know, I just want you to hug me a little longer…but food.”

You giggled. “You’re a secret hugger aren’t you?”

“What?”

“You like the contact, well I’ve found out something rather cute about you.” You saw him blush at your words, you let him go and went to a stool. “So cute. So, you really going to dote on me this whole time I’m here?”

“Yes, I want to make you feel good.” He gave you your food then your tea and sat next to you with his as he spoke. “I want to take great care of you, unlike that dick of an ex you mentioned.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah…he is a dick…but you’ll have to let me spoil you.”

“Just you being here and letting me spoil you is enough for me, you don’t need to do anything.”

You pouted. “No fair.” You ate some of your pancake and hummed, you kicked your legs in delight. “So good! You should be a chef.”

“I’ll be your personal chef.”

You kissed his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

He took your plate from you. “Go sit on the sofa, watch whatever you want.”

You smiled. “What’s the catch?”

“You have to let me cuddle you.”

“I’m good with that.” You jumped off the stool, Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “What’s up?”

He turned you around and looked you up and down, he sighed. “I was right, you do look cute in my things.”

You blew a raspberry at him and ran off, you hopped onto the sofa and snuggled down. “I disagree but I know I won’t win.”

“You won’t” He walked over after cleaning and kissed your head, he sat on the sofa and pulled you into his arms. “Now stay here okay?”

You turned on your side against his chest and hugged him. “That’s easy.”

Levi rubbed your back as you watched movies and tv series on Netflix, it was a perfect and comfy day. You took Levi’s hand at one point, you looked at his fingers as he watched the tv. You noticed marks on his hands, you tapped and pressed them.

“Ow!” Levi grabbed you making you scream and fall off the sofa.

You slapped him in the chest as he laughed. “You jackass! You scared me.”

“That was really cute.”

“My bum hurts now.”

Levi leaned over the edge of the sofa. “I can kiss it better.”

You poked him with your foot. “Stay away Mr.”

He grabbed your foot and massaged it. “How about as a sorry I play you a knew song I’m working on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He got up and pulled you to your feet, he pulled you along to the recording studio he had. “Sit and enjoy okay?”

You sat down and looked at the sound proof wall, then to Levi as he grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat down behind a mic. “It’s umm not finished, I need to fix it, but I hope you like it…I mean…I did write it for…” He blushed and looked away from you. “For you.”

You smiled. “Can’t wait.” You inhaled sharply as he began playing, he closed his eyes and began singing. Your heart hammered in your chest, your body tingled all over. His voice was so perfect, he made you melt when he looked at you. His song was about you making him feel alive, that you gave him life. You covered your mouth as you welled up, it was so perfect.

Levi gulped and put the guitar down. “I mean, it’s not finished but.” He stood up when you walked towards him, he frowned as he saw your tears. “What’s wrong? Were the lyrics bad?”

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, you kissed him hard and pressed your body against him. He wrapped his arms around you, he guided you to walk backwards and pressed you against the soft sound proof wall. You dug your fingers into his hair, you moaned as he pressed his pelvis against yours and slowly grinded. He moved his hands down your body to your thighs, he lifted your legs up and wrapped them around him. He moved his hand under your shirt to your chest, you pulled his shirt up as well and ran his fingers over your muscle. You gasped as his talented hands massaged your breast, you bit his neck and sucked the spot.

The front door slammed shut and Hange shouted. “LEVIIIII!”

Levi tapped his head against the sound proof wall next to your head, he panted a little. “Damn it.” He pulled his head away and slowly put you down. “Sorry, I was moving fast again.”

You smiled at him. “If I remember correctly, I made the first move.”

He growled at you, he stopped and shook his head. “No…” He sighed.

“No?”

He kissed you lightly as he heard Hange shouting more, then Mike and Erwin trying to shut her up. “What I mean is, I want to take our time. I ah…you’re the first person I’ve ever really loved, the first ever serious girlfriend so I want to take my time and enjoy every moment.”

You smiled, he was just too cute for words. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He hugged you against him. “So, I’m guessing you liked the song?”

“A lot.”

“Really?”

“Really.” You looked to the door. “You should go out there.”

He adjusted your clothes and hair. “Yes, but I want you to join me.”

“Okay.” You fixed his hair and shirt. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting them actually.”

He took your hand and sighed. “I’m nervous, for once in my life I’m nervous because those guys are idiots and they talk.”

“Well I can hide in here.”

“No, no…come on let’s go.” He took your hand and walked with you out of the room, he sighed and looked at his friends raiding his kitchen. “Oi idiots, ask before you take my stuff.”

Erwin pulled Hange away from Levi’s fridge. “Sorry Levi, we haven’t eaten yet and was hoping we could eat here. Were you recording something?” Erwin froze when he saw you. “Oh, sorry I didn’t know you had company.”

Hange spun around. “Company!? Who’s that?”

You flinched when someone sniffed you, you looked up at a tall guy as he hummed and smiled at you. “She smells nice, and like Levi.”

Levi yanked you into his arms from Mike. “Back off big nose.”

Hange ran over. “Let me see her.”

“No shitty glasses.”

Erwin pulled Hange back. “Leave him alone, let him introduce this girl in his own time okay? You know Levi doesn’t like to talk about his personal life.”

Levi sighed. “Thank you.” He let you go a bit. “This…this is my girlfriend.” He introduced you. “Please don’t overload her with questions, she’s here to relax because she had some bad news.”

Hange looked at you with sad hurt eyes, you were touched. She held your hands and pulled you closer, you were just enchanted by her. “Poor sweetie, what’s wrong?” You pulled a sad face, everything came to mind. “You can tell me, ignore these guys.”

You stood close to her, your looked at her hands as she played with yours. “My ex is my manager now.”

“Say no more.” She put her arm around you. “Come with me, we’ll chat okay?”

“Yeah.”

Levi frowned as you walked off with Hange. “Hey, wait a minute.”

You got outside with her and sat by the pool. Hange stretched, then sighed. “So, what kind of ex is he?”

“Controlling, he used to subtly tell me I should lose weight, not see people, that I should wear certain things and outfits.” You sighed. “Turns out, he was cheating on me the whole time.”

“What an asshole!” You jumped at her shout. “Sorry, I just hate tools and egotistic shit heads.”

“Why you friends with Levi then?”

She stared at you then burst out laughing. “Oh! You’re funny.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I didn’t mean that about Levi. He’s wonderful.”

She hummed with a smile. “He is, he’s a bit prickly on the outside but he’s really sweet. Like a black cat.”

“Or a hedgehog.”

She gasped. “YES! Oh, I’m going to think that from now on.” You both laughed for a bit, then she sighed. “So, this ex of yours…can you transfer hotels?”

“No.”

She tapped her lip. “Well, can’t you talk to upper management?”

You shook your head. “He has them wrapped around his finger.”

“Well maybe he won’t bother you.”

“Maybe.”

She gave you a hug. “Don’t worry. I know we’ve just met, and you’re Levi’s girlfriend, but he’s family to us, which means you’re family.” She took her phone out. “You have your phone?”

You pulled yours from your pocket. “Yeah.”

“I’ll give you my number, as I’ve said I know Levi is your boyfriend but sometimes it pays to have a girlfriend, right?”

You smiled. “You’re right.” You both swapped numbers. “Can I just say this Hange, your base playing and musical composition is phenomenal.”

She hugged you. “Aren’t you sweet!” She let you go and patted your head. “But listen sweetheart, if you ever need help or just someone to talk to, I’m always here for you. I want Levi to be happy, the man deserves some happiness. You? Well you seem as sweet and nice as anything, so I want to protect you.” She pulled you against her, pulled her phone out. “Say cheese! I want to remember this moment!”

You smiled as she took a picture, then another, then another making you laugh. Then you saw Levi in the picture looking annoyed. “Oi!” Hange jumped and smiled at Levi. “I’d like my girlfriend back, now.”

She jumped up. “Sure! Gimmie your phone first.”

He handed her his unlocked phone. “Why?”

She pushed Levi to you. “Just sit next to your girlfriend and show me some love.”

Levi clicked his tongue and growled. “You’re being annoying.”

“Come on Levi! I just want to take a memorable picture, one of you and your girlfriend. I won’t post it.” She noticed Levi’s confused look. “Normal couples take pictures for memories, they even put those pictures as backgrounds on their phones, laptops and even print them out! Think of it, when you’re not around her, at least you can see her in a pic.”

His eyebrows raised when he realised what she meant, he liked this idea. He sat next to you. “Do you mind?”

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

Levi cuddled you, he kissed your cheek making you smile. You leaned your head on him, he looked to Hange and smiled. “Alright, we’re ready.”

“I’ve already taken some.” She grinned. “You two are just too cute, now smile Levi!”

“Bite me.”

“It was worth a try.” She smiled at Levi’s phone. “Well, it’s not perfect because someone wanted to be a grumpy asshole.” She walked over and handed his phone back. “You could have at least smiled once for your girlfriend.”

You smiled and looked at the pictures on Levi’s phone as he went through them, the one of him kissing your cheek was the best. “I like that one, because you actually look happy in it.”

He looked at you. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I know there’s a reason you don’t smile much, and you should take your time in telling me. I’ll be here.”

He kissed you lightly on the lips, he hummed and ignored Hange’s squeals of delight. He had to admit one thing, when he was focused on you, he was really focused on you. “I would tell you everything now, but the band and my friends are here. We’ll wait for them to leave, then we’ll talk, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Levi helped you to your feet. “Thanks, I’ll go meet Mike and Erwin.”

Levi pulled you back to him. “Be careful with Mike.”

“The drummer?”

“Yeah, he’s trouble. Erwin is fine, make sure when I’m not there Erwin is around you when Mike is near you.”

“Got it.”

He took your hand and pulled you back inside, he stopped and pointed at Hange. “Behave yourself now shitty glasses.”

She saluted him. “Promise!”

“Good.” Levi looked to you, his eyes softened. “Come on beautiful.” He walked back in to find Mike had grabbed a beer and was longing about on the sofa, Erwin was sat nicely with a whiskey. “Guys? Sorry about before, Hange went wild. I have her back, again reduce the questions and be nice.”

Mike sat up and patted the seat next to him. “Sit, I want to talk.”

You looked at Levi. “I umm.” Mike grabbed your jumper, he pulled you over and onto the seat. “Ah!”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Levi sat next to you and held your hand. “Watch it Mike.”

Mike growled. “Relax grumpy, I’ll play nice.” Mike sniffed you making you jump, he hummed in thought. “You clean for a living.”

Your eyes widened. “You could smell that?”

“Yeah.”

You turned to Mike and smiled. “That is so damn cool!”

He grinned at you. “Thanks, most people find it weird.”

“No it’s amazing, I do clean, I’m a maid at a hotel.”

He raised a brow. “Maid huh?” He leaned over and looked at Levi. “Knew you were a naughty boy.” He laughed at Levi’s pissed off look, then looked at you. “Do you wear a maid outfit?”

“Yeah I do.” You got your phone out and found a pic. “Here, this is what I wear.”

He looked at it. “Very cute, hey Erwin look at how cute she is.”

He gave your phone to Erwin, he took it in his large hands and hummed. “They make you wear this?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Erwin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

You pulled a face. “I tried asking if I could have something more appropriate, but apparently customers respond better to this uniform.”

“It’s not right.”

“No, but there’s nothing I can do. No doubt that asshole will make things worse.”

“Bad manager?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin looked at the picture again, he had to admit you were very beautiful and right now you were cute. Levi stole the phone back. “That’s enough staring at my girlfriend.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek making him feel good, it gave you a chance to talk with the guys as Levi stayed in a happy bubble. “So, Mike, Erwin, I want to say you guys as the drummer and lead guitarist are amazing. Also, thank you for looking after Levi for as long as you have and the many years to come.”

Mike hummed. “My nose was right about her, she’s a keeper. But if you break up, I’m asking you on a date.”

You laughed. “Cute.”

Erwin sighed. “Ignore him, he’s a big flirt. Thank you for the compliment about our playing, we work really hard to sound the way we do. Levi told us you weren’t into our music at first.”

You blushed, Levi rubbed your back. “Don’t worry, he’s messing with you. It’s his way of testing you.”

“What?” You blinked at him in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You looked to Erwin, he was studying you. Your shocked blushed face turned into a pout. “Why you caterpillar eyebrow, giant, pompous, stuck up, cold eyed ass. What kind of dick winds up a poor girl who’s internally freaking out cause she’s dating a man too good for her, with friends who are to die for? That’s just cruel! So, shove your massive hands up your ass or accept a god damn compliment, because I really do love the music you guys make. I think you are all amazing, more than amazing! Your music touches people and spreads such joy.” You sighed. “I only said horrible things about your band because Levi was an asshole to me, like really bad so I wanted him to hurt as much as I hurt. There’s nothing wrong with your music, nothing at all.”

Erwin titled his head to the side, he pointed at you. “Marry her.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch shut it.”

“Levi?” He looked at you, your face was getting redder. You covered your face. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine.”

Eriwn hummed. “I mean, I have one comment.” He reached up to his eyebrows.

Levi’s eyes widened. “Erwin don’t!”

“They really that bad?”

You curled into a ball, Levi pulled you against him and held you. “Thanks Erwin, now she’s in full guilt mode.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m sorry.”

You looked at him with wide eyes, he flushed red at how cute you were. “I’m so sorry! I was so mean to you! I’m not normally like that, it’s just you annoyed me and…oh no I’m doing it again.”

“So cute.”

Hange bounced on the spot and clapped her hands. “Super cute!”

Erwin got up and knelt in front of you, he took your hands. “Look, I was rather mean, and I pushed your buttons, so you had every right to tell me off. Don’t be upset, or cry, okay? But…are my eyebrows really that big?”

You giggled and cupped his face. “No, they’re perfect, you’re perfect.” You kissed his forehead. “Sorry again.”

He gave you a hug. “It’s okay.”

Levi growled then clicked his tongue. “That’s enough Erwin.”

Erwin held his hands up. “Protective aren’t we?” He laughed. “How about a drink?” He looked at you. “Do you want to drink with us?”

You nodded. “That’d be fun.” You looked at Levi. “That’s if you’re okay with it?”

He put his arm around you and squeezed, he kissed your head. “It’s fine, as long as you stick by me.”

 

 

 

 

 

You laughed with everyone as Levi seemed relaxed, his arm around you. They were such good friends, it was lovely but sad as well. Your ex had isolated you from your old friends, so you missed this kind of atmosphere. They’d all welcomed you into their little group, in fact they wanted to know everything they could about you. Levi of course controlled them, he didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.

Hange slammed her hands on the table. “So! Cutie. Do you sing?”

You blushed a little and shook your head. “Noooo, no, no.”

“Come oooon!”

You gulped. “I’m not like you guys, I’m not very good at all.”

“Just sing us a little song, a small one. I’m sure Levi would love it.”

You looked at him. “Would you?”

He kissed your cheek. “I would enjoy hearing you sing again.”

You nibbled your lip. “Alright, do I sing here or?”

Hange shot up from her seat. “The studio!”

“Really? That’s exciting.”

Mike grabbed your hand and pulled you along. “Come on, we’ll set the music up.”

Levi grabbed you from Mike. “If anyone’s going to set her up with everything, it’s me.” He moved you into the recording studio, he stood you behind a mic and picked up the headset. “Just wear these, so you can hear everything properly okay?” He placed them on you. “You look cute with them on.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “Have fun okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Love you.”

You smiled at him. “Love you too.”

“So, what song do you want?”

“I umm, can I ask Hange.” He stared at you, you could tell by the look he was a little hurt. “The songs for you, so I want it to be a surprise. It’s a nice song, I like it a lot.”

“Okay, Hange?”

She ran in. “Hey, what do you want?”

You watched Levi go. “Can you play Want You by Rynx?”

She hummed. “Good choice, its sweet and upbeat and about a girl falling deeply in love with someone she shouldn’t, but she gives up and loves him. That’s pretty much you right? I’m guessing you didn’t want to, right?”

You nodded. “I thought I’d ruin his reputation.”

“You are so cute.” She pinched your cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll play the music for you alright?”

“Thanks.”

You looked at the mic in front of you, you nibbled on your lip and felt nervous. You looked up when you heard Levi call your name, he gave you a little wave. “Have fun remember?”

You nodded, Hange gave you a thumbs up. “Sing you cute little thing.”

You sang along to the song, you were stiff at first then began to move to the music. Your body relaxed, you even started smiling. You forgot you were being watched, you did as Levi told you and had fun. The music stopped, you cleared your throat and looked at everyone. “Sorry.” You took the headset off and fumbled with them, you almost dropped them and then put them down. “S-sorry.” Levi opened the door and walked in. “I-I was probably horrible.”

He grabbed you and kissed you, you grabbed his shoulder then gripped his shirt. He pulled away and kissed your cheek. “You are never allowed to sing again.” He saw your face go pale. “Unless it’s just me, your singing, and your voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard and seen.”

You blinked a few times in confusion. “Eh?”

Mike walked in with a smile on his face. “She’s good, very good. Maybe we should get her to sing for us, you know as back up?”

Erwin hummed. “No, she should sing a duet with Levi. I think they’d complement each other well.”

Levi hugged you to his chest. “No, it took a lot of courage and drink for her to sing for us just now. Don’t see her as a job opportunity, she’s a sweet, funny, smart, adorable, good, hot girlfriend.”

You blushed. “Thanks for the compliment.”

He kissed your head. “It’s true though.”

You looked at his friends. “On a serious note, thank you for thinking I sing nicely but…I’m…I’m not a singer, I don’t look like one either. I’m happy being a maid.”

Levi looked down at you. “You are?”

You shrugged. “I mean running a hotel or being a manager of one would be better…but…that won’t happen with him there now. Let’s not focus on bad things, can we go back to having fun?”

“Sure.”

Hange jumped up and down. “POOL PARTY!”

She grabbed your hand making you squeal, she ran with you. “Hange! Slow down!” She let go of you, but you kept going. “Wait! NO!” You flew right into the pool, you heard muffled shouting when you were under. You swam up and gasped, you watched Levi have Hange under his arm and rubbing his knuckles on her head as she flapped about.

“You okay?” You looked up to Erwin, he was crouched by the pool edge. “Is it cold?”

You shook your head. “It’s warm.”

“Good, need help?”

You swam over and felt the jumper was weighing you down. “Sure, hang on.” You pulled it off and threw it on the side. “Okay.”

He held his hand out. “Come here.”

Mike crouched next to Erwin and held his hand out. “I’ll help too.”

“Thanks.” You smiled and grabbed their hands, they pulled you out taking you by surprise. The guys were strong. You pushed your hair back and panted, you looked at Mike and Erwin and saw both of them were blushing. Erwin looked away, but Mike grinned. “What?”

Levi walked over with Hange. “What’s going on?”

Hange pointed at you. “Boobs!”

You looked down. “Oh no.” Levi blushed, he didn’t expect you to wear sexy underwear. He yanked you against his chest. “Umm Levi, they’ll leave prints…”

“It’s fine.” He snarled at Hange. “You’re an asshole shitty glasses.” She looked blank at him, then she looked to Mike. The two of them nodded, both shoved you and Levi into the pool. All you could do was hold onto Levi, close your eyes and squeal. You felt Levi pull you to the surface, he gasped then cupped your face and checked you all over. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine, just wet again.”

He let you go and walked over to the pool edge. “Come here shitty glasses, now!”

She crouched near the pool side. “It was a joke Levi, besides I’m sure your girlfriend would like to see you the way you are now.”

He lowered his voice. “What?”

She winked. “Rake your hair back with your hand, trust me.”

He hummed. “Fine.” He splashed her making her scream, he looked to Mike. “I’m going to use so much cleaning product next time, your nose will die.”

Mike pouted. “Your boyfriend is mean cutie.” He looked over at you and saw you patting the water. “Come on, no one can be that cute and hot?” He shook his head.

Erwin pulled Hange and Mike away. “We should be going, we’ve bothered these two enough.” Erwin called your name. “It was lovely meeting you, I look forward to more time with you.”

You smiled and bounced in the water. “Me too! You guys are the best! Get home safe.”

Erwin and Mike groaned, Hange laughed. “We should go home, bye cute thing!”

You waved goodbye to them and laughed. “They’re fun, your friends are good people.”

Levi looked over at you, he remembered what Hange told him. He walked over to you, he raked his wet hair back and sighed. He saw a blush instantly form on your cheeks, the insane woman was right. “You okay?” You nodded. “You sure? You’re very quiet.”

You gulped and looked down at the water. “I-I’m fine.”

“You’re lying.” He walked right up to you, his heat made you shiver. “Tell the truth.”

You looked up at him. “Fine.” You sighed. “You are really hot right now, like unbelievably hot. I know you said you want to take things slow, but I’m not this cute innocent girlfriend you think I am. I seriously want to rip your shirt off and jump your bones right now, like you have no idea.” You hummed. “I feel better now, thanks.” Levi studied your face, then went under the water. You stared at him in a ball there, you frowned at him. “Levi? Levi? Leviiii?”

He popped back up and ran his hands through his hair. “Sorry, I needed to cool off.” He looked down at you. “I love you so much.”

“Me too. Now, can we kiss? I’ve been desperate to kiss you for a while now.”

He pulled you against him, one hand cupping the side of your face and the other on your lower back. “I’d be happy to.” You felt yourself melt as his lips captured yours, he licked along your lip making you moan. He deepened the kiss and felt your legs go, he pulled you against him tighter and kept you up right. He enjoyed your grip on his shirt, the movement of your pelvis against his. He pulled away and kissed your cheek. “I have to stop, if I kiss you more like this then I won’t be able to stop.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “Then don’t”

He clicked his tongue at you. “Tch, be careful brat.”

You kissed along his jawline, then nipped his skin. “I don’t want to be, I want you Levi. I love you.”

He groaned. “I can’t take it anymore.” He dragged you to the pool, he carried you out and carried you to his room. He took you to his bathroom, he put a towel around you and stopped. “You…you sure?”

You nodded and lightly kissed his lips. “Very.”

He gave you one of his rare and sweet smiles, you just wanted to melt. He kissed your neck. “Then, let me show you how much I love you, but first I need to get you dry.” He rubbed you down and gave you a change of clothes, he kissed you sweetly. “I shouldn’t be long, wait for me in bed.” You nodded and ran to the bed and got under, however Levi took too long. By the time he finished cleaning himself he found you’d fallen asleep, he got into bed next to you and pulled you into his arms. He kissed your head and sighed. “Sorry I took so long, but this means I can take my time with showing you just how much I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up and realised you were wearing clothes, last night you were pretty sure you came onto Levi and then you got into bed and waited. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, you felt bad you’d fallen asleep before you Levi had come back into the room. Part of you was happy though that nothing had happened, you adored Levi, you really did but, there was this worry. You thought you were okay looks wise, but Levi had been with stunning women before. You kind of didn’t want him to see you naked, or in little clothing.

You left Levi and had a shower, changed and then went downstairs to get some breakfast. You scrolled through your phone and looked for things to do, you looked to the front door and ran to it. Hange smiled at you in a summer dress. “Morning!”

“Morning, what are you doing here?”

She handed you some tickets. “Waterpark.”

You frowned. “Waterpark?”

“Yeah I thought we’d all go.”

You went pale, that’d mean Levi seeing you with a lack of clothing. “Oh…sounds fun…”

“We’re going today, was already booked for us band members to go.” She sighed. “Levi said no, but I was hoping now he has a cute girlfriend he’d want to go.”

You looked up at her. “Pre booked?”

She grinned. “Yeah, photoshoot at the waterpark. The waterpark owner wants us to advertise his park too, so once that’s done it’s all ours.” She grabbed your hands. “Please say you’ll come!”

You hummed. “I umm.”

“Why are you here?” You looked to Levi as he ruffled his hair. “Go away Hange.”

She winked at you. “Do your best, hopefully I’ll see you later. Bye Levi!”

You stared at the tickets in your hand, you walked back over to the kitchen and ate your breakfast. Levi hugged you from behind, he kissed your head. “So, why was she here?”

You tapped the tickets. “She gave me waterpark tickets for today, she was asking if I wanted to go. I mean, it’d be fun to go with you and I could buy my swim costume at the park but…”

Levi sighed and picked up the tickets. “Waterpark huh?”

You nodded. “After you did your work, it’d be like a date.”

“Date huh?”

“Yeah, and as I said I’d have to buy a costume here cause I didn’t bring one here.”

Levi hummed, he began to think about you last night with a wet shirt. He then imagined you without the shirt and bottoms, you in a bikini and laughing as he held you on a water ride. The only downside would be fans who noticed him, but he’d make a way to get you alone. “Okay, let’s go. If I didn’t my manager would be on my case.”

You pulled from him and looked back at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

You gave him a small smile. “Alright, let’s go.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ll call Hange and let her know we’re going.” You sat there for a moment, you were kind of out of it for a while until you realised you were at the park. Levi peaked at your face. “You look a little pale, you okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, good luck today.”

Hange ran over and past some fans realising who Levi and the others were, she grabbed your hand. “Swim costume time, I’ll bring her back Levi! Promise.”

You waved to him as Hange dragged you away, she took you into the swim shop and picked a few things out then put them back. Finally, she decided on a cute bikini for you, it had strawberries all over it with little frills on it. It pushed your boobs and showed off how good they were, your bottom part was slightly high with two bows and two big strawberries hanging off the ties. You turned in the mirror, you thought you looked cute but, you kind of were embarrassed. “I dunno Hange.”

She smiled. “Trust me on this cutie! Levi loves strawberries, like really loves them…and rice, but they don’t put them on bikini’s…never mind, what I’m saying is Levi will think you’ll look great. Good enough to eat.”

You blushed. “Can I get a dress or something?”

“Sure!”

You walked with her after she bought you a dress as well, it just about covered your bum and was low cut with a cute bow. You sighed. “Hange I have a feeling you want people to eat me.”

She held your hand and pulled you along. “Just Levi, but! Aside from that, I had so much fun with you.”

You smiled. “I did as well.”

She gave you a hug, you laughed and hugged her back. You didn’t care people were watching, they just thought you were a friend of the crazy base player. She stopped you just by the photoshoot. “Wait here, okay?”

She skipped over and chatted to the team, and the manager. You watched Levi walk up to Hange, he grabbed her head to make her look at him. He looked annoyed, she laughed and pointed at you. Levi’s eyes widened, he blushed a little and let Hange go as he spoke to her.

Hange jumped and clapped her hands, she ran back over to you. “Manager said you can come over, he also said you are super cute and wanted your number but I told him you were Levi’s girlfriend. He got upset you were taken, then Levi got mad at me cause you weren’t with me. So, I told him where you were and he said you looked too good. Now isn’t that fun?”

You blushed. “I guess.”

She pulled you by your hand. “Come on.” She brought you right up to the manager. “Here she is, where can she stay?”

The manager smiled. “Next to me, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Hange squeezed you in a hug, she kissed your forehead. “Be good and make sure to watch me, I’ll be an amazing model.”

You giggled. “Okay, I look forward to it.”

The manager leaned and looked at your face once Hange ran off, he smiled at you. He had long hair and stubble on his chin, his hair looked super soft and he had the warmest smile. “I’m Hans, it’s lovely to meet the girl who made my lead singer more approachable.”

You smiled at him and shook his hand, you introduced yourself. “Pleasure to meet ya.”

He chuckled. “You are a ray of sunshine…do you want something to drink? I have some cold cans of diet coke.”

“Please.”

“Well then, follow me and we can sit down for a bit.” He walked towards a table and chairs, it meant you and him could have a nice view of Levi and the others. You snuck looks at Levi now and then, fans who were kept back and watching were squealing because he was shirtless and wet. You had to admit, he looked really good. Levi locked eyes with you, you blushed and turned away as Hans talked and talked about different things. He let out a long sigh and rested his cheek on his hand. “Levi’s lucky.”

You looked at Hans. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, he has a job people dream about and the cutest girlfriend ever. You are so pretty, I bet you’re a lot of fun too.”

You shrugged. “I’m okay.” You looked at the can in your hands. “I do what I can, you know? I’m just a simple maid.”

“Oh you’re a maid?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled at you. “Must be tough, so many people making commands, right?”

You laughed. “Yeah, all celebs too so they have this attitude that we owe them something.”

He nodded and hummed. “That explains Levi.” He pointed at you. “You stood up to that tough guy, now he’s all over you.” He rested his chin on his hands. “You’re like a fun mystery, you ever think about showbusiness?”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to be famous, I have my aim of what I want to do and I’ll achieve it.”

He titled his head in his hands. “Outside of hotels, what do you want to do?”

You pulled a face. “Well I have a big imagination, I’ve always wanted to do something with it.”

“What like maybe music videos?”

You giggled. “That’d be fun, ah but I have no experience or anything.”

“Well, I’m sure Hange would love to know your ideas seeing as she’s your new best friend. I’d also like to know, but most of all Levi.” Hans sat up, he smiled at someone. “Speaking of the devils, hello Erwin, Mike, Hange and Levi.”

Mike leaned over you and sniffed. “Why do you smell like strawberries?”

You blushed. “Dunno.”

Erwin sat at the table next to you, he smiled. “You look nice.”

You smiled back at him. “Thank you, well done out there. You guys look good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You giggled. “Never knew you had so much muscle.” You patted his chest. “Look at you, is that what playing a guitar does?”

He laughed as a blush formed. “I wish, makes sense with Mike being a drummer.”

You pouted at Mike. “Boo.”

He frowned at you. “Boo? What did I do?”

You giggled and poked his tummy. “You’re fun to mess with.” He took your hand, pulled it closer and licked a line on your hand then kissed it.

Levi left Hange and the fans, he stormed up to Mike as soon as he saw him kiss your hand. He smacked his friend at the back of his head, Mike grunted in reply. Levi clicked his tongue and snarled. “Mind not touching my girlfriend like that?” Levi took your hand, he pulled you to his chest. “Come on, we’re going.”

Hange pulled you away from Levi. “Noooo, I want to spend more time with my new friend!”

Levi snarled at her. “She’s with me, not you.”

“I invited her.”

“No.”

She looked sad. “But.”

“No.”

You gasped then blew a raspberry at him, she pulled your back against her chest. “But I bought her these things, so at least let me take a pic with her and me in our swim costumes.”

You flushed bright red. “Wait.” She grabbed the bottom of your dress and pulled up, you pushed it down and fought with her. “Hange no.” You noticed the guys watching you blush, those on the team for the shoot stopped and ogled you.

“Here we go!” She whipped your dress up and over your head, you went as red in the face as possible. Hange put an arm around you and took a picture. “Aww cute! Best buds, so what ride we going on first?”

You hugged your middle, you tried to look anywhere but the hungry gaze of others. Hange yelped in pain, you saw a familiar chest in front of you and your arms being moved as your dress was pulled back on. “Tch, stupid shitty glasses.” Levi sighed. “You want to run away with me?”

You nodded, he took your hand and ran off with you. You kept going, down some stairs and around corners. You could hear people shouting for Levi, all his fans wanting to be around him. You just kept your head down and kept running, you were embarrassed that Hange made you flash everyone. You were nervous because fans saw you with Levi, and you’d given so many people you didn’t know an eye full of your chest.

Levi stopped, but you kept running. Your feet stumbled in sand, you bumped into Levi’s back. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He looked around. “Here.” He pulled you to another stop. “These out of the way and hidden? And have you set everything up for me.”

You heard someone clear their throat. “Yes Mr Ackerman, this is the private area of the beach for people like yourselves. I think I set it all up for you as well, enjoy your day at our park.”

“Thanks.”

You held an arm to your chest, you gulped and made sure you were looking down when the person walked past. You loved Levi, but you felt wrong being seen with him. You kept having these doubts, these voices in your head of those girls from work and your ex.

Levi pulled you along, he stopped and turned to you when he noticed something was wrong. “What’s up?” You shook your head, he peaked down and up at your face. “Come on, tell me.”

You nibbled your lip. “It’s nothing.”

He let out a long sigh. “Well how about I cheer you up then.” He lifted your chin up, he lightly kissed your lips. “I have a nice sun bed for the both of us, it’s got a cover so we are hidden. We’re close to the ocean, so you can go for a swim. I even got some drinks in a cooler, and food.”

You smiled at him. “Really?”

“There we go, that’s the smile I love.” You peered around him at the comfy bed, you slipped past him to it. You jumped on and giggled, you stretched and sighed as you began to get comfy. Levi crawled on next to you, he traced your cheek with his fingers. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed and looked up at the bed cover. “I’m not.”

“I say you are, so you are.” Levi put his hands either side of your head, he leaned down and kissed your face all over making you giggle. “I’m a very stubborn man, what I say goes. So, from here on out you are beautiful and you must believe it.”

“But Levi…”

“If not, then I’ll believe it for the both of us.” He nipped your neck making you laugh. “And I’ll keep telling you that you’re beautiful. I just wish you saw yourself the way I see you, you know? You’re so wonderful to me, I don’t ever want to let you go.”

You blushed and looked away from Levi. “Damn you are too much sometimes, I need to cool off.”

Levi kissed your cheek, he sat up and sighed. “Alright, but if you’re going for a swim you need sun cream.”

Your eyes widened, you laughed at your stupidity. “Oh yeah, I do, don’t I?” You pulled your dress off. “Can you help me?”

Levi clenched his jaw, he gulped and grabbed the cream. “A-alright, sooo?”

You looked back at him. “I just need you to do my back, then I’ll get the rest.”

He nodded. “Sure, sure.” Levi took his time, he massaged the cream into your skin but he got lost in the feel of your skin. He shook his head, he put more cream on and focused his thoughts. He frowned a little. “Why do I smell strawberries?”

You blushed and giggled. “That’d be my swim costume, Hange picked it because it had strawberries on and smelt of them too.” You jumped off the bed and turned to Levi. “Look it has strawberries all over it.” You played with the dangling strawberries on your hips. “Even have these cute things here, think they have a nice smell in them. Now that I think about it, this is cute.” You looked to Levi to see a blush on his cheeks as he stared at you, he looked up at your face then looked away. “You okay?”

He groaned. “Fine.” He covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m just a little mad.”

You sat on your legs on the bed in front of him, you leaned towards Levi. “Why?”

Levi yanked you into his arm, he pulled your body against his. “Because!” He squeezed you. “All those assholes saw you all cute like this first, I’m very jealous right now. Plus, they got a good eyeful. That’s why I’m mad.”

You laughed, you pulled away and kissed Levi. “But they never got to rub sun cream all over my back, right?” Levi nodded, you crawled over him making him lie back. You kissed his neck, nipped his skin and moaned. “Or do this together.” You sat up and grabbed the sun cream, you smiled at Levi as he lay there in a daze. “Or watch me put cream on my chest, so you’re a lucky man.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

He hummed. “Again.”

You leaned closer and kissed him deeply. “I’d love to kiss you more, but I want to go for a swim.”

Levi sat up and watched you put the last of the cream on your legs, his eyes followed your movements. “Slower.”

You laughed. “So Levi is a watcher huh? Wonder what your fans would think about that.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat shut it. I just like watching you.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks, now turn around so I can put cream on your back.”

“Fine.” He turned and you sorted him out, you kissed his cheek after you’d finished. “Will you do the rest of me?”

You rolled your eyes. “Come on Levi.” You got some cream on your hands and did your face, then you threw the bottle at Levi. “Sort yourself out pervert.”

You jumped off the bed and stretched, you eyed Levi as he did. “Now who’s the pervert?”

“Really? Says the man who gets half naked for pictures, videos and tv.”

He sighed. “You have me there, but I’m still going to get you for it.” You squealed and ran through the sand, you heard Levi chase after you and close in on your quickly. He grabbed you making you scream, he picked you up and swung you around. He moved you about and carried you like a bride, he kissed you then spun around with you and dropped you on your feet. He hugged you to his chest and kissed you deeply. “Love you.”

You linked your arms around his neck and jumped, Levi caught you and wrapped your legs around him. “Love you too.” He hoisted you up a bit making you laugh, that was when you noticed a few flashes. You looked around, but saw nothing.

Levi dropped you back down and hugged you from behind. “You okay?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, let’s just get into that cool water.” You took his hand and pulled him along, you heard him sigh. “What’s up?”

He hummed. “Perfect, this is just a nice view right now.”

You giggled, you walked closer and held his hips. You traced your lips along his jaw, up to his lips then pulled away. You heard Levi growl at you, but you didn’t care. You jumped into the water, you dove under and swam for a bit. You popped up to see Levi stood at the shore, you stood up so your chest was out the water. You jumped up and down and waved to Levi. “Come on in!”

Levi’s eyes widened at the sight, he blushed hard and looked around. He ran and dove into the water, he swam closer to you but you lost track of him. You turned around and tried to spot him, you screamed as you felt a bite on your bum. You turned around as Levi popped out of the water. “Shark attack.”

You pouted and rubbed your bum. “That hurt.”

“Did it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll kiss it better then.”

He went to go under, you stopped him. “W, w, w, wait. Noooo, no.”

Levi stuck his tongue out at you, he pulled you closer and kissed your cheek. “You’re mean to me.”

“You bit my bum.”

“And?”

You swam away from him. “I’m not your friend anymore.”

“That’s fine, cause you’re my girlfriend.”

You looked back at him. “Nor your girlfriend!”

He sawm after you, he grabbed the band of your bottoms and yanked you closer. “Now that was mean.”

“Let me go.”

“Take back what you just said, take it back right now.”

You turned to Levi, you could see that the fooling around was over. “Oh Levi…I was joking.” You hugged him. “I didn’t mean it, I love you so, so much.”

He gave you a squeeze, his hand slowly travelled to your bum and held it. “I win.”

You pulled away a bit. “You son of a.” Levi captured your lips, he squeezed your bum making you open your mouth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth. You leaned into his touch, you felt as if you were melting at his touch. His hands glided all over your curves, he was enjoying himself and making a note of the shape of your body. He kissed you lightly at the lips when he was happy, you smiled at him. “Alright, maybe you’re forgiven.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He hummed a little tune to his new song he’d written for you, the one he’d sung to you your first day over. Then he began singing to you, just so you could hear. He swam around with you, his voice like silk lulling you into pure happiness. “You just make me want to sing, and do all sorts of things. You make be open up, be a better man.”

“I think you were always perfect, you just hid away from everyone.”

“You have no idea how much I love you.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. “You are the best, you really are. I feel like I’m in heaven with you.”

Levi hummed. “Hey?”

“Yeah?” He looked around then looked to you, he gave you the sweetest smile setting your heart racing. You blushed bright red. “No fair.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Like I said before, you have no idea how much I love you. The way I think and feel about you, just seeing simply sat on my sofa in your own world makes me happy. You’re just everything and more to me.” You threw yourself at Levi and laughed, he spun you around then stopped. “Ah shit.”

You tried to pull away, but he held you against him. “What’s wrong? Levi you’re scaring me. Is it a shark?”

He clicked his tongue. “Worse.”

You frowned. “But I like sharks, so it’s probably okay.”

“You do? Well sharks are pretty cool.” He shook his head. “Wait no, stop distracting me. What I mean is, someone must have taken a picture of us together at some point.”

You pulled away, your lips were close to his. “Why do you say that?” You looked over to the shore to see lots of paparazzi. “Ah shit.”

“Exactly what I said.” You buried your face in the crook of his neck and whined. “I know, I know. Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here okay?”

“Okay.”

“Just keep hold of me, do not let go. Promise?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He walked with you out of the water, he put his arm around you and held you against him. “Don’t say anything okay? They’ll twist anything you say.” You both go to the beach, they took pictures right away and were shouting questions. They crowded around you and Levi, you felt uncomfortable and sick. Levi pulled you closer to him. “I’m so sorry.”

You smiled up at him. “It’s okay.” Levi picked up the pace and got you past the threshold of people, he led you to the private sun bed and pulled the white curtains round. He let out a sigh, you sat on the bed and wrapped yourself in a towel. You smiled at Levi’s back. “If it makes you feel any better, I was having a fantastic time with you.”

Levi turned and looked over at you. “You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not.” You took his hands. “How about we go on some rides?” You kissed his cheek. “You’ll get to hold me close.”

He cheered up a little. “I will, won’t I? Alright, let’s go. They’re not allowed inside the park, but what about my fans?”

You got off the bed and put more cream on. “I’m sure they’ll understand; besides I don’t think it’ll register you’re there at first cause you don’t go out.” You shrugged. “You’re like, never in the papers outside of work. So, let’s just go out and have some fun.”

He nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

You took his hand and pulled him along. “Great, now the first one will be that one.”

He frowned as you pointed at the biggest one. “Really? The big one?”

“Go big or go home, right?”

He shook his head. “Okay then.” You ran and pulled him with you, he felt flustered at how excited you were and how cute. He didn’t like how guys were watching you, your excitement made things bounce. “Calm down.” You stopped, he stumbled forward and bumped into you. His arms wrapped around you, he grabbed your body and flushed a little at the intimate contact.

You giggled. “Sorry Levi, but there’s a wait.”

He looked at the que, it wasn’t too long but he was worried at how people would react over time. He ran his hands through his hair, it was still wet from the sea. The line moved pretty well, then he noticed people staring at him and whispering. He got a little nervous, he held your hand tightly.

You looked down at your hand, then up at Levi’s pale face. “Levi? Is everything okay?”

A guy hit his mate. “I knew it, that is Levi from Legion.”

Levi sighed. “Oh no.”

You smiled. “Just say hi, please?”

He nodded. “Alright, alright I will.” He leaned to the side to wave at the guys ahead of you both, he had his usual cool look. “Hi guys, you’re right I’m Levi.”

The guy his mate again. “So cool! Oh, you’re on a date?”

You turned and smiled at the guys. “Hi.” They blushed hard as they looked you up and down. “Don’t mind me, say hello to him.” You pulled Levi closer. “He’s just a little blunt.”

Levi shook their hands. “It’s nice to meet you both, what are your names?”

“I’m Chad, this is Stan. We’re huge fans.”

“Hi Chad and Stan, thank you for being fans of Legion. The band owes you guys for being so, umm.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Active and supportive, you lot really drive the bands passion to make more.”

Stan seemed to brighten at your words. “Really? That’s amazing! Dude, Levi you like rock so much! Your style is so fucking cool, you’re like a God of hot chicks. You could bang any chick you want.” He blushed and looked at you. “Ah sorry.”

Levi put his arm around you. “I am grateful to you, she’s right but his whole chick thing is shitty. I’d rather not shit for a week, than run around sleeping with different women and fans.” Levi kissed your temple making you giggle. “I’ve never been happier than with this beautiful woman, she’s everything to me.” He gave you a hug. “You guys should stop pretending you’re hot shit, find a girl that makes your heart sing and be with her. Show her how much you care.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Aren’t you sweet? I’m glad I kept you around.” You bounced on the spot. “We’re next!”

Stan hit his friend. “Come on dude, we’re going down now.”

You bounced up and down on the spot, Levi grabbed you as some guys behind him were checking you out. “Calm down you little ball of energy, save that energy for something else.”

You pulled Levi to the slide. “Sorry, this is just going to be a lot of fun.”

He placed his hands on your hips to control you, he didn’t want anyone to see all your emotions, he only wanted to see them. “It is.”

The guy nodded at the top of the slide. “Alright strawberry, sit first then Levi behind you.”

You giggled and sat down. “He called me strawberry.”

Levi sat behind you, he flicked one of the strawberries on your hip. “You’re covered in them.”

The guy leaned over. “Nice grab Levi, this girl is hot. Don’t forget to hold on to her tightly, if you don’t, she’ll slip away.”

You grabbed Levi’s arms, you wrapped them around you. “You heard the man, hold on tight.”

Levi hugged you. “You sure about this?”

You laughed. “Not every day you get to hold a cute girl in public, who by the way is only wearing a bikini.”

He growled and kissed your neck. “This is going to be fun.” He grabbed the side. “Ready?”

“YES!”

“Let’s go.” He got given the thumbs up, he pushed you both causing you to shoot down the slide together. He enjoyed your squeals of joy, even he laughed a little as you moved around. He thought it was crazy, two months ago he wouldn’t have been doing anything like this. Before he could finish his thought, the two of you hit the pool.

You jumped out the water. “That was fun!”

Levi hummed. “It was.” He eyed your chest, he adjusted your top. “You were close to flashing people.”

“Sorry.”

He kissed your cheek. “I think it’s my turn to choose a ride.”

You hummed. “Alright.”

Levi pulled you along, he stopped to say hello to fans now and then. He was impressed, there were no overbearing crazed fans around for once. But he spoke too soon, the pictures taken of you and him had gotten online. So, more fans were showing up in hordes. His dedicated fan club arrived, they seemed pissed off. Levi needed to get you alone, somewhere private.

He got you to the lazy river, he grabbed an inflatable and sat on he picked you up and sat you between his legs and hugged you. “Perfect.”

You smiled at Levi. “This is nice.”

“It is, just wait though I heard there’s this nice indoor bit.”

You frowned. “Oh yeah? That an excuse to kiss me in the dark?”

“A little, just wait.”

You waited, you got into the tunnel together. It was pitch black, you held onto Levi as little nerves kicked in. Then you noticed the water sparkling, you looked up to see the ceiling was like stars and space. “Beautiful.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

“I could kiss you, but I don’t want to fall off into the water.” Levi hummed, it was a great idea. He covered your mouth with his hand, you turned the raft making you both fall off. He grabbed the raft and pulled it and you to the side of the river. “What are you?”

“Shh.” You stayed quiet as he brought you to the dark part of the ride, he turned you around and pressed you against the wall. He put the float on the side, he cupped your face and kissed you. You flushed red when you felt his whole-body press against you, it surprised you. Levi was a bit shorter than most men, but he was the perfect height for you. When you saw him with Mike and Erwin, he seemed small to them, but his attitude and cold look made him stand out. You’d seen Levi shirtless plenty of times, but now his whole body was pressed to yours you felt so small compared to his muscle, and other parts. Levi pulled away from you, he was intending on saying something romantic but, your flushed down turned face concerned him. “You okay? What happened?”

“I-I-I.”

He pressed himself more against you, he cupped your head to his chest as a loud group of people floated past. “Tch, noisy brats.” He sighed and pulled away again. “You alright?”

You tapped your forehead against his chest. “I’m fine.”

Levi moved closer, but you pushed your hands on him to keep him a little distance from you. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Just umm…” You patted his muscle. “You were very close, it surprised me.”

Levi blushed, he realised what you meant. “A-Ah, sorry.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, as I said it just surprised me.”

He gulped. “You’re not?”

You dug your fingers into his hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. “You’re perfect Levi.”

He let out a sigh. “Thank you, you had me worried for a moment. Maybe you wanted to run away.”

You laughed. “You’re too cute sometimes, there’s nothing wrong with you at all. You’re just bigger than expected and full of surprises.”

Levi raised his brow. “We talking about my height? Muscle? Or?”

You covered his mouth with your hand, a blush on your cheeks. “A-Anyway! More importantly, how come you brought me here?”

He took your hand and kissed it. “Because, I wanted to get you alone. This was supposed to be a date, and yet the paparazzi and my fans ruined it.”

“I don’t think they did, I’m having a fun time.”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re too sweet. There was also another reason why were here.”

He cupped your face, you expected him to kiss you but he made you look up. Your eyes widened at the lit-up ceiling, it was covered in stars and the galaxy. “It’s beautiful.”

“I just wanted to spend a moment with you, to run away from all this.”

You looked down at him and smiled. “It’s like our own little world under the stars, a moment of silence between us.”

Levi kissed your passionately, you moaned into the kiss allowing him full access. “You’re so right, and so perfect. Can I use that line in a song?”

You blushed and laughed. “I don’t think it was that good, but yes you can.”

Levi’s hands travelled down your body, you shivered at his touch. He grabbed one of the strawberries and squeezed, he hummed and looked up at you. He slid his hand on your hip, he pressed himself against you. His hand lightly rested on the top of your bum as he kissed you again.

“Umm sir?” Levi looked up, but you hid your face. “You two shouldn’t be here, you need to get on the raft and leave like…wait…you’re Levi Ackerman?”

Levi sighed. “Yeah I am, I just wanted some peace and quiet with my girlfriend. Sorry, we broke the rules.”

The guy smiled. “Yeah the park is rammed now, so many people wanting to meet you and the band. Your bandmates have managed to get out, we were actually trying to find you. I’ve bene asked by your manager to safely get you and your girlfriend out of here.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.” He climbed out the water onto the side, he turned and picked you up and out of the water. “What about our beach bed?”

“Everything all packed up for you and in your car, just follow me.”

Levi took your hand. “Okay.” You went with Levi through the back parts of the park, then in his car to his place.

You noticed Levi was a little down and deflated, so you had a plan. You grabbed Hange. “Hey can you guys do me a favour?”

She nodded. “Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“Levi had a song idea, so I think he should work on it. While he’s doing that, I’m going to set up a surprise.”

Erwin smiled. “We’ll keep him busy for a while.”

You bowed to them. “Thank you!” You ran about from inside, to outside. You set up fairy lights in a path to a little eating and star gazing set up, it looked perfect. Then you set up a little tent, you used the tree in his garden to hold the top part. So, it was like a canopy, almost like a wizard’s tent. Inside you set up a bed, lights and everything. It was a perfect little get away. Finally, you cooked some food, you made sure to make extra for the band members they could take home. You changed into something nice, then went downstairs and waited in the living room as if nothing had happened.

Mike walked out patting Levi on the back. “Good work in there Levi, amazing new songs.” Mike smiled at you. “This man is really in love with you.”

You giggled and got up. “Good work guys.” You handed them eat a little bag. “I did some cooking and baking, thought I’d reward you guys.”

Erwin kissed your cheek. “Thank you, come on guys let’s go home.”

Hange kissed your cheek as well. “Thank you!”

Mike went to kiss your cheek, but Levi pulled his nose. “No.”

Mike grumbled and ruffled your hair. “Thanks cute thing.”

You waved goodbye to them and turned to Levi, he seemed to be in a right mood. You walked over to him on the sofa, he had his eyes closed and head back. “Levi?” He frowned and hummed. “I know today didn’t go as planned…but I have something I want to show you.”

He lifted his head and looked at you in your summer dress. “Yeah?”

“Yep!”

He sighed and got up. “Alright, you look nice by the way.”

You took his hand and winked. “Thank you, now come on grumpy.”

“I’m not that grumpy.”

You pushed him by his back to the garden. “Yeah sure.” You flicked the house lights off. “Okay, you ready?”

He sighed. “Sure.” You opened the slide door and pushed him outside, he stopped for a moment and stared at what you’d done. His eyes widened as he looked around, he saw you bounce about.

You twirled and came to a stop by the blanket. “So…what do you think? I know we couldn’t enjoy the stars and our little world for long, so I brought our world and the stars to us.” You looked up. “You’re lucky you live away from the city; the city light glare isn’t there so you can see most up there. I mean it’s not perfect, it’d be nice to see the galaxy and satellites…” You laughed. “But it’s still pretty, right?”

You jumped when Levi cupped your lower back, he pulled you against him and cupped your cheek. He kissed you sweetly at first, then he deepened it. He tapped his forehead against yours, he smiled a little making you flush red. “I don’t deserve you at all. Thank you for this.”

You gulped and looked away from him. “Well, I felt bad that we didn’t get to finish our date. So, I thought this would be nice.”

“It’s more than nice.”

You laughed. “Good.” You pulled him along to the blankets. “Sit, before you ask, yes it’s clean I made sure of it.”

He sat down on some cushions. “Wasn’t going to ask.”

You rolled your eyes. “Suuuure.” You sat down and began getting food out, you’d made finger food as well as sweets. “Eat whatever you like.” You jumped when you heard a pop, you looked to Levi and saw he’d open the champagne. “Already? Someone’s eager.”

He poured you a glass. “Just want to celebrate.”

You took the glass and hummed. “Celebrate what?”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You.”

Levi knocked his glass next to yours, you just sat there a little flustered. “You say you’re not good with women, but I disagree. You get me very flustered easily.”

He hummed and sipped his drink. “Good to know.”

The two of you chatted and ate, everything went down like a treat. When you were all done, it was finally time for the stars. “Okay, lie back.”

Levi did and looked at you. “What about you?”

“Wait.” You grabbed the switches for the lights, you turned them off and sighed. “Got it.” You lay back next to Levi and smiled. “There, I brought the stars to you.”

Levi took your hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of your hand. “It’s perfect.”

“I wish I knew a lot about the stars, we could talk about them.”

He turned his head to you. “Well how about we do this once every week? I’ll learn something about the stars in that time, then tell you about it.”

You smiled at him. “You’d do that?”

“I’d do anything for you.”

“There you go again making a girl like me blush…oh! That reminds me, I made a little tent for us to sleep in. So, let me know when you want to rest.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I will.” The two of you lay there, not a word spoken because you were enjoying each other’s company and warmth.

Levi was happy in this moment, then he became very aware of you when you rolled onto your side and hugged him. Your hand lightly danced on his chest, he was heating up by a simple touch. He wished he wasn’t wearing a shirt, he wanted to feel your touch on his skin again. His hand around you began to slide down your body, he rested it on your hip and looked at your head on his chest. You wiggled and moved causing you to press yourself against Levi more. Today you told him you’d become very aware of everything he had to offer, now it was happening to him.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, he wanted to take it slow but all he could think about was you under him. He gulped when he saw you sit up, you pushed your arms together causing your boobs to push out. “Everything okay Levi? You tired?”

“A little.”

You jumped up and cleaned everything up. “Sure, you head to the tent and I’ll clean this all up.”

He nodded, he looked at you and saw you bent over and your underwear almost on show. He turned away from you. “F-Fine.”

You watched Levi hurry to the tent, you frowned and wandered what was wrong with him. You let out a sigh, then blushed hard. You realised that you’d left a bag in the tent, inside that bag, if Levi looked was protection. You weren’t trying to hint anything to him, being with him physically was something you wanted to do, but you were worried that you wouldn’t be good enough for him.

You walked over to the tent, you let out a shaky breath then pulled back the cover. You smiled at Levi. “Hi, I wasn’t expecting you to be sat up and awake.”

He ruffled his hair with a blush, you then noticed the bag was near him and had been opened. “Yeah well…I felt bad I just walked away.”

You gulped and took your shoes off, you lay down and turned your back to Levi. “It’s okay, this place is for resting.”

Levi sighed, he looked over at you. “Was it something I did, or said?”

You rolled over to face him. “No, you didn’t do anything.” You smiled. “You’re just so wonderful.”

He moved closer to you. “You’re nervous.”

You nodded and sat up. “I know you’ve said how beautiful I am, but I can’t help thinking I’m not as nice and I won’t make you happy. Plus, the last person I was with was my ex, and he didn’t make me feel good at all.”

Levi moved a little closer, you could feel the heat of hid body against yours. He placed his hand on your knee that was closest to him, he leaned towards you making his hand slide up to your inside thigh. He kissed you, you were stiff at first but a light squeeze from his hand made you relax. He cupped the side of your face and kissed your cheek. “If I could erase what that man did to you, I would. Maybe I’ll just break his nose when I see him next, and a few other bones.”

His forehead tapped yours, you blushed a little at him. “Don’t get into trouble for me.”

“I just hate how he made you feel like you’re not beautiful, or anything good.” His hand slid up more, you gasped at his actions and leaned to his touch. “I’ll just have to make up for everything he’s done wrong.”

You felt his fingers on your heat, you closed your legs slightly and hated that your underwear was stopping him a bit. You grabbed his forearm and mewled at him, you buried your head in the crook of his neck. You panted on his neck, it fuelled his actions. You closed your eyes and lost yourself in his touch, your hips began to move slightly.

Levi lifted your head up, he nipped your neck and licked a line up to your ear. He smirked as your nails dug into his arm, your panting getting louder. He kissed your jawline and hummed. “I want you to feel loved, to feel good, to feel worshipped.”

You yelped a moan. “Levi.”

He hummed and pushed you to lie on your back, he tilted his head to the side as he pulled your underwear off and threw them. “So, that turned you on huh?”

You blushed. “Leviii.”

He leaned over you and kissed you. “Sorry, I just want to know everything about you.” His hand trailed up the inside of your thigh to your heat again, you leaned your head back and panted heavily. The man’s fingers were talented, he hadn’t even put any in your heat but, you were already putty in his hands. He kissed below your ear, his lips dragged up so he could whisper to you. “What makes you tick.” He pressed one finger into your heat, his finger on your bud. “What your buttons are.”

You dug your fingers into his hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. You moaned at him as you licked his lip, he gasped and opened his mouth for you. You deepened the kiss and took some control back from him. With your other hand, you slid your hand down his body then up and under his shirt. Your fingers danced on his muscle, you adored every dip, bump and scar he had.

Levi flinched at your touch, he was a little sensitive in parts and you’d found a spot. He flinched, his finger curled. He stopped when you moaned in such a sexy way, he flushed as you turned your head to the side. “Y-You caught me off guard.”

Levi hummed. “So that’s where it is.”

You felt him pull out, then he pushed two fingers in. “W-wait.” Your head went back, you moaned out and bucked to his touch as both fingers pressed the spot within you. “F-fuck, Levi.”

He kissed your neck and down, he looked up at your flushed face as you felt burst after burst of pleasure from his touch. He sucked on the skin between his breasts, he licked his mark then pulled his fingers away from you. He watched you pant, then with lust filled and slightly annoyed eyes look at him. He licked his fingers clean. “Why are you mad?”

You flopped back. “Because I said wait, but you didn’t I wasn’t ready for that intense…are you like some kind of God? Everywhere you touch just feels…it’s not fair.”

He pulled his shirt off and folded it, he placed it on the floor as he spoke. “Says the woman that touched my chest slightly and turned me on, just your fingers on me lightly made me feel good.”

You sat up. “Really?”

He leaned over you, he kissed you and hummed. “Really, you’re dangerous.”

You smiled at him. “I don’t care if that was a lie or not, that gave me a confidence boost.”

You grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, he flushed red. “Wait.”

You straddled him. “You didn’t wait when I asked.” You pulled your dress up and over your head, Levi instantly stared at your chest.

Levi let out a shaky breath as his hands ran up your sides. “You…I just have to look at you and you’ve flustered me.” Your fingers danced down his chest, you moved your hips down him a bit to get comfy then blushed when you felt what he meant. Levi hooked his finger in your bra between your boobs, he pulled you closer. “I’m guessing I’m a lot different to your ex.”

You nodded. “You are.”

“We can stop if you want.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to stop.” You leaned down and kissed him. “I want you Levi, I really do.” You nibbled his neck, then worked your way down his chest. You enjoyed all the little gasps, moans and sighs coming from Levi. “You really are sensitive.”

You began to undo his belt, you kissed just above the band. Levi grabbed your waist, he slammed you onto your back and panted. Your heart raced at the sight, he looked like a hungry animal. “What are you doing?”

“I was gonna.”

“No.”

“But.”

His serious face softened, he played with your hair. “I don’t want you doing anything like that.”

“But.”

“I’m guessing your ex made you, then probably didn’t do anything after.” You blushed and didn’t say anything. “Thought so. What a selfish prick.” He grabbed the bag, sat up and undid his trousers. You lifted your chest up, you undid your bra but Levi stopped you. “Slow.” He ran his hands up your body, he kissed each breast then pulled your bra off slowly. “You don’t need to rush.”

You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. “Any girl would be lucky to have you, I’m glad it’s me.”

He kissed you, his body lowered against yours. You hooked a leg around him to pull him closer, you were still a little nervous but you adored this man so much. Levi adjusted himself. “I love you so much, you okay?” You nodded. “You ready?”

“I love you.” You giggled as Levi kissed your neck, his hand ran up your side to your breast. You sighed as he began massaging it, your body began relaxing again to his touch. His other hand moved down to your heat, be played with your bud then pressed into your heat again. You moved your hips to his movements, you held his arms and panted. “Mmm…more.”

Levi pulled his hand from you, he licked his fingers clean. “See, you drive me insane.” He kissed you, you felt him prod you making you flinch. He ran his hand down your thigh, he lifted your leg a little more and lined himself up. You gasped when he pushed in a little, he looked up to you. “You okay?”

You nodded and hummed, you relaxed yourself but really you were excited. “Perfect, please Levi more.”

He pressed himself in slowly, he watched as you arched your back and moaned in pleasure. You gripped his upper arms as the feeling increased, as soon as he was all the way in you felt a shot of bliss. He didn’t even need to find the right angle, or spot, he’d found it right away.

He kissed your face all over, his fingers tangled in your hair as he rested his other hand on your hip. You ran your hands up Levi’s arms, then across his back. Levi kissed your neck and nipped your skin, he licked the mark then began moving his hips. Every time he snapped his hips into you, you cried out in bliss and dug your nails into his skin.

Levi growled against your neck, he began increasing his movements. All you could do was moan, you could barely think or speak at all. He squeezed your hip, moved them and made you arche your back in more delight. You didn’t think he could make things better, but he did.

He kissed down your body, to your chest. He placed one arm on the ground next to you, the other still held onto your hip. He nipped and sucked at your sensitive flesh, he moved from one soft mound to the other. You gasped at the flicks and licks of his tongue, your mind was mush as your body burned.

You whimpered to Levi, he looked up at you. “Levi.”

He lifted both of your legs up and around him, he leaned over you and captured your lips. You locked your legs around him, you moved your body to his actions. You moaned into his kiss, his body dragged perfectly against your bud. You felt the build, you were dancing around the edge. You didn’t want this to end, you were in pure heaven and wanted it to last, but Levi had other things in mind.

He held your hips, lifted them up and increased his pace. You moaned and whimpered into his kisses, your body shook. You felt the snap, a burning water of euphoria rushed through your body. You’d never felt anything like this before, your vision went and your hearing gone. You opened your eyes as you felt the trickles of bliss through your body, Levi’s steel eyes sent another surge of pleasure through you.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he moaned your name and leaned on his arm next to your head. You bucked a few times, he moaned out as he felt intense pleasure run through him. He panted for a moment and felt his body twitch, and yours. He hummed as he felt your hands run across his back, he opened his eyes to see your soft and loving gaze. His eyes searched yours, he smiled at you making you blush. “You’re so…” He sighed. “I have no words.”

You giggled. “Nor do I, just I love you.”

He kissed you and hummed, he pulled away from you and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his middle. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

You stretched and moaned at the feeling, he flushed at you. “Okay, but hurry back.” You rolled onto your tummy and raised your bum. “I’m thinking this position might be nice.” You slowly got up onto your knees, you ruffled your hair. “Or maybe this.”

Levi growled. “I’ll run.” He shot out the tent.

You laughed and pulled back on the cover doors. “Don’t fall.”


	4. Chapter 4

You were tired and warn out, you hummed and stretched your joints. A blush formed on your cheeks when you felt a naked form pressed against your back, you held your breath when their hands moved on your stomach. You sucked in your gut a bit, this was the morning after your first night with Levi and you wanted it to be nice. You whined a little, your hair was probably a mess and the little amount of make up you had a mess as well.

Levi had been awake for a while, he’d wrapped you and him up in a blanket and just enjoyed holding you. However, now he could hear you making little noises and he was sure you had sucked your gut in, he didn’t understand why because you were beautiful. “Why are you moaning?”

You stiffened. “Umm, no reason.”

He tried to lean over to see your face, but you hid. “You sure? Cause it seems like my girlfriend is trying to hide from me, you didn’t seem very shy last night.” He grabbed your arms, then turned you to face him. “Come here beautiful.” He sighed when he looked at your blushing face. “There you are.”

“Levi…”

“What’s wrong?”

You whined. “I probably look like hell.”

He hummed and leaned closer, he kissed you then nipped your neck. “You look good enough to eat all over again, I probably look bad.”

You laughed. “Really? You look hot.”

He pulled away. “I do?”

“Very.”

“Good.”

You looked around. “I have a question.”

He leaned on his forearms either side of your head, he played with your hair. “What is it?”

“So umm…I was a little noisy last night.”

Levi hummed. “It was music to my ears, but I was a little noisy as well.”

“Well…do you think anyone heard us?”

He clicked his tongue. “No, I live too far away from people unless someone snuck up here, stayed by the wall of my garden to spy on us, then no.”

You sighed. “Good, so what’s the plan for today?”

“I’m thinking we stay right.” He captured your lips, he pressed his body against yours. “Here.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Sounds fun, but I didn’t put any food and drink in here.”

He kissed your forehead, jumped off you and pulled on his boxers. “I’ll be right back then.”

You watched him run off, you grabbed your underwear and pulled it on then put on Levi’s shirt. You lifted it to your nose and inhaled, you loved Levi’s smell. You left the tent then began packing things up, you went to the pool after a bit and dipped your legs in. You hummed a little tune to yourself, you kicked about then heard Levi talking. You looked up to see him on the phone, he was pacing a bit and seemed a little annoyed. He ended the call and walked over with food and drink.

You smiled at him. “Everything okay?”

He sat down next to you, gave you a sandwich and tea then sighed. “Work called, they want us to go on a talk show to promote the band.”

You nibbled your sandwich and hummed. “Yeah? I’m sure that’ll be fun. I’ll play some games, maybe swim as well while you’re gone.”

“Oh you’re coming with me.” You coughed and looked over at Levi. “I’m not going to leave you here alone, I want you with me.”

You bumped into Levi. “Really?”

“Yeah, finished up your food and go get ready.” He nodded to the tent. “I’ll get that cleared up in no time, though I’m sad to see it go. This set up is very special to me.”

You kissed his cheek. “I can always do this again for us.” You got up and kissed Levi’s head. “I’ll get ready.”

Levi grabbed the bottom of your shirt, he pulled you back. “Come here.” You bent down and kissed him. “You make my shirt look good.”

You kissed him again. “Thank you, can I get ready now?”

“Yes.” You went to Levi’s room, you cleaned up in the shower then dressed up in a nice summer top and trousers. Before you could finish, Levi was in the bathroom and quickly out getting changed into a stylish outfit. He had a low-cut top, ripped black jeans and a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up. He looked to you. “Do I look alright?”

You nodded. “Amazing.”

He walked over and kissed you. “Thank you, you look very cute.” You pouted, he crouched in front of you. “Why the long face? Let me guess you don’t think you look good, well you do. Money doesn’t make someone look good, you don’t have to wear a 500 dress or outfit to look good. You make anything look wonderful, so smile for me okay?”

You smiled at him. “For a harsh cold man, you say wonderful things.”

“Only for you, now are you ready to go? Hange will be there so…” He sighed. “I suppose you two can hang out, only when I can’t.” He kissed you and hummed. “I may sound possessive, but I just am so happy to have you completely that I just want to keep you around.”

You hugged Levi. “As long as you stay around me as well, I want to be just as possessive.”

Levi growled at you. “That’s a turn on.”

“Well you have to calm down, we’ve got to go.”

He pulled you to your feet, then he pressed you against him. He captured your lips, he nipped lip and deepened the kiss. “How about we have some fun?”

You giggled. “No Levi, we won’t make it in time.”

He let out a long sigh. “Fine.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “Come on then, let’s get to the studio.” It was a nice journey to the studio; the only problem was when you got closer the more there were people waiting. People were screaming, trying to get to the car. Others were paparazzi trying to get a picture, you felt anxious. “Sorry, this is my fault because of the waterpark. I should have done better to protect you.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay, I haven’t been attacked or anything.”

He sighed. “You’re too good for me, don’t worry they won’t be able to see you. They have a private parking area, then we’ll go up into the studio, okay?”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He pulled into his parking spot, he leaned over and kissed you. “Stay there.” He got out then went to your side, he opened the door and helped you out.

You laughed at Levi. “You didn’t have to do that.”

He pulled you against him. “Oh, but I wanted to brat.” He kissed you and squeezed your bum. “Just say the word and we can go home now.”

You laughed and hit him. “No, you have to work.”

He sighed and took your hand. “Fine.” He pulled you along. “Mean girlfriend.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Don’t be a dick.”

He put his arm around you, he pulled you against his body and kisses the top of your head. “And yet you love me.”

“Very much.” The lift took you both up, when the door opened you stood there nervous.

Levi looked back at you. “Come on, if you don’t, I will pick you up and carry you.” You ran to catch up with him, you slowed down when you got to his side. “Good, you decided to join me.” He kissed your cheek. “Don’t be nervous, okay?”

You nodded. “S-sorry.” You noticed people walking past who worked at the studio, all were gazing at you as if you were this weird thing.

Levi noticed the look on your face, he felt bad he’d done this to you. Back at his house, you were so happy and cute. Now you had a sad look on your face, your energy was low. He went to speak, but a door flew open and Hange launched herself at you.

You squealed as you were picked up and swung around, Hange cuddled you close. “Oh I’m so happy to see you here, Levi told me he was bringing you.” She looked at Levi. “Can I borrow your girlfriend? Please, oh please, oh please, oh please!”

Levi sighed. “Hange…”

“THANK YOU.” Hange grabbed your hand and ran down the hall with you.

Levi snarled. “WAIT! I DIDN’T SAY YES!” He let out a sigh. “Idiot.”

Mike popped his head around the door, he waved a magazine at Levi. “Your girlfriend’s hot bod is famous.”

Levi snatched the magazine and saw a picture of him holding you at the beach, then others of you both in the water. He looked through it, then at the other things posted online and in other magazines. People said you were cute, that your figure was lovely and the two of you looked happy. Then he read comments from serious fans, people said you were a money grabber, you were ugly, fat and a whore. People posted pictures of you with the manager Hans, you were laughing with him and they were claiming you were trying to win him over too.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, fucking idiots all of them.” He threw down the magazines. “I don’t care what they say, they don’t know her like I do.”

Erwin hummed, he placed a magazine down. “You’re right, she’s wonderful. Most of the main magazines are nice, it’s the trash ones and your serious fans who are horrible. Make sure she doesn’t see this, okay?”

“I’m trying to give her confidence in herself, this won’t help so I’ll keep it from her. Besides, who cares what nobodies think. She’s perfect to me.”

Hange took you to a history area, a wall covered in past famous people who’d been on the talk show. “This is cool, right?”

You stared at some of the faces. “Some big names on here.” You looked to Hange. “You nervous?”

She hummed. “A little, I mean I don’t think we’re as good or as famous as these people.”

You hugged her arm. “I think you’re great.”

She smiled at you and hugged you. “I love you so much.”

You giggled. “Sorry about the park.”

“Not your fault.” She sighed. “Paparazzi are vultures, they’ll take pictures of anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yep.” She grabbed your arms and leaned closer. “When you’re all relaxed and pooping, bam! Picture taken.”

You stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. “I love you Hange.”

She smiled at you. “That’s better.”

“Huh?”

“You looked unhappy.” She patted your cheeks. “I wanted to cheer you up.”

“Thanks.”

She grinned, then her smile turned soft. “Do me a favour, don’t read online about you and Levi or magazines, okay?”

You nodded. “I don’t read gossip about celebs, not interested. All I know is, Levi cares about me and that’s all that matters.”

“Exactly.” She bopped your nose. “How about we get some snacks? Then we go back to the boys, I’m sure the testosterone is overflowing in there.”

“Maybe.” You laughed with Hange and grabbed some food, you overhead people chatting about you as they went past. Everyone was saying nice things, like you were cute and pretty.

Hange nudged you. “People like you.”

You blushed. “I don’t care, all that matters to me is you guys and Levi.”

“You are as cute as a button, I should date you and not that grumpy old fart.”

“Tch, oi shitty glasses.” You looked to Levi, his arms were folded as he stood in the hall outside the band’s green room. “Don’t you dare try and steal her from me, I’m a possessive man when it comes to her. I will break your bones if I have to.”

You walked up to Levi, you leaned up and kissed him. “Be nice.”

Levi looked down at you, his harsh look softened. “You have fun?”

“I did, we checked out the wall of fame. Then we got snacks.” You shrugged your arms full of food. “I got all sorts, it’s weird how it’s all free and they give you famous people everything.”

“They do, it’s not right.” He traced your cheek with his fingers and watched his actions. “You find anything you like?”

“I did, I grabbed your favourites as well.”

He kissed your forehead. “Thank you.”

Mike snorted a laugh. “Completely in their own world.”

Levi looked to Mike. “What are you talking about?” He looked around and saw you and Levi had an audience, he took your upper arm and pulled you into the green room. “Don’t you lot have better things to do?”

You looked back as people started moving, you made a little noise so they stopped and looked at you. “Umm, he doesn’t mean to be harsh. He’s just a little private and protective of me. Thank you for having them and me here, and good work.”

You heard a few awws and people saying nice things about you, you blushed a little and walked into the green room leaving Levi a little flustered. You tapped Mike’s head with a snack, you dropped the food into his lap. He hummed. “Thank you, you do know food is a way to a man’s heart, right? You trying to woo me?”

You flicked his forehead. “Big nosed idiot, you ain’t hot shit to me.”

He raised his brows. “Oooow, look at that bite of yours. I saw it before when you ripped into Erwin, but look at you getting it under control.”

You ruffled his hair. “Speaking of under control, you should get this mop you call hair under control.”

Mike threw a cushion at you. “Rude little thing.”

You giggled and threw it back at him. “Big nosed dope.”

“Oh, so you wanna fight now?”

“Bring it you ass.” The two of you play fought a bit. You gasped when Mike was smacked with a cushion, he hit the floor and groaned. You looked to Levi, you could see jealously on his face. “Levi.”

He looked to you. “What? I thought we were play fighting.” Levi grunted and stumbled back as a cushion hit him.

Mike grinned at Levi. “You’re right, we are. Game on Levi.”

Erwin sighed. “Oh no, this is not good.”

You sat there and ate snacks as all four members of Legion had a cushion fight, it was cute seeing them all smiling and having fun. You cleared your throat. “I hate to interrupt, but what is the prize for the winner?”

Mike pointed at you. “A kiss from you.”

You blushed and laughed. “What?”

Hange clapped her hands. “Yes! I’m gonna get that kiss!”

Levi threw a cushion at her. “Fuck no, I’m winning this.” You watched them start fighting again, it was an exciting fight but everyone got a little roughed up. You were sure after this, they’d all need hair and makeup again. Levi smacked Hange to the ground, he and her were the last ones standing. He panted. “Told you I’d win this.” He walked over to you, he grabbed the arms of your chair and leaned over you. “Can I have my prize?”

You grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. “Well done, but the room is a mess and all your guy’s hair are too.” You giggled. “It’s funny.”

Levi touched his hair. “Hair and make up, come on we should all go we look stupid.” Levi took your hand and pulled you along. “You’re coming with.”

You got into the make up and hair room, all laughed and joked as the hairstylists started. A lady walked up to Levi with a bright smile as he held your hand, his other hand playing and dancing on your skin. “So, what do you want done Levi? Does your girlfriend have a preference?”

You shook your head, you thought he always looked good. “I like whatever makes him happy.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “I want my girlfriend to do my hair.”

You laughed. “I’m not trained to do it, plus let the lady do her job.”

He looked up at you, he was giving you the puppy eyes. “But you did a good job before in the hotel.”

The stylist laughed. “It’s okay, you can style his hair. I’ll help guide you. I think your boyfriend just likes the feeling of your fingers running through his hair, right Levi?”

He hummed. “Yes.”

You sighed. “Alright if you say so.”

You did his usual dark and brooding hair hanging down look, but you made sure it was soft. The stylist smiled and gave your arm a hug after. “He looks so handsome, good job.”

Levi touched his hair a bit and sighed. “Again.”

Your face dropped. “You don’t like it?”

Levi took your hand and kissed it. “No I like it, I just want you to...” He blushed.

The stylist leaned over. “He wants you to touch him in a loving manner a little while longer.”

You giggled. “I suppose I could do more.” You touched and played with his hair, you stood in front of him and leaned close. He grabbed you and pulled you against him. “H-hey! We’re in public.”

He hummed against your chest and looked up at you. “Tch, oi brat be quiet or people will notice.”

Mike sniggered. “Already noticed, I never knew Levi was a needy boy.”

You blushed and patted the top of Levi’s head. “Come on grumpy, let go.”

“Kiss me and I will.”

You leaned down and kissed him lightly. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

Mike hummed. “Can I have one too?”

Erwin got up and sorted his shirt. “Me too, a little hug or kiss seems rather nice right about now.” He smiled at you. “Or do you not like caterpillar eyebrows.”

You walked over and smacked him in the chest. “Mean!”

“No, you are. I’m so aware of them now.”

You pouted and hit him again as he laughed. “Stop teasing me.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re very cute.”

Levi covered your eyes and pulled you back against his chest. “Don’t acknowledge the idiot. And stop getting my girlfriend to do cute things.”

Erwin chuckled. “Sorry, she just makes it easy. Nice hair by the way.”

Levi pulled his hand from you, he turned you around. “Do you like it?”

You eyed it and smiled. “Yep, it’s pretty hot.”

He hummed, his head tilted to the side. “Maybe I should keep doing it like this then.”

You whined. “But I like it when it’s slicked back, cause I get to see your handsome face.”

“Well then I’ll do that.”

“But, it’s all nice when fluffy.”

He sighed. “So? Any way possible, you’ll like it.”

“Yes.” You leaned up and kissed him, you whispered for only you and him to hear. “Your hair was best this morning when we woke up after a full night of fun.”

Levi’s eyes widened, he watched you skip over to Hange and play with her soft hair. The two of you were in your own little world, he was glad because he had a hungry look in his eyes and didn’t want you to see that pure desire. He clicked his tongue then joined you, he took your hand and walked with you and the others to the side of the stage. Hans was waiting for them.

Hans grinned at you. “Hey little strawberry, good to see you again. You look like you’re glowing.” He looked up to Levi, then grinned. “You dog!”

Levi frowned. “What?”

“I can tell, she’s happy and glowing and you look relaxed and happy as hell. Which means you two.”

Levi stepped towards him and clicked his tongue. “Finish that sentence, I dare you.”

Hange jumped up and down. “Oh! Oh! They had lots so sex right!?”

Hans tapped his nose and pointed at Hange. “Bingo!”

Levi smacked the back of Hange's and Hans's head. “Tch, disgusting nosy idiots.”

You patted your cheeks. “Do I look like I’m glowing?”

Erwin leaned over and smiled. “You look beautiful.”

Mike pinched your cheek. “Cute too.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Levi cuddled you from behind, he kissed the side of your head and hummed. “I think you’re perfect, don’t listen to these others because my opinion is best.”

You giggled. “Sure Levi.”

Hans chatted to the stage hand then looked to Levi. “Sorry bud, but you lot have to go on stage. Hand your girlfriend over, I’ll look after her while you lot do your thing.”

Levi pulled away from you, he cupped your face and kissed you. “Be good.”

You smiled. “I will.” You watched them go on stage, they joked about and chatted with the host. They played some games and talked about a new album and some shows, Levi answered some rumours about him acting, which he said he was being considered for a role.

Then came the dreaded questions about you, no body knew what your name was, just that you were a girl in a strawberry bikini with your arms all over Levi and his on yours. The host leaned closer to Levi, he grinned at him. “So, tell us about this lady.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Depends what you want to know.”

“Well, what’s her name, what does she do, who is she and what is she to you? That sort of thing.”

Levi sighed. “She is my girlfriend, we’ve been together for two months now and I love her so much. However, that’s all you’re going to get. She is my life, and you all know my life is private, so she is going to be kept private. I’ve mentioned this before when I announced I first stated dating her, I don’t want people to actively seek her out and bombard her with questions. She’s not famous, she’s just a normal girl trying to do her job, she doesn’t need this famous life to interfere with it. I’d love to keep her for as long as possible please.”

The host laughed with the audience, he looked to the other members of the band. “And what do you guys think of her?”

Hange hummed with a smile on her face. “Oh I just love her, she’s my best friend! But Levi’s right, we want to keep our life with her private, she’s very important to Levi and the rest of us too so we want to protect her.”

Erwin nodded. “Exactly, she’s sweet and kind. She works hard and has the biggest heart.”

Mike sat back and laughed. “She’s funny too, and very understanding with our hectic life.” He pointed to you on the screen. “Plus, look how cute she is with him. Grumpy ass Levi is actually smiling for once.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi ass, shut it.”

The host laughed, he looked over to you when he noticed Levi looking at you. “Is that her?” The audience got excited and tired to see you, but Hans pulled you back to make sure no one could see you. “What a cute thing, can’t we get her on just to say hello?”

Levi clenched his jaw. “No.” The host flinched at Levi’s cold tone. “She won’t come on stage, this shows about our band and album, right?” He looked to his band members, they all nodded and verbally agreed. “So, what else would you like to know about Legion?”

Hans hugged you with one arm. “Good, he turned the conversation to something better. You have good friends and a great boyfriend.”

You smiled. “Yeah I do.”

Hans looked at his phone. “Ah, sorry kid I gotta answer this, but stay right there okay?”

You nodded. “I will.” You watched Levi and the others, the host called for a break but they needed to step up for some songs after the break, so Levi couldn’t come over and hated that.

The host jogs over to you and grabs a water from a stage hand, he stood next to you and hummed. He looked you up and down. “I was right about saying you are cute, you are this close up. However, you are out of your league girl. Levi is in another world, stop trying to be a part of it. He deserves nothing but perfection, the models and actresses out there are what he should be fucking, not some cute nobody like you.” He snorted a laugh. “Look pretty fuckable, I mean fuck me you look good in a bikini.” He looked down at you. “But you’re nothing, a nobody and Levi is a somebody.” He laughed and gave you a wicked smile. “Do him a favour and walk away, put him out of his misery.” He looked over to the stage. “Showtime, see you cute thing.”

You held back tears, usually you snapped at people when they were mean. However, because what the host said was so close to what you’d been telling yourself, you felt your heart sting and you were weak instead. You wanted to hide in a hole, you wanted to cry so badly. Instead you tried to control your breathing, making sure you didn’t crumble.

Hans jogged back over. “Sorry about that, how are they doing?”

You hung your head. “A-actually, I’m really tired and I don’t feel well…I think…I think I’m going to lie down.”

Hans hummed. “Sure, uhh try the green room these guys were in, I’ll let people know you’re in there and to leave you alone. Do you need anything?”

“No thanks, I just need water and to lie down. Say sorry to the guys that I couldn’t watch.”

“I will, get some rest and get better.”

You gave him a weak smile then walked away, you felt sluggish and weak as you went. You got to the green room and lay on the sofa, you hugged a cushion and wished that Levi was holding you. You couldn’t help but well up at the thought of Levi, you wanted to be with him but the hosts words were running around your head.

You closed your eyes and heard the tv playing, you drifted to a light sleep as Levi sang. You frowned when you felt someone running their hand through your hair, another hand on your side. You opened your eyes to see Levi’s steel blue ones, he looked concerned. He noticed you’d woken up. “Hey, how you feeling?”

You rubbed your eyes and moaned. “The show over?”

“We have another break, I came to see you because Hans said you weren’t well.” He placed his hand on your forehead. “It’s my fault, I should have let you sleep more. I probably should have let you stay at home.”

You shook your head. “I wanted to be around you as much as you wanted me around you.”

He leaned closer and kissed your forehead. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He watched you well up, he panicked at the sight. He didn’t want you to cry, he wanted you to be happy. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s the matter? Don’t cry, please don’t”

Levi sat on the sofa, he pulled you into his arms and rubbed your back as you cried. He hushed you and kissed your head. You sniffed back tears, then you told Levi what the host had said to you and the reason you were upset is because you’d thought those things as well. You confessed that you didn’t think you deserved Levi at all, he already knew these dark thoughts of yours as well. You rubbed your face, then hid slightly.

Levi cuddled your close, he rested his cheek on your head. “That bastard, he’s no better than a shit you need for weeks then when it comes, its tiny and pathetic.”

You giggled as you cried. “Levi.”

He pulled you away and cupped your face, he rubbed the tears from your cheeks. “I wanna break that stupid face of his. Everything he said was wrong, everything. You are too good for me, not the other way around. I don’t ever want to lose you, ever. I would be lost without you, I love you so much. I don’t want some model or actress, I want the cute maid who called me a prick.”

You laughed. “You’re an odd man.”

He kissed you, he hummed and nipped your lip then deepened the kiss. “I know what I love, and what I love is you.” He sighed. “I want to say something.”

You shook your head. “Do your job first Levi, you’re a member of Legion first.”

“But.”

“If you lash out, your band suffers.” You smiled at him and played with the shaven part of his hair.

He clicked his tongue. “Fine, I’ll finish the show then tell the others what the host said, that’s if you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ll tell them, see what they say and if they’re alright with me punching his face in.”

You covered Levi’s mouth with your hands and laughed. “Dooon’t.” He licked your hand, you pulled away. “Eww.”

He leaned over and nipped your neck, he licked the mark and felt you shiver as he moaned. “You don’t seem that gross out.”

You blushed. “You’re mean to me.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I am, but I did it to make you feel better.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“I want to stay, I really do but I have to go back.” He kissed you. “Go to sleep again okay?” He took his leather jacket off then handed it to you. “Hug this so you don’t feel alone.”

You smiled. “You know me so well.”

He helped you lie back down, he knelt by you and ran his hand over your head to sooth you. “That’s because I love you, now sleep okay? I’ll tell the other band members to avoid here, when I’m done, I won’t wake you I’ll just carry you to the car.”

You took his hand and held it, you let out a sigh and closed your eyes. “You’re so sweet, I look forward to going home with you.”

“So do I.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You flicked the page over in your book, you were half paying attention to it because your full attention was on Levi. Your head was rested on his lap, his arm across your middle as he edited his lyrics for a new song. Now and then he’d move his arm from you, change the page or make a note then put his arm back.

You felt very in love with Levi, you had two days left with him before you had to go back to work. Plus, after Levi’s show he confronted the host with Hange, Erwin and Mike. All of them ripped into the guy verbally, then they asked for an apology. You felt great when you received a letter of apology, even the studio sent a letter as well along with some gifts. However, you gave the gifts to your friends because they stood up for you.

So, now you were on cloud nine with Levi, but you wanted his attention. You closed your book and put it down, you watched Levi but he carried on working. You reached up and poked his note book, he hummed at you and rubbed your tummy. “Does my girlfriend want attention?”

You pouted. “You make me sound needy.”

He lowered his note book and looked down at you, he called your name in a way that made you shiver and feel good. “I didn’t mean it in a nasty way, I was just asking if you wanted my attention.”

“It sounds bad though.”

He threw his book on the coffee table. “No, I always want your attention. In fact, I was hoping you’d want me, but I thought you were busy with your book.”

You laughed at him, you sat up on your legs and wrapped your arms around his neck. “So, you always want my attention?”

“I do, though sometimes my tactic is to ignore you until you give in.”

You pulled away from him. “Mean.” You heard a rumble and looked out the large slide doors, you saw the sky was almost black. “Hmm a storm, bet it’s pretty from here.”

Levi slammed you against his sofa on your back, he climbed onto you and growled. “This is prettier.”

You laughed and looked upside down outside. “But I like watching storms.”

He licked a line up your neck and kissed it. “But I like watching you.”

“Think of it this way Levi, I love watching storms, right? Which means I’ll get that nice look in my eyes you like, you know the one when I looked up at those fake stars. We can sit by the slide doors all cuddled up, hot drinks in hand and just watch.”

He hummed. “Sounds very tempting.” He looked up when he heard a massive bang, you felt you flinch from it too, meaning you’d bucked against him which he enjoyed. “Looks like a big one too.” He looked down at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Just surprised me, so can we watch?”

He hopped off you. “Sure, I’ll get the drinks ready. I am concerned though, this looks like a rough storm so power might go out in places.”

You clapped your hands. “Exciting, cuddling in a blackout.”

He hummed. “You’re right.”

You wrapped yourself in a blanket and watched, you smiled when you saw lightning. “Oh wow.”

Levi walked over, he put the tea down and pulled you between his legs. He wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your head and hummed. “You’re very happy.”

“Of course because I have you with me, and a beautiful storm.” You saw a bright flash and began counting, you jumped big time into Levi’s arms more as the thunder was loud. “Woah.”

“That was a big one.” You flinched again at another big one, Levi shuffled back a bit. “This is a bad one.”

You made a little noise. “You get tornados here?”

“No.”

“Good.” You looked up as the lights went out. “Umm.”

Levi sighed. “Means the whole city is out.” He looked at his phone, Erwin’s name was showing up. “Looks like Erwin is checking on us. What…yeah we’re fine…yeah our lights went out as well…no the others haven’t contacted us…she’s here with me…yes she’s fine…yes…Erwin she’s fine.” He clicked his tongue and leaned over to you, he nuzzled his nose against you. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll make her feel safe and good…I’ll see you later.” Levi dropped his phone on the floor, he pinned you to the ground and attacked your neck making you giggle.

You rolled onto Levi and straddled him, you pulled him up by his shirt so you were both sat up. You pressed your body to Levi’s, your fingers dug into his hair and kissed him deeply. Levi gripped your hips, he yanked your closer and bucked against you. He kissed down his neck, he nipped the skin between your breasts. You squealed and giggled at him, you moaned as he licked to your breast.

You looked to your phone, you saw Hange’s name lit up. “A-ah Levi.”

He pulled away. “Answer it, go on.”

You grabbed your phone and answered the phone. “Hange, hey.”

“Hi strawberry, I just wanted to see if you were okay cause of the power.”

“Yeah I’m good, are you okay?”

“Just fine, Mike is over for a chat so we’re good.”

You smiled. “Good.”

She giggled. “Levi looking after you?”

Levi took your phone from you. “I am shitty glasses, she’s just fine…shut up.” You saw a slight blush on his cheeks, Hange definitely had talked about something rude. “I will! Bye.” Levi ended the call and dropped your phone on the floor. “Stupid shitty glasses.”

You jumped at the lighting then the thunder right after, you hugged Levi tightly as the rain came down heavy. “Jesus.”

Levi cupped your face. “Your heart is racing.”

You sighed. “I love storms, but it still is scary you know.”

He handed you a cup of tea. “Drink, relax and hug me.”

You drank as much of your tea as you could, then you put it down and hugged Levi tightly as he rubbed your back and drank his tea. You watched the storm, it was rather harsh and violent but it’d mean the air would be nice and clear tomorrow. The storm got worse, the thunder felt like it shook the house.

Levi kissed your cheek. “I think we should get somewhere comfy and safe, you okay to go to my room?”

You got up and stretched. “Yeah, what about you?”

“I’ll clear up the place, make sure everything is locked then I’ll join you.” He stood up and kissed your forehead. “I’ll bring food and drink too.”

“Okay.” You bent over and grabbed your phone, you used the torch to see where you were walking. You looked back when you saw Levi put the blackout blinds across the slide doors, it meant no one could see in and it added protection. You got to his room, it felt kind of creepy because this wasn’t your house. You changed into comfy clothes, then got into bed and watched the rain on the large windows. You hoped your apartment was okay, that nothing was broken because of the storm. Your phone went off making you jump, you looked over at it but it was an unknown number. “Hello?”

The person said your name. “That you?”

“Yes…who is this?”

“It’s Rin.”

You went white, he was your ex and now manager. “O-oh, how can I help you boss?”

“Rin is fine…I just wanted to call to check on you, it’s a bad storm out there and if I remember your apartment it might be rather scary for you.”

You hugged yourself. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? I can come over and check on you.”

You shook your head. “N-no.”

He hummed. “That stutter nerves? That’s cute, very cute that I still make you nervous.”

“I can’t talk to you.”

“Why not?”

You looked up to the door, Levi still hadn’t joined you yet. “B-because I’m over at my boyfriend’s place, he’s just making sure the house is secure then joining me in the safest room in the house.”

You heard Rin make an annoyed sound. “Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? Since when!?”

“Since.” You jumped when Levi took your phone, he sat on the bed near you. “Levi don’t.”

He frowned at you. “Who is it?” He saw the look on your face. “Tch, him.” He put the phone to his ear. “Oi? Who the hell are you?” He stood up to avoid you grabbing for the phone. “Rin huh? Well she’s my girlfriend now and I don’t appreciate the way you treated her…I can say what I want asshole…Yes I’m that Levi…Tch how dare you think that, she’s an amazing woman and I love her…Oh shut up, you didn’t fucking appreciate her when she was with you so why the hell are you trying to win her now?” Levi gritted his teeth, he looked the angriest you’ve ever seen him. “She’s not property, she’s not your property, got it? So, just be her manager and that’s it at work. Oh, and don’t call her again!” Levi ended the call and tossed the phone on the side. “Tch, fucking uptight asshole.”

You whined a little. “Umm sorry…”

He walked over and cupped your face, he kissed you and hummed. “You did nothing wrong, I just can’t believe that shit.”

“He’s the worst.”

He sat down and brushed your hair with his fingers, he could see the hurt and broken look on your face. “He really did mess with you.”

You welled up and nodded. “I want…I don’t want to be all upset.” Your voice cracked, you rubbed your tears in frustration. “I hate that he can make me like this still.”

He pulled you into his arms and held you. “That asshole, I really want to break his face.”

You giggled at Levi. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Levi got up, walked to his side of the bed and lay down, he pulled you to him and hugged you. “I really don’t want you to go back to work, but I know you love the place.”

You sighed. “I want to manage, but honestly I don’t know what I want any more Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “I get what you mean, I’ve had that before. All I can say is, do what makes you happy brat. No matter what you choose, I’ll support you.”

You smiled at him. “Me too, I’ll support you in your path.”

“What do you think about me working with other singers?”

You jumped at loud thunder, you looked out the window then back to Levi. “I think you’d be really good at it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi held you in his arms and waited for you to wake up, today was your last day over his and you were off to work this morning. He smiled as he felt you stir, he cleared his throat and went back to normal. You peaked at Levi and hummed. “What time is it?”

He kissed your forehead. “Seven.” You whined, he kissed your head loads as you buried your face in his chest. “I know, I know it’s early, but you have work today. Your ex wants a meeting, right? You have to get there on time, plus I’m making you breakfast.”

You sighed. “What kind?”

“French toast.”

You hummed. “Sounds yummy.”

He rolled onto you. “You’re yummier.” He kissed and sucked your neck, then along your jawline until he finally kissed you. He pulled away. “No, no I have to make you breakfast.” He jumped out of bed. “You have your uniform at work, right?”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, the cover dropped down showing your bare chest. You and Levi had spent most nights, and days showing each other love. Plus, you couldn’t leave his place and go on a normal date. You hummed. “Yeah, it’s at work.” You looked at Levi as he stared at you. “What?”

He shook his head. “No, no…breakfast.”

You pulled the cover up. “Sorry, sleepy.”

“Come on down when you’re ready.”

You frowned. “You going down like that?”

He looked down to see he was naked. “Ah.”

You watched his pull-on boxers, then bottoms. “I mean, I don’t mind if you walked around like that.”

“I do mind when I’m cooking.”

You watched him leave then did your morning routine, you went downstairs and sat in your usual spot. You rested your cheek on your hand and fell into a light sleep, the sound of Levi humming a song as he cooked made you smile.

You felt a tap on your head, Levi sweetly said your name. “Wake up brat.”

You yawned. “Sorry.”

“No need, kind of my fault really.” He kissed your temple. “Should have let you sleep instead of having fun.”

You smiled at him. “I dunno, I feel pretty good this morning.” You pulled him closer by the band of his bottoms. You nipped his lip, he growled back at you and pressed himself against you. “Can you make me feel better?”

He cupped your face and deepened the kiss, he grabbed your hips and hoisted you up onto the counter. You wrapped your legs around him, your fingers dug into his hair as you moaned into the kiss. Levi squeezed your hip, he moved his hands to your thighs then pushed up your skirt slowly.

Levi pulled away and tapped his head on your shoulder, he hummed. “Breakfast, then you need to go to work.”

You pouted at him. “Fine.”

He sighed, he noticed you frowning at him. “Give me a moment, I got riled up.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

Levi kissed you then went back to breakfast, he plated up your French toast and made it super fancy for you. You ate up, watched Levi clean then let him take you to work. He leaned over and kissed your cheek before you left. “Have a good day, call me if you need anything okay? I’m always here for you.”

You smiled. “Got it. Love you.”

“Love you.”

You went to leave, but Levi grabbed your hand. You looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” He squeezed your hand. “I had so much fun with you, we made big steps with our relationship and I…I don’t want it to end, I don’t want to let you go.”

You hugged him tightly, he hugged you back. You held back tears. “Same, I’m going to miss being with you every day.”

“Maybe when everything calms with my work, you can stay over again.”

You pulled away and smiled. “I will…now I’m sorry to say, but I have to go to work.”

Levi sighed. “Alright. I’ll call you.”

You kissed his cheek, grabbed your bag and waved goodbye to him as you went into the hotel. You packed your things into your locker, got changed then went to the meeting room. Rin was in there organising things, he looked a lot better than last time you’d seen him. His hair was longer now, close to his shoulders and black. His eyes still held that softness as he laughed, but when you looked into them, they were harsh and judgemental dark brown. You used to get lost in them, now you hated them on you. He was tall, lean and muscular. His voice made people shiver, it was smooth and slightly deep. If you could put him in anything, he was a bad boy anime dream for people.

You sat at the back of the room, you didn’t want him to notice you and you just wanted to melt away. He called the meeting, spoke to everyone about improving performance. The whole time you felt his eyes on you, every time he looked at you it felt like you were burning. He smiled to everyone. “That’s all, have a fantastic day and I look forward to working with you all from now on.” He called your name. “Could you stay behind?”

You went a little pale, everyone filtered out leaving you sat in your maid outfit and Rin in his finely pressed suit. You gulped. “What do you want?”

“You look good, really good.”

You looked up at him. “That all? Can I go to work?”

He hummed and grabbed a chair. “I’m afraid not.” He dragged it over, turned it to face you then sat down. “Because I’m making some changes.”

“So, I’m fired?”

“Oh no the opposite.” He chuckled. “I actually looked at everyone’s reports, you are exceptional and I’m surprised they didn’t make you manager instead.”

You shrugged. “Well it’s called boobs Rin.”

He hummed. “Indeed it is, they’re very nice ones too.”

You frowned at him. “Can we get this over with? Whatever this is?”

He leaned forward. “I came to tell you that you are being promoted.”

“What?” Your eyes widened, it was everything you could hope for.

He bopped your nose with his finger. “To my assistant manager.” You felt cold, this was not good. “Which means you and I are going to spend a lot of time with each other, won’t that be nice.”

“Did management decide this?”

He sat back. “No, I did. You will have a new uniform, like mine and you’ll have a work phone and office too. Less hours, but you will be on call some days. How does that sound?”

You gulped, this is kind of what you wanted but at the same time this was horrible. You inhaled and calmed yourself, you had to step away from your past with Rin and stand up for yourself. You were going to take that job, show him up and take this and become his boss. “When do I start?”

He grinned. “Today, I had a uniform made for you. I remembered your measurements, perfect as they are.”

You got up. “I seemed to remember you hated them, called me fat.”

He smiled at you as he stood, he towered over you trying to make you feel small. “I was a young fool then, now I see the beauty you are.” He sighed. “Shame you are taken, but a girlfriend can be stolen.” He winked at you. “Get changed into your uniform, I’ve put it in your office and then come join me at the front desk.”

“Yes sir.”

“Rin please.”

You walked to the door, looked back at him and blinked a few times. “I prefer sir.” You went to your new office, changed in the private bathroom into your suit. There was a skirt option, which you were sure Rin wanted you to wear but you opted for the tight trousers. You fixed your tie, pulled on your gloves and smiled at yourself in the mirror. You looked fantastic. You took a picture and sent it to Levi saying ‘I’m assistant manager! Look at my new outfit!’

You went to the front desk and began organising everyone, people loved you and listened to what you had to say because they knew that you knew your shit. You helped a few in their area, making sure everything was running smoothly before sitting and chatting with a fellow hard-working maid called Kelly.

She sat back and sipped her drink. “Man, I can’t believe you got the job. I mean you’ve been wanting manager, but this is amazing.”

You smiled and sipped your tea. “I know, but I’m not happy with who I’m working with.”

She hummed. “Yeah he gives me the creeps.”

You sighed and finished your drink. “I used to date him.”

“What?”

“Yeah, big mistake. Don’t ever date him, he’ll break you mentally.”

She snorted. “I’d love to kick his ass.” She looked up as someone jogged over. “Trouble.”

Rob panted and looked at you. “We need your help. Miss White is here, the old classic actress?”

You shot up. “Joan White?”

“Yeah her, well Rin fucked up. Her room isn’t the way its supposed to be, he changed the rooms while you were off. Plus, you and some others know she gets the same room always. Well, he won’t give the room to her. She’s screaming and Rin doesn’t know what to do, I came to get you because Joan loves you.”

You nodded. “Alright Kelly and Rob, I need you both on your best. We are going to blow that woman’s mind today, lets go.” As you walked you told Kelly about certain paintings that needed to go in the room, even pictures as well and what bed covers to use. You told Rob what furniture to put in the room, what lighting to use. You went into the kitchen to see the chef, he was a lovely big guy. “Steve, I need you to do me a big favour okay?”

“Whatever you need my sweet.” You gave him a dinner plan that you remembered was important to Joan. “Aaah perfect, I’ll get that going right now for Miss White.”

You bowed. “Really appreciate it big guy.” You walked past some staff members, you listened to their updates and then told them what else to do. You went straight to the bar next when you noticed Miss White, she looked like she’d been crying. You leaned on the bar. “Dan, I need you.”

“Mmm about time.”

You rolled your eyes. “No idiot, I need you to do a favour for me. I need the best fucking dry martini you’ve ever made, got it?”

“Sure, why?”

“It’s for Miss White, Rin fucked up.”

Dan looked sad. “Poor thing, I’ll get it ready. Want me to hand it to her?”

“No, Rin will take it from you.”

“Really?”

You smiled. “He fucked up, so he’s going to play a role for me.”

You ran over to Rin behind the front desk, he looked a little drained. He looked at you and called your name. “Why are you here? You were supposed to be on break.”

You grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back and sat him down, you styled his hair so it slicked back but was puffy. Rin went to speak, but you pointed at him. “Don’t, let me work.” You took his blazer off, then his waist coat. You put his blazer back on, you pulled your handkerchief from your blazer pocket and turned it into a cravat for Rin. You took his tie off, popped some of his buttons and put the cravat on. You stood back a studied him. “Perfect, you look like him.”

“Who?”

“James Oliver, the love of Miss White’s life. They never got married, but they met at this hotel and had a passionate relationship. He was smooth, suave, sophisticated, charming and romantic. He adored Joan, called her J Bird. Got it?”

“Uhh yeah.”

“Shame they never got together.”

He frowned. “What happened?”

“He wanted to leave the acting world, go exploring and discover things. He asked Joan to join him, but she was really making a name for herself.” You looked at Rin’s tie in your hands. “She chose fame, he supported her but left. Turns out, if she said yes, he was going to propose.”

“So she regrets it.”

“Oh she does, which is why she loves that room so much.” You tided up. “It was his room, he always had it when he was in the city for a job. This hotel is where they met.”

Rin stood up. “So, why don’t you call him?”

You smiled. “We would, if we knew where he was. He moves around too much, we know only where he’s been.” You patted Rin’s arm. “Now, I need you to do me a favour. Go to the bar, get a drink from Dan he has ready. Oh, can you drink whiskey?”

He nodded. “Yeah why?”

“James liked whiskey.” You walked to the door and stopped. “I have a dinner organised for her, so you better eat your dinner and enjoy it. I’ve also organised a show, a classic old school male singer. So drink, woo her and take her for dinner. Then go for the entertainment, after take her to her favourite room and wish her goodnight. Before you say, no don’t sleep with her. Just take her to her room, got it?”

He nodded. “Got it. So, how do I talk?”

“As smoothly as possible.” You tapped on your phone and got up movie clips of James. “Like this.”

Rin watched the clips, he hummed and smiled. “You got it sugar, I’ll be as sooth as a fine whiskey.”

You smiled. “Not bad.” You opened the door for him. “Now, go get her tiger.” The night went perfectly, Joan was on cloud nine the whole time Rin was with her. Rin played the role perfectly, and everyone else in the hotel enjoyed this themed night. You stayed overnight at the hotel, mainly doing paperwork as everyone else went home. You had no contact with Levi, you missed him so much, but you were guessing he was busy. When the morning came, Rin was back to his normal self instead of being James.

You went to the front desk, Joan arrived and seemed to be glowing. She smiled at you. “Good morning.”

You smiled at her. “Good morning Joan, how are you today? You are simply glowing!”

She cupped her face. “Oh no, really I am?”

“Yes.”

She giggled. “Well, that would be from that wonderful night you planned.”

You laughed. “All the managers work Joan.”

She leaned closer. “I know it was you, you’re the only person in this damn place that cares about those who stay here. Thank you so much for what you did.” She took your hand. “Really. You remind me of James you know, he captured people’s hearts and minds and when he worked hard, he’d give the credit to others. A true wonderful person.” She cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “I keep coming back for you dear, thank you.”

You smiled. “My pleasure…J Bird.”

She blushed and giggled. “Just like him, well I better go and enjoy my room more. Oh! That manager of yours? He has a strong love for you.” She banged her hand on the desk. “Well, off I go. Have a wonderful day.”

You waved to her then carried on working. Rin noticed you, he wondered over and sighed. “You gave me credit.”

“Of course.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

You smiled up at Rin. “You’re the manager, so you’re supposed to pull of stuff like that. Therefore, you did it.” You sighed and grabbed some things. “I have to do the rounds, I’ll see you around.”

He stopped you and took the notes. “I’ll do it, you rest.”

“Oh, okay…thanks Rin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at your phone in your office, it was late at night and you were doing paperwork. You had been working your new job for close to a month now, but you hadn’t been able to see Levi and he barely had contact with you. You understood he was busy; the band was recording their album and they were making music videos too and therefore needed at all hours of the day. You just let it happen, it was who he was.

Your office door opened, Rin smiled at you. “Still here huh?”

You laughed. “Yeah I am.”

“You know, the staff members are going for karaoke…want to join?”

There was no doubt they’d sing Legion songs, you didn’t want that because you missed Levi. “No, I’m good.”

He sat down and sighed, you and Rin since working together had been getting rather close again. The two of you had pushed your issues aside, Rin even apologised for everything he ever did and confessed he was fucked up in doing what he did. It was nice to have a friend, well of sorts. “Well, you can’t keep working here.”

You smiled. “True, I’m running out of paperwork to do.” He turned your screen off. “Hey!”

“You and I are going out.”

You sat back and folded your arms. “I am not going to karaoke.”

“Don’t worry, I hate that bullshit.” She smiled and loosened his tie with one hand, he let out a sigh then tussled his hair. “No, we’re going or Korean barbeque and drinks.”

You got up. “Sounds good, but we’re kind of dressed up.”

“Doesn’t matter, you look good though.”

You laughed and walked with him out of the hotel, then down to the bar. You sat in a nice quiet booth, you ordered drinks and what you wanted. You took your blazer off and tie, but left your waistcoat on. You unbuttoned your shirt a bit, so cleavage was showing.

You drank a large amount of your drink, let out a satisfied sigh and sat back. “I needed that.”

Rin laughed. “Sometimes there’s nothing better than a nice cold drink.”

You leaned on the table. “So, how come you invited me?”

“You looked like you needed to relax.”

“How so?”

“You looked sad.” He drank and nodded to you. “You having trouble?”

You pulled a face. “A little.”

“Want to talk about it?”

You laughed. “Would be weird if I did, being that my trouble is boyfriend related.”

He hummed. “I can understand your dilemma, I was a terrible boyfriend to you at the end. A real fucking shithead.”

You moved out the way for the food to be put down, you thanked the waiter and put the meat on the barbeque. “The past is the past, we can’t change that anymore.”

He sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” He poured you another glass. “So, do you want to talk then?”

You thought about it, you wanted to vent to someone and maybe to an ex would be helpful. “Well…I spent a week with my boyfriend, well when we got together, we were very close to each other. We made big steps in our relationship, you know what I mean right?”

Rin hummed with a dirty smile. “Oh I do.”

You rolled your eyes. “Anyway, as soon as I came back to work, he’s been distant. I mean his job is super demanding, when he needs to do things, he’ll be busy all day and night. Since working with you for a month, we haven’t spoken much. Like I said, I know he’s been busy. I just feel kind of stupid, ignore me.”

Rin dished up the food. “No, I understand what you mean. You want a little love and attention, you’ve made that big step and you were both in a honeymoon phase and now it’s suddenly gone. You gave up the most intimate part of you to him, and now he’s not there. You feel dropped. Well, I’m sure he hasn’t but you know, it’s hard.” He ate some meat and gulped. “Even harder after who Levi’s been seen with.”

You froze. “What?”

Rin lowered his fork. “Oh…never mind, I didn’t say anything.”

“No, tell me.”

He sighed. “You won’t like it.”

“Rin.”

She shivered. “I remember that tone…alright.” He sighed. “Do you know a girl called Megumi?”

You frowned and thought for a moment. “Isn’t she like an all-rounder? She sings, acts and models?”

“Yes.”

“What about her?”

“Well.” He looked around. “Levi has been seen a lot with her, had pictures too. They’ve been on talk shows, radio shows, everything. Seems like they’re doing some songs together, and a music video. A umm few shows too. A lot of promotional work…” He noticed your pale and sad look. “I’ve said too much, shit I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, it’s his job so I should get used to it.” You sighed and looked at your drink. “I need more drink and a fun night Rin, you wanna go to that stupid karaoke?”

He laughed. “How about we get drunk, crash their party and get them to go out on a night on the town?”

You down your drink and slammed the empty glass on the table. “Hell yeah, I shouldn’t be sat around being sad. I should believe in my boyfriend that he’s loyal, then have fun.”

“Exactly!” The two of you drunk loads, you partied and had a great time grabbing the attention of others there. You had a little group around you, but left and went to karaoke. You crashed the party like promised. Rin threw his arms out. “Let’s party!”

You had fun, you and Rin were like a power house together. You two really were the life of the party, you and Rin always were when you were together. You missed Levi and his friends, you really did but, you started to feel better as you hung out with Rin, Kelly, Rob and Dan. You moved on to a bar which had a dance floor, you kept going through the night.

You stopped for a breather, you checked your phone and noticed missed calls and texts from Levi. You called him back and stumbled outside. “Hellooooo?”

Levi sighed and said your name. “You’re okay, you had me worried.”

You giggled. “I’m fiiiine, how are you?”

“Are you…are you drunk?”

You snorted a laugh. “What? Nooo…maybe…a little, why?”

“Where are you?”

“In umm…in…in umm the city.” You rubbed your cheek. “It’s a lot of fun.”

“Who are you with?”

You hummed. “Umm…Dan, Rob, Kelly and Rin.”

“What?”

Rin popped out the door and smiled at you. “Yo, you coming back in here or what? Everyone wants you back, plus I’m bored without you.”

You laughed and waved him off. “Yeah, yeah Rin, I’ll be in soon.” You went back to your phone. “Sorry, I gotta go! I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Levi felt his heart pound. “Wait!”

You ended the call and turned to Rin. “I’m back!” You partied more with them, but then you got a little tired. You drank some water, then some other non-alcoholic drinks. You left the bar, said goodbye to others and felt yourself sober up.

Rin walked with you. “Can I take you home? I won’t do anything, I promise.”

You laughed. “Sure, besides I’ve sobered up a bit so if you did try anything, I’d rip you apart.”

He smirked at you. “I know, you’re a tough one.” He put his arm around you and gave you a little hug, he let you go when you bumped into him and laughed. “You feeling better now?”

You smiled. “I am yeah, thanks Rin. You’re an asshole, but you’re okay.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Thank you? I guess.” He opened the apartment block door for you. “I’ll walk you to your apartment, I want to make sure you’re safe.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, you hit his gut as you walked with him. You were joking around. “You’re not trying to make a move, are you?”

“No, of course not. I would never sleep with a taken girl.”

You burst out laughing. “Bullshit, you did when we were together. You fucked anything.”

“Hey!” He opened his mouth then closed. “Actually, you are right. I did.”

You got into the lift together. “You really were a sex addict.”

He hummed. “No, I was just very controlling and loved attention. I guess I felt I didn’t get enough from you, but in actual fact I should have adored the time I did have with you.”

You stepped out of the lift. “I guess you should have, I’m pretty amazing in every way. I’m like the hottest thing ever, you should have been all over this shit.”

He pinched your cheek. “I should of, you are stunning. I was blown away by those pictures of you with Levi, you know after he told me it was you he was dating. Strawberries are now my favourite thing, you looked so good. I just wanted to eat you.” He leaned over in your face as you turned the corner to your apartment door.

“You touch her and I break your fucking face.” You looked up to see Levi leaning against the wall next to your door, a bag next to him. “I told you before she’s my girlfriend.”

You pointed at Levi. “Levi, it’s Levi…actual Levi…”

Rin chuckled. “You do know you’re actually dating him, right?”

You gasped. “Oh yeah, I am!” You ran down the hall to Levi, you jumped taking him by surprise. He caught you and stumbled back as you hugged him. “Levi! I missed you.” You dropped down onto the floor. “You were gone for so long…” You frowned, you remembered everything about him not having contact and Megumi. You punched Levi’s gut, it didn’t do much to him. “You ass, I’m going to bed.” You unlocked your door, went in and slammed it behind you but left it unlocked.

Levi looked to Rin. “What the hell did you say to her?”

Rin walked closer, he looked at your door and smiled. “The truth, you’ve been hanging around that Megumi…” He looked at Levi. “You look rather cosy with each other, quite the scandal really. I simply told her that you’ve been hanging out with Megumi, that woman was hanging off you all the time you were together. Besides, you were the one who never called or visited. It hurt her. I used and abused her for years, I was a shithead and I admit that now. However, I never did what you did. Sleep with a damaged girl, then almost cut ties with her.” He shook his head at Levi. “That’s cold. It’s only a matter of time before you break her too, she’ll come running to me cause I’ve changed and then I be the man I should have been years ago to her.”

Levi clicked his tongue, he raised his fist. “You son of a bitch.”

Rin stepped back. “Ah, ah. Hit me and she’ll never forgive you. After all, I’ve done nothing wrong this past month, but you have. Think Levi.” He tapped his head. “Anyway, I should go home. I’ll see that beautiful damaged girl in a week.”

Levi folded his arms. “I’m here to stay during that time, I’m having a break so you have no chance.”

Rin walked away, stopped and turned to Levi. “Her job is very demanding Levi, very demanding and she understands she’s on call.”

“She loves me.”

“She does, greatly. But she feels that it isn’t returned. Well, goodnight pretty boy.”

Levi wanted to hit someone, or something but couldn’t. He looked to your door and felt pain in his heart, he had fucked up, he knew it when the pictures were being taken. He let out a sigh, things were only going to get worse as well. Him and Megumi had more work to do together, and people were saying they preferred them together than him and you.

He grabbed his bag, went into your apartment and closed the door behind him. He looked over to see you on the L shaped sofa on your belly, you were wearing just a long shirt and underwear. You kicked your legs as you watched Netflix and ate ice cream from the tub, a glass of cold diet coke next to you. He walked into your bedroom, he dropped his bag down then went back to see you. He noticed your top was low so he got a full view, he flushed a little red.

Levi missed you, he had missed you so much. He was thankful for phones, because he had lots of pictures of you. Whenever he missed you, he found a picture of you and it relaxed him. Whenever he recorded, he put a picture of you on the stand. Before a show, or an interview he’d watch a little video of you he had. You were in his bed in his shirt, you were chatting to him about stuff and laughing, then you blushed and told him to stop. Then he asked you to say I love you, then he’d stop, so you did.

He took a picture of you as you were, you looked over to him. “Did you take another picture of me?”

He looked down at his phone. “Maybe I did.”

You ate another spoonful and looked at the TV. “You sure do take a lot.”

Levi walked over, he sat on the floor next to you. “Well, when I’m away I miss you loads. Because of the places I am, I can’t make calls so I just look at the pictures of you and pretend I’m there with you. I love the video of you the most, the one where you say I love you.” He looked at you and smiled, he saw a blush appear on your cheeks. “Before I do a show, while I’m in the recording studio, before an interview I look at a picture of you and I pretend it’s just you and me together.”

You nibbled your lip, you handed your ice cream over to Levi. “Want some?”

He took it from you. “Thank you.” He ate some and looked at your cute face. “I’m sorry I fucked up…I was so wrapped up in work I should have let you know what was going on, said something.”

You frowned. “No, no…Levi…I umm…I was an idiot, I know you have a demanding job and I should have chilled out more.”

He reached out to you and played with your hair. “You were healing from a bad man, we took the next step in our relationship…you gave me everything and then I went quiet, it’s a shit thing to do. I don’t feel for Megumi, in fact I can’t stand her.” He shuffled closer to you. “I love you with all my heart, you’re my everything and I messed up…I’ve never been with anyone before like this, so really you are my first girlfriend. I’m learning, I’ll mess up a lot, but you should tell me when I do.”

You smiled at him. “You’re wonderful.”

“See, that’s another problem with us. You are way too nice, sweet and kind. You should be selfish sometimes, have a go at me and tell me to pay attention to you.”

You laughed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed. “I love you Levi.”

“Love you too.”

You poked his cheek. “Why are you on the floor?”

“Because I don’t deserve to be sat on the sofa next to you.”

You looked to your bedroom. “And the bag?”

“I’m home for a while, having a break so I thought I’d stay over yours and act like a normal person for once. No expensive things, big house or pool. Just me and you.”

You smiled. “Get on the sofa.”

“But.”

You sat up. “It’s not a request, it’s a demand. Get here now, I want attention.”

He got up and sat down, he gave you your ice cream back. “Alright, I’ll do whatever you want.”

You snuggled back against him, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head over and over. You giggled. “I didn’t say that you could kiss me loads, so who really is the one here who wants attention?”

He hummed and nipped your neck. “Me really.”

You turned in his lap a bit, you got some ice cream and fed him. “Calm down Mr.”

He licked his lips then kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He grabbed the ice cream before you dropped it. “I am calm, by the way the ice cream tasted better that way.” He put the ice cream on the side, he grabbed you and turned you on the sofa. He pressed his body against yours, your head near the edge of the sofa. He kissed you deeply again, he squeezed your body making you moan into the kiss. You bucked against him, your body was burning for him. He kissed across your mouth to your cheek, then down your neck.

You hummed and felt sleepy. “Hey Levi?” He hummed at you. “I drank a lot tonight, and I haven’t been sleeping much because I’ve missed you.” You yawned. “Been pulling long hours at work…I’d love to fool around…but…”

Levi pulled away, he looked up at you to find you were sleeping lightly. He called your name. “Brat? Sweetie?”

You opened your eyes sleepily. “Hmm? Yeah?”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

You reached out to Levi and squeezed your hands at him. “Cuddle me.” He scooped you up into his arms, carried you to your bed and tucked you in. You reached out and grabbed Levi. “Where you going?”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” He kissed your forehead and saw tears in your eyes.

You sniffed. “Really?”

“Really, I’ll just be in the other room.”

“You won’t disappear for a month?”

“No. I won’t.” He kissed you. “I’ll be back.” He walked out and turned the Tv off, he put the rest of the ice cream away and cleaned your glass and spoon. He went back to you, he saw you were fighting sleep. “You look so cute right now.”

You smiled and snuggled in your bed a bit. “Get over here please.”

He sighed and walked over. “I have to get changed first, then I will.”

You whined a little. “Fine.” You watched Levi take his clothes off and enjoyed him in his boxers, he put some bottoms on and stretched himself. You smiled at him. “You look pretty.”

He walked over and climbed in. “Do I now?” He pulled you into his arms. “Well you look nicer.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true.”

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Well it’s true that I love you.”

“I love you too, you should sleep you know.”

You pouted. “But I want to spend more time with you.”

“You will tomorrow.”

You closed your eyes. “But every minute is important together.”

Levi smiled at you, that meant so much to him. “God, I love you.” He didn’t hear you say anything, you were out for the night. He kissed you then fell asleep himself, for the first time in a month he slept like a dream and had no nightmares. However, the good nights rest didn’t last. He woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, he woke up and groaned. You were waking up too from the phone, half of your body was on Levi’s, which he loved feeling one of your boobs and leg pressed against him. “That’s not my phone.”

You leaned up on the bed and Levi, you looked over to the bed side and saw it was your work phone. “Mmm, it’s mine.” You leaned over Levi, he was a fan of the view. You grabbed your phone and fell onto Levi. “Shit sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He put his arm around you and his hand on your bum. “Answer your phone and tell them to go away.”

“Sure.” You leaned your arm on Levi’s chest and answered the call. “Yeah?”

Rin sang your name. “I’m sorry if I woke you, but I need some advice about something at the hotel.”

You sighed. “Sure, what do you need to know?”

“Anna Smalls, the actress is here and she’s either excited about something simple or annoyed. I can’t figure her out.”

You lay on Levi, your head to the side. “Hmm, she likes to mess with people, that’s her thing. All you gotta do is make sure she has plenty of vodka and orange juice, she loves that. Make sure her bed covers are silk, she wont sleep on anything else. Oh, and everything in her bathroom must be lavender and make the place smell like it too. Make sure she has white carpets, and your top her food off with little bits of gold, but the chef knows that.” You smiled as you felt Levi rub your back. “Also charm her as much as possible, she likes being loved and adored.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate you.”

“Just make sure she’s happy okay? Also lose the waistcoat and tie, unbutton your shirt a bit.”

“I will…how are you feeling anyway?”

You sighed. “Rin this is a work phone, so work stuff only okay?”

“Oh, yeah sorry. I’ll see you in a week then.”

“Yeah, bye.” You ended the call and tossed your phone on the side, you closed your eyes and snuggled against Levi. He hugged you, rolled over so he was on his side with you. You giggled. “Back to hugging and sleeping huh?”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.” You went into a light sleep, Levi’s warm making you feel relaxed and his arms rubbing your body made you feel safe. You were about to drift off, but your phone ran again. Levi clicked his tongue. “Fuck, it better not be Rin.”

You grabbed your phone and saw it was the same number, you sighed. You lay on your side, back to Levi as your answered. “Yes Rin?”

“Hi, sorry for calling again on your day off, but I wanted to ask about something important.”

You felt Levi press himself against your back, he was getting possessive and jealous. “What is it? Is it Miss Smalls?”

“No she’s fine actually, your advice was amazing. I need help with Johnny Lang, he’s fucked out his mind.”

You sighed. “Fucked in what way?”

“Ummm.”

“Are his eyes pinkish and blood shot?”

“Yeah, he’s mumbling too.”

You rubbed your face. “He’s high on some weed and drunk, all you have to do is get him plenty of food. Don’t let him drink anymore, just give him fake booze okay? If he finds out when he’s sober you got him more drunk? He’ll be pissed. So, make him some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, get him plenty of gummy bears too and he’ll be happy. Oh, and put cartoons on for him and he’ll settle down. Don’t and I mean don’t let any female staff near him, got it? He’s not a good guy when he’s lit up to women.”

“I got it. Thanks again, you’re amazing.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye Rin.” You ended the call and dropped the phone on the other side table. “Sorry Levi.”

He kissed your neck. “It’s fine, as long as you’re all mine now.” You rolled onto him, you kissed his collarbone and made your way to his other one. You licked a line on his chest, then nipped his peck. He gasped. “H-hey, we should be sleeping.”

You straddled him and ran your hands up his stomach to his chest, you grinded against him. “We should, but I’m awake now and I missed a certain handsome boyfriend very much.”

He growled and ran his hands up your thighs, he sat up and squeezed your hips as he kissed you. You dug your fingers into his hair, you leaned into him as you both kissed deeply and passionately. You moaned and mewled as Levi’s hand moved up and under your shirt to hold you, then he grinded against your heat.

Your phone rang again, Levi pulled away from your lips. “Fuck sake!” He grabbed your phone before you could, he tapped the phone and answered. “Rin, I swear to fucking God, what is it now? …Yes we’re still together…why would we break up?” Levi clicked his tongue, you could tell by the look in his eyes he was pissed off. “Unlike you, we talked it out and we’re going to move forward together…Don’t threaten me…why do you need to talk to her? You’re the manager, do your damn job! She’s on holiday, so leave her alone…no you can’t speak to her, I’m turning her phone off. Bye jackass.” He ended the call, turned your phone off and clicked his tongue. “Tch, I hate that guy so much.”

“Sorry Levi, that’s just Rin for you.”

He looked at you, you saw a glint in his eyes that made you shiver in excitement. “I’m going to ravage your beautiful body so much that you can only think of me, no more shithead Rin.” Levi pulled your shirt up and over your head, he licked a line up between your breasts. He grabbed your hips, flipped you around and slammed you down onto the bed. He gave you an aggressive kiss making your body buzz. He kissed down your body to your underwear, he tugged on them slightly. “You’re all mine.”

You moaned and hummed. “Yes, I’m yours Levi. Just don’t hurt me.”

He paused. “I’d never hurt you.” He kissed your stomach. “I want to look after you, make you feel special. I just got a little possessive.”

You wiggled, a heat was building in you and Levi still was holding onto your underwear. You wanted him, badly. “I don’t think you were that bad, maybe Rin was better.” You gasped, you were teasing Levi. “Oh no, I’m thinking of him, thought you were going to ravage me and make me only think of you?”

He pulled your underwear off and threw them, he growled at you and bit your thigh. You yelped then moaned at the sensation, his talented tongue licking the wound. You felt a tingle spread through you, your body couldn’t wait to feel what that talented tongue could do. Every time you and Levi were together, he always used his hands and licked up the evidence after. This was the first time he was going to use his tongue. The reason he never did before was, you always got embarrassed because of Rin. Now though, you only were thinking of Levi.

Levi looked up at you, he kissed and licked his way up to your heat and felt excitement. He’s always wanted to use his mouth, to make you feel good. He loved making you come undone, it made him feel good that you were happy. That’s all her ever wanted, for you to be happy and feel loved.

Your breath hitched, your body flinched when you felt the first lick. He wrapped his arms around your thighs, he placed one hand on your stomach to hold you down as the other held your thigh. He licked and sucked your bundle of nerves, all you could do was pant as you felt your body beginning to sing. You rocked your hips to his actions, you gripped the bed covers as you felt his teeth scrape your nerves. He licked from your heat up to your bud, you closed your eyes and became lost in his actions.

You felt a rush of pleasure, you arched your back and moaned out as you felt your high take over. You panted as you calmed down quickly, you clenched your body as Levi moved his tongue to your heat. He teased you for a moment, you wiggled under him at the increased sensitivity. He moved his hand across your stomach, his thumb lightly brushed your bud making you buck. He squeezed your thigh and pushed his tongue in.

You rocked your hips to Levi’s actions, you moaned and whimpered as your body built up again. He pressed his thumb hard against your bud, you cried out at the intense pleasure. You moved your hands down the bed, you tangled your hands in Levi’s hair and rocked your hips more with him. You threw your head back, arched your back and chanted Levi’s name to him. He licked up your heat and took your bud into his mouth again, then he pushed two fingers slowly in until he reached the spot inside you.

Levi curled and pressed his fingers, he felt pride fill him when your body squeezed his fingers. He pulled his mouth away and looked at you panting. “Do you have any protection?”

You opened your eyes and nodded, you hummed. “Draw…there…fuck.”

He opened it and pulled out one, he frowned at it. “Strawberry?”

You hummed, Levi’s actions had slowed so you could focus more. “Y-yes…hmm…tastes better.”

“I don’t want you to do that for me.” He pulled his hand from you, he licked his fingers and leaned over you. “It’s not fair on you.”

You ran your hand down his body, you cupped the obvious bulge of his. He hissed at you, his eyes closed for a moment as you ran your hand up and down. “You really don’t like yourself that much?”

He hummed at you, you moved your hand up and down past his bottoms and boxers to rub his length. He grunted, he let out a shaky breath. “No, that’s not it…mmm…I just prefer here.” He rubbed your heat making you moan. “Because it makes me feel good, and I get to watch your pretty face become pleasure filled at the same time.” He kissed you and hummed. “And I get to kiss you. So?”

You took the protection, you ripped it open with your teeth. Levi took the hint, he pulled his things off and threw them on the floor. You pushed Levi to sit, then you slid on his protection. You threw your leg over him so your legs were either side of his hips, you lifted Levi’s head up and kissed him. You sat on him, you rubbed your heat up and down his length making him moan into the kiss. You lifted your hips up. “Levi.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, he knew exactly what you were talking about. He lined himself up, then guided you down onto him. You opened your mouth and silently moaned at the pulsing pleasure his length gave you. You rested on him, you wiggled a little to adjust yourself. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him, he whispered his name to you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.” You began moving your hips slowly, Levi kept his eyes on you as the two of you felt each other for what you were. Levi’s hands travelled across your skin, his forehead tapped against yours. You ran your hands on his shoulders, you squeezed his skin in places that made him moan at you. This moment between you and Levi was passionate, emotions were still raw from your argument and heartache last night. You felt things that were different from before, when it was your first time and after it was about discovering each other. Now, it was all about expressing pure love to each other.

Levi grabbed your hips, he moved his legs slightly. You linked your arms around his neck as he leaned you back a little, you knew you were in for a lot of mind-numbing pleasure from him. You cried out as you felt an intense surge of euphoria, you just had to grip on to dear life. Levi kissed along your cheek and attacked your neck, he moaned and mumbled your name over and over to you. He nipped and licked down to your chest, he latched onto right breast. He kissed it then moved over to your other breast, he enjoyed how you squeezed around him in response. He moaned against your breast sending a vibration through you.

He lifted you up, then pinned you to your bed. He dragged his hands up your body, his tangled his hand in your hair as the other rested on the bed next to your head. You threw your head back as he grinded into you, your nails dragged across Levi’s back as you felt bliss. Levi kissed you hard, he was becoming a little sloppy in his actions meaning he was close but so were you. “Levi.”

He kissed you again, he knelt up and grabbed your hips. He held on and increased his actions, you let go of him, flopped back onto the bed. Your body dragged on the bed, you moaned and swore as your toes curled. He moved his hand across your body, his thumb played with your bud. You couldn’t last any longer, you felt a snap as you closed your eyes and felt a rush. Levi griped the sheets, he moaned and grunted. He leaned over you, kissed you and whispered your name to you.

Levi tapped his head against yours, he steadied his breathing. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

You giggled. “It was perfect, you’re perfect Levi. I love you so much.”

He smiled at you, you covered your face and whined. “What did I do?” He saw the blush forming and new exactly what. “You really like my smile that much? That’s cute.”

“Well you rarely smile and when you do it’s so nice, like super nice. It just gets me flustered.” You moved your hands away. “Plus, my emotions are all over the place after those amazing things we just did.”

“Don’t ever leave me.”

You giggled. “I’ll try not to.”


	6. Chapter 6

You giggled and smiled at Levi as he walked out your room, a blonde undercut wig on, fake tattoos everywhere including up his neck. He had a short black sleeve top on with ripped up jeans, he pulled on a slouchy beanie on the back of his head and slipped on a black and read flannel shirt with the sleeves push up. He sighed. “Do I look like myself?”

“Yes.”

He rubbed his neck. “Damn it, really?”

You walked over; you adjusted his shirt collar then kissed him. “Well I know you very, very intimately. So, of course I notice you, however, I don’t think your fans will.”

He growled and pulled you against him, he kissed your face all over. “I love you so much.” He gave you a little squeeze. “So, where are we going?”

“The zoo, there’s a bus that takes us right there.”

He whined. “The bus? It’s dirty.”

You pinched his cheek. “Yes, but it means we can cuddle and snuggle on the bus ride there. If we were in your car, we can’t. Plus, people know your car and they wouldn’t expect you to take a bus.”

“Okay, you have me convinced.”

“Good, plus you wanted to go on a date. When we get to the zoo, you can make all the choices Levi.”

He took your hand and pulled you along, you got to the bus stop and got on the bus for the zoo. You snuggled up to Levi on the bus, his disgust for the bus faded. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer, people are the bus watched you both and awed at the two of you.

Levi kissed the side of your head; he rested his cheek on your head and sighed. “You know, this isn’t that bad.”

You rubbed Levi’s muscular stomach. “Told you.”

He purred. “That feels nice.”

“Good, but we have to get off soon.”

He ran his hand on your thigh, he hated how you had tights on with your cute skirt and top, he wanted to just feel your skin against his. He loved every inch of you, you were perfect.

The bus pulled up to the zoo, you waited for everyone else to get off then shot up, you pulled Levi along and ran off the bus and to the entrance. You bounced about when you got to the desk, Levi paid and wouldn’t let you protest about it. He wanted to treat you, his perfect girlfriend.

Levi kept a hold of your hand, he moved you around the zoo but, you really wanted to see the penguins. He stopped you by a nice area, he stepped back. “Stay there.” He pulled out his phone. “Smile.”

You posed and smiled for him, you giggled as you kept doing silly poses. You grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. “Come here.”

“I don’t.”

“I want a picture of us.” You cuddled him. “Come on Levi, add one to your collection.” You kissed his cheek.

Levi sighed. “Alright.” He got his phone out and took a selfie, then another of you kissing his cheek. He turned to face you, you kissed him making him smile after. That picture of him smiling was the one you wanted to keep, it was everything to you.

You took his phone and smiled at the picture, you sent it to yourself and gave Levi his phone back. You set the picture as your background and bounced. “I love it!”

Levi cuddled your side against him. “I love you.” He kissed your head all over as you giggled and telling him to stop. Levi whispered your name to you. “Want to go see the penguins?” Your eyes sparkled at him. “I think it’s feeding time and there are no kids here today, so that means you could feed them.”

You jumped at Levi. “YAY! I love you.”

Levi turned his back to you, he crouched down. “Get on.” You jumped on his back, he linked his hands under your bum and carried you. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his temple. “More.”

You laughed. “I can’t keep kissing you.”

“You can.”

You giggled. “Alright then.” You kissed the side of his face over and over, he hummed in a little happy bubble.

He walked all the way to the penguins, he put you down and pulled you to the keeper. “My girlfriend would like to feed the penguins, but she’s a little shy at asking.”

The keeper smiled; you saw his name tag as Ryan. “Sure, do you want to join in?”

Levi shrugged. “Nah, I just want to watch my girlfriend. I’ll think about it.” He looked down at you. “Go on.”

You walked towards Ryan; he blushed a little at you. “Hey, I’m Ryan and I’m the keepers of these penguins.” He opened the gate and led you into the area. “Don’t worry, they’re really friendly. Just kneel down with them, I have some fish for you to give them. You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now kneel and I’ll let them into this feeding room.” You knelt and watched him open the door, you gasped as a load of penguins came waddling in. They saw you and waddled over, some slid on their bellies. They snuggled you and wanted pets, you were in heaven. Ryan crouched next to you. “Here, feed them this.” He watched you feed them. “You know, you’re really good with them. It’s impressive.”

You smiled. “I just love them loads, how can people not? They’re so cute.”

“You’re cute.”

You blushed. “Thank you, I mean I think these guys are cuter, but thanks.”

“You and your scary boyfriend been together long?”

You laughed nervously. “I think about two and a half months, close to three. Why?”

“Sooo…early days, right?”

“Oi brat?” You looked to Levi, a keeper with him as he walked over. Penguins ran around him, he looked down and shuffled about as he was unsure of where to walk. “Thought I’d join you, it seemed fun.”

You smiled at him. “Good.”

“Can I take a picture?” He looked to the old male keeper. “I just want to capture this moment.”

“Sure.” The guy chuckled. “How about you cuddle that penguin there who is all over you?”

You ruffled the penguin’s feathers and cuddled it on your lap, he nuzzled your face making you laugh. Levi knelt down next to you. “Prefect.” He kissed your cheek. “Thank you, Frank.”

The old man chuckled. “My pleasure, now help your cute girlfriend feed the little hungry birds.”

Levi fed them, then jumped when one flopped onto his lap. He petted them. “This is nice.”

You kissed his cheek and hummed. “It is, isn’t it?”

He looked to you and gave you a little smile. “I love you.”

You blushed and smiled. “Shall we head to the next place?”

“Yes.” Levi thanked the keepers, he took your hand and walked fast with you to a quiet area of the zoo. He grabbed your hips, then pushed you against a wall. His eyes scanned yours, he hummed then attacked your lips. The two of you shared a deep and passionate kiss, your body heated up and tingled with need. You gasped and moaned a little as he slipped his hand up and under your shirt, your skin just tingled at his touch.

“Levi.”

“Yes?”

“Someone might see us.”

He nibbled and sucked at your neck. “They won’t don’t worry.” He pressed his body to yours, then he heard something that made him angry. He looked to a crowd forming.

You wiggled in Levi’s arms, you wanted him to do something to you instead of stopping. “Leviii, come on grab my bum or something, don’t stop.”

He pulled his hand from under your shirt, he placed it on the wall by your head. “Sorry beautiful, but this is a little fucked.”

You sighed; it looks like you weren’t going to be felt up today. You wiggled your shirt down, pulled from Levi and peaked at the group. “What’s going on? Something exciting.” Your smile dropped when you saw her, Megumi.

Levi wrapped an arm around your middle and pulled you against his back, his other hand covered your eyes. “Don’t look.”

You lowered your head; she was even more beautiful in person. You pulled from Levi’s grip, you held back tears and gave him your best smile. “It’s okay, I’m okay. We should get going, maybe something to eat or drink.”

Levi watched you walk off, he sighed and caught up with you. He grabbed your hand tightly. “I know you probably think that she’s better than you, that she’s more beautiful or whatever.” He pulled you around to face him, he cupped the side of your face. “To others she may be this perfect beautiful thing, but to me she is nothing compared to you. For years she and other women like her tried to get me to be with them, but I chose you. Why? Because you are the perfect one for me, you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. If I were to lose you, my life would be nothing but darkness, you are the only light in my life. Don’t for one-minute think that trash heap there is better than you, because you are far out of her league.”

You giggled and wiped your tears. “You are so delusional and cute, thank you Levi.”

“I mean every word Hun.”

You jumped into Levi’s arms, he swung you around making you giggle. “Look at that!” Your laughing died down as you looked to Megumi walking over. “Now that’s what you call a cute couple!” She grinned. “I’m Megumi, which I’m sure you know.”

Levi hummed, he looked down at you. “Hun? Who’s Megumi?”

You hummed and tilted your head. “Dunno sweetie, never heard of her either.”

Her face went white, she gritted her teeth and laughed. “That so? Well you’re going to know me soon because I’m going to be seen with Levi more. You heard of him? He’s my soon to be boyfriend.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Fuck no.” You snorted a laugh.

Megumi laughed. “I can have any man I want; Levi will be my next man.”

“No, I won’t”

You went cold, Megumi narrowed her eyes at Levi. “Wait a minute.”

Levi picked you up making you squeal; he ran with you as you laughed and bounced. Megumi chased after you and Levi, but luckily Levi was faster than her. He skidded to a stop, then yanked you into the eating area. He watched Megumi run past. “Shit, I’m sorry I messed up brat.”

You giggled. “That was fun!”

He looked down at you, he smiled a little at you. “You’re an odd thing.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “It was kind of hot too, you’re my hero. So, we going somewhere else fun?”

“You want to leave?”

“Well Megumi knows you’re here, so we might as well leave and move somewhere else.” You hummed. “Oh! How about the pier? There’s an arcade and rides there, plus lots of food.”

Levi spun you around. “Perfect…how we getting there?”

“Taxi.”

“I’ll grab one” He carried you safely outside and put you down, he grabbed the taxi and pulled you inside and cuddled up to you. It was a peaceful ride; you just couldn’t wait to get Levi home and have fun. However, your dirty thoughts disappeared when you saw the pier. You shot out the car, Levi payed for it and chased after you. He grabbed you from behind making you giggle. “Got you!”

You turned around and hugged him. “You ready to have some silly childish fun?”

He hummed. “The machines probably aren’t cleaned properly, sticky hands…I just can’t deal with that filth. Tch, hate it.” He saw your sad face. “However, I will make an exception for my cute brat girlfriend.” He kissed your cheek. “What do you want to do first?”

You pulled him along to the drumming game, Levi was surprising good, but he started to get more competitive when he saw how good you were and beating him. You both played game after game, Levi was better than you in the shooting games. In fact, he got a high score on it meaning you got tones of tickets. You jumped at Levi and hugged him. “You’re amazing!”

“Thanks, what do you want?” You pulled away and looked at him. “You know, for the tickets? My treat.”

You smiled and looked at the gifts, then you saw a big black cat stuffy with blue eyes and a grumpy face. “Him, I want him.”

Levi handed the tickets over, he took the cat toy and handed it to you. You gave it a squeeze; Levi ruffled your hair. “You giving him a name?”

“Levi.”

“What?”

“Levi, because he looks a little like you.” You kissed the cat. “Plus, when you’re gone, I can cuddle this guy instead of you, you know so I don’t feel lonely.”

Levi pulled you by the back of your head to his chest, he cuddled you tightly. “That was too cute. Come on, let’s get you some junk food then we’ll go on the Ferris wheel.”

You ate with Levi, then went on the wheel and sat cuddled up to each other. You heard Levi sighing, as if something was bothering him. You lifted your head from his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wish I didn’t look like this, that I was the normal me.”

You linked your arms around his neck, you leaned up and kissed him. “When I look at you, I don’t see the blonde hair and tattoos. I see the grumpy man I walked in on in that hotel room.”

“Prick.”

You laughed. “Yes, the prick.” You nuzzled against his neck. “Love you.”

“You always make me happy, no matter what you do or say.” He gave you a squeeze. “Such a good girlfriend, I’m going to make you feel so good tonight.”

 

 

 

You sat a table at a film set, even though Levi said he had two weeks off with you he was called and asked to turn up to a music video shoot. You were waiting for him to finish up in costume, the whole theme was Levi being the king of monsters fighting to get a beautiful woman he loved back in his arms. All of it was based on a song he wrote for you, he just wanted everyone to know how much he loved and adored you and how he would fight for you.

You looked up when you saw him, you blushed at his dark makeup, hair pulled back with a crown made of bones. His suit was dark, his shirt low and open as he wore a cape on his shoulders with fake fur at the top. You loved the sword on his hip, the long boots up his legs. His ears were pointed, with a chained earing in one. When he walked towards you, you gulped in fear and excitement. He grabbed your chin, pulled your closer as you held your breath, his nails were black. He captured your lips, hummed in delight then pulled back. “Missed you.”

“W-wow, you look so good.”

“Thank you.”

“Like really good.” He narrowed his eyes at you, he looked around then grabbed your hand and pulled you along. You blushed as you trotted after him. “W-where we going?”

“Your King demands you alone, naked and moaning for mercy.”

“L-Levi!”

Erwin walked over, he looked stunning in his armour. “Levi, they want us to get ready and film.”

Levi growled. “I’m busy.”

Erwin sighed. “Running off to sleep with your girlfriend because she likes your look is not busy, it’s avoiding work. Now the quicker you get this over with, the quicker you can get her alone.”

“Fine.” Levi let your hand go, then he cupped the side of your face and your lower back. He bent you over, then kissed you deeply and passionately. He smirked at you after, that’s when you noticed his canine like teeth.

“Perfect!” You all looked over to the director, he smiled. “That then was perfect! This that strawberry girlfriend?”

Levi held you close with one arm. “She is, why?”

“Well, the actress playing the girl is causing some issues. I was wandering, if she doesn’t mind, if your girlfriend would play the role?”

“I don’t…”

You pulled from Levi’s arms and ran up to the director. “I get a costume!?”

He bopped your nose. “Yep, a wig too and makeup.”

“Sounds so much fun!” You looked to Levi. “Can I Levi? Please oh, please can I?”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Having you as the girl I’m after would make it easier to act, I mean I did write this song for her.”

You blushed, the director put his arm around you and laughed. “Well then, she has to do this.” He led you away. “Makeup and costume time!”

You clapped your hands in excitement, this was going to be a lot of fun. They fitted you into a long flowing dress, with parts of it wrapped around your arms. It had ribbons of fabric coming off it, it just seemed like water flowing off of you. Then it was the wig, it was beautiful long and like silk you’d opted with a pinkish brown. They did your makeup, then placed an elvish like white wood crown in your hair. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, you were stunning.

You walked out, everything just flowing behind you. You saw Levi chatting to Mike, Hange and Erwin. You got excited and ran over. “Levi!”

He turned to look at you, his eyes widened as he said your name. You jumped at him and hugged him, he hugged you back. “Wow, you look…wow.”

You smiled at him. “I love it! This is so much fun!” You pulled away and twirled. “What do you think Hange, Mike and Erwin?”

Hange squeezed you. “Super-hot!”

“Really?”

Erwin smiled. “You look magical.”

Mike leaned closer and sniffed you. “Pretty as a princess.”

Levi pulled you back against him, his arm wrapped over the front of your chest. “I prefer the normal her, she’s beautiful just the way she is. However, this version of her is still mine and mine alone.” He ran his lips up the side of your head to your temple, then lightly kissed. “Don’t forget that.”

The director pointed. “Now that, that is what I want in the music video. Bring it Levi, be very possessive of her okay?”

“Easy.”

The director took your hand. “This way my lovely, now all I need you to do is react to everything around you. The little you know, the better.”

You smiled. “Okay, this is going to be fun.”

You stood on the set on a nice area, you hugged your middle and looked around at how beautiful it was. Levi walked up behind you, the cameras were rolling and you weren’t sure what was going on. “I remember the day we first met, I was supposed to rip your flesh apart for my people and yet I find myself wanting your flesh in a different way.”

You smiled at him, you reach out and cupped his face. He closed his eyes and hummed at the sensation. “My beautiful dark King, I love you more than anything in this world.”

He opened his eyes. “I promise you.” He hands went over yours, he pulled them off his face and held them to his chest as the music started in the background. “I will make you mine forever, no one cane break our love.” He kissed you making you smile, you were in pure heaven right now because of him. He walked forwards, you backwards as you giggled. He lay you back on the floor, smiled down at you and kissed down your neck and chest.

“Cut!” The director got up from his seat. “Alright, next she gets taken…Levi? You can stop now.”

Levi lifted his head from you. “Sorry.”

You looked to the director. “Where do you want me?”

“Just sit there.” He took a book from the prop department. “Sit there and read, then the actors will come in and take you away okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You sat up; the makeup team fixed you up.

Levi leaned over and kissed your head. “Good luck.”

You smiled. “Thank you, this is really fun.”

“I’m glad.” He pointed away from you. “I’ll be right over there, okay?”

You nodded. “Got it.” You sat there and waited, the director shouted for people to go and you opened the little book. You read what was in there and smiled, it had little notes in from the staff and Levi’s band from your scene you just had. Hange had drawn a little picture for you, it was super cute.

You looked up and saw people surrounding you, you shot up from your spot and backed up. You spun around as you bumped into someone, they grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer. The music was loud, so no lines were spoken. Your book dropped from your hand, he smirked at you making you shiver. You pulled free and ran, you jumped when someone blocked your path. You ran away from them, you tried everything to get away but they grabbed you, they lifted you up and put you over one of their shoulders and carried you off.

The leader stopped, he turned to the room and smiled. “Destroy it, all of it.”

The actor carrying you put you down, he smiled at you. “Sorry if we hurt you.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m okay.”

“Good, I’d stay back because they’re going to burn some of the stuff.”

You stepped to the side, you watched as the actors started. Then the stage hands came over and finished it off, then they brought Levi and the band on and filmed. Before you could see Levi get rage filled, they took you away to another set up.

“I have to put this on you, that okay?” You looked at the actor, he had a neck clamp attached to a chain. “You don’t have to.”

You shook your head. “No that’s okay.” You put it on and sat down on the floor, the makeup team got to work making you look paler and a little broken. They filmed a few scenes with you, and the leader of the man who took you. The leader grabbed your chain, he yanked you up and close to him as he snarled at you.

You looked to the door as it slammed open to see Levi in all his glory, but this time he fake blood on him from you were guessing the guards. The music was getting more passionate, you were sure it was near the end. The guy let you go, you dropped to the floor and watched Levi fight the bad guy leader. He was amazing, you couldn’t believe how good Levi was and how passionate he was at trying to win you back. Maybe Levi was a little too into the fighting, like he was taking this a bit seriously.

Levi pretended to bite the guy for the final blow, he dropped his body and looked up at you as fake blood dripped from his mouth. He rushed over to you, unchained you carefully all the while you gazed at him with deep love. This man in front of you would do anything for you, this would probably never happen in real life but you were sure he would do this if he had to.

You smiled through tears, then laughed a little as you cleaned the fake blood from his mouth. You cupped his face. “You came for me.”

“I always will because I love you more than anything.” You smiled and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around you in response then picked you up. You linked your arms around his neck, your forehead tapped against his as he carried you. “My Queen.”

“My King.”

They moved you all to another scene, it was a stunning garden with green screen but your focus was too much on Levi. They cleaned him and you up, but both of you kept staring at each other with hunger and love in your eyes. You two were left alone, Levi pulled his cape off with fur at the top and threw it. He pulled his blazer off and kept walking towards you, you smiled at him.

Levi tried to control himself, but he just couldn’t compose himself too well. He slid his hands on your waist, he heard your breath hitch at his touch. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching yours. You dragged your hands up his chest then to the back of his head, your fingers lightly played with his hair as his forehead tapped against yours. You smiled at him, then you lightly bit your lip.

He smiled at you; his hands pulled you close making your pelvises press against each other. Then he finally kissed you, your body sang at the sensation. He ran one hand up your back and kept kissing you, he lowered you down slowly like before. You giggled as you lay under him, he smiled and just gazed at you as he played with the fake hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Cut! That is a wrap ladies and gentlemen, thank you everyone!” The director clapped. “Fantastic.”

Levi kept playing with your wig, he looked up and sighed. “I wish this was your real hair.” He let go of it and kissed the end of your nose. “Or the rest of you was the real you, I like the you the most in the morning when we wake up together.”

You laughed. “I like that too, but right now you are lying on me and a bunch of people are watching and I’m pretty sure you are a tiny bit turned on.”

Levi hummed and adjusted himself. “You are right about the last part.” He sat up and sighed, the two of you watched people run around clearing things up slowly.

You sat up and leaned against Levi, he put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “You’re a strange man, you know that, right?”

“I know, but you love me for that right?”

You smiled and gave him a squeeze. “Always.”

“Sorry I had to drag you into work today, being that you are supposed to be off work.”

“It’s okay, I really enjoyed myself today.” You looked at Levi and smiled. “I never would have thought months ago I’d be in a music video with Levi Ackerman and Legion because some actress threw a fit. This is all like a dream and at any moment, I’m going to wake up in my apartment all alone.” You welled up and rubbed your eyes and laughed. “No more you, and that scares the shit out of me.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “It’s all real and I’m not going anywhere, promise. You know why? Because I am so madly in love with you.”

You smiled. “I know, and I love you too.” You let out a long sigh. “We should get out of costume, then maybe go home.”

“I’m thinking pizza, pyjamas and movies.”

You hummed and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

You put your hand under the running water of your shower, it was perfect temperature. You pulled off your dressing gown, then you stepped under the water and sighed. You ran your fingers through your hair, your eyes closed as you looked up and enjoyed the feel of the warm water running over you.

You smiled when you felt hands glide across your hips, then familiar lips on your right shoulder. “Hi Levi.”

“Hello beautiful, you took too long and I missed you.”

You laughed and turned around and liked your arms around his neck, your foreheads tapped against each other’s. “I’m sorry, however I have a little rule about my shower for you.”

“What’s that?”

“No fooling around in it, it’s small and doesn’t give us much room compared to yours.”

He hummed a little growl. “I promise I won’t, besides I just want to cuddle and kiss you all day and night. I don’t want to fool around.”

“Aren’t you a good boy.”

He hugged you tight. “I just love you a lot, that’s all.”

You smiled as you felt good in his arms, you pulled away slightly and patted his chest. “We have to wash.”

“Let me do your hair.”

You laughed. “Okay, sure.” When Levi had finished with you, you got out and wrapped up. You sat on the toilet and watched Levi with a smile on your face, he was so cute.

He looked over at you as he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and sighed. “What?”

“Nothing, you just look cute is all.”

“Cute huh?” He pulled a face. “Now that’s an odd one, most people usually say I’m handsome or hot, kind of on those lines.” You smiled as he walked over, he crouched in front of you and held your hips as he wiggled you a bit. “You’re the cute one.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “Sure Levi.”

He stood up and kissed you. “Mmm, I’m going to get changed and order pizza okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You watched him leave and sat there for a moment, you finished up in the bathroom and looked in the mirror at yourself. Now the makeup, wig and outfit were gone it felt weird because you didn’t think you were beautiful enough for Levi. You sighed then got changed into your things, you dried your hair and wrapped yourself up in Levi’s big cardigan he’d brought over in his bag. You wandered out to see him in jogging bottoms, and a comfy top with his hair tied up with glasses on and a pout as he worked the tv. “Hey Levi?”

He looked over to you in your booty shorts, cute top and his cardigan. “Yeah?” He blushed at the sight of you, he always loved this side of you the most.

“Do I?” You pulled a little face and hummed. “No…am I beautiful?”

“Where did this come from?”

You pulled at the bottom of his cardigan you were wearing; you nibbled your lip then wiggled your toes. “I don’t know, I just…after today wearing all that stuff and people judge me a lot, I umm…I dunno.”

Levi walked over to you, he cupped your face and kissed you. “You think stupid things sometimes, because to me you are the most beautiful thing in this world dressed like this.”

You laughed. “You’re weird.”

“If I’m a weird, or a freak or something mental for loving you and thinking you are the most beautiful thing in the world, then that’s what I am.” He picked you up and put you over his shoulder, he slapped your bum making you squeal. “I’m completely crazy about you.” He spun around making you laugh. “Totally and hopelessly devoted and in love with you.” He dropped you onto the sofa on your back, you giggled as he crawled over you and sighed. He settled his hips between your legs, then his arms either side of your head. “Is that okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, sorry I get silly thoughts sometimes because of how wonderful you are.” You pulled at his shirt, then ran your hands up and down his arms. “It’s no one’s fault, it’s just if you hear someone say a mean thing long enough you start to believe it. Bad things stick, good things don’t.”

Levi sighed. “I hate people, they’re all a bunch of shits that won’t come out and you get pissed off because you can’t go.”

You laughed. “Elegantly put.”

“But not you, I love this person in front of me.”

You dug your fingers into Levi’s hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. You moved and rocked your hips against him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. Your body sang and buzzed at the little noises of delight Levi was making, he was just perfect and all yours.

You locked one leg around Levi, you tugged him a little closer and felt his manhood against your heat. You smiled a little as the two of you deepened the kiss, the man was turned on. Though Levi didn’t want to fool around, you were enjoying what you were doing to him a lot. You’ve never thought you were beautiful or cute, but having a stunning man like Levi tell you otherwise and his body respond to you like it was made you feel pretty.

You moved one hand down Levi, your gripped his perfectly perky bum and heard him grunt. You moved your hand away then slid it up the back of his shirt, your hand dragged up and under across his skin. Levi pulled from your lips, he looked down at you with his blue eyes that made you shiver. You smiled at him, he smiled back as you felt overcome with love.

Levi studied you for a moment, he played with your hair and took in everything that was you. He leaned closer, his lips lightly touching yours. He smiled as you giggled a little, he let out a happy content sigh then kissed you again. “I love you.”

You played with his hair and smiled. “I know, I can see it when I look into your eyes. I’ve never seen or known anyone gaze at me with such rare and beautiful emotion like you do, it’s perfect.” You closed your eyes and sighed, you looked back at Levi. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, because I will keep loving you with my last breath and beyond that if there is anything.”

You laughed. “Soppy romantic.”

“Well, when my girlfriend is acting all cute and looking so perfect under me then I come up with shit like that.”

You looked to the door as someone rang your bell. “Pizza.”

Levi got off you. “I’ll get it.”

You laughed and pointed at Levi. “No, not with a nice bulge in your pants you aren’t. I don’t think the pizza guy would like that, well they might I dunno.” You got up and took Levi’s money. “If they do, I might get jealous. You’re mine Levi, no one else’s.”

He growled at you. “Come here.”

You winked at him. “No.” You opened the door and handed the money over; you took the pizza. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem Miss, you are, wow…you’re cute.”

You laughed. “Thanks, but I’m not.”

“I’d fuck you.”

“Excuse me?”

He leaned in the doorway, his arm on the frame then put his foot in the way so you couldn’t close it. “I would, what do you think about me? Actually, step aside and let me in, let’s go for it.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, the mean you was here. “I think you’re a slimy piece of shit, who I have ever mind to get my fucking corkscrew and shove it up your motherfucking dick hole! Do you come on to everyone woman like that? Try and force yourself into their home? Well go ahead, I dare you Mr and I’ll show you how badly I can hurt you with a spoon.”

He went pale. “A spoon? W-what could you do with that?”

You grinned. “Step in here and find out then.”

He backed up. “I’m good, you are fucking crazy and anyone who fucks you is just as nuts.”

Levi walked up behind you, he pressed himself against you and grabbed a slice of pizza. “I am, in fact I’m worse than her. Want to see how easy it is for me to break bones?” He bit the slice as you titled your head raised your brow, it was a try us look.

The pizza dude pointed at you both, he backed up into the hall. “You two deserve each other.”

Levi watched him run, he leaned out and over you. “Come back you little shit, things were getting fun.” He hummed and pulled the boxes of pizza from you; he kicked your door closed and dropped the boxes on the coffee table. He sat down, then noticed you hadn’t moved. He called your name. “Oi brat?” He saw the blush on your face, then he heard your little whine. You were doing that cute thing, where you snap at someone then regret it later. He opened his arms. “Come here.” You ran over to Levi and snuggled against his chest. “What’s wrong?”

You made another little noise. “I snapped at him too much, he was probably just messing about and I didn’t give him a chance to say sorry. I went full mean mode Levi, I threatened him and now I won’t get pizza from the place he works at again just in case I get him. Or maybe, his place will ban me and no more good pizza.” You whined loudly. “I’m such a big idiot.”

Levi dragged you onto his lap, he gave you a big hug and kissed your cheek as you pouted. “Well I for one thought you were super hot.”

You looked up at Levi. “Really?”

“Yes.”

You laughed. “You keep getting weirder.”

“Yep.” He saw you still weren’t better, so he sighed and grabbed you a slice of pizza. “Eat.” You didn’t move. “If you don’t eat, then I’ll eat it all and leave you with nothing. You know I eat a lot.”

You grabbed it from him and landed on the sofa on your stomach, you kicked your legs and hummed as you ate. Levi got himself a slice and placed his hand on your hum on his lap, he squeezed. You laughed and looked back at him. “Can I have more?”

“You gonna stop being a whining brat?”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “You gonna stop being mean.”

“Mean? I didn’t do anything, I simply told you that you’re hot when you get mad. Like an angry puppy.”

You sat up. “Puppies can still bite you know.”

He ruffled your hair. “They sure can.” He jumped when he felt pain on his hand, you’d bitten him. “Ow!”

You pulled from his hand. “See, told you.”

He sighed. “Well, if you’re going to be like that.” He pounced on you making you squeal with laughter, he nipped then bit down hard on your neck. You wiggled and begged him to stop as he licked and sucked the wound, he pulled away finally and hummed. “Better.”

You sat up and rubbed your neck. “Such a loser, your fans would be shocked at what you’re really like alone.”

He put his arm around you. “What a shame I don’t care.” He kissed the side of your head. “I only care about what you think of me.”

You cuddled him. “Well I think you’re wonderful and I love you loads.”

“That’s all I ever need.”


	7. Chapter 7

You held back tears as you changed the channel to another talk show, you just didn’t want to hear what they had to say. Levi’s music video had come out, you thought it was cool, but people had other things to say. They said the same thing, you were kind of cute and Levi was mega hot but, then they said the horrible stuff. People said you were plain, boring and normal. Others said you needed to lose weight, or that Levi deserved better than you. They did agree you had a nice chest, which was one good thing. The most painful comment was that you were not Megumi, that she was better. They compared a picture of you and Levi, to Levi and Megumi and people preferred her with him.

You got up from the sofa, you were hurt and upset with everything. You snuck into your room to see Levi passed out in your bed, he was still tired from the fun you two had all last night. You sat on the side of the bed, you leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. He opened his one eye as you smiled. “Shh, go back to sleep Levi you need your rest. I just came to say I’m going out for a few minutes; I won’t be long okay?”

He let out a sleepy moan. “Don’t be long, I need my cuddly girlfriend here.”

You moved hair from his face, you felt a sting in your heart and looked away from him before you cried. “I won’t.” You left the apartment and went into the shopping part of the city, you looked at the Megumi range of makeup and looked at her modelling pictures they had up.

The makeup lady smiled at you. “Can I help you miss?”

You gave her a little smile. “I umm, was just looking at Megumi.”

“She’s stunning, right?”

You nodded. “She’s very pretty.”

She pulled out another picture, your heart hurt because it was Levi modelling with her. “Even more stunning in this, her and Levi are just the perfect couple. I heard the two of them have been seeing each other, then spent a month working together and got very close.”

You gave her a pained smile. “Really?”

“Yes!” She grabbed some makeup. “What me to test some of her brand on you?”

You whined a little. “I umm okay.”

She fixed you up, and then did a bit of your hair. She pulled out a mirror and smiled. “What do you think?”

You looked at yourself and wanted to cry, it wasn’t you at all. “It’s different.”

She smiled. “You look as cute and young as Megumi!”

You gulped and kept nodding. “Yeah, umm thank you for this.” You got up. “I might get some.”

She grinned. “Wonderful! Just head over to there and her makeup selection is there for you.”

You saw where she was pointing, you gave her a little smile. “I’ll look now, thank you.” You walked over to the Megumi makeup, you nibbled your lip and then went elsewhere. You bought some makeup wipes, then you went to the bathroom in the mall and began cleaning your face a bit. You threw the wipes in the bin, went into the toilet and slammed the door.

Two girls walked into bathroom, one flicked her hair and sighed. “You see Levi in that new video? So fucking hot, like I’d fuck him so badly.”

“I know right?” Her friend laughed. “The other band members looked so cool too!”

“Erwin is one big hottie.”

“Damn right.”

“That girl though? I mean wow, what a plain, ugly frumpy girl she is! She had her boobs hanging out too. Disgusting.”

“I heard that’s Levi’s actual girlfriend, they were cuddling and kissing on set and the director wanted that in the video. It’s kind of cute.”

“It’s wrong and disgusting, Levi deserves someone better.”

“Like who?”

“Me, or Megumi.”

“Oh, she’s super cute!”

You walked out the toilet, you cleaned up as the girls continued to talk then went to the clothes department. You tried on a few things, something Megumi would wear and hated it all. Then you wore stuff you liked; you fell in love with a new big baggy jumper that fell off one shoulder. You began forgetting what people were saying, you just tried on and bought loads of you things that Levi thought you looked cute in.

You paid for your stuff, then overheard the cashiers talking about the video again and how Megumi would have looked better than you. You had enough, you left the shop and held back tears as you walked to leave. Then you saw her, Megumi was being interviewed on a show. You zoned in and walked closer to the tv; everyone was huddled around it.

Megumi giggled and smiled. “Aww don’t say that! I thought Levi’s girlfriend was super cute in the video! But you’re right, I would have loved to have been in it instead of her.”

The guy smiled. “I heard rumours about you and Levi, you spent a month together, right?”

She blushed and nodded. “Yes, we were really close to each other. But I never kiss and tell!” She covered her mouth. “Oops, well all I can say is we had a lot of fun together.”

“Will you two be seeing each other again?”

“Soon yes, we have a music video planned and a duet as well.” She shrugged. “Maybe something more.” She winked at the guy. “Who knows, I just can’t wait to see him again and continue where we left off.”

You pulled away from the group, you rushed home and got into the lift and controlled your breathing before you had a panic attack. You looked up at your reflection in the lift, you practiced your smiles and good mornings for Levi like you would at work. You knew the man loved you to death, you knew you meant everything to him but, it hurt hearing people hate on you so much.

You walked into your apartment, your best fake smile ready but it was empty, no Levi. You locked your door, wandered into your bedroom and saw him right where you left him in bed, but this time he was cuddling your night shirt. All your heartache, your pain and frustration just washed away. You put your bags down, you wandered over and lay on the bed next to Levi and smiled at him.

Levi opened his eyes and smiled at you in his sleepy state. “You’re back.”

“I am.”

“You took too long.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Should be.” He shuffled closer then lay his head on your chest, he let out a sigh when you played with his hair. “Make up for it.”

You smiled and closed your eyes for a moment. “I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

“I really, really love you.”

Levi pulled away from your chest, he looked down at you with tired eyes. “Something wrong?”

“N-no, I just…I really love you.”

He sighed. “You looked up what people said about you, didn’t you?”

You smiled and cupped Levi’s face. “All that matters is your love and opinion, don’t worry I’m fine.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Get your clothes off.” He grabbed your night shirt. “Put his on and cuddle me as we sleep, I have a feeling my beautiful girlfriend needs my absolute love and affection right now.”

You laughed. “A little.”

“Knew it, now hurry and change brat.”

You jumped off the bed, you took your things off then caught a look of yourself in the mirror in your underwear. You turned and moved to look at yourself, you poked and pulled at different parts as the voices of everyone today went through your head.

Levi sat up in your bed, he watched what you were doing as saw such a sad and empty look on your face. He slipped out of bed, walked up behind you and looked at your body. He took your arm, turned you around and looked you up and down. He moved you about as you protested.

“Levi what are you doing? Stop touching me and moving me about.”

He crouched down, moved your legs and hummed. “Shh, working.” He stood up, walked around you then lifted your arms up and studied them.

“On what?”

“Shh.” He titled your head side to side, he nodded and to himself. “Yep, I was right.”

“About what?”

“You are beautiful and perfect just the way you are, don’t change yourself just because others can’t see how truly wonderful you are.” He cupped your face. “I think you are amazing, even my stupid friends too.”

You pulled a face. “But Levi…”

“No buts, unless it’s your butt because I really like that.” You laughed at him, he said your name and smiled a little at you. “All I ever need is you, you’re everything I need and more. If you left me today, I would not function as a human being and give everything up. Death is better than spending one waking moment without you.”

You smiled and welled up. “That’s so beautiful.”

“I love you just the way you are, your weird cute and funny self.” He nuzzled his nose against yours. “You are my everything and if that speech doesn’t work, then I have a question. Does everyone like strawberries?”

You shook your head. “No, they don’t.”

“Exactly, strawberries are not to everyone’s tastes and the same goes for humans with each other.” His lips lightly touched yours. “But I happen to really fucking love this strawberry in front of me.”

You laughed then let him kiss you, you ran your hands up his chest and hummed in happiness. “You Levi are one hell of a boyfriend.” You cuddled him; your body pressed against his muscled warm one. “I’m so glad I met you, that I fell in love with you and I get to spend almost every day with you.”

Levi kissed your cheek, then pulled away and grabbed your night shirt “Every day is a dream with you.” He put your top over his arm, he leaned forward and reached behind your back at the clasp of your bra. He kissed the skin between your boobs, he hummed then took your bra off. “Arms up.” You did as he asked, he slipped the night shirt on, which was really an old long top. “Perfect.” He scoped you up into his arms, you giggled and linked your arms around him neck. “Now, to bed for naps. Today I want to hold you, I want you to feel so loved by me you won’t think badly about yourself.”

You smiled as Levi sat, he lay down and pulled the covers over the two of you. You let out a long happy sigh, you closed your eyes and snuggled close to him. “Best day ever.”

 

 

 

 

 

You sat on the hill, your legs stretched out as you admired the rolling hills and mountains in the background. A lake stretched out for miles, with beautiful rivers flowing from it and vast forests. Levi wanted to treat you on your last few days of no work with a road trip, so here you were in the middle of nowhere enjoying nature.

Levi walked over with a little basket, he put it down then sat behind you and pulled you into his loving arms. You closed your eyes and smiled as he squeezed you, he just brought you nothing but love and comfort. He kissed the side of your head and sighed, he looked out at the view. “So, was I right about this place, or was I right?”

You laughed. “You were very right, it’s stunning.”

“I go here to think when the band and fame gets too much, but now I have you I haven’t been here.” He pulled you back so the back of your head was on his chest, the top of your head just under his chin. “But after you got sad, I thought I’d bring you here away from the noise. It’s my secret place, now it’s our secret place.”

You smiled. “It’s perfect.” You enjoyed the moment for a bit before speaking again. “You know this place is perfect for weddings, wonder how many people have had one here.”

“Don’t know, but maybe I’ll mark it down as a place we’ll get married.”

You blushed and laughed. “You think we’ll be together that long?”

“I intend to be together that long; I want to grow old with you.” You smiled and began singing grow old with you by Adam Sandler from the wedding singer, Levi just hugged you tighter as you sang more and more. You laughed as you sang even let you hold the remote control; you leaned your head to the side and sang the last bit. “I know that song, from a lovely movie…hey let’s sing it again, but together.”

“Sure.” You smiled as you sang together, he swayed with you as you sang more. He pressed his forehead against the side of your head making you giggle; you turned your head a little so your foreheads were together as you sang the end together.

Levi sighed. “Don’t ever become a singer.”

“Why? Am I that bad?”

“No because I’m a possessive selfish prick, I want to be the only person who’s ever heard your beautiful voice.”

You giggled and cuddled Levi. “You’re too cute sometimes.”

“I’m not cute.”

“You are.”

“No, I’m not, you’re the cute one.”

You grinned. “How about we agree to disagree and end it at that, because you know what I’m like Levi. I can go all day and night.”

He growled and rolled you over onto your back on the blanket. “Oh, I know.”

“Hate to burst your sexy bubble, but whatever you’re thinking is illegal in public.”

He hummed; he moved his hips so you could feel his slight need. “You’re right there, and if people found out that I did some naughty things in public then my career and my bands is over.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with you.”

You squealed as he attacked your neck, he nipped and sucked the skin as his hand slid up and under your shirt. You moaned and sighed as he massaged your skin, you bucked your hips slightly against him. You wrapped one leg around him, you cupped one side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. You nipped and bit his lip, then took control of the kiss. Your hand travelled to his bum, you gripped it earning you a little moan from him.

You pulled away, then dug your fingers in Levi’s hair and sighed. “Better?”

He tapped his head against the floor near your head, he moaned a little. “No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You.”

You laughed. “Aww I’m sorry, did I turn you on too much?”

“Yes.”

You rolled him over onto his back, you straddled his hips and sat on them and his bulge. You patted his tummy and chest. “Sorry.” You looked around at the nice view. “I’ll stay right here okay?”

Levi gripped your thighs, he watched you as you bounced on him a little and hummed a song of his. He flopped his head back, he closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. “It’s no use brat, just looking at you, or hearing you, or smelling you, even feeling you just makes me want to ravage your cute body into this ground.”

You leaned forward and kissed him, then you got up. “Well, if that’s a big issue.” You noticed what he was talking about. “Very big issue by the looks of it, then I shall leave you for a moment to collect yourself.”

He looked at you, then got up and leaned on his arms. “Big?”

You smiled at him. “Levi you know very well how I feel about your size, aren’t my moans enough?” You turned away from him. “Right, I’m off down to that little river. Be a good boy while I’m gone.”

Levi flopped back on the floor. “Death of me, I swear she’s going to be the death of me.”

You laughed and walked down the hill carefully, you got to the river and pulled your shoes off. You walked about on the sand bank, then stepped into the cool water. You watched some fish swimming in the deeper part, you spun around and kicked the water up.

You yelped when you felt arms around you, then you smiled and laughed as they cuddled you close and hummed. “That was the worst few minutes of my life, watching you walk away.”

You turned around and hugged Levi. “You know me, I’m not going to leave you unless you want me to.”

“Impossible.”

You grinned at him. “Good, cause I don’t ever want to leave you either.” You kissed him and hummed, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “Hey Levi?”

“Yes?”

You dug your fingers in his hair, as your other hand gripped his shoulder. “I know I just left you alone to calm down, and this view is stunning beyond belief, oh and you made a picnic. But I really want to go back to our room right now and get very naked.”

Levi clenched his jaw, he clicked his tongue and hugged you to his chest. “I’d love nothing more to do that, but the picnic. I worked hard to make everything, plus we never get to be outside and have fun without people watching my every move or me wearing a disguise.”

“I’m sorry, that was all very selfish of me Levi.” You pulled away and took his hand. “Come on, let’s go eat your lovely picnic and enjoy each other’s company.”

He kissed your cheek. “Then we can go back to the room and, as you put it get very naked. Now though.” He let go, walked ahead and bent down. “Get on.”

You climbed onto his back, he stood up and bounced you then began walking back to the blanket and picnic. “I really wonder what your fans would say if they saw you like this.”

“Probably a bunch of bullshit, they’d want me to do this for them.”

You smiled and hugged him. “So, I’m special then?”

“Very.”

You kissed Levi’s temple. “Cute. Oh, so Levi?”

“Yes?”

“Have you.” You gulped; you didn’t want to upset Levi. “So, like, you know how you know about my major ex right? The guy I lost everything to, you’ve even met him as well. Well, I was wandering about your exes.”

He hummed. “I have none, you’re my first girlfriend and last.”

You laughed. “Okay, so I’m the one with the exes then?”

“You are.”

You sighed. “Well, what about sexual partners? I mean you can’t be as good as you are in bed without having some experience, right?”

He clicked his tongue. “You’d have to be a real fucking nerd about sex. You’re right though, you aren’t my first, but you are my last. I slept with a few girls, nothing serious really. They were girls I dated, I thought it was going to be something more maybe and then once we slept together, they put stuff online about me. I got so sick of it all, gave up on being with anyone and then you fucking appeared in a sexy maid outfit you little brat.”

You laughed and hugged Levi. “Sorry for being a sexy brat.”

“Best day of my life when I met you.”

“Well of course it would be, I’m amazing.”

He came to a stop and dropped you down. “I wish you talked more like that.”

You sat down and watched him sit. “Like what?”

“Like you actually think good things about yourself, that you really do think you are as wonderful and as lovely as I know you are.”

You sat sideways on to Levi, one leg around his front and the other around his back. You gave him a hug, your head on his shoulder. “Hmm, give me a few months and maybe I will.”

He put one arm around you and hugged as he opened the basket. “Guess I’m going to have to keep telling you how wonderful you are.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m happy to do that, I’ll keep saying it even with my dying breath and after.”

“After?”

“Yeah, I’m going to haunt your bratty ass if you out live me.”

You giggled. “You’re a weird man, I love you so much.” You ate the food Levi made you, it was so perfect and good. You couldn’t believe that you were with him, that a simple encounter in a hotel led to this.

 

 

 

With shoes in hand, you walked back to the little cabin from the lake. You’d gotten back, but you wanted to splash around a bit as Levi took forever to clean. The closer you got the cabin, it’s outdoor sitting area with a lovely firepit you noticed a wonderful sight. Levi was leaning in the doorway of the cabin, his eyes on you.

You smiled at him. “You finished?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” You walked up to him and kissed his cheek. “The lake is lovely, tad cold though.”

He hummed. “Well, we can go for a swim in it if you want?”

“I’d love to, but it’s a little cold.”

Levi sighed, he turned and followed you into the one floor cabin. “Well it’s our last day together before you have to go back to work, and I have to go back. So, I thought we could do something, you know make the memories last.”

You dropped your shoes down, you walked over and held him. You kissed his cheek. “Aren’t you the sweetest? I have an idea, we can go for a swim in the lake and then we can have a nice evening meal by the fire pit, we can have music.” You hummed and began swaying with him. “Maybe some dancing, little romance and then we can share a bath and go to the bedroom right after.”

Levi kissed you, he cupped your face as he began kissing you more passionately. He pulled and moved your jaw down; you opened your mouth perfectly for him allowing him to deepen the kiss. You wrapped your arms around Levi, his hand slid down your body as his hand pressed on your lower back and pulled your hard against his body.

You smiled a little as you felt his need grow against you, your heart hammered in your chest in excitement. Your plans for the night were slowly fading away, but you didn’t mind at all. Levi slid his hand up your shirt, your body tingled at his touch, you just wanted more from him. He walked and pushed you backwards towards the bedroom. You moved your arms, your shirt moved up and over your head.

Levi reached down and began kissing your neck, then down and across your collarbone. He gripped your back with both hands, pulled you close and licked between your breasts. He nipped and sucked hard, he bit down on your right breast making you cry out in delight and pain. He unclasped your bra, slipped his hands under and pulled it off.

He pushed you slowly down onto the bed, he kissed his way down your body as you wiggled and hummed. He got to the band of your shorts, he smiled against your skin and kissed lightly. He looked up at you as he ran his hands up your thighs, your body shuddered and throbbed at his touch. He knelt comfortably between your legs; his hand moved to your heat.

You closed your legs around his hand, then you closed your eyes and hummed as Levi ran his hand up and down your shorts where your heat was. He leaned over your body, his lips and tongue playing with your breasts. He gave your skin one last lick then looked up at you, he tugged on your shorts. “May I?”

You nodded and panted. “Yes, but I thought you wanted to swim in the lake.”

He undid the button of your shorts, then pulled the zip down as he spoke. “I did, but then you said all those sweet things and I just couldn’t hold back.” He pulled your shorts and underwear down a little. “But if you want to do all those things right now, we can stop.”

You bit your lip. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

You smiled. “Good, cause I don’t want to stop.”

He gave you a little smile, you shivered at the sight. He pulled your trousers and underwear off completely then threw them across the room. He kissed the side of your knee; he made his way up your thigh to your heat. He shuffled closer, placed his hand on your stomach and pelvis to push you down but made sure his thumb was on your bud.

Levi lightly brushed your bundle of nerves; he lazily moved his thumb and added a small buzzing feeling to you. One leg was over his shoulder, with his free hand he moved your other leg over his shoulder. He squeezed your thigh, he leaded forward and licked up your heat slowly. He kissed your thigh right next to your heat, he nipped and sucked creating a perfect little mark.

You leaned your head back, your back arched slightly in the air as you mewled and quietly gasped. Levi’s movements were slow, careful and agonising to you. You felt a little buzz in your body, it made you feel warm. You tingled all over, your body moved and wiggled to try and get something more. It felt heavily, the gentle warmth spreading through you.

You inhaled shakily as his talented tongue pushed into your heat, his thumb moved a little harder. Your toes curled slightly, you closed your eyes tighter and hummed. He moved his thumb away from your bud, he pressed you down more and licked up to your bumble of nerves.

“Fuck…Levi…God…” You gasped as he took your bud into his mouth, he traced patterns then sucked. You cried out as Levi moaned, the vibrations sending an intense surge of pleasure through you. With his free hand, he moved to your heat. He pressed two fingers within you, you squeezed your toes tightly.

Levi increased his actions; he adored the little noises you were making for him. He felt you grip around him; he pressed a little harder to catch the spot within you. You clenched harder around him, you moaned Levi’s name to him. You dug your fingers into his hair, you rocked your hips a little to Levi’s actions.

Your panting increased as the pleasure grew. Levi moved his fingers more, he sucked harder on your bud, his teeth scraped the little bundle. He growled at you as you tugged on Levi’s hair, the vibrations only added more to your build up. But Levi wasn’t done with you yet, he moved away from your heat and kissed up your stomach and between your breasts. Levi grinned at your sigh and mewl of protest against his lack of actions.

You opened your eyes and sighed, you smiled at Levi as he kissed your neck and looked down at you. He hummed at you with a little smile. “Hello beautiful brat.”

You giggled. “Hello handsome grumpy.”

He kissed your and nipped your lip, he hummed as he licked your lip then deepened the kiss. You slipped your hands undershirt and pushed it up and over his head, you stared at Levi as he knelt up and sighed. He ruffled his messy hair and hummed. “You look good enough to eat.”

You giggled and grabbed his shoulders, your turned him and pinned him to the bed. “You already did that.”

“I want to do it more.”

You leaned down and kissed his neck, your hand slid down his body over his bulge. You massaged him through his trousers, he sighed and moaned to your touch. You squeezed a little harder, he bucked his body to your movements. Your teeth then lips dragged down his body, you kissed his stomach and looked up at Levi. “Well it’s my turn to have fun with you.”

“No, no, no, no.” He grabbed your chin and pulled you closer, he captured your lips and hummed. “We’ve had this talk before, no putting it in your mouth.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Party pooper, fine then.” You shoved Levi down, he grunted at you. “Then how about I ride you all afternoon.”

“I love the sound of that.” You jumped off Levi, you went into your handbag and grabbed a handful of protection. You walked back into the bedroom as Levi finished taking off his things, he looked up at you and saw what was in your hand. “That’s a lot, you expecting me to go all afternoon and night?”

You blushed. “Oh sorry, I can…”

“No.” He walked up to you, he took them from you and kissed you. “I’m teasing, I’d he happy to keep going for as long as you can keep up.” He nipped your earlobe. “I have a lot of stamina, thank all my training to become a singer.”

You giggled. “I’m impressed.” He grunted then moaned as you took his length in your hand, you moved up and down and kissed his cheek. “Now where do you want me?”

“Bed, now.” He scooped you up, then threw you onto the comfy bed making you giggle. He got on and made you back up close to the headboard. You cupped Levi’s face, you smiled at him as he pulled the protection out. He sighed as he slipped it on himself, he cupped your face and kissed you. “So cute.”

You knelt up, shuffled closer and kissed Levi. He ran his hands up and down your sides, he hummed in delight. You held his shoulders and looked down. “Mind helping me?”

He gripped your hip, lined himself up then lowered you down. You gripped Levi a few times after he was all the way in, you hummed and gathered your thoughts. He kissed your cheek and neck. “You okay?”

You smiled at him. “You just feel so good.”

“You feel better.”

You hummed and began moving up and down slowly. “I uhh…won’t argue.”

“Good.” Levi took your hips and helped your move, he felt you grip around him. He looked up and watched your face, you closed your eyes for a moment as you hummed. You looked down at Levi as you began panting. You gripped his shoulders tightly, you leaned closer and kissed him sweetly.

Levi nipped and sucked your lip; you opened your mouth for him and moaned. He deepened the kiss and enjoyed your moans for him. You dug your fingers into his hair, you tugged a little making him grunt. You bounced on him a little faster, you gripped around him tightly as he lightly hit the right spot within you.

Levi snapped his hips up, you cried out and fell back a little. You held his shoulder with one hand, your other behind you on the pillows. You whimpered a little, every movement went you saw stars. You tried to control your breathing, but fire was burning through every inch of you. You leaned your head back more as Levi gripped your hips, he moved a little faster enjoying your moans.

He leaned forward and captured part your breast in his mouth, he licked, sucked and nipped the sensitive skin. Your hand and body gripped him tighter, you moved your other arm as it began aching from propping yourself up. You moved both hands to grip Levi’s hair, you held him against your chest. You wanted to feel him more, wanted him to explore your body all over.

You stopped bouncing up and down and settled your hips, you gulped and gasped. You hummed at Levi, you grinded your hips against his as your build up slowed down. You wanted this to last, because this was the last night of you and Levi being together with no consequences of work the next day. You wanted to savour his body, every inch of him.

Levi pulled from your chest, he looked up at you then kissed you. “I love you.” He moaned and panted your name. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You slipped a little. “Ah, Levi…I’m losing my grip.”

He cupped the side of your face, he lowered you down against the bed. “Then let go, let me take care of you.” He lifted your hands up and made you hold the headboard. He gripped the headboard near your hands, you shuddered when you heard the wood groan under his touch. “Hold on.”

You locked your ankles behind him, you bit your lip in excitement. Levi moved his hips slowly at first, he watched your cute face, how your mouth was slightly open as you let out the cutest moans. He pulled himself almost all the way out, then slammed his hips hard into you and stayed there. You threw your head back, eyes closed tightly as your voice cracked into a loud moan.

Levi squeezed your hand; he was a little worried. “You okay?”

You nodded and gasped. “Again…please…” You arched your back. “God please…Levi…do it…again.”

He moved his hand back; he gripped the wood and repeated his actions over and over. You cried, moaned and gasped for Levi. You could barely speak or think straight, you just held on for dear life. You felt pleasure rip through you, your body wanted to move away from the intense pleasure but, you also wanted more.

Levi moved one hand from the headboard, he gripped your hip tightly in his hand. He slammed into hard, then increased his speed. You closed your eyes tightly and swore, you had a feeling you were going to be sore tonight and tomorrow. You whimpered and mewled at him, you let go of the headboard and flopped. You gripped Levi’s back a little, nails digging into his skin. You moved your other hand to your bundle of nerves, your fingers played sending a bright light of bliss through you.

Levi gripped the board a little tighter, his movements were becoming sloppy but he kept going for you. He thrust hard and fast into the right spot, he sent you over the edge. Your body reeled in pure euphoria, you cried out and moaned. You lost control of your breathing, you tried everything to regain control but you couldn’t. Your legs shook, you threw your head back and road it out.

Levi cried out your name, he gripped the headboard as he came. He heard it groan under his grip, but your body spasming around him was too much for his body to take. He swore a few times, moaned your name then heard a snap. He fell forward a little and realised what had happened, he’d broken the headboard. “Fuck.”

You panted and looked up, you smiled and began laughing as Levi pulled the broken piece and looked at it. “You break that?”

Levi nodded as he regained control over his breathing. “Yeah…shit…I hope it isn’t…mmm…too expensive.”

You covered your face up with your hands and laughed. “Oh my God how embarrassing! I can’t believe it.”

Levi gulped, then he smiled. He began laughing with you, your heart just swelled up at the sound. “Fuck me, that has never happened before.”

You managed pull Levi out, then sat up with your legs still either side of him. “Maybe we can fix it?”

He shook his head. “The headboard is carved wood; I think they’d notice if we glued it.”

You knelt up and kissed Levi’s cheek, you hopped off the bed and almost fell over. You held your hand up to Levi. “I’m okay.” You laughed. “Don’t worry.”

Levi put the wood down onto the bed. “Where you off to on such unsteady legs?”

You smiled and grabbed a shirt. “Skinny dipping in the lake, wanna join me?”

Levi jumped off the bed, he wobbled a little then pulled on his boxers. You walked ahead of Levi to the lake, you heard running behind you and smile. You squealed as Levi picked you up into his arms, he kissed your face. “I’d love nothing more than to join you.” He stepped into the water and sighed. “It’s a little cold, you going to be okay? I don’t want you getting ill.”

You smiled. “I’ll be fine, but that headboard won’t be.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you can say that again.”

You patted his chest as he lowered you down onto the floor. “It’s okay, you’re a big strong boy is all. Let’s just hope those paparazzi don’t catch wind of it.” You took your top off and threw it, you held your hands up. “This just in! Famed singer of Legion Levi Ackerman broke a bed headboard during amazing, fun and rough sex! Girlfriend says that headboard didn’t know what was coming to it, but I knew what was coming and it was mind-blowing.”

Levi shook his head after he threw his underwear, then joined you in the water. “Sex joke, funny.”

You cuddled him and laughed. “Cheer up handsome.”

He sighed and lowered you both into the water, shoulders just below it. “I’m happy, just a little sad that work is around the corner.” He squeezed you. “Can’t you just quit that stupid job and leave that jackass of a manager, then become a full-time girlfriend?” He kissed your cheek making you giggle. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

“You already take good care of me; besides I like being the assistant manager, means I’m going up in the world.”

He hummed and swam about with you. “But I’ll miss you a lot.”

You hugged him. “I’ll miss you too, but whenever we both have a free day, we can see each other.”

Levi pouted. “Tch, I want to see you every day.”

“Well we can’t have everything hun.”

Levi smiled a little. “Hun…I like that.”

You kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “Well hun, I want to swim a little then I’ll cook dinner for us. We have some nice tea ready for snuggles by the fire pit, plus.” You ran your hand down his body, he gasped and moaned as you got closer to his length. “I still have the wad of protection, remember?”

He hummed. “I do, I plan to use them all.”

You laughed with a blush as you swam back and away from Levi. “That’s a lot, I don’t know if all the furniture can take much more. There’s only so much you can break Levi.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “The cheek on your brat.”

You grinned. “Swim, then you can punish me for being naughty. I have to get feeling back into my legs, plus I need to recover a little.”

Levi swam backwards next to you. “I’ll try to be more gentle next time.”

“Thank you.” The two of you swam together for a while, you play fought for a bit but it only turned very heated. Levi carried you back into the cabin, the two of you were more passionate on the sofa but you got it very wet. Luckily this time nothing was broken, but it did creak a lot.

After you had recovered, you got to making dinner in just an apron. Levi loved the view, but it only got him riled up a little. The counter in the kitchen took the next round, everything was fine until glasses got knocked off and smashed when you both came. Levi cleaned up the mess, while you red faced and on wobbly feet saved the dinner in time.

Levi finally behaved himself during dinner on the deck, then you both moved to the fire pit. You wore just a shirt of Levi’s, he opted for his boxers again. He cuddled you from behind as you drank your tea, he just wanted to enjoy holding you. However, Levi’s hands began to wander. This time Levi was very careful and passionate, mainly because there was a dangerous fire next to the two of you.

Afterwards, Levi left you to recover on the sofa by the fire pit as he cleaned himself. When he came back, he brought a blanket and snacks. He sat down, pulled you against him and put the blanket over you. He kissed the side of your head and hummed. “We’re going to sleep like rocks tonight.”

You sighed. “I think so, but then again I blame you.”

“How is it my fault?”

You laughed. “The kitchen was all you coming onto me, just because I wore only an apron. Oh! And out here, I was minding my own business and you felt me up and then ploughed me into the sofa.”

He hummed. “What about the lake moving to the sofa and bed?”

You shrugged. “I take full responsibility for those times, but really Levi. You not only broke a headboard, but glasses too and I think the sofa might break any day.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, I can’t help it, I get too excited.”

You turned to him and kissed him. “I’m not complaining though.” You cuddled Levi tightly, you felt tears in your eyes. “I’m going to miss you, like a lot.”

He rubbed your back. “I’ll miss you more, because you’re my first ever girlfriend so, I don’t know what to expect with emotions.”

“Yeah but I love you more than anything, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” You played with the back of his hair, you closed your eyes and sighed. “So, it’ll be just as hard for me.”

Levi groaned. “I really don’t want to go; I want to stay right here with you.”

You kissed the side of his head. “Same.”

He pulled you away a little so he could look at you. “So, just to warn you. I will be seeing Megumi again. I have to record a song with her, then a music video and go on this shitty game show with her as promotion. I even need to go on talk shows too, but I want you to know that no matter what everyone says or that fake shitty woman says.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you, you’re the only woman for me, okay? I would never cheat on you; I’d rather not shit for the rest of my life.”

You giggled with tears in your eyes. “I know, I trust you.” You rubbed your face with your sleeves. “I will do my best not to listen.”

“Good.”

You smiled. “I’m a tough little cookie, you can count on me.”

Levi stared at you, he blushed hard then hugged your chest against his face and groaned. “Stop being so damn cute! Now I really, really don’t want to leave.”

“You have to, for your fans and band.” You cupped his face and made him look at you, you kissed him. “Now be a good boy for me, okay?”

He hummed as you both kissed again. “Do good boys get rewarded?”

You giggled. “You are a sex crazed boyfriend.”

Levi lifted you up and carried you inside, then into the bedroom. “No, I just like expressing to my girlfriend how much I love, adore, worship and appreciate everything that is her.” You smiled as he lay you down, his body hovering over yours. “That a crime?”

“No, not at all.” You reached out and felt the protection, you looked over and smiled then looked back at Levi. “We still have plenty left.”

Levi growled. “Good.” He attacked your neck making your squeal with laughter, your arms wrapped around him. This man was perfect, you couldn’t believe he was all yours. You needed to remember this sweetness, because what was to come with Megumi was going to be hard on you.


	8. Chapter 8

You walked with Keaton, a famous tv actor down the hall to the lift. You and him laughed as you made your way down to the lobby, he was showering you with compliments and how well you run the place. Since coming back to the hotel, you’d had to fix a lot of mistakes and messes of Rin’s. The man was not ready for this place, so now you were the boss of things as he kept corporate happy. He could charm the pants off of bigger bosses, just not the normal people.

You shook Keaton’s hand, he slipped you a massive tip. “Thank you for staying with us again Keaton, as always you are a delight and I look forward to the new season.”

“So you should, there’s some exciting things that’ll happen.” He sighed and looked to the exit. “Back to reality huh? Thank you for having me again, it was a delight as always Miss.”

“You too!” You waved with a smile as he left, then you checked the money he gave you. “Fuck that’s a lot.” You ran into your office, you held the money up and took a selfie and sent it to Levi, then you sat down. You typed away at your computer, mainly you were answering emails and ordering things. You needed to check holiday forms, and other kind of forms too. You checked the timetable too, just to make sure you weren’t understaffed.

Rin wandered into your office, he walked over to the other seat and sat down. “You okay sugar?”

You smiled and looked up at him. “Fine, just a lot of work. You left me so much.”

“Sorry.”

You shrugged. “Don’t worry about it Rin, you did well without me. I should actually be sorry for having my phone off.”

He smiled and leaned on your desk. “Yeah but you’ve saved this place, you’ve been back for two and a half weeks and it’s running smoothly.”

You laughed and sent one last email. “I do what I can.” You sat back and sighed. “We have some time to relax now, no major celebs are staying for about two months.” You looked through the timetable. “We could use this time to actually fix up the hotel, and send people off for training.”

“Sounds good, forward me the email and I’ll send people off for training.”

You stretched and moaned as your back clicked. “You sure? I can do it.”

Rin eyed your chest during your stretch, he shook his head and cleared his throat. “No, I’ll do it. You’ve done enough for me.” He got up, leaned towards you and kissed your forehead. “Thank you.”

You smiled. “Look at you acting all nice, I like this Rin.”

He patted your desk. “Dinner, I’ll get us some food because I’m guessing you’re staying late.”

You nodded. “Yeah, you?”

“I am, so food! We’ll eat together.”

“Alright, but it depends what you get.”

“Ramen, maybe some side things as well.”

You folded your arms and hummed. “Alright, I like the sound of that.” You watched Rin leave, you looked to your phone and smiled as Levi’s name popped up. “Levi!”

He hummed. “I like that excited voice of yours.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, how was your day?”

You sighed. “Lots of work actually, I’ve had to cover for you know who’s slip up. I have everything under control though.”

“Of course you do, because you’re amazing.”

You hugged yourself with one arm. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“When can I see you again?”

You could hear the smile as he hummed at you. “Well, hopefully in two weeks.”

You whined a little. “So, we’ll be going over a month without seeing each other.”

He sighed. “I know, it’s killing me as well. I just want to hold you so much.”

You smiled and leaned your head to the side on your seat. “Where are you right now?”

“Me?” He looked around his changing room at the set for a video. “I’m in my own changing room, we have a shoot to do for a vid. Late night filming too, been waiting on mainly the other actors to show up. The sofa looks good enough to sleep on, but you’re missing so I don’t know if I can sleep well.” He got up and moved to the sofa, he lay down and sighed. “Where are you?”

You smiled. “My office, doing a late shift again.”

“Again?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Tch, oi brat you’ve been there too late too many times.”

“I know, but I miss you and I hate being home when you’re not.”

He rolled on his side and noticed a shirt of yours he had; you’d given it to him so he had something of yours to cuddle as he slept. “Same here, but I have your shirt to help me.”

You smiled. “I have lots of your things, I think I have half of your wardrobe in my bed.” You spun around in your chair. “Oh! I put a shirt on that cat you won me, he’s perfect for cuddling but he isn’t you.”

“No he isn’t, I’m better.”

You laughed. “Jealous over a cuddly toy, you’re bad.”

“I am, I told you I’m a very jealous and possessive boyfriend.” He hugged your shirt, settled down and sighed as his eyes closed. “Now, tell me everything cause I need to sleep for a bit.”

“I can’t talk to long, having some ramen in a bit with Rin.”

Levi clenched his jaw; Rin was yet again hovering around you while he was gone. “Rin huh?”

“He’s been nice.”

“I don’t doubt that, just…be careful okay?”

You smiled. “I promise, love you Levi.”

“Love you too.” He looked at time. “You really should be home.”

“You really should be home with me, but we can’t have everything.” You looked to your office door as Rin walked in with a tray of ramen and drink. “I have to go Levi; I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Oh.” His heart sunk a little. “Okay, sure. I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too, good luck with your shoot.”

“I’ll do my best, it’s difficult working with Megumi.”

You gulped. “Megumi…well I’m sure you guys will do fantastic.”

Levi sighed your name. “We talked about her; trust me everything is going to be okay. I’m all yours and you are mine.”

You smiled sadly. “I know, bye Levi.”

“Bye.” He still wasn’t okay about ending the call, in fact he kind of wanted to take back what he said. He shouldn’t have mentioned Megumi.

Rin took your hand and squeezed. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just trying not to get into my head.”

“Megumi?”

You pulled a little face. “Yeah, they’re working together again but, I know he’d never cheat on me.”

“True.” Rin ate some of his food. “Most people wouldn’t, but people change. Look at me.” He sighed. “Sorry, I said something I shouldn’t have.”

You shook your head; your heart ached a little. “No, it’s fine.” You picked up your chopsticks, you gave him your best smile. “Food, we need to eat and then finish work.”

You ate together and talked for a bit, it was pleasant and fun like old times. Then everything came crashing down, one of your workers came into your office. “Ah, you’re both here, good. We’ve had a party request, large amount of people coming in.”

Rin frowned. “Who?”

“Megumi and some of her friends, she has work with Legion in the city over but she also has a lot of modelling things to do in this city.” You felt cold, you could not face that woman and wait on her hand and foot. “She wanted to pick here; she’s heard great things. Can we give her the okay?”

Rin looked at you, he called your name. “Shall we okay it?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, yes, let her know she can stay here.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I don’t see any reason to deny her request.”

Your worker nodded. “Alright, I’ll book them in and let her know. This is exciting, we’re really having Megumi here.”

Rin waited for the kid to leave, then he turned to you. “You know, you’re really incredible. Most would have said no, but you gave it the okay.”

You smiled. “She’s just staying here, that’s all and nothing more. I can’t tell her to go away just because she likes Levi.”

He took your hand and held it, he brought it close to his lips and kissed. “You’re amazing, let’s finish up and make those plans together for Megumi. Two heads are better than one.”

 

 

 

 

You organised things behind the front desk, you looked up when you noticed people walking in. You heard a familiar voice; it was Megumi talking on the phone. She had a bright smile on her face, a little blush as well which meant she was talking to someone she liked or was with. She giggled and played with her hair. “I know, I know I’ll be there I promise cause we have to win after all we’ve been through…yeah me too…” She blushed really hard. “I can’t wait to see you again, I’m just about to check into a hotel right now and I have a shoot tomorrow then we’ll be together…Don’t worry, I’ll be there because I want to be there Levi.”

You looked up and went pale, Rin frowned and leaned over to you. “She say Levi?”

“Yeah.” You gulped. “She did.”

“They seem very cosy.”

You cleared your throat and smiled, you trusted Levi but your mind still messed with you a little. “It’s probably work.”

Megumi walked towards you. “Okay, bye Levi miss you.” She ended the call, hugged her phone to her chest and bounced. “Oh he’s just so perfect.” She smiled at you and blushed. “S-sorry, that was rude of me to be on the phone.” She offered her hand to you. “I’m Megumi.”

You shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m the assistant manager and this is the manager. If you need anything while you’re here, just come see us.”

She smiled. “I will, thank you so much.” She tilted her head. “I know you.”

You laughed a little. “I’m honoured but I don’t think we know each other.”

She leaned closer, then slammed her hand on the desk with a bright smile. “AH! I know you, the zoo! You were the girl with Levi.” She giggled. “Strawberry, oh you’re really cute. Sorry it’s not going so well.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The distance stuff, Levi’s getting lonely.” She shrugged. “Probably explains how he’s been with me.”

“What do you mean?”

She hummed. “Oh! Can I have my room key? I’m kind of tired.”

Rin leaned over to your ear. “Go to the back sweetheart, I’ll deal with this.”

“Thank you.” You squeezed his hand. “Apologise Megumi, but my attention is needed on an internal matter. Rin the manager will take over.”

She smiled at Rin. “Okay, sure.”

You went in the back, you grabbed your phone and called Levi. With every ring, your heart broke just a little bit more. It went to voicemail, you kept trying to call him then gave up. You sent him a text saying to ignore your calls, you just wanted to chat like an idiot you are. In reality you just wanted him to say, Megumi was lying and you were his world. You felt silly and selfish, but you also felt lonely. You knew it was going to be hard dating Levi, but you wanted to try because you loved him so much.

Rin wandered in after a while, he looked at you sat down with your phone in your hands. “You call him?”

You smiled and put your phone on the desk. “I did, but he didn’t answer. I’ve turned my phone off, because I need to focus on my job.”

Rin knelt down, he held your knee and squeezed. “You are so tough.”

You smiled at him. “I feel weak and stupid though.”

He sighed. “I’m not going to lie, it did sound bad, but you held yourself together in front of her.” He opened his arms out to you. “Come here.” You hugged each other, he rubbed your back and squeezed you. “You’re amazing, keep telling yourself that because it’s how I see you.”

You nodded and smiled at him with a little laugh. “Thank you.”

He kissed your forehead then pulled away, you both shared a moment, you looked into each other’s eyes. He took your hands in his, he squeezed a little and leaned closer. Rin kissed the side of your mouth, he then got up and let out a shaky sigh. “You need a drink?”

You shook your head. “I’m just going to work through the night, rest on my sofa when I can.”

He squeezed your shoulder. “Okay, don’t work too hard.”

You smiled as he walked to your door. “Yes Sir.”

He laughed and patted the door. “Funny, night.”

“Night.”

 

 

 

Every time you were around Megumi, she’d be on the phone to Levi. There were days where a dress or other clothes would arrive for her, she said they were from Levi. You checked the cards, which you shouldn’t have really and found that she was right on one stunning dress. It wasn’t really a love note, it just said wear this and he signed his name.

Though you tried, Levi and you couldn’t meet up. He called when he could, you hid how you really felt deep down. You trusted Levi; you really did trust him with everything you had you just hated how your head made you think things. Megumi face to face was a nice girl, you couldn’t see anything wrong with her at all and didn’t think she was doing anything to hurt you. She just really thought Levi wanted her.

To make things worse for you, Megumi adored you loads and wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. So, she treated you in the hotel and spent every moment she could with you. You went to some of her photoshoots with Rin, mainly because you didn’t want to go alone. It was agonising really, because part of you didn’t like her for what she was doing with Levi, but she was so nice.

Today was a nice day though, you had the afternoon off and Hange had invited you to go see her at a set. You didn’t have much time to change, so you went in your smart tight trousers and your smart shirt tucked in and your gloves on too. You took your blazer and waistcoat off.

When you go to the set, the place was a buzz and busy. You couldn’t wait to see Hange, you missed her so much. You heard someone scream your name, you turned to see the bundle of joy. You opened your arms out. “Hange!”

She picked you up and spun you around, she put you down and cuddled you and kissed your face all over. “I missed you so much!”

You giggled and cuddled her back. “I missed you as well, how have you been?”

“Wonderful actually.” She took your hand and pulled you along. “Come, come, let’s go see the others.”

You trotted after her. “Is umm, Levi here?”

She looked back at you. “He didn’t tell you?” She saw your sad look. “Oh, sorry…yes he’s here with Megumi. They have to team up on the game show.”

You shrugged. “Well, he has to do what he has to do.” She stopped with you; you saw Mike talking to Hans. You looked around more and saw Levi, he was on his phone then looked up as Megumi jumped on him. He looked at her and spoke nicely, he ruffled her hair. He looked over at you, you saw softness in his gaze for Megumi but when he saw you, he looked shocked and then annoyed. You gave him a little wave, just seeing him made you happier. He just stared at you for a bit, before allowing Megumi to pull him away somewhere.

Mike appeared in front of your face, he smiled and sang your name. “Pay attention to me.”

You smiled at Mike. “Sorry, I was on another planet. How are you handsome?”

“Very good.” He gave you a big hug. “I missed you.”

You laughed. “Good, I missed you too.”

“Hey do you want to watch the show with me and Hange? We’re going to get snacks, have a laugh and be friends.”

You smiled. “I like that, but where’s Erwin?”

Hange ran over with two bags full of snacks. “He’s at home, he caught the flu unfortunately so we made him stay at home.”

“I hope he gets better. Can I visit him? I want to make sure he’s alright.”

Mike put his arm around you, he guided you to your seat. “Of course you can sweetie, he’d love that actually. You have his address?”

You pulled your phone out and noticed a missed call from Levi, you were the one he must have been on the phone for. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then go when you can.” He pulled you onto a seat, he sat one side and Hange the other as you looked at the stage. “Hange, snacks please.”

She dished everything out, she snuggled up to you and Mike did too making you feel very loved. You watched the show start, whenever Levi and Megumi had a cute moment Hange and Mike gave you a hug. It was a good laugh, lots of fun until Megumi and Levi were winning and the host said they were connecting well, the perfect couple. It hurt more and more, because Levi was smiling and laughing with Megumi. Hange and Mike both said it’s for the camera, but it didn’t mean it did not hurt.

They had a difficult task, but the managed to win the round. Megumi jumped at Levi; his hands fit perfectly on her waist. Your hearing went when she kissed him, then she kissed his cheek after. You felt the tear rolling down your cheek, you wiped it away and cleared your throat. You clapped for the end of the show, but you could feel Hange and Mike’s sad gaze on you. They knew it was hard for you to see that, but you knew Levi. He wouldn’t cheat, he loved you. You kept telling yourself that over and over.

Megumi noticed you after, she ran over and called your name. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

You smiled. “I was invited by Hange, she’s my best friend.”

“Oh, how cute! I wish I had a best friend.” She sighed with a smile on her face.

You gulped and looked around. “You look in good spirits.”

“I am, a lot of good things have happened today.”

You smiled. “I saw.” You noticed she was playing with a ring on her right hand. “That’s beautiful.”

She bit her lip then grinned. “It is, isn’t it? Do you want to know who gave it to me?”

“Sure.”

She stepped closer, looked around and whispered. “Levi.”

“Oh, well that was nice of him.”

She hummed a tune and played with it. “I know, right? I mean I understand you two are dating, but you’ve been on and off and I noticed he doesn’t call you.” She shrugged. “He didn’t even come over and say hello today, sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine, I have to go get some water.” You smiled at her weakly. “Excuse me.” You moved swiftly around the set, then down the hall and ignored everything around you. You didn’t even notice a door open, and the person inside notice you. You yelped when a hand covered your mouth, you felt a muscular chest against your back. You wiggled and moaned into the hand as you were pulled backwards, the door slammed shut.

You felt familiar lips that you missed so much drag up your neck, a hand around your middle drift across your body. “I missed you so much, seeing you today was the best thing ever.”

You pulled from Levi, you turned to him and looked away. “You didn’t seem it when I waved hello to you.”

“I was shocked at seeing you, then really annoyed at Hange for bringing you here.” He stepped closer, he didn’t want to push you, he could see you were fragile. “I was mad because Hange brought you, I know you brat…seeing Megumi all over me would make you sad.”

You folded your arms and pouted. “I-I wouldn’t get sad…I’m not a child.”

He pinched both of your cheeks and wiggled your face, you whined at him. “It’s okay to get upset sweetie, it happens. She really was all over me.” He let your face go, then lightly cupped it. “I’d be mad if I were you.”

You nipped his hand, he pulled away and yelped. You got mad; you didn’t want to cry anymore. You shoved Levi away from you. “You didn’t take my calls.” You shoved him again. “You sent her dresses!” You shoved him again. “You cuddled her in front of me when you knew I was there!” You shoved him again, his back was close to the other wall. “You gave her a ring.” You shoved him again. “You’ve given her so many gifts and I only have the cutest cuddly cat ever!” You shoved him against the wall. “You kissed her!”

Levi looked so sad at you; he said your name with love. “I’m sorry, but some of those I don’t get what you’re talking about.”

You shoved him, but he didn’t go anywhere because his back was against the wall. “You kissed her.” He went to say your name, but you grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to you. You kissed him hard, you gripped his hair in your hand and bit his lip. He grabbed your waist hard, you moaned as the two of you passionately kissed. You pushed Levi away and against the wall, his hair was a mess, he was panting and you could see his pupils were blown. “Don’t kiss her again, you only kiss me. You’re mine Levi, okay? You are mine.”

The man was incredibly turned on right now, you were a vision to him. He was so happy to see you again, he really wanted to jump you when he first saw you but Megumi was being a pain and he wanted to keep her away from you for your sake. During filming, all he could look at was you and forgot about Megumi. He wanted to do those couple questions with you, he knew very well the two of you would pass easily. Then you did something really cute, a blush crept across your cheeks. You gulped hard, then you made the cute whining noise you make when embarrassed.

You pulled from Levi and covered your face, you whined and walked away from him. “Oh God that was so embarrassing of me!”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he pulled you close and growled at you. “Why are you so damn cute? I just want to eat you up.”

“I wasn’t embarrassing?”

He kissed the side of your head over and over. “Not at all, I loved seeing you all feisty.” He nipped and sucked your neck. “Such a turn on.”

You giggled as Levi moved his hands, it wasn’t intentional by him but it tickled. “Ah! No, that tickles.”

He let you go. “Sorry.”

You turned and looked at him, you gave him a tired smile then hugged him. “I love you.”

He squeezed you. “I love you so, so much.” He kissed your head. “You’re my world, you know that, don’t you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He hummed. “How much have you been fretting over all this?”

You sighed. “I don’t want to talk about her Levi, I just want to be with you with the little time we have.”

“Okay, sure.” He let go of you and sat on the sofa, he sighed and gave you a little smile. “What do you want to do?” You straddled him, pressed your body against his as close as possible and just held him. He hugged you back, his hand rubbed up and down your back to sooth you. “I can’t wait to be with you every day again, I really can’t.”

“I miss you so much when you’re gone, I really do.”

“I miss you too.”

You squeezed Levi. “No, I really, really miss you Levi.” You turned your head and kissed his neck, you nuzzled closer and inhaled. “It hurts when you’re not there.” You sniffed. “It’s hard.”

“I know sweetie, I know. I feel the same way.” He carefully lay down. “Come here, let’s have a little rest okay?”

“Okay.”

He kissed your forehead to sooth you. “Shh, it’s okay Me…”

You stiffened, you pulled away and sat up. You looked down at Levi. “Megumi, that’s what you were going to say, right?”

He sat up. “I’m sorry, I’ve just spent over a month with her and she’s been all around me. I didn’t mean it at all.”

You hugged yourself. “You helped her when she was sad? Is that why?”

“Yes, she was crying loads and I did what was right. I’ve gone soft with people because of you, you’ve made me a better person.”

You leaned over and grabbed Levi’s thigh, you closed your eyes and kissed his cheek for a while. “I need to go; I have a late shift tonight.” You got up and walked to his door. “I had fun today.”

Levi grabbed your hand stopping you, he looked really pained. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “I know you are, and it’s okay. I just have to go for work.”

He cupped your face, he leaned closer to kiss you but you moved your head away. He called your name. “Please.”

You tried really hard not to cry, you looked down and laughed a little as you tapped his chest. “Good luck with the rest of your work, I’ll be routing for you.”

He placed his hand on yours. “I love you.”

You smiled and pulled your hand free. “Goodbye Levi.”

“Call me.”

You gave him your best fake smile. “I’ll try, but I’m going to be very busy so I don’t think I will for a few days.”

He gulped and nodded. “Few days.”

You nodded and let the tears fall. “Yeah, a few days. I think we need a little break from each other…I think it’s what’s best, don’t you?”

He nodded; his expression went cold. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

Rin walked into your office; you had your palms against your eyes as you sat there a moment softly crying. He called your name, you looked up at him. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Fine yeah, just tired…like really tired.”

He smiled at you and pulled you to your feet, he chuckled and pulled you into his arms. “Come here you.” He rubbed your back. “I’m sorry you feel that way, maybe you should take a day off?”

You sighed. “If I do then I’ll stop and think, I don’t want to think.”

You’d told Rin everything when you got back, and these past three days he’d been perfect. Rin had been there for you, he made sure that whenever you felt a little sad you were back to smiling again. “How about we go out?”

“I don’t want to go out.”

He hummed. “Night in?”

You laughed. “I’m not staying alone with you.”

He looked sad. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Dinner.” He looked up at you and smile. “I could go for a nice burger or something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I need something to cheer me up.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

You got up and walked with him, you said goodbye to the team there and bumped into Megumi. Rin needed to sort out some last-minute things, so you were stuck with her. You let out a sigh. “So, how are you?”

She smiled and hugged you as she jumped up and down. “I’m amazing! Levi is just magical, he’s so rough and ready.” She tapped on her phone, turned it around and showed you a video clip of her and Levi in their new music video. Levi was on the ground; Megumi was on top of him lip sinking to the words. Her lips were close to Levi’s neck, he ran his fingers through her hair and rolled onto her and began lip sinking his part. It hurt, because this song they were singing together was one he wrote for you. “Isn’t it good?”

You nodded and smiled at her. “It is.”

She put her phone away and hugged you. “Oh, I’m so sorry about…I mean you’re broken up right?”

You shook your head. “I’m umm taking a break from me and him, that’s all.”

She laughed. “So, broken up…That’s a good thing, it means me and him can get serious now.”

You frowned and sighed. “I have to go. I have dinner to go to.”

She grinned. “With that manager who has the hots for you? Nice one for finally getting with him, all he ever talks about is you.”

You nodded. “I sure, sorry I have to go.”

Rin jogged over and smiled “You ready?”

“Yeah, I need to go now.”

“Sure, have a nice evening Megumi.”

She grabbed his arm. “If you’re going on a date, then maybe I can come too with a date.”

“Who?”

She pointed behind you both at the front door. “Well Levi, seems as though he just walked in here.” You looked over to see Levi, he had a bunch of flowers in his hand. Your heart hurt, it looked like he hadn’t slept in days and he’d been crying. Megumi ran past you; she hugged Levi and kissed his face then took the flowers from him. She waved you and Rin over.

Rin leaned over to you. “I’m not sure about this.”

You shrugged. “We’re on a break, he can do what he wants.”

When you reached Megumi and Levi, you did everything but look at him but you felt his eyes on you the whole time. She hugged Levi against her. “So, Levi says he’d be happy to go on this double date! Let’s go!”

Rin put his arm around you, Levi and Megumi ahead. She had his hand tightly in hers, she was bouncing about all over the place. Rin squeezed you. “We can make a break for it now.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine, I’m fine. As I said before, we’re on a break so he can do whatever he wants.”

Levi opened the restaurant door, he let Megumi go in then Rin. You walked past him; you flinched a little at his voice. “It’s good to see you.” You looked up at him. “You’re as beautiful as ever.”

You gave him a sad smile. “You’re still a handsome prick.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“You have a date waiting.”

“So do you.”

You clenched your jaw, your heart really hurt. “He wanted to buy me dinner because I was crying again, this isn’t a date.”

“You were?”

You walked past him and went to Rin, he gave you a little hug and pulled your chair out for you, a little smile on his face. “I ordered you a non-alcoholic drink.”

“Thanks.” You sat down and exchanged pleasantries, but now Levi was looking at you a little differently than before. He looked more pained and sadder, even angry at himself. The night got a bit better, but Megumi being all over Levi was hard to see. You smiled at everyone. “Excuse me.”

Rin looked at you as you got up, but Levi beat him too it. “Where you going?”

You pointed. “Bathroom, I won’t be long.”

Megumi shot up from her seat. “I’ll go too, boys can chat and so can we.” She linked her arm with yours. “Come on strawberry.” She got you into the bathroom, you peed then cleaned your hands after and looked in the mirror at how tired you looked. “So.” You looked to Megumi as she did her makeup, the nice girl attitude was gone. “What does a girl have to do to get you to fuck off.”

You froze. “I’m sorry?”

“Me and Levi had a chance to really take things seriously.” She slammed her hand on the counter. “But you just can’t let him go, can you?” She sighed. “Cut ties, completely this time. The man is in pain because of you, just let him go so me and him can be together.”

You welled up. “I’m causing him pain?”

“Yes, now just leave him instead of this stupid break.”

You nodded and laughed a little. “Okay, sure if you and Levi really are the way you say you are.”

“Of course!”

You sighed. “I’ll talk to him tonight.” You walked out, she was behind you but when you got to the dinner table Levi looked mad as hell and Rin didn’t look too happy either. “Everything alright?”

Rin shook his head. “We need to go soon.”

Levi got up. “Not yet though, I want to play two songs live. Just something for our dates.”

Megumi sat down and smiled. “Oh, this is going to be lovely.”

Levi looked to you and said your name. “Stay.”

You sat down, you owed him this much before you broke up. “Okay.”

Levi went to where the live band was, he spoke with them a bit then got behind the mic with a guitar. “Hi everyone, sorry for interrupting. I’m sure you all know me, if not I’m Levi from the band Legion. I want to sing two songs for you, one is never heard before and something I wrote for someone very special; I hope she understands what I’m trying to say to her. The second song is not my own, but it holds a very special place in my heart because someone very important to me sang this song to me.” He sighed. “Enjoy.”

He began playing a song, it sounded slow and sad to you. Your heart broke when you listened to the lyrics, he looked up and kept eye contact with you the whole time. The lyrics were about heartache, that Levi didn’t feel alive inside without you. He put it in a way that wasn’t too obvious, but was like beautiful poetry just for you. It hurt even more that you saw pain in Levi’s eyes, he really was crying out to you saying he was lost, empty, cold and dead now you were gone, that his music was dying. Then he ended the song with a little hope for the two of you, Levi always did that, he told a story with his songs.

He took a moment as everyone clapped and cheered; you dried your eyes of tears. He nodded to himself, then stepped down and began playing. You laughed and cried as he began singing grow old with you, it was even more perfect than that day on the hill. This time he changed the lyrics, instead of singing about the remote control he sang. “I promise not to break another headboard.” You laughed and went a bit red, he knelt down in front of you and sang the last bit. He sighed and smiled. “I love you more and more every day, there’s nothing going on between me and Megumi and there never has been. That ring? I never gave it to her, and those clothes are costumes she needed to wear for shoots with me and the band, but she left them behind on purpose.”

Megumi shot up; her chair slammed on the floor. “Stop it! I’ve worked too hard to break that pathetic girl you call a girlfriend. I’m not giving up yet!”

“Wait here a moment.” Levi stood up as you nodded and stopped your tears. He grabbed a glass of water and poured it over Megumi’s head, he shook the glass and sighed. “You are a piece of actual shit, what human being wears down a poor sweet, kind, beautiful, cute and just plain adorable girl? She did nothing to you and you broke her.”

“H-How did you know?”

Levi pointed at Rin. “Unlucky for you, this asshole, also her ex, told me everything you were doing. I don’t know if he was bragging, or trying to fix me and her either way I’m not letting you of all people break the only person I’ve every truly loved in my life.” Levi looked down at you, he gave you a little smile as he walked back over and crouched. He took your hands in his. “She is my music, the reason for everything I do. I would give my band up for her, I really would. I am madly in love with this woman. Everything I do now involves her, I can’t even go food shopping without thinking about what she’d like, or when I see a trailer for a movie or tv series I think maybe she’d like to watch this.” He kissed your hands as your heart couldn’t take anymore of him being perfect. “I look at clothes and I think of buying them all for her, or if she’d like the clothes I buy for myself. I worry so much about it, that I can’t bring myself to by anything for her, or even things for me. I’m a hopelessly in love idiot, and honestly I don’t care anymore what others think and say.” Levi leaned closer and said you name to you. “I love you so much brat.” You laughed. “I want us back, so I have one question. Will you move in with me?”

You nodded and cried, then you threw yourself at him into a big hug. “Yes! A thousand times yes, I want to live with you.”

He hugged you then cupped your face; he gave you a little kiss. “Do you love me?”

“I love you so much, being without you is hell on earth.”

He held his hand out to you. “Shall we go home then?”

You nodded and stood up, you smiled at Rin as you went past. “Thank you.”

Rin gave you a small smile. “Your happiness is important to me, but don’t do this again because I refuse to call that man and beg him to come to the hotel.”

You stopped. “You asked Levi to?”

“Yes, now go home with your boyfriend and be happy little rabbits.”

“Thank you.”

Levi nodded to Rin. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

“You do.” Rin grinned. “I’ll think of a way you can repay me, don’t worry.”

Levi pulled you outside, he got you into his car and drove you to his place. You were quiet when you got into his house, you looked around and saw that it wasn’t to Levi’s standard of cleaning. Not being with you had thrown him off completely. You turned around the place and looked at him. “It’s a little messy, has my boyfriend finally become human?”

He stared at you, you laughed a little making him smile, this was everything he dreamed about. He walked up to you and cupped the side of your face, you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. “No words can describe how much I missed you, how much pain I was in when I thought we were going to be over. I love in a way that’s painful and strong; you really are my world and when you left everything just fell apart.”

“Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I think you can tell how I felt, I look like hell from crying and no sleep. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I didn’t feel alive without you. I love you with everything I have.” You walked up to him, you ran your hands up his chest and moved your lips closer to his. “I’m never letting you go again.” You kissed him, the two of you hummed and moaned as your hands gripped and moved over each other’s bodies. You pulled away and gulped. “Levi, I’m going to say this again and this time I mean every word of it, no getting shy or embarrassed. You are mine, you kiss only me, if you have any complaints then say them now before there’s no going back.”

Levi growled and nipped your neck, you gasped in delight. “Say that again, tell me I’m yours.”

You giggled. “You’re mine.”

“Again.”

“All mine.”

“Again.”

You cupped his face, then you made his forehead press against yours. “You Levi Ackerman are mine, all mine. Every inch of you is mine. That better?”

He grabbed you and bent you backwards, you laughed as your body pressed against his. He kissed you passionately, his tongue dominating yours. You gave him complete control. Your knees grew weak at how passionate and possessive he was. He moaned your name making you shiver. “You are all mine. I’m never letting you go, not for anyone. I’ll even mark you to prove how mine you are.” You squealed as he bit your neck, he sucked and pulled at the skin forming a big mark there. “I’ll mark your body all over, so everyone knows you are mine.”

You smiled. “Possessive Levi is fun.”

He hummed, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you upstairs. He dropped you onto the bed, then changed you into one of his shirts, he was so delicate and gentle when he touched you. Levi was acting as if you were going to break, or that if he pushed too much you’d disappear. He changed it his usual pj bottoms, then pulled you into his arms under the covers. “I know you were expecting me to ravage every inch of you, but I haven’t slept like a normal person in over a month and I’d like to sleep with the best body pillow ever.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “Same, I’ve had no real sleep since you’ve been gone.”

He squeezed you and kissed your head. “I can’t wait to wake up to you every morning, and do this together every night.”

You laughed. “Same, but when do I move my things in?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Ah, but Levi it can’t pack it all in one day.”

He kissed your face all over and hummed. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay some guys to do it. Bedsides, you don’t have much to pack.”

You sighed. “True, I couldn’t keep much in that tiny apartment.”

Levi kissed you again. “While they do that, we’re going shopping and I’ll show you all the things I thought you’d like and we’ll buy them.”

“Don’t spoil me!”

“I want to, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

You sighed. “Fine, all I want is to spend as much time as I can with you.” You yawned then rubbed your tired eyes. “But first, cuddles and sleep. I’m tired for once.”

Levi rubbed your back slowly, he hummed a little tune for you and watched you fall into a deep sleep. He lay there enjoying the sight, you were just too cute for words. He kissed your forehead. “Night beautiful, I love you.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the best nights sleep he’d had in over a month; everything was perfect again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you guys, I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Levi signed the papers for your boxes of things, then handed them back. While you were in a deep sleep, Levi got a moving team to pack your things up and bring them here. He was right though; you really didn’t have much. “Saves her some time and effort, she needs lots of rest.”

The mover smiled. “It was a pleasure Levi, just make sure to look after your girlfriend.”

Levi frowned, then he realised what was going on. “Someone filmed us in the restaurant.”

He laughed and nodded. “Yes, it was really romantic and sweet. I’m routing for you both, she is such a cute thing. I wish more people saw her like she was in that vid, and how you see her.”

Levi hummed in thought, it sounded like a really good idea actually. “You’re right.”

“Have a nice day Mr Ackerman.”

“You too.” He closed the door, stared at the small number of boxes of your things then went back upstairs to his bedroom.

You reached out to Levi’s side, but found it empty. You sat up and looked around, you welled up and sniffed thinking Levi had left again and last night was a dream. “Levi?”

He opened the door and stopped, he stared at you sat up in his bed with his shirt you were wearing slipping off your shoulder, tears in your eyes. “You’re awake.”

You rubbed your eyes. “I thought you’d left again.”

He rushed over, got onto bed and hugged you. “No, no I’m here and I’m not going anywhere sweetie. I was just dealing with the delivery guys.”

You frowned and pulled away. “Delivery guys?”

“I had your stuff back and moved here while you were sleeping, means less trouble for you.”

“I love you.”

Levi laughed a little as you snuggled him, you kissed his neck and squeezed him. He rubbed your back. “I love you too.” Levi flopped down onto the bed, he kissed your head loads and sighed. “Now back to sleeping, I wish to use my favourite body pillow more.” You fell back asleep very quickly, which meant Levi was left to his own thoughts for a while. He ran what the guy said through his head, then had a little idea. He called Hans and waited for him to answer. “Hans? Hey I have an idea regarding my little strawberry…yes it’s her nickname shut up…Hans would you just listen instead of squealing like an idiot? I have an idea about everything to stop people from being so horrible to her, but I need a go ahead…Thanks, so you know how we have a YouTube account and Instagram? I was thinking we could do little vlogs about me and her just so people can see the real her instead of this made up shit…yeah?...thanks Hans I’ll get one out soon. Bye.”

You sighed and got up a bit, you leaned on your forearm as your other hand traced the muscle on his chest. “You’re a busy bee this morning.”

“Well I want to have everything perfect for my girlfriend, that a crime?”

You leaned down and kissed his chest, you nipped and licked his skin. “Such a good boyfriend.” You pulled back and traced patterns on his skin. “So, what have you been planning?”

“Well, someone filmed us at the restaurant and its been a big hit, everyone wants more of us together. So, we’re going to be filming some vlogs in order to show everyone how much I love you and how wonderful you really are.”

You giggled. “Right, okay.”

“So, you okay with it? Can I film cute vids of you?”

You blushed and rested your head on his chest, you sighed after. “Sure, I mean if it’ll make you happy.”

He rolled over onto you, you giggled as he kissed your face all over. “It will.”

You patted his cheeks. “Well you better make the first video then. You have a camera?”

“I do.”

You smiled. “Wonderful.” You patted his bum with your hands. “Mmm that’s wonderful too.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m hungry, do you want pancakes?”

He nuzzled your neck and kissed it loads. “I’d love some of your fluffy pancakes.”

You pushed Levi off, got out of bed and put your bra on but left Levi’s long baggy shirt on. “I will make them right now; you just look beautiful.” Levi sat up and stretched, you enjoyed his little moan. “I said beautiful, not sexy.”

He smirked at you. “I can do what I want.” You stuck your tongue out at him, then ran downstairs and began making breakfast. Levi cleaned up and got changed, then he grabbed the camera and began rolling. “Hi everyone, I’m not used to doing these so bear with me. Recently you’ve seen a video of me at a restaurant with my girlfriend, or you all call her the strawberry girl. I want people to know what’s been going on. So, me and her have been together for about five months now. I…I’ve never been in love before until I met her and I want to, as you saw, grow old with her. I love and adore her with everything I have, she is my love and life. I kept her a secret because she’s a normal girl, she works a full-time job that’s long hours and very demanding. Some nights she has to stay over, she does it all for others. She’s the sweetest, kindest, most caring, beautiful, funniest and the cutest thing ever. All my songs recently, the ones you all love so much I’ve written for her. My band mates and friends are close to her too. Hange is her best friend and Mike and Erwin are like her big brothers. When you guys push her away, or say horrible things about her, you’re not only hurting her but all of us in the band.” He sighed. “What I’m trying to say is, please don’t hurt her anymore, she’s the reason I live and make music. These vlogs are going to be all about me introducing her to you, so you can meet her and get to know the woman I love with all my heart. So, let’s go meet her.”

You hummed away and heard Levi call your name, you turned and saw he had a camera. You smiled. “Hello, what you go there grumpy?”

“Just a camera.”

You hummed and smiled. “A camera huh?” You plated up the last pancake. “This your new project you told me about?”

“Yeah, those pancakes look amazing.”

You put the two plates on the table of the island. “Extra fluffy, with plenty of syrup.” You poured him a cup of tea. “Just how you like it.”

“I missed this.” He put the camera down in a position so it could see you both, and you could both eat. He cuddled you in front of the camera, he squeezed your hips and kissed your face all over. “I missed mornings with you, this is the best thing ever.” You giggled as he kissed you. “Can you make every dinner and bake lots of things, I love your food.”

You kissed his cheek. “Sure, I can do that, but you have to cook some meals because you’re a really good cook too.”

“Promise.”

“Good.” You sat down and gave him his cutlery. “Now eat up.”

He put one arm around you and ate, he hummed and showed a slice to the camera. “My girlfriend makes the best food ever; these pancakes are the kind you dream of.”

You blushed hard at him. “Hey, don’t embarrass me. I’m not that great.”

“You’re wonderful.”

“Well how about I embarrass you.”

“Do it.”

You hummed and tapped your lip, you smiled. “Ah, did you know Levi actually eats a lot of food. I was shocked when I discovered it. He has a high metabolism, so he’s an asshole meaning he does not gain any weight and eats all the food I make him and more. Oh, and he also drinks probably two buckets of tea a day.”

Levi pouted. “Oi brat, I ain’t that bad.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing, it’s cute and perfect.”

He squished your face with his hands. “I’m not cute, you are.”

You laughed. “That’s another thing Levi’s fans.” You pointed at Levi, you pulled away a bit. “He hates being called cute, even though he is super cute.” You put your legs over his one leg, you cupped his face and nuzzled against his face. “Fight it as much as you want, but I like cute Levi. You know why? Because when you’re cute I just want to cuddle and kiss you when you are.”

He hummed. “Okay, fine you win this time around.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Good, now eat up.”

 

 

 

 

You stared at the camera in your hands, after the first video was edited and posted people adored it and couldn’t wait for the next video to be released. So, you and Levi filmed when you could. Today Levi was off out, so you thought you’d film some things and invite Hange over. You turned on the camera and faced it. “Hi everyone, umm this vlog starts with me this time instead of Levi like the many others. You know I’m still not used to this all…so anyway, today I was thinking we could do a house tour.” You took the camera around the place, you talked and joked then you got to the walk-in closet. “So, as you can see, Levi takes up almost all the space.” You referred to a small section. “These are my clothes.” You laughed. “I think I need to buy more…anyway next place is outside.”

You ran down stairs, moved about and showed the pool area. Then the lovely little garden you were starting, just so you could have home grown fruit and veg. You even showed them some strawberries you were growing, all for Levi though. Then you started baking, you didn’t tell people your secrets but you did tell them Levi was fond of sweet things.

Finally, Hange came over, the two of you messed with the camera loads. Then she came up with an idea. “I have a great prank to pull on Levi, you up for it?”

You laughed. “Sure, but if it involves mess then no.”

“No, no! What I want to do is move everything in the living room by an inch.”

You snorted a laugh. “Sure, okay why not. I know for sure he’ll notice.”

“Let me do it all.”

You filmed her moving everything. “You are the weirdest friend, I love it.”

She grinned and put her hands on her hips. “It’s all done, make sure you film his reaction okay?”

You shook your head. “He’s gonna kill us both.” Hange hung out for a while, you two did a bit of gaming and you destroyed her on a lot of the games. Then she grabbed some baked things, and a lunch you made her and went home. You started the camera up. “Well there you have it, some weirdness from my best friend. I’m not sure what to do now, I’m not a very interesting person if I’m honest. I game, watch anime, read manga’s…I’m a nerd really. Well, I guess that’s me for the day. I will leave this to film the living room to show Levi’s reaction, I’m off for a swim. Bye guys!”

You put the camera down and angled it, then you went upstairs and put on a swim suit. It was a lovely low-cut vintage style one, it gripped your body and was high at the front to show off all your legs. The top part was black and white striped, but the bottom part was black and looked like fabric all over. You loved it, and it was the first you wore it so Levi would get a nice surprise coming home. He had baked things to eat, a lunch all ready for him and you in a new swimsuit.

You swam around for a moment then heard the front door, Levi called your name then paused, he called your name louder and walked out with camera from the living room in hand. “The living room is different, what’s been done to it?”

You swam up and gasped for air, you got to the edge of the pool and put your arms on the side. “Different how?”

He frowned. “Everything has moved by an inch.”

You laughed. “You noticed, that’s an amazing gift.”

He sighed. “Hange’s idea?”

You nodded and swam away from him. “Sure was, I’ll move it all back.”

“It’s fine…mind getting out of the pool?”

You hummed. “Sure, I guess.” You used the stairs to get out, you pushed your hair back and smiled. “What’s up?” He filmed you making you blush. “Leviiii.”

“See, she’s the most beautiful thing in the world. Look how stunning she is!” He sighed. “Give us a twirl.”

You giggled and slowly turned around and posed a little for him. “Better?”

“Much.”

You smiled. “Mind putting the camera down now, I need to give you a welcome home kiss and cuddle.”

He put the camera on and left it rolling, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you. “I’m home.”

You kissed him deeply and moaned a little. “Welcome home, now I made you some lunch and some baked things. Eat up, help yourself to the pot of tea and then join me later. I’m going to swim a while longer.” You swam a bit longer then turned the camera off, then got onto the towel on the floor you wanted to use as a bed. Levi didn’t use sunbeds mainly because they were dirty, and they could rust easily. He liked blankets and towels on the floor instead. You lay there, closed your eyes and napped for a bit under an umbrella so you were protected from the sun for a bit.

Levi walked back outside; he was in tight swim shorts. He stretched then moaned, he looked over at you then walked over quietly. He knelt down, then crawled over your body. He leaned down and kissed you, you smiled instantly then wrapped your arms around Levi. He lay down on you, kissed you again and enjoyed how you moved your legs apart for him. “Hey beautiful.”

You moaned a little and stretched a bit. “Hey handsome.”

“Thank you for lunch, and for the baked treats.” He nipped and sucked your neck. “It was delicious, but I have one thing to say.”

You giggled. “What’s that?”

“You taste much better.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You rolled over and pushed him into the pool, you laughed at him as he swam up and stared at you. “Cool down, I’m not in a bikini so you can’t take this off easily to fool around. You’d have to get me butt naked, which I would prefer not to be outside in your garden.”

He swam to the edge, then put his arms on the side and looked at you. “Well, you didn’t seem to mind the first night we slept together.”

You sat up and smiled. “It was in a make shift tent, not outside.”

Levi hummed. “Well then, maybe I’ll make a tent again.”

“That’d be nice actually, you owe me a star lesson, remember?”

“I do owe you a lesson.” He moved back and held his arms open. “Come join me, I want to hold you for a while.”

You ran and jumped into the pool, you swam up to Levi’s bum and bit. He jumped at the shock, you swam up and laughed. “Revenge shark attack.”

He wrapped his arms around you, he squeezed and kissed your temple loads. “That was a deadly one, but be careful of another revenge one.”

You giggled. “No fair, we’re even now Levi, don’t bite me again.”

“Let me think about it.” He hummed. “No, sorry the shark will be back some day.”

“Such a mean boyfriend.”

He swam around with you, his hands wondered slightly on your body. He leaned closer. “If I’m that mean, why do you stay around me?”

“Because I love you with everything I have.”

Levi let out a happy sigh. “Now I’m very happy, I’d like a kiss please.”

You dug your fingers into the back of his hair, you pulled him towards you and kissed him lightly at first, then you deepened the kiss. You hummed and moaned at him, your body just tingled at the sensation, his touch. You were like magnets drawn to each other; it was impossible to stay away.

You rested your head on his shoulder, you used your fingers to lightly trace his strong jawline. You loved that part of him a lot, just everything about his face was so manly. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you know there’s some people out there who get turned on by feet.”

He frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Feet huh…weird…personally I like you, the way your body curves and your lovely smile, laugh, voice and of course your chest and butt.”

You laughed as he squeezed your bum. “I know, but there are also some people who like crushing.”

“What?”

You giggled at him. “Yeah, crushing things and some like women to sit on balloons and pop them.”

“I should ban you from the internet.”

You pulled your head away from him. “We all have a kink, some weirder than others. You love to bite, and I love it when you do. You also really like touching and umm dominating.”

“I do, and you like being putty in my hands.”

“Well I’m sorry for liking it when you say kinky shit, possessive talk from you is hot, and when you pounce on me. Sue me.”

“It’s your fault for being all cute and sexy.”

“I don’t do anything.”

“That’s the point, you don’t even know you’re doing anything.” You blew a raspberry at him, then you both laughed a little. He cuddled you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, but I need to get out before I shrivel up.” You swam to the edge, got out and stretched. “What do you want for dinner?”

“You.”

You sighed. “Not an answer Levi Ackerman, now what do you want for dinner?”

He swam to the edge, he leaned on his elbows and face in his hands. “Well what do you want?”

“You.” Levi blushed; you couldn’t help but laugh at him. “See how you like it. On another note, I can make lasagne and homemade garlic bread, sound good?”

He sighed. “Yes, but don’t make a joke like that again, I don’t think my heart can take it.”

You knelt down, leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Sorry.”

He watched you leave him. “I’m so in love with you.”

You smiled back at him and winked. “So, am I with you, you staying out here for a bit?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled. “Alright, well I’ll be inside if you need me.”

“Miss you.”

You shook your head. “You’ll be able to see me. I’m not going far.” You got inside, cleaned up and changed clothes. You played some music as you cooked, you were just in your own little bubble and unaware of what Levi was up to. You finished up, then went looking for your weird boyfriend. “Levi?” You stepped outside and smiled, there was a canopy tent set up like you had but he did it much better. There was also a little table on blankets and cushions, so you could have dinner outside. He’d set up lights and a star gazing area, you saw him sat down with a star gazing book reading away. “Levi?” He looked up at you, fumbled with the book and sat on it. “What are you doing?”

“I was just setting some things up.”

You smiled. “Déjà vu much? But you actually did it better than me.” You laughed. “Well, it’s perfect Levi. Can you help me bring dinner out?”

“Sure.” You both sat outside, you ate together and had a little fun joking around. Then Levi got out another surprise for you, he brought out two boxes. “A gift.”

You smiled and opened it up, you laughed when you saw it was a remote-control boat. “What’s this for?”

He opened his up to show he had one the same, but it was a different colour. “Thought we could race until the sun goes down.”

You laughed. “Sure, yeah that sounds like a lot of fun.”

Levi set everything up for you, he put the boats in the water and gave you your controller. “Alright, you ready?”

You sat comfortably and smiled. “Damn right I am, I’m going to win.”

Levi sat next to you. “Yeah right. Ready? Go!” You raced the boats; Levi was winning at first but then you took over. “Cheat.”

“I’m not cheating!”

“You have to be.”

You bumped into him. “Sore loser.”

“You’re just a loser.”

You laughed and threw you arms up in the air, you’d won. “I win! Now, I get to choose my prize, right?”

He sighed. “Yeah, you do.”

You hummed, then you knew what you wanted. You straddled Levi, he gulped at you as he stared at you in just his swim shorts still. You pushed him down onto his back, he gasped at the shock of it all. His hands moved on you, but you grabbed his wrists and put them above his head. “No touching.”

“Fine.”

You let go of his wrists, and smiled as he did as you asked and kept them there. You liked his arms like that, because you could see his muscle. You patted his tummy, then pushed and pressed his abs then his pecs. You loved the little whines, moans and mewls of delight coming from Levi.

You kissed your way up his stomach, then to his chest and felt his heart racing against your lips. You moved up to his neck and gave it a little nip, you kissed along his jaw. Then you cupped his neck and face, his pupils were blown as he watched you like a shark. You smiled and leaned down towards him, he gasped and moaned in excitement. You finally kissed him, you let out air through your nose, a sigh of delight. Levi moaned at you; he moved his mouth as if he was encouraging you to push him more. So, you deepened the kiss.

Your body moved on its own, you rocked your hips against his and moaned as you kissed his neck. Levi groaned; you could feel his growing need against your heat. “I need to touch you. Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

He instantly wrapped his arms around you, one hand slid right up your shirt. You felt his other hand slide under your skirt and under your underwear. You gasped when you felt his touch, your nails dug into his shoulder. He whispered your name. “I missed you.” He rolled over onto you; he pressed his fingers deep into you. “I missed this.” He leaned over you and kissed your cheek. “Your moans.” He pressed your spot within you, you let out a whimpered moan. “Your cute face.” His thumb brushed your bud. “Just everything about you.” He captured your lips; he deepened the kiss as he pressed harder and massaged your heat. You were overcome with heat throughout your body, it’d been so long with Levi that your body was overreacting to him.

You gripped his back, you closed your eyes as you felt a rush, then a little pop. You moaned as you felt a little rush through you, you sighed and panted. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, he kissed you and hummed. He pulled his hand free; he licked his fingers clean then moved down your body.

You giggled. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not finished with you yet.” He pushed his hands up your thighs, then he pulled your underwear off.

You gulped. “We’re outside Levi.” He kissed the side of your knee, then up your thigh causing his head to disappear under your skirt. “W-wait L-Levi.” You arched your back, your head moved back as you gasped at the feelings of Levi’s tongue on your heat. “Fuck.” You felt his grip on your thighs, he used his tongue to push into your heat. You hated how talented his tongue was, how he could set your body on fire so easily. You wanted to make him feel good, you wanted to drive him insane.

You bucked when he licked your bundle of nerves, you swear you could feel him smirk at your reaction. He licked again, then sucked on it making your body buzz and shudder. He sucked a little too hard, the pleasure was a little too intense, so you squeezed his head between your thighs.

Levi lifted your skirt up, he looked at you. “Oi brat? Mind not crushing my head.”

You blushed. “S-sorry, but it’s your fault.” Levi stared at you, then he bit your thigh hard. You yelped at him. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Pay back for crushing my head.” He kissed the mark. “Though I have to admit, I did push this.” He licked your bud, you shuddered and moaned because of it. “I little too hard. Maybe I should do it again, your moan was very nice.”

“Levi!” You cried out as he repeated his action, your legs closed around his head slightly. You closed your eyes tightly, then grabbed a cushion and placed it over your face as you moaned. Your legs began shaking, you couldn’t control this feeling anymore. It was too intense. You yelped a cry, as you felt a rush through your body. Your legs went limp, you were done.

Levi moved away, he crawled up your body and licked his lips before lightly kissing you. “You look too cute right now.”

You hummed. “You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom Mr.”

He looked down to your chest, he moved his hand across your stomach under your shirt and then up to your breasts. He massaged and played with them, kneading them softly. “That a promise?”

You smiled and looked at Levi, you placed one hand on his one massaging the chest as the other cupped the side of his face. “You like getting spanked?”

He shrugged. “I just like it when you touch me.”

“That so?”

“Yes.”

You slid your hand down and past the band of his swim shorts, you ran your hand up and down his hardened length. “Like this?”

He let out a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and hummed. “Yes.”

You kept your movements up. He began panting and tapped his head on the floor next to your head. He bucked his hips to your movements; they weren’t fast but nice and slow because you wanted to build him up slowly like he did to you with his fingers.

Levi moaned your name into your ear, you hummed and nipped your lip. Hearing Levi moan your name over and over was a turn on, the way he was so hungry and needy for you. He turned his head, so his lips were on your neck. He lightly kissed; his hands still played with your chest.

He closed his eyes, then he clenched his jaw tightly. “S-stop.”

You pulled your hand away. “You okay?”

He gulped. “Yeah, just…you felt so good I didn’t want it to end so quickly.”

You smiled. “Thanks for the compliment.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Tent bed, come I have something to show you.” He got up, yanked you to your feet and practically ran with you to the tent.

You laughed then crawled inside, you smiled at the comfy bed he’d made. “It’s so perfect.” You flopped back onto the cushions and giggled, you wiggled around then saw Levi was messing with a bag. You could see a blush on his face, you sat up and pulled your shirt off and threw it at him. He looked over at you and smiled. You grinned. “That’s better, you looked all nervous for some reason.”

He sighed. “I am.”

You zipped your skirt, then took it off and threw it away. “Well I’m not, you know why?”

“No.”

“Because I trust you.”

He hummed. “That makes me feel a lot better, but I really want you to feel a lot better.” He pulled off his swim shorts, he gulped and moved closer to you with something in his hands.

You smiled at him. “What you got?” He handed you a condom, you read the outside. “Ribbed huh?”

“Y-yes…a-and this.”

You took something else from him, it was a bottle of lube. “Tingling.” You smiled. “This is going to be a lot of fun.”

“Y-yeah?”

You giggled and put the things down, you cupped his face and kissed him. “Thank you for thinking about me.”

“I always want you to feel good.”

You smiled, then you took the cap off the lube. “Well, I always think of you and this is why I’m going to use this on you as well.”

“What are you.” He gasped when you applied some to his length, he hummed when he felt the tingling beginning. “F-fuck.”

“Is it good?”

“Very.” He grabbed put the protection on himself, you eyed it and felt your body heat up knowing it was going to feel good.

You hummed and handed him the bottle. “You want me to apply, or do you?”

He let out a shaky sigh, whatever was in that lube was working wonders for him, so it only meant it’d be incredible for you. “I’ll do it, I feel if you touch me more, I’ll lose control.”

You rolled onto your tummy on the floor. “Okay, let me just organise the cushions a bit.” You gasped when you felt Levi’s hands on your hips, he massaged and squeezed up to your bum. “L-Levi?”

He lifted your hips up, your wobbled to your knees as he leaned over and kissed your back. “I seem to remember the many times we had fun in your tent, this position had you crying out in such a beautiful way.” You whimpered when your felt him move his length on your heat, he leaned over and whispered in your ear as the tingling began for you. “Shall we try it again?”

You nodded. “Please Levi.”

He pressed in a little, you inhaled sharply at the new feeling. It’d been so long for you and Levi that your body craved his length, but with the new added feeling You could hear his steady his breathing, he gripped your waist tightly as if he was feeling the same. The hunger and desire to be with each other again, matching with new intense feelings meant tonight was going to be good.

He pressed in all the way, he groaned as your body gripped him over and over in delight. You held the cushions in desperation, you moaned and wiggled your body desperate for Levi to move. The tingling was increasing the longer he stayed still, you needed him to do something or the lube alone was going to make your body shiver.

Levi shifted your legs, then he began moving slowly. He felt his heart hammer in his chest at the sight of you, then you squeezed him and moaned in the sexiest way. He smirked a little and increased his actions, he couldn’t believe that moments ago he was so shy and nervous about showing you what he’d bought.

He leaned over you as he moved faster, he kissed and nipped your back as you bucked against him. He licked down your back and felt you shiver at the sensation, your heat responded to him making him growl in pleasure. He pressed your back down, your bum went up making you cry out as the gel and the ribbed was right on the right spot.

He kissed your shoulder, then your neck. Levi panted your name making you turn your head, you looked at him and moaned. He eyed your lips; you knew exactly what he wanted. You moved a little, then the two of you kissed. You moaned into the kiss, Levi moved one of his hands to your breast and began massaging it, he cursed himself for not removing your bra yet.

Levi pulled away from you, he watched you flop onto the floor and pant. He panted as well, he shook his head to focus and unclipped your bra. You rolled over onto your back and weakly threw your bra, you hummed with your eyes closed. You smiled when you felt Levi move your legs around him, he leaned over you.

You wrapped your arms around him, you opened your eyes and dug your fingers into his hair. The two of you kissed, you arched your back and moved a little. Levi pushed back into your heat, you moaned into the kiss and tugged a little harder on his hair. He rolled his hips into you; all you could do was moan.

Levi kissed along your cheek, then to your neck. He sucked and nipped your skin then licked down to your collarbone; his eyes never left your face. He just wanted to see all your cute expressions. He cupped and played with your chest, you hummed and whined at Levi. You were on cloud nine, the tingling was becoming more intense and you were on the edge.

He skilfully grabbed the bottle; he poured a small amount on his fingers then reached down to your bud. He leaned himself on his forearm, he increased his actions and moved faster and harder. Your legs wrapped around him tighter, then you felt his fingers on your bud. You threw your head back. “Fuck! Levi!” You gripped his hair tightly, he kissed you hard just as you came undone. You cried into the kiss; your legs shook as your body gripped him hard.

Levi moved his hand from you, he slammed it down onto the floor next to your head and gripped the cushion. He moaned at his release, he pulled from the kiss and lay on you, his head on your chest. You both panted for a while, you rubbed his back and hummed. Levi moaned your name. “I think I made a good purchase.”

You laughed. “You did.” You sighed and looked around. “What time is it?”

Levi moved off you with shaky arms, he crawled over to the bag and grabbed his phone. “Perfect timing actually, I’m going to clean up then come back to clean you up.”

You giggled and held your arms out to him. “Help me up, I’ll go clean up with you. We can have a quick shower together.”

“Sounds good.” Levi stood up, he pulled you to your feet and kissed your cheek. He picked you up and carried you inside.

You blushed hard. “Levi, I’m naked.”

“So am I, it’s fine I doubt anyone will see us because we’re alone.” He kissed your cheek. “The camera is off too, so we can tone down the videos now because I think we’ve done enough.”

You hugged Levi tightly, the two of you showered and cleaned up before getting into baggy sleepwear. He led you back outside, he sat you on the blankets and then put a blanket around you both. He pulled you back onto the floor, he looked up at the stars then pointed and began telling you about them all. It was just perfect; he’d clearly studied up just for you.

You rolled onto you side and smiled at Levi. “I’m impressed, you did this all for me, right?”

He blushed. “I-I want to hold onto you for a-as long as possible, I want to grow old with you so…I want you to feel special. We made a promise the first time we did this, that every week we’d star gaze and I’d tell you about them. It seems I broke it, but I want to change that. I don’t want you to be hurting anymore, so it’s all about treating you and making you happy.”

You cuddled Levi and kissed his cheek over and over. “I love you so much.”

 

 

 

 

You were busy gaming in Levi’s gaming room, completely in your own world and unaware that a needy boyfriend was on the prowl. You were enjoying a little you time, mainly because you had work in the afternoon and had a late shift too. You just needed to relax, because going back to face celebs and Rin was something you didn’t fancy right now. You were glad that the confrontation with Megumi happened the night before your day off.

Levi walked in; he saw you sat there with headphones on. He went right up behind the sofa, then flopped over it and hugged you. You jumped at him and almost launched the controller; you took your headphones off. “Jesus Levi, you scared she shit out.”

He kissed your cheek over and over, he made tiny little noises that you knew well for him wanting your full attention. Over the months of being together, you had learnt all his little cute quirks he had. For a man who hid his emotions deep down, he was a very needy guy. He loved to cuddle, or have you touching him in some way, especially his hair. When he was sleepy and needed you, he was the most emotional. He ate a lot of food, and drank a tone of tea.

“You’ve been hiding from me.” He gave you a little hug. “Pay attention to me.”

You paused your game and put the controller down, you turned around and knelt up on the sofa. You hugged Levi and hummed. “There, my attention is all yours. But remember, I have to get ready for work soon.”

Levi dragged you off the back of the sofa, you squealed as he did. “No.”

“Leviii!” He called your name back at you. “Put me down hun.”

He moved your legs to wrap around him. “No, I’m going to escort you to the bedroom.”

“Levi…”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, to change of course. Don’t worry, I’ll behave and I won’t do anything.”

“I want to trust you, but you are a naughty boy sometimes.”

He kissed your cheek. “Only when you let me be.”

You giggled and tapped your forehead against his, you dug your fingers in his soft hair and massaged his scalp. Then you kissed him, he turned with you just as you got to the door to his room. He pressed your back against the wall, his pelvis pressed right up against yours.

You turned your head as Levi kissed your neck. “L-Levi, I have to get ready for work…mmm.” You closed your eyes and moaned, you gasped as he nipped your skin. “Levi, behave yourself. I need to change and this is not helping.”

He licked a line up to your ear. “I can help you by undressing you.” You hugged him tightly, Levi stumbled a bit and couldn’t kiss you or do anything. He sighed. “New defensive mode, right?”

“Yes, now take me to the bedroom and let me change into my work things.”

He carried you into the room, he sighed and sat on the bed. You jumped off him then ran to the closet. You changed in front of Levi; he seemed a little happy mixed with frustrated. “This is unfair.”

You smiled and buttoned your waistcoat you leaned over and kissed Levi’s forehead, he closed his eyes and hummed at you. “Love you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, he nuzzled his face against your stomach. “I love you too, but don’t go to work, stay at home with me.”

“Sorry Levi.” You played with his hair. “You’ll have to spend an evening without me.”

He pouted. “No.”

You smiled. “Want to take me to work? I’ll let you stay for lunch.”

He looked up at you. “I can do that.” You went to work, things weren’t too bad between you and Rin, the guy was pleasant but he didn’t have a choice with Levi staying over. Levi was well behaved, he followed you about when he was allowed to, but most of the time he stayed by the bar having cups of tea. You walked over to him and hugged him from behind. “Hey handsome, you want to go home yet?”

“No, can we have some time in your office?”

You smiled and kissed his temple. “Sure, I brought lunch with me today and extra food for you.” You pinched his cheek. “You can’t say me, also I need to let Rin know I’m going on a break.”

“Break…”

You moved to Levi’s front, you cupped the side of his face and kissed him breaking his sad look. “Lunch break, not other breaks. Never are there going to be other breaks.” You kissed him again. “Promise.”

He hummed. “I promise too.”

You smiled and squeezed his thigh, then you went over to Rin. Rin was busy typing away on the computer behind the front desk, he looked a little tired and stressed. You leaned on the counter. “You okay Rin?”

He looked up at you and smiled. “Better now I’ve seen you.”

You laughed at him as you pinched his cheek. “Aren’t you cute. But on a serious note, do you need to rest of something?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m just in my head a lot right now.”

“Levi told me what you did for us, that you called him over and then when I was in the bathroom you told him what Megumi had been doing. Now I don’t know if it was one of your old tricks to piss Levi off, or you did it because you have another plan, or you want me to be happy. None of that matters, because I appreciate what you did.” You leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek. “It was really wonderful of you.”

He smiled. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

He seemed to lighten up. “I was worried, but what’s important is you are happy. I’m glad I could help, maybe you could thank me some time with some drinks?”

You laughed. “I think I will.” You grabbed a piece of paper from him, then began making an origami flower as you spoke. “Now I’m going for a break, if you don’t mind at all. I’ll be in my office.”

“That’s fine, I’d offer to join but I think Levi would rip my throat out.”

Levi walked up behind you; his hand slid over your bum. “I wouldn’t do that, more like I’d kick you so hard your ribs would shatter.”

You smiled and gave Rin the flower. “Ignore him, he’s being grumpy these days.”

Rin smiled at the flower, then looked up at you. “You should film that and show his fans.”

“I just might actually.” You pulled from the desk. “Well, I will see you later.” You took Levi’s hand. “Come on grumpy, lunch time for us…well It’s dinner, but still.”

Levi pulled you along to your office. “Don’t care, just want to be with you.”

You smiled and hugged his arm; you both went into your office and you kicked your shoes off right away then flopped face down on the sofa. Levi lifted your legs up, then sat down and put your legs on his. He massaged your feet and enjoyed the moment, you moaned and sighed at the sensation. Levi was good with his hands.

He sighed and moved his way down your leg, you couldn’t help but giggle. “Levi, watch where those hands go.”

“Don’t worry, you’re at work I won’t do anything I shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t a shy guy.” You turned your head and smiled at him. “Do it for me, no messing around while I’m at work, okay?”

He leaned over and kissed your back, then he lay next to you on his side. “Promise.”

You smiled at him and played with his shirt a little. “I wish I didn’t have work, that we could be at home.”

“Same.”

You smiled. “But then again, there’s nothing nicer than working hard and coming home to each other.”

“I just love being around you.” He rubbed your back and leaned over and kissed you. “I just love you.”

You giggled and rolled onto your side, you cuddled up to Levi. He held you and closed his eyes, he let out a long sigh and was at peace. You stared at his sleeping face, you smiled at him and adored how cute he was. He was just so handsome in every way, it was hard to believe you were his, and he was yours. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you really my boyfriend?”

He opened his eyes and gave you a little smile. “Yes.”

You blushed and smiled. “Awesome.”

“Are you really my girlfriend?”

“No, I’m a figment of your imagination.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat don’t lie. If you were from my imagination, then you’d either be naked right now or in a cute little costume. That and we wouldn’t be here, we’d be home.”

You bopped his nose with your finger. “You’re so sweet.”

“So, again…are you really my girlfriend?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Well, aren’t I the luckiest man in the world?”

“Yes.”

He laughed, you blushed hard at how lovely the sound of it was. “Talk like that more, I like it when you do.”

“Alright.”

“Oh, I forgot to mention. I have a movie audition, it’s for this role of a real bad boy.”

You sat up and smiled down at Levi. “Do it! I’d love to see you do that!”

He hummed. “Alright, but I might need some help if I do get it, you know with running my lines and what not. I was thinking, if I do get it…I want to offer you a job…as assistant to the band. So, you can help us at auditions, shows, sets and shoots. You know, everything really. You’ll be paid a lot more than you are here, and it’d mean you can travel the world with me and Legion.”

You threw yourself at Levi, you hugged him tightly and kissed his face all over. “I’d love to! God a chance to leave this place and travel with you and the others! That’d be amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

He smiled and hugged you tightly. “Wonderful, I thought you were going to say no, that this place with your dream.”

You pulled away and shook your head. “This place? After all my hard work, and being treated like shit I get assistant manger because my ex made them give me the job. I’m not going to make it here, so why not take a job that involves being with the best friends in the world and the man I love and adore.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he rolled onto you and kissed you. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss; he squeezed your side and grinded against you. “God, I wish we were home right now, so we could celebrate.”

“Control yourself Levi, I’ve got to hand in my notice first.”

“Sorry, I’ll control myself.” He kissed you again and hummed. “But I won’t when we’re home.”

You laughed. “I need a safe room, just so I can get away from you sometimes.”

He nuzzled against you. “So cute.”


	10. Chapter 10

When you handed in your notice to Rin, he was very sad. In fact, Rin was so upset, he asked you if there was anything he could do to make you stay. You told him no, you’d made your choice and you had a better job now and you were moving forward. It shocked you, really shocked you when he grabbed you and kissed you. Then he said he wasn’t giving up on you, you weren’t sure what it meant but, you knew you needed to stay away from him and not tell Levi about it all. However, Levi being the boyfriend he is, and super observant, he knew something was on your mind. So, you had to make up for your secret.

One distraction was created with the help of Hange. Legion were filming a music video, so you and her were messing about with costumes. You wore a cute dress, with a short puffy skirt, long socks with bows, puffy sleeves, the lot. To top it off, she put cat ears on your head, a long tail on your bum and little mitten paws on your hands. You were like an adorable anime cat girl.

Hange clapped her hands and giggled with delight. “So cute! Say meow.”

You held your paws up then clawed at her. “Meow.”

She squealed at you. “Oh! I have an evil plan, care to join?”

“You teasing Levi again?”

“All for a good cause, trust me.”

“Okay.”

“Stay here, okay?”

“Got it.”

She ran off to Levi, he was sat with Erwin and making sure he was completely clear of the flu. Hange grinned and ran over as Mike wandered over with drinks. “LEVIIIIII!?”

Levi looked up. “No.”

“I haven’t said anything.”

“No.”

Hange pouted. “Come on Levi.”

Erwin smiled. “Give her a chance Levi.”

He sighed. “Fine, what do you want?”

She grinned at him. “I’ve found the cutest kitty cat ever, and I was wondering if we could adopt the cute thing.”

“No.”

“Come on Levi, please.”

“No.”

She groaned and stomped her feet. “Fine, but you’re going to have to look that kitten in the eyes and tell it that we’re not adopting them.”

“Fine.”

She ran to you, she grabbed your arms and jumped up and down. “Now, go over to Levi and as soon as I say this is the kitten, I want you to pout and say you don’t want to adopt me? Got it?”

“Got it.”

She pulled you along and got to Levi and the others. “This is the kitten!”

You stepped from behind her, you pouted and saw Mike’s and Erwin’s mouths drop. Levi’s eyes widened at you. You wiggled your body a bit. “You don’t want to adopt me?”

Levi shot up from his seat. “I’ll adopt you.”

You bounced up and down and clapped. “Yay!”

Hange stopped Levi from getting to you. “No, you said you didn’t want to adopt her.”

He clicked his tongue, grabbed her face and squeezed. “No shitty glasses, you said if we could adopt the cat. Not if I could adopt her, and I will. Besides she’s my girlfriend.”

Hange flapped her arms. “Oowwww! Hurts.”

He let her go, then he looked over at you. However, Erwin and Mike were all over you. You giggled as Mike squeezed your cat ear, Erwin pulled at your puffy sleeve. Erwin chuckled. “You’re really cute in this.”

“Thank you.”

“Always nice to have a cute assistant.”

Mike hummed. “This was the best choice Levi ever made.” He cuddled you, then Erwin joined in. “We’re going to have so much fun with you around.”

You felt your tail grabbed, then you were yanked backwards away from the guys. Familiar arms wrapped around you; a needy growl was in your ear. “My kitty cat.”

You giggled, then turned around in Levi’s arms. “Meow.”

He kissed your cheek. “So cute.”

“My dress is super bouncy, wanna see?”

“Sure.” You stepped back and bounced up and down, Levi watched your skirt flip up very high then he noticed your boobs bouncing beautifully. Finally, he saw your ears wiggle. “I like it.”

You stopped. “Yeah? Me and Hange just had fun with the costumes. We saw the cat stuff, and well I ended up wearing it.”

He hummed. “I like it a lot.”

You took your black ears off, then put them on Levi. You squealed at him. “You look perfect.”

He leaned forward and growled against your neck. “I’m a bad kitty though.”

You laughed and hit Levi, you took your ears back and put them on again. “Behave.” You noticed Hans walking over, his focus was on his phone. “Hans!” You left Levi and ran over to him.

Hans looked up, he smiled and said your name. “What a cute kitty you make.” He gave you a big hug. “How is my favourite half of the greatest couple ever?”

You hummed. “Good, yeah. I mean being the assistant is the best thing ever, I’ve had a lot of fun organising a few things.”

Hans smiled. “Yeah, you did fantastic with this set up. I love the idea you had, and the costume idea. You’re doing a great job.”

He squeezed your cat ears. “So cute.” He sighed. “Could you be a lovely little assistant?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Drinks for the band, snacks as well too. That’s if you don’t mind.”

You grinned. “I’ll get them right now!” You ran off before Levi could find out what you were up to, you kept going and got all the drinks and snacks. You turned around and almost crashed into someone, you yelped.

The guy growled at you. “Watch where you are going idiot!”

You froze up. “I’m so sorry.”

“Assistants are all the fucking same, pathetic creatures.”

You looked up at the man, you knew who he was right away. Shogo Nama. He was a handsome bombshell of a man; his hair was a messy brunette and eyes a dark drown. He was much taller than you, he was over six foot. He had the perfect chiselled features, but right now you were filled with rage.

The mean strawberry was coming out. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He finally looked down at you, he was shocked at how cute you actually were. “Shogo Nama? More Shogo no thank you. I mean God, people like you annoy the fuck out of me. I’m just trying to do my job, you bumped into me. But I guess you didn’t notice that, did you? No. Why? Because you are an egotistic, self-centred, pretensions dickhead! Step down from your self-made pedestal, look in the fucking mirror and check yourself because you’re just a man who steps in front of a camera and plays anyone but himself. The characters you’ve played would be far better to meet than you.” You picked up the things he made you drop, you looked up at him and began blushing. “Ummm…” You whined a little and noticed Shogo was blushing. “I’m sorry I went a little too far.” You lowered your head. “That was really rude of me…I’m going to go.”

He grabbed your arm, you dropped a few more things. “Don’t.” He watched you try and pick up the dropped stuff, but he stopped you. “Let me.” He picked up a few things, then saw the things in your arms. “I can take some.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He smiled at you; it was even more charming in person. “View it as a sorry for my attitude, and for what I said. It was wrong of me to speak like that to such a cute little thing as you.”

You smiled. “So…you’re not mad?”

“No, no far from it. You gave me a massive slap in the face, I mean it was a lot more painful than a real one. I respect that.”

You laughed and sighed. “Wow, sorry.”

“Don’t be, everyone is so scared of the way they talk to me.” He smiled down at you. “I really liked that you stood up to me, it was cute and sexy. So, how about we go back to my changing room and well…roll around a little, with less clothes. Actually.” He flicked your cat ear. “Keep the ears, they’re hot.”

You snorted a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck no, I wouldn’t touch you with a barge pole.”

“Ouch.”

You sighed. “That’s not how you get a girl, I mean wow that was bad. Besides, I’m in a serious relationship.”

“With who?”

“Levi.”

He smirked. “Ah, the strawberry girl! I saw the vlogs and videos; I can’t believe it didn’t click.” He sighed and shook his head. “Levi is a lucky man, you are just stunning, and odd all wrapped into one. It’s a delight, and I’m interested.” He chuckled. “Well, I’ve kept you long enough. I’ll help you back to where you’re supposed to be, this is a lot to carry.”

“Thank you.” You blushed, he just loved you even more now. “Umm, this way.” You walked off, he stayed at your side.

He looked down at you. “So, what’s with the cat get up?”

You laughed. “Hange and I were messing about in the costume department while we were on break, she thought I’d look cute like this and played a prank on Levi.”

“Oh? What was the prank?”

“She asked if they could adopt a cat, he said no so she dragged me in front of him and I acted all sad and said don’t you want to adopt me? He freaked a little, was funny. He declared I was his, he was going to adopt me. Then Erwin and Mike cuddled me, Levi got a little jealous and pulled me back by my tail and cuddled me. Was fun.”

He laughed. “Seems like you lot have tones of fun. I hope I get to work with Levi soon.”

“Soon?”

He hummed and nodded. “He’s been asked to audition for a role in the movie I’m in, I’m the star role of the good guy.”

You smiled. “Oh really? Cool, Levi wasn’t sure about doing the movie, but I said he should go for it. I mean, I think he’d be amazing as a bad guy. I’ve seen the angry side of him, and the possessive side. He would portray a villain fantastically.”

“I agree, I would like him to get the job. If he does, would you be his assistant?”

You giggled. “No doubt about it, I would defiantly be his assistant. I think he’d kill someone if I wasn’t.”

Shogo laughed. “I don’t blame him at all. If you were mine? I’d want you around always.”

You smiled at him. “You’re actually a sweet guy once you get past that shitty front.”

“Why thank you, you’re a firecracker of a woman once someone pushes your buttons.”

“You know, you aren’t the first I’ve snapped at.”

“Oh?”

“I snapped at Levi when I first met him, it led to him wanting to date me.” You blushed. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested and didn’t want his attention.”

“Bless you, he is a handsome guy.”

You hummed. “It was more than that, it was just him as a person I really liked. Just the way he speaks, and acts towards others was so nice and captivating. He’s so sweet really, like he cares a lot about people he just doesn’t know how to put that across correctly because of his past.” You had a gentle loving smile on your face as you thought of Levi, Shogo thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “He’s so wonderful, caring, sweet, gentle and thoughtful. He’s just...everything.”

“You’re going to make me blush brat.” You smiled at Levi. “That was a lovely speech, but try not to give my secrets away to everyone.” He looked to Shogo and took some things from him. “Thank you Shogo for helping this little strawberry kitten.”

Shogo laughed. “My pleasure, she gave me a verbal slap in the face.”

Levi looked to you. “You do your little whine upset thing?”

You nodded. “I was really mean.”

Shogo hummed. “Think you said egotistic, self-centred, pretensions dickhead. Step down from your self-made pedestal, look in the fucking mirror and check yourself because you’re just a man who steps in front of a camera and plays anyone but himself.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Aren’t you cute?”

You pouted. “It was mean.”

“Hmm, it was on par with what you called me. You say sorry?”

You nodded. “I did.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Good strawberry kitten.”

You bounced and smiled. “He helped me too.”

Shogo was in his own little world; he was imagining that you were doing all this with him. He shook his head. “I did, we talked about you auditioning for the movie I’m in, I’m looking forward to it. Though, I must say I did help out because she was so sweet in saying sorry. Hopefully, if you get the role, we can all be friends, cause I must say, I’m a fan of strawberries now.”

Levi stared at Shogo, he stared back. Unbeknownst to you, this was a declaration of war. You looked at both men, you felt the tension building. You smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Meow, your kitten in hungry.”

He looked down at you, the cold look was gone and replaced with a loving gaze. “Come on, let’s feed you and the others. Nice to meet you Shogo, I will go to that audition. I’ll get Hans to call up and accept it for me.”

“I can do it, I’m your assistant after all.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “No it’s okay, Hans can do it and I want you to just be a cute kitten today.”

You smiled and bounced. “Okay! Bye Shogo, thank you for the help!”

He waved to you as you ran off, he lowered his hand. “You know, I’ve never really fought for anything in my life.” He turned to look at Levi with a smile. “But I will so I can get a very big bite of that strawberry, maybe a lot of bites.”

“Touch her and I will break that shitty pretty boy face of yours.”

Shogo laughed. “Be careful of that possessive side Levi, it might push her away. Strawberries may be sweet and delicious, but squeeze them too much and they crush into pieces and juice.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you don’t know anything. So, you should shut your god damn mouth. We have both fought for each other, we’re closer than ever and I’m not going to let some asshole who sleeps around with every girl try and break us. We stood up to Megumi, to my crazy fans and many more.” He turned and walked away. “Come for me, I dare you because I will break you.”

Shogo laughed. “Strong words Levi, I look forward to working with you.”

Levi walked to find you with everyone, they were all doting on you. He took a moment to watch you laughing with them, at Mike messing with you and Hange giving you cuddles and Erwin ruffling your hair. He just loved this, all of it. Even Hans taking a video of you all, then him pinching your cheeks because he adored you.

You noticed Levi, you put your drink and food down and ran over to Levi. He adored the bright look in your eyes, the pure love and bright smile. You jumped and hugged him, he squeezed you and spun you around. You giggled. “You’re back!”

“Sorry I took a while, just had to finish a few things with Shogo.” He kissed your cheek, he heard Hans make a little squeal and took a picture. He looked up to his manager and sigh. “Hans? Instead of taking pictures, could you call up and say yes to that audition.”

He smiled. “I will! You’re going to do amazing.”

 

 

 

 

You smiled at Levi in his outfit, he had tight black trousers on and a ripped up shirt. His hands had black gloves on, they made his hair longer and a little messy. You loved the fake earrings he had, and to top it off the tattoos. He was a real bad boy; he was all dressed up for the last audition.

However, while you were adjusting his outfit, Levi kept touching you because today you were extra cute. You had your hair done nicely with a cute beret on. You had put on a long sleeve top, a little necklace and a skirt with straps over your shoulders. Your tights had a little cat face on, and your shoes were cute ones.

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “Behave, stop touching me so much.”

“Can’t help it, I want to eat you.”

“No eating.” You smiled and patted his chest. “Perfect, now come on let’s get you in there.” You took Levi’s hand and pulled him along and into the audition room, people just stared at Levi, some shuddered. You walked right up to the audition team and handed over Levi’s paperwork. “Levi is ready to go.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you and hummed as he hugged you, the team looked at the papers then you. “You’re is girlfriend and assistant?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

The director shook your hand. “Pleasure miss, umm as to regards the man on your back we aren’t going to use his real name. We don’t want people to freak out over it, so he’s going to be called Leon from now on.”

“Sure, I totally get what you mean his fans can be bad.”

Levi poked your cheek. “Sorry.”

You turned to him and smiled. “It’s okay Hun.” You moved some of his hair. “Just do your best today.”

“Umm.” You looked at the director. “I have an idea, see people know you as Levi’s girlfriend, right? So I was thinking, why don’t you dress up too and become Leon's girlfriend uhh Yumi!”

You smiled. “Sounds fun.”

“Just head to the costume department and grab a wig and makeup, your outfit is perfect. I love this whole bad boy dating a super cute and sweet girl.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, play nice.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You ran off to the costume department and looked at the wigs, you put a long one on that was just like Monika’s from doki doki literature club. They put makeup on you, you still looked like yourself but more wide eyed innocent cute girl.

You ran back to Levi, when you got into the room Levi was by himself leaning against the wall. Everyone stayed away, they were so terrified of his mean aura. You just loved him though, the audition team were eyeing him and smiling. They loved Levi.

You skipped over to Levi, you put your arms behind your back and leaned to the side into Levi’s view. “Leoooon.”

He perked up. “Yumi.”

“You okay?”

He cuddled you making you laugh. “Missed you, you look very cute too.”

You smiled, cupped his face and then kissed his forehead. “Kissed you better. You haven’t been scaring everyone, have you?”

He pouted. “No.”

You giggled and pinched his cheek. “Naughty boy.”

“Sorry, please love me.”

You kissed him. “Always, now be a good boy.”

The audition team were all smiles at the two of you, they got Levi’s file ready. “Leon? Can we see you?”

You pulled Levi along to the audition area. “Good luck Leon, be the best bad guy I know you can be.”

He tapped his cheek. “For luck.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Good luck! I’ll be watching.”

Levi nodded, then did his audition. He had a few lines with the director, then he had to show his fighting ability. He was mesmerising to watch, especially when they brought on stunt men, he knocked down all of them easily. He was the ultimate, unstoppable bad guy. You were in love.

The director clapped his hands. “Fantastic! I must say Leon, that was the best audition we’ve ever seen. I want to offer you the job now.”

Levi hummed. “Cool.”

You ran and jumped at him, he cuddled you tightly. You ran to the director and shook his hand. “Thank you for picking him!”

He laughed. “No problem, I look forward to working with you both. Could you both stay behind to meet the team? Shogo would like to meet you.”

“Of course! Right Leon?”

He hummed and nodded. “Right.”

You took his hand. “Man of little words, come on let’s get something to eat while we wait.”

“Kay.”

You went to a little tea area, Levi sat down as you went and got drinks and food for you both. You were in your own little world, which meant you were not prepared for what happened next.

A guy moved up to you, he was obviously auditioning for a bad guy support, one of Levi’s men in the film. He leaned so he could see your bum, but your skirt was a bit too long. He moved his hand over, phone in it. He grinned at you. “Hey baby, you single?”

You looked up at him. “No.”

“Well, I bet I could take on your boyfriend no problem. I’m the toughest guy here.”

You giggled. “Doubt it.”

He bumped into you, his hand touching your boob. “Oh sorry, lost me footing.”

He jumped, fear in his eyes when Levi slammed his arm above your head on the wall. He leaned his body against your side, then slowly looked at the guy. “Phone, now.”

The guy shakily gave Levi his phone, then Levi crushed it in his hand. “D-dude! What the fuck? Y-you're not right!”

“No, you aren’t for taking perverted pictures of my girlfriends’ cute underwear.”

You smiled at Levi. “You think it’s cute?’

Levi looked down at you. “Always.”

You hugged him. “Thank you.”

The guy gulped. “Seriously? Y-you’re dating this fucker? He has to be abusive!”

You hummed and cupped Levi’s face. “Only to other people.” You kissed Levi making him hum happily. “Especially to people who do or say anything bad to me. He’s such a good boy.”

Levi petted your head, then rested his hand there and looked at the guy. The man flinched; Levi growled as he spoke. “Apologise then walk away, or I see how many bones of yours I can break before you pass out.”

The guy bowed. “S-sorry!”

You snuggled against Levi. “He peed himself.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, disgusting.”

“I got us food and drink though!”

Levi put his arm around you, he kissed your head as he walked. “Good girl.” He loved your little giggle, and loved how everyone was giving you and him space after that show.

You sat next to Levi; your legs hung over his one leg as you fed him lunch. He kept hold of you by placing his hand on your thigh. You yawned and rubbed under your eyes, Levi and others thought you were adorable.

You looked to Levi. “I’m tried, how much longer?”

“Don’t know, but you should sleep.”

You tapped your head on his shoulder, you looked up to Levi with your beautiful bright eyes. “Will you watch over me?”

“Always.” You smiled at Levi, then closed your eyes and slept lightly. Levi kept a close on you, mainly because he loved how cute and peaceful you looked when you napped and slept. He noticed people making a fuss, then looked over to see Shogo had arrived. Levi looked down at you, he poked your cute cheek. “Yumi, wake up.”

You opened your eyes, stretched and yawned. “Mmm, is it time to go?”

“Shogo.”

You peaked around Levi. “Ah, so it is! Shall we meet him, or do you want me to bring him over?”

Levi hummed. “Whatever.”

You got up and kissed the top of Levi’s head, he got up and held the back of your shirt as you approached the crowd. You moved about, got on your tip toes but couldn’t get to him. Levi rested his chin on your head, then put his arms over your shoulders.

You pouted in annoyance at the crowd, you took in a deep breath and spoke loudly. “Shogooooo?”

He stopped laughing with a girl, saw Levi and slightly recognised him. He moved through the crowd then saw you. “Oh, hello.”

You smiled and held your hand out. “Names Yumi, pleased to meet ya!”

He shook your hand. “Pleasure, and what’s his name?”

You patted Levi’s arms. “This bundle of joy is called Leon.”

Shogo leaned forward, he whispered just for you. “Levi and you look good little strawberry. The director warned me before hand.” He looked up at Levi and heard him growl, he stepped back and laugh. “Woah now, down boy. I’m not touching.”

You hugged Levi’s arms. “Sorry, he’s like a guard dog with me. He’s already crushed someone’s phone because they took pictures of my underwear by putting the phone under my skirt, oh and they touched my boob as well.”

Shogo hummed. “I would have broken the guys nose; not surprised Leon did what he did. So, you’re my co-star then?”

Levi hummed. “Yeah.”

“I look forward to working with you, you definitely look the part.”

“Maybe.”

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

“No.”

You laughed. “I talk for him cause I know what’s going on in that dark head of his, right Leon?”

Levi gave you a squeeze. “Love you.”

“Too cute, so Shogo is there anyone else we need to meet?”

He nodded. “Yeah the female star and my love interest.” He looked behind him. “Ah, here she is.”

You saw Megumi walk in; she looked a little paler than usual. She walked over to Shogo, smiled then looked at you and Levi. “Hi, I’m Megumi I’ll try and not give this movie a bad rap because the drama in the news about me. I mean I wasn’t to blame, but you know. I want to move on. So, you must be Leon and who are you?”

Levi hugged you and pulled you away from Megumi. “Yumi, she’s mine.”

Shogo chuckled. “She’s Leon’s girlfriend, she’ll be around him on set when we film because he’s more sociable and approachable with her.”

Megumi looked at Shogo, then to Levi. She blushed at him, she really loved what she saw, the problem was you. “I think he’s just fine.”

You giggled. “No, Shogo is right. Leon won’t talk to anyone really if I’m not there.”

Megumi smiled. “I’m sure I can bring him out of his shell.”

Levi gave her a death stare, she physically jumped back as Shogo stared in shock. “I’m not interested in your shitty little games. I will work on set with you, but when the camera is off you don’t go near me. I hate people like you who think they can own anyone; I don’t want you. Yumi is mine and mine alone, touch or hurt her to get to me and I will start breaking bones. Or maybe, I'll get my knife out.”

You turned and cupped Levi’s face, you made him look at you. “Look at me my little lion.” His eyes went to you. “Focus on me, breathe okay?” He closed his eyes as you tapped your forehead against his. “Better?”

“Yes.”

You kissed him and giggled. “Good boy.” You turned to Megumi. “Sorry, he gets riled up sometimes. However, if you think he’s scary when he’s mad, then pray you never upset me.” You covered your mouth and giggled as you watched Megumi go pale and Shogo grin. “Anyway, I have to get this grumpy little lion home now. Lovely meeting you, bye bye.”

Shogo waved. “Bye, I look forward to working with you both.”

 

 

 

 

You looked at the mail then found a heavy parcel, your opened it up to find a script inside. You squealed and ran into his recording studio; you slammed the script against the window. “LEVI! YOUR SCRIPT IS HERE!”

He stared at you, then took his headset off and walked out. “You do know I can’t hear you in there, right?”

“YOUR SCRIPT IS HERE!”

Levi laughed a little at you. “You are too cute sometimes brat.” He took the script from you and looked at it, he ruffled your hair. “Cute little strawberry.”

You bounced up and down then hugged him, you kissed his cheek over and over as he rubbed your back. “You’re going to be amazing.”

“Thank you, but having you with me will make me a better performer.”

You let Levi go and bounced away. “Food time!”

He followed you and watched you move about. “You’re very hyper today.”

You spun around with a smile on your face. “Yes! Because I’m living with my boyfriend I love and adore, plus he has an amazing job offer, and I get to help him. It’s amazing.”

Levi grabbed you, he kissed your neck and growled. “You are too cute, let me eat you little strawberry.”

You squealed and giggled at him. “Later! You have to review your script.”

He sighed. “Fine, you mean strawberry.”

“I’m the meanest, now go sit while I bake and make you some yummy cake and make a big pot of tea.” You kissed his cheek loads, then gave him a cuddle. “That sound nice? Or am I still mean.”

He threw his script on the sofa, he put his hands on your hips and pulled you closer. He leaned down slowly, he hummed a little as he eyed your lips and your eyes then he kissed you. He let out a happy and satisfied sigh. “Sounds lovely, you’re no longer mean.”

“Good.” You pulled away and smacked his bum. “Go work.”

“Yes mam.”

You busied yourself, you were in your own little world but halfway through you felt a burning stare on you. You turned and looked at Levi, he was sat there reading his script. You narrowed your eyes at him, then slowly turned back around. You continued, but felt the stare on you. You turned around quickly and caught Levi staring, he blushed then looked away.

You smiled at Levi, you walked over with the tray of tea for him. You put it down, he was still staring but this time at your butt. You smiled, then sat on Levi’s lap, you put one arm around him and leaned back. “Stop staring.”

“I can’t help it.”

“You should be working.”

“I read it all.”

You frowned. “Really, that quickly? You’re amazing.”

“Thanks, do I get a reward?” You turned sideways, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around you and slowly lay you down on the sofa, you giggled a little as Levi kissed you.

 He slid his hand up the inside of your thigh, you closed your legs on his hand. “No Mr, I have a cake to finish. It should be cool by now; I have to decorate.”

“Such a mean strawberry.”

You patted his cheeks and kissed him. “Boo, but I promise you it’s really good cake.”

“Okay.”

You rolled off the sofa, then finished the cake off, you brought it over and let Levi slice it. “Can I look through the script?”

“Sure.”

You flipped through it, Levi didn’t have a large amount of lines but he did have to be menacing a lot of the time and fight as well. You smiled at it, you loved that he was going to be super mean to Megumi as well. “You have some good lines, and scenes.” You hummed. “And you live in the end and kind of win, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I liked how Ryou wins as well. Movies always make the heroes win, so it’s good that the good guy does live but is changed forever.” Ryou was Levi’s character, he had the name because of it’s meaning is liked to dragons or serpents. It was a perfect name, for a bad boy.

You flipped to a page of his interaction with Megumi’s character. “You’re so mean to Megumi’s character, speaking of…the other day with her was amazing, you were so mean and hot.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You liked that did you?”

You giggled as he moved his lips to your neck. “I did, though you took it a little too far.”

“Sorry, I guess I did scare her a little too much.”

You hugged him as he ate some of the cake, he hummed and put the cake down. He cuddled you back and kissed your cheek, then he kissed you. You hummed. “Tastes good.”

“It’s very good, but you will always taste better.”

“Flirt.”

“Always with you.”

You grabbed your plate and ate a bit. “Mmm, I did a good job.”

“You always do a good job.”

You moved behind Levi, you wrapped your legs around him and hugged him tightly, your head resting on his back. “Such a lovely and good boyfriend.”

He rubbed your arms with his hand. “You’re better, though I’d prefer it if you were hugging me from the front.”

You leaned over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” You moved around then straddled him, you hugged him close and sighed, he was right this was better. “Cuddly.”

“You are.” Levi squeezed you, then leaned back in the seat. He let out a long sigh. “I like moments like this.”

“Me too.”

“So, I need help with my script sometimes, are you able to help me go over lines?”

“I can do that.”

He rubbed your back. “Good.”

“On one condition.”

“Sure.”

You hummed and bit the inside of your cheek. “I need your help making my Yumi character better, I mean I did okay the first time a few days ago. However, I can’t but think maybe I could do better.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You were perfect actually, I loved how you scared Megumi. All I can say is, keep acting really cute. Bounce about, giggle and dote on Leon as much as possible. Oh, and make sure your outfits are cute as well.”

“I have a metal headband that has cute glittery cat ears on.”

“Perfect. You could wear those puffy small shorts of yours too.” He hummed. “Long cardigans, the kind where your hands disappear, you look adorable in them. Flowing dresses, and maybe one day wear a shirt of mine.”

You pulled away making Levi whine a little, he loved the close contact. “You have wonderful ideas. So, main thing is where do I sit when we’re together, what do we do if standing? You know, that sort of thing.”

“Well when we’re standing, when you’re near me we do as before, I have my arms around you.”

“Wonderful!”

“Hold hands when we walk around, you take the lead always because Leon seems the type to watch where his girl is going and always keep an eye on everything. Plus, I think he loves watching her, if she’s ahead he can always watch her being cute.”

You smiled. “He’s an admirer of his girlfriend, I like it.”

“Yes. When it comes to sitting though, I think Yumi should be the one who cuddles up. She’s using Leon for protection.”

“I like it.”

“I liked the nickname you gave me, your little lion.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “Yeah, well it’s because Leon sounds like Leo, which is a star sign and is a lion.”

“Clever.”

You tickled his cheek, then traced his jawline. “I do what I can…hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“You can.”

You pouted when he did nothing. “May I have a kiss?”

He hummed, cupped your face and leaned closer. He kissed you lightly at first, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You smiled into the kiss, your heart fluttered at the sensation, you were so in love with this man. You couldn’t wait to help him on the set, but Levi was worried about Shogo. However, right now he was gripping your bum and pulling your pelvis closer. He had you in his arms, not Shogo. While you two were having a heated kiss, that would turn to something more Rin was calling you on your mobile desperate to see you again for that meet up you owed him. The man missed you, and he wasn’t going to let this job change stop him. Shogo was busy thinking about you, ways for him to get you alone, to have you as his own. But none of that matter, only Levi’s touch and your touch and how the cake and tea was forgotten and once again the two of you were going to get naked on his sofa, and not for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

You lay on top of the wall, puffy shorts on with tights, big biker boots and a baggy big jumper that shows off your shoulder a lot and chest. Today your wig was bunched up into little balls on the side of your head, with some hair coming from the balls, you had the two signature long pieces at the front as well. You looked super cute, especially with your heart sunglasses on. That, and you were blowing bubbles into the air as Levi acted out his scenes in Leon’s signature long black coat.

“Look at the cute little thing by herself.”

You hummed at Shogo’s voice. “Baka.”

“You just call me and idiot?”

You blew bubbles again. “Baka, Baka.”

“So mean.”

You smiled at him and winked. “How can I help you?”

“Out of character huh?”

You hummed. “No one’s around, it won’t hurt.”

He jumped up and sat on the wall by your head. “How are things for you?”

“Good.”

“Must be hard seeing Megumi again.” He looked at the scene playing out. “Especially after what she said, can’t believe she played the victim.” He made a noise of disgust. “Makes me sick, can’t believe she has to be my lover in this film.”

You hummed. “You gotta do, what you gotta do for showbusiness.” You offered him your bubbles. “Play with these, they’re fun.” You sat up and kicked your legs. “I mean you don’t have to.”

He smiled and blew some bubbles. “Hey, this is fun.”

You poked his cheek. “Pom!”

He laughed. “You’re an odd one.”

“A little.” You stretched and moaned, but your phone went off interrupting the nice moment. “Hello?”

You heard Rin say your name. “You answered.”

“Yeah, sorry I’ve been super busy helping Legion. What’s up?”

“I was calling to see if maybe we could go for that dinner?”

You hummed and looked at Shogo, he looked concerned. “Everything alright?”

You smiled. “It’s fine Shogo.”

Rin clenched his jaw. “Shogo, as in the Shogo Nama?”

“Oh yeah, that’s it.” You hugged one of your legs. “I’m on set at the moment, but I can’t talk much about it. As to regards to that dinner, I’m not free these days but, I will text you what days I am. I’ll look at my diary for you. Maybe before I go abroad.”

“Abroad?”

“Yeah! It’s going to be a lot of fun.” You looked up and saw that Levi was near the end of his scene. “But I promise, we’ll get that dinner organised.”

“Good.” Rin smiled. “I’m glad, I look forward to it.”

“Same! So, I have to go cause I can’t be on my personal phone long on a set. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Sure…oh and sorry about when you left us. I was out of line and shouldn’t have kissed you so suddenly.”

You smiled. “It’s alright. Bye.”

“Bye.”

You ended the call and looked at Shogo, you smiled. “My ex and ex-boss, we’re social with each other.”

Shogo frowned. “I heard him say sorry, what did he do?”

You sighed. “When I handed in my notice, he kissed me and said he wasn’t giving up on me.”

He hummed. “I don’t trust him one bit, to do and say that then to say sorry about it. Doesn’t sit right with me…was he emotionally abusive?”

You nodded. “He was.”

He sighed. “Once an abuser, always an abuser strawberry. That man is just finding another way to get to you, don’t trust him.”

You smiled. “Thanks Shogo. To be honest, I think I’ll take Levi with me on the dinner meet up.”

He pinched your cheek. “You two come together these days, a total package.”

You giggled and swatted his hand away; the guy was so nice and sweet to you since you met him. He put his arm around you and hugged your close, he ruffled your hair. To you, he kind of was like a big brother. You pushed him off you. “Stooop.”

He gave you your bubbles back. “You’re fun.” He sighed. “Looks like your boyfriend is back, and he’s grumpy because he’s had a scene with Megumi. Give him lots of love.”

You grinned. “You know I will.” You bounced and put your arms and legs out to Levi. “LEOOOOON!”

Levi brightened up at seeing you. “Yumi.”

You squeezed your hands. “Come here, I need cuddles.” He walked right up to you, his arms wrapped around you tightly, you wrapped your legs and arms around him. “Better. I missed you so much, but you did amazing out there.”

Levi squeezed you. “Missed you.”

You pulled away a bit to look up at his face. “You have fun out there?”

“Hmm.”

You pulled his cheeks. “Poor little lion, at least we’re together now.”

He sighed. “Scene.”

“You have another one soon?”

“Hmm.”

You cupped his face, your thumbs soothing his skin. You leaned forward and kissed him, you tilted his head and deepened the kiss. “There, I have recharged your batteries.”

He titled his head. “More.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, you giggled and didn’t notice Shogo was long gone by now for a scene. You kissed Levi, you hummed, sighed and moaned into the kiss. He kissed along your cheek, he let out a sigh. “Better.”

You let go of Levi and stood up on the wall, he took your one hand and helped you walk along it. “Can we go on a date? I’m lonely here.” You looked up and noticed Megumi eyeing up Levi. “I need my Leon, I’m a needy cute little thing.”

Levi put his arm across and under your bum, he pulled you against his chest and lifted you off. He looked up at you as you giggled. “Promise.”

You put your arms out. “I’m so tall!”

“Yumi.”

You looked down at him. “Date, yes I heard you sorry. I look forward to it, can we get lots of sweet things.”

He hummed. “You’re sweet enough.”

You hugged Levi’s head to your tummy and just below your boobs. “Well aren’t you a cute little lion?”

“Yes.”

He shook you making you bend over his shoulder, you laughed at him. “Leooon!”

“Cute.”

You patted his bum and hummed. “Lovely bum, shame I can’t see it because of your coat.”

“Sorry.” Levi came to a stop. “What?”

You heard a familiar giggle. “Hi Leon, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for when we first met. I acted weird, like I was terrified.”

“Yumi?”

You patted his bum. “Turn me around and I’ll speak.” He did and you smiled at Megumi. “Hi, Leon doesn’t want to talk so I’ll talk for him.”

She smiled at you and tried to act cute like you do. “Okay!”

You pushed yourself up, Levi supported you. “So, how can I help?”

Megumi gulped, she hated how you looked more adorable than her, or that your butt was better and your chest much bigger. She was jealous of you, she hated that because she was also jealous of the real you too. “I was saying, that I’m sorry for being mean and scared of Leon.”

“Okay, give me a moment.” You looked to Levi, he lowered you down a bit. “What do you think?” He hummed; you knew he couldn’t stand the woman. You kissed the top of his head, then leaned your arms on his shoulder. “He’s not mad, most people act that way with him so he doesn’t care. He only gets upset if I get scared of him, which is impossible. So, don’t worry.”

She gulped. “Well, then how about we all go for lunch? I’d like to get to know my co-worker and his little pet.”

Levi turned around making you squeal with a giggle. “Girlfriend, not pet.”

Megumi hummed and tilted her head. “Yes, I understand that but I mean you two run around more like brother and sister or owner and pet.”

“Girlfriend, she’s mine.”

“But.”

“Mine, I don’t fool around.”

She blushed at him; this scary atmosphere was actually interesting to her. “You’re so.”

“Enough.” She jumped and looked to Shogo. “He said no, take the hint. Leon is not interested in you, like Levi was not interested either. God, people like you annoy the fuck out of me. I have no clue why they hired you, you’re nothing but trouble and a pain in the ass. You caused issues for a happy couple in the city, and now you’re causing trouble again. Do your fucking job as an actor and leave, if you can’t then just quit before you cause more trouble than you’re worth.” He looked to Levi, then leaned and looked at you with a smile. “You two should go have a lunch date before Leon is needed again. Megumi?” He looked back at her. “You should spend this time thinking about where you stand in this job. I’ll see you all a little later.”

Levi moved you so you flopped back over his shoulder, you kicked your legs a little and giggled. “Food time!”

Levi sat you down, then patted your head. You leaned your chin in your hands, you smiled at Levi and hummed as he got the food for you both. “You’re cute.”

You titled your head and smiled. “Thank you, I thought you were really cool out there in your scene.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Good.” He sat down next to you, you made sure you were all cuddled up to him. “Watch more.”

“I will, that’s a promise.”

The director walked over with the script writer, they slumped into their chairs near you and Levi. The director sighed. “Something is missing from this movie; I can’t put my finger on it.”

The script writer nodded. “You’re right, when I finished the script, I felt that too.”

You put your arms around Levi’s neck, you leaned closer and kissed his cheek over and over again making him smile slightly as he drank his tea. The director looked over at the two of you, he saw Levi turn his head quickly meaning you kissed him. You blushed. “Leon! That was cheeky.”

Levi put his tea down, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close as he kissed your face and neck. “Yummy Yumi.”

You squealed a giggle. “Naughty lion.”

The director pointed at you and Levi. “That’s it! A girlfriend, Ryou needs a girl of his own.”

The script writer nodded. “Not the scary crazy kind, but sweet and normal. It’ll make people think he’s either being who he is for her, or realise how twisted he is that he kills so easily but, is a great lover.”

“Exactly. Yumi?”

You looked over at the director, Levi growled a little when you stopped paying attention to him. “Yes?”

“Do you have any acting experience?”

You frowned. “Some, why?”

“Well, I’d like you to be in the movie as Ryou’s girlfriend.”

You blushed and looked at Levi, then back. “I uhh, I’m not...isn’t there a professional you could ask?”

“No, it has to be you. We need chemistry, real raw chemistry and only you can bring that with Leon.”

You bit you lip and looked at Levi. “What do you think?”

Levi cuddled you. “She’s the best one for the role, but I’d be jealous of the attention she’ll get...no making her go naked or in underwear and it’s okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’ll be fun.”

You smiled and looked to the director and script writer. “Sure, I’ll do it! I look forward to getting the script.”

 

 

 

 

 

You had a lovely pink wig on this time, it was very long and in big punches on the side of your head with long pieces at the front and a fringe. You wore a nose ring, and your one ear had lots of piercings in. You loved the tattoos on your skin and the cute little outfit you wore, booty shorts, long socks and a ripped-up jumper with cool converse shoes on. You were called Mei, and you were Ryou’s love of his life. The scene was you were in his massive place, there were extras everywhere standing guard as Levi’s men.

You tapped on your phone as you walked into Ryou’s meeting and thrown room of sorts, you smirked and selected music and put it on the speakers. Hallelujah I love her so by Ray Charles blasted through the speakers, you began dancing around the place, the extras began tapping their feet and moving to the music too. You jumped onto the bar, began dancing as the barman moved things out the way for you. You jumped off into a guard’s arms, he spun you around and put you down.

You spun around and grabbed the extra you were told before hand was a dancer, you yanked him close and began dancing with him. He laughed with you, he let you go as you began spinning and Unforgettable by Nat King Cole played. You bumped into Levi’s chest, he stared down at you. You gulped. “Ryou…you’re home.”

He smiled at you slightly, he put his hand on your lower back then held your hand and began slow dancing with you. “Mei.” He spun around with you, he was smooth and perfect in his moves and you were falling even more in love with him. He leaned closer and kissed you. “I missed you.”

You smiled brightly at him. “So ya should.” You spun away, his hand still holding yours. “I’m a peach!” You spun back, he bent you over as you giggled.

He growled at you. “Mei.” He kissed you and hummed. You ran your hand up his chest, he winced. “Ow.”

You pulled your lips from his, you looked at your hand and saw blood on it. “Ryou! What have you been doing? Something naughty?”

“I only do naughty things with you.”

You pulled away and hit his arm. “Talking like that ain’t gonna get you nothing! What did you do?”

Levi grabbed your waist and lifted you up, you wrapped your legs and arms around him. “I did what I had to.” He kissed your cheek and neck. “I need healing though.”

You cupped his face and kissed his forehead leaving a lipstick mark, you giggled and rubbed his head clean. “Kay, I’ll fix ya up.” You jumped off him and skipped ahead to the apartment area of Ryou’s place, you grabbed a med kit as Levi sat down and took his coat and shirt off. You turned around and saw him shirtless, you could just see those behind the cameras ogling Levi’s muscle and fake tattoos.

Levi watched you sit down, then he flinched at you when you pretended to be rough with cleaning his wound. “Ow! That hurt.”

You pouted. “Good.”

“You’re mad.”

You looked up at him and sighed. “You were gone for days, days! Not a word from you, then you come back with a bloody chest! It’s bullshit Ryou.” You smacked the patch on his chest. “Ain’t I important to you?” You tapped it on, then patted his chest hard. “I thought you loved me…I know what you do, I don’t question it at all because you do what you have to. I wish you’d be more careful. I’d be lost without ya Ryou.”

Levi cupped your face and used his thumbs to wipe your tears, he leaned forward. “Mei.” He captured your lips and hummed.

“Ryou please.”

He moved one hand from your face, then placed it on your waist as he slowly lay you down on the sofa. “Mei.”

You ran your fingers through his hair. “You think you can come back and act all sweet with me, it won’t work.”

He lifted your leg and put it around him, he kissed your cheek then down your neck. “I love you Mei. My sweet pink candy floss Mei.” He kissed down and between your breasts, he looked up at you. “Forgive me.”

“Take me to bed and I might.”

“Of course.”

“Cut!” The director got up, the costume department came over to you and discussed what you should wear in the next scene. In the movie, while Mei and Ryou were having sex, a scene of Shogo was going to be played of him finding out what Levi’s character had done. They let your hair down, made it a little messy then changed you into a night shirt that looked like an old shirt of Ryou’s. Levi was happy for romance scenes, but he didn’t want any sex scenes at all because he felt they were unnecessary and it was better to leave hints that it happened. “Positions please!”

You ran to the bed and jumped in, Levi walked over and kissed your head as he got in. “Well done so far, I’m so proud.”

“Really?” You kept your voice hushed and quiet. “I’m so worried I’m not doing well.”

He kissed your cheek. “No, you’re perfect.” He adjusted the cover on your both, then lay down and patted his chest. “Lie here.”

You lay partly on his chest, your hand resting where his patched-up wound is. Levi looked at your black nails, and the rings you were wearing. He hummed then got comfy and waited for the director. He waved. “All quiet on set! And, action.”

Levi sighed and opened his eyes, he looked down to your head and smiled. He carefully moved you off him, then got up. Everyone admired him in his tight boxers, he stretched and walked to the bedroom door. He jumped when a pillow smacked the door frame near his head, he looked back at you.

Your shirt was slipping off your shoulder revealing the top part of your breast, but not too revealing. Your hair was a little messy, you had tears in your eyes and the cutest pout. “You leaving me again?”

“Mei…” He dodged as you threw another pillow.

“You come home injured, I fix you up and then we make love and you try and leave before I even wake up!” You rubbed tears from your eyes. “Do I mean that little to you?”

Levi rushed over, he ignored the fact cameras were on him and was just so caught up in the moment. He slammed you against the bed, he kissed you hard and hummed. “Mei, listen to me when I say this. You mean more to me than life itself. Others claim they’d die for others, but I live for you. I won’t let anyone kill me, because I crave you all the time, adore you to no end. I want our lives to be entwined forever.” He took your left hand, kissed your ring finger. “Mei…marry me.”

You blushed hard. “R-Ryou?”

“I mean it, marry me.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, you rolled over so you were on top of him. “You were planning this all along, weren’t you?”

“Yes.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “You better take good care of me.”

“I will.”

“Then after much consideration, my answer is yes.”

Levi sat up with a smile, he hugged you tightly. “Good.”

“But that still doesn’t answer where you were going.”

He kissed your cheek. “To make you breakfast.”

You blushed and tapped your head on his shoulder. “Now I feel like an idiot.”

“No, just cute like a little peach.”

“So, you’re not leaving?”

“No, in fact I was going to make you breakfast as mentioned and then I was going to collect the ring I ordered for you.”

You smirked. “Who needs a ring.” You sat up and took his left hand, you licked his ring finger then kissed it. “When we can just get a tattoo, or are you not committed enough?”

“I’ll do anything for you.”

You jumped off him and tied up your hair in a messy way, you pulled on some booty shorts. “I know, so what are ya planning these days? You know with this whole fighting stuff.”

He got off the bed, grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to him. He kissed your stomach and looked up at you. “That stuff doesn’t matter when I’m with you. I love you, more than anything and I don’t want you to get involved.”

You cupped his face and made him look at you. “That’s sweet of you Ryou, but you and I both know I’m very skilled with a knife.” You leaned over, your lips nearly touching his. “Don’t you remember the day we met?”

He hummed. “With great delight, have a scar to prove it.”

You smiled at him. “But my knife wielding days are over, I’m a good house girlfriend now.”

“Fiancée.”

You smiled. “Yes.” You squished his cheeks and smiled. “Now, I will get breakfast and you’re staying here for a while.”

He hummed. “I’m supposed to be the evilest person in this city, a powerful gang leader and killer. I answer to no one.” He sighed. “And yet, you have full power over me. You render me into a willing servant.” He ran his hands up and down your body, his eyes admiring every inch of you. “My deadly cute peach Mei.”

You kissed his forehead for a while, your eyes closed. You tapped your forehead against his. “Whatever you have to do to make this city yours, do it. Don’t hold back, you understand me?” Levi looked up at you. “I want to be a very proud wife.” You giggled at him. “Joking aside, do what you have to. Especially that stuck up so called hero Luke as his silly girlfriend, make them pay.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I promise.”

“You never know Ryou, if you’re good enough I might gift you my prized knives.”

“That would be an honour.”

You smiled. “Breakfast first, then I can imagine you have to command your little troops.”

“Or I spoil you rotten.”

“Cut!” The director got up. “Perfect you two! Oh, how are your lessons going with knife combat Yumi?”

You smiled. “Really well! I’m having super amounts of fun.” You bounced up and down. “Even my lovely lion here is impressed.”

Levi hummed. “She’s very skilled, almost a natural I’d say. Concerning.”

You giggled and pushed his cheeks together. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

The director laughed. “Well I am impressed.” He sighed. “Well, I don’t need you two for a while so, enjoy some time off. The whole set is going to have a little break, so enjoy your time off.”

You shook his hand. “Thank you!”

 

 

 

 

Levi groaned as you walked down the street with him, you were both in nice outfits because you had a dinner to go to with Rin. Levi was groaning and growling mainly because he didn’t want to go, so he was acting like a toddler. He was being stroppy and a little silly, another cute thing only you knew about Levi. When he had to share you with someone, he’d throw this little fit of his.

You grabbed his bum making him jump. “Stop pouting honey.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Levi…”

“Fine I am, but it’s because we have to see Rin and he annoys me.”

You hugged Levi’s arm against you. “Levi, just put up with this dinner, be nice and then we can go home. I’m sure this is a harmless meeting.”

Levi hummed, he still wasn’t too sure about Rin because of when he told you about Megumi for the first time, and when he told Levi everything. He was sure it wasn’t to save you and make you happy, but to brag to Levi how Megumi was doing all the hard work for him and he was getting closer to having you again. Levi was a firm believer that once an abuser, always an abusive scum bag.

Levi didn’t like Rin; he didn’t trust him at all and was glad when you told him about this little meet up. However, the closer he got to the restaurant the more he noticed you getting nervous, like something was wrong. “What’s bothering you strawberry?”

You pulled a face and stopped, you turned to Levi and sighed. “Promise you won’t get mad.”

He clenched his jaw, the sighed. “Okay, I’ll try my best.”

You hugged yourself. “When I handed in my notice, Rin got very upset.”

“He hit you?”

“No! God no!” You held Levi’s clenched fists. “He’d never.” You sighed. “He asked if there was anything he could say or do to make me stay, I told him no. So he umm.”

“He what?”

You bit your lip. “He grabbed me and kissed me and then he said he wasn’t giving up on me. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d get furious; you’d do something to Rin and I don’t want that.”

Levi nodded and hummed. “Okay…alright…fine…”

“Levi?”

He moved past you. “I’m going to break his face.”

You grabbed his arm. “Levi don’t!”

He turned around to you. “Why are you protecting him!? You’re mine, not his! Mine!”

You physically flinched from Levi; you treated a little into yourself. “Levi…”

Levi heard Shogo’s warning in his head, about being too controlling which would push you away. He now saw that; just simple lines had pushed you away from him. He ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck…I’m so sorry.” Levi called your name. “I’m so fucking sorry; this is not what you need at all. God I’m such an idiot.”

You hugged Levi and squeezed him, he hugged you back and kissed the top of your head. “It’s not your fault, I’ve become too relaxed with a man that used to psychologically abuse me. I’m an idiot. You have every right to be mad.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I won’t ever get mad at you again, I promise, but Rin…we…we have to move on from him. You understand that, right?”

You nodded. “For my own mental health, and for your own piece of mind.”

“He’s still controlling you mentally little strawberry, I know it could sound to others that I might be too, but I only want you to be happy. Even if after a few days, week, months or years after this day you leave me, I will let you go because your happiness means the world to me.”

You hit Levi’s chest lightly a few times. “Leave you? Why would I leave you? I’d never do that; you mean too much to me Levi. We’re in this for the long run, remember? We have to grow old together.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “You’ll get sick of me some day.”

“Never.”

He hummed. “That makes me unbelievably happy, I hope that is true.”

“It is, now let’s get this dinner over with. I’ll use it as a way to say goodbye to him, for good.”

He took your hand and squeezed. “Let’s do this.”

You both went into the restaurant, you were led to a table where Rin was waiting, he was smiling at first but, then he saw Levi. He stood up and gulped. “I thought this was just a dinner for us two?”

You smiled. “Yeah, but you’ve been so kind to Levi and me I thought it’d be nice if we had a meal together.”

Rin gave you a strained smile. “Okay.”

Levi pulled your chair out for you, you sat down and smiled at Levi and took his hand. “So Rin, how are things at the hotel?”

Rin stared at Levi, then looked to you. “Horrible without you, I really wish you’d come back already and stop this nonsense.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

He laughed, the sinister look you remembered from when you were together had returned. “This whole charade with this pathetic excuse of a man.” He referred to Levi. “We both know you want me back; you belong to me and you always have. I made you into who you are, I gave you that fucking job in the hotel. They didn’t want some woman being a manager, let alone an assistant manager, especially one who ran around in a slutty maid costume.” He snorted a laugh. “That’s all you were, just some slutty girl begging for attention, it’s why I took you in and played with you. I’m tired of playing this good guy game and sneaking around. I was so damn close with the Megumi ploy, I called her and brought her over to the hotel. She did so well, and then it was all ruined. You had to forgive him, didn’t you? Cause that’s what you do, you forgive people.” He leaned forward. “So, forgive me and come back, you know it’s for the best.”

You folded your arms, hummed and looked at Levi “That was a speech and a half.” You could see how furious Levi was, but this was your turn to fight back. You were going to make your character Mei proud; she’d taught you a lot being her and being with Levi as well. Everyone had built up your confidence, you weren’t going to let some asshole break that. “I’d be impressed if it weren’t for the fact that you have no control anymore. You know, I really thought you were getting better.” You sighed. “It’s a good job me and Levi had a talk outside beforehand, because I may have acted differently. We’re done Rin, I’m not yours anymore and I never will be. I make my own choices, I’m in control now and I want to be with Levi until I die.” You smiled at Levi and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

Levi looked at you, his gaze softened into a loving one. “Love you too.”

You looked at Rin, he was seething with rage, he’d never lost control before. “So, this is goodbye, for good. Don’t call me anymore, or try and find where I live now because I’m done.” You got up, grabbed your bag and sighed. “So, Levi? Want to go somewhere else for dinner?”

Levi got up. “Love to.”

You both walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. Levi loved you so much right now, and he was so proud of you for biting back. You both turned around when you heard Rin shout your name. “Get the fuck back here! I am not giving you up to that fucking asshole. You are mine! I didn’t waste years on my life to let you go! Get back here, now! You fucking little bitch!”

You jumped when Levi’s fist slammed into Rin’s face, his nose broke and blood popped from it. Rin stumbled back, then fell on his ass. Levi shook his hand and sighed. “That felt really good.”

You took Levi’s hand. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

You smiled. “My brave strong boyfriend.”

Levi kissed your forehead, then walked over to Rin with his fist clenched and ready to hit again. “Stay away from us, you understand me? If you think my fist hurt, you should see how powerful my kicks are. I won’t hold back.”

You held Levi’s arm. “That’s enough Levi, come on.”

Levi kept his eyes on Rin, then he looked to you. “Okay.” You held his hand and led him away from Rin.

You smiled at Levi and hugged his arm. “So, where are we going?”

“I thought you knew.”

You laughed. “I just want to be with you, that’s all.”

“How about a ramen place?”

“Oh sounds yummy!”

“I know a place near here, follow me.” You hugged Levi’s arm a little tighter, for a small moment you felt like the real Mei and Ryou. He stopped in front of an old traditional Japanese ramen shop, he moved back the cloth hanging down and walked in with you. He opened the door, the smell coming out was amazing. “I would come here to get away from the world, was another little secret place and now it’s ours.”

You smiled at him and looked at the stools at the ramen bar, then the private booths. “That’s so sweet, so where are we sitting?”

“Well, I was hoping to get you alone so the booths.”

You nodded and let Levi guide you with his hand on your lower back. The older man behind the counter noticed Levi, he smiled and threw his arms out. “Mr Ackerman! So good to see you, and with a cute lady no less. She’s a good catch, I’m proud of you.”

Levi walked over to him and shook his hand. “Mr Tanaka, it’s been a while sorry about that but I’ve been distracted by my girlfriend over here.” Levi waved you over as he said your name. “We live together now, and it’s been almost seven months now, right?”

You laughed and shook Mr Tanaka’s hand. “Yeah it has, it’s lovely to meet you Mr Tanaka.”

He smiled. “Pleasures all mine, she is the cutest thing I’ve ever see Mr Ackerman.” He pointed at you and looked at Levi. “Keep hold of this one, you only find a woman and love like this once.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “I aim to.”

He chuckled. “I will make you my best bowl full of ramen for you both, go take a seat in one of our booths.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you like Sake?”

Levi looked down at you, you nodded. “I’d love some, that’s if you’ll share with me Levi?”

He kissed your forehead. “I will.”

Mr Tanaka smiled. “I’ll get it all ready for you both, go sit, sit and enjoy each other’s embrace.”

You blushed a little and let Levi guide you to a seat, you sat in the booth next to the wall and Levi opted to set next to you. He put his arm around you, you put your legs over his one leg and wrapped his arm around his tummy. “He isn’t shy, is he?”

Levi hummed as he rubbed your back. “No, he’s not shy at all. He just likes others to be happy, to be in love. He knows everything about me, like you do with my mother, my uncle and how I lost my friends. He understands that I’ve been denied love and happiness for so long, so seeing you at my side has made him very happy.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek, he turned his head and gazed at you lovingly, then the two of you kissed. You blushed and hid your face a little as Mr Tanaka came over with your food and drink, he chuckled at the two of you. “Don’t mind me. Just enjoy each other, and your meal.” He bowed to you both.

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks old man.”

Mr Tanaka put his hands on his hips. “I’m still a young man I’ll have you know Mr Ackerman, right Miss?”

You laughed and nodded. “Epitome of youth.”

“Aren’t you a charmer? If I wasn’t married to the love of my life for over fifty years, I’d ask you on a date.”

“Very tempting.”

Levi pouted at you played with his hair. “Both of you are mean.”

“Come now Mr Ackerman.” He ruffled Levi’s hair. “Be a good boy and smile for your woman, there is nothing more heart lifting and perfect than when the love of your life smiles at you. Enjoy your meal and call for me if you need me.”

You waved to him then looked at Levi. “I like him, he’s lovely.”

Levi hummed. “He is.”

You moved in your seat then began eating, Levi poured you and his drinks and sighed. You looked over at him. “Something wrong?”

“Was he right?” He glanced over at you. “About the whole smiling thing?”

You put your chopsticks down. “That bothering you?”

He frowned. “Does something that little, mean so much?”

You nodded and moved his bangs from his face. “It’s a wonderful sight when you smile, and like music when you laugh. Why? Because it lets me know you are happy, that I make you happy. I like it that your smiles are rare, it catches me off guard and I love it more than if you did it all the time.” You kissed his cheek and giggled. “Sorry for a ramen kiss, but I love you more than anything Levi just the way you are. I don’t care that you don’t smile or laugh loads, you’re perfect.” You nuzzled his face and giggled. “I know just by your touch, and the way you look at me that you love me. Plus, you say such wonderful things to me and you support me. I don’t need a smile.”

Levi sighed, then he cupped your face. Your heart hammered in your chest, you were excited and anxious to see what Levi would do. Then he made your heat swell, he smiled at you then began laughing lightly, he had such love and joy in his eyes. “I love you so much, you say the sweetest and cutest things sometimes. I’m glad I met you, every day I tell myself that.”

You welled up and laughed, you hugged him and kissed him. “I love you.”

He kissed your face all over, hugged you and sighed. “What a pair we are, how about we finish our dinner and sake, huh?”

“Yeah.”

You ate for a bit before Levi spoke. “You turned into Mei back there, with Rin.”

You laughed. “I felt like I did too, you kind of went Ryou on him or Leon.”

He played with your hair as he drank. “Proud of you.”

You smiled at him. “I’m kind of proud of me too, I think if it weren’t for your pep talk and our little fight right before we met him then I probably wouldn’t have stood up to him. So, I guess, our fight was a good thing.”

“I guess it was.” He kissed the side of your head and hummed. “But let’s never do it again.”

You laughed. “Agreed.”

He sighed. “I can’t wait to get home; I’m going to wrap you up in my arms in that big bath of ours and I’m not going to stop touching you.”

“You better.”

“I promise, and I always keep my promises.”

You kissed his neck and his jaw. “Can’t wait.”


	12. Chapter 12

You ran around with a tablet in your hand, you pass clipped to your chest tapping against you as you moved. Levi was with the band, but he made sure he was in a place where he could see you no matter where you went. You were making sure everything was running smoothly, tonight’s concert was given to you for the first time and so far, it was going really well.

You ran past the band, you ran backwards and looked at them. “You guys okay? Do you need anything?”

Hange went to speak, but Levi put his hand on her mouth and spoke. “We’re fine.”

You smiled and stopped, you walked back over and removed Levi’s hand from Hange’s face. “You need anything?”

She stuck her tongue out at Levi, then looked back at you. “My head hurts a little.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You had a belt on with little pouches on, it was full of essentials. You pulled out some pills, then grabbed the bottle on your hip full of water. “Here you are.”

Mike leaned on Hange’s shoulder. “I’m hungry.”

You gave him an energy bar. “Here, Erwin, how are you?”

He smiled. “I’m fine.”

You sighed. “Wonderful, I have to go see if the band scouts are ready to go on.”

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt, he pulled you back. “Wait.”

You turned around to Levi. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d need anything because you said we’re fine.”

He hummed and took your hand, he pulled you away from the group. “I said we’re fine, not I’m fine. I was referring to those idiots.” He turned a corner into a nice quiet place, he pushed you against the wall. “Now, as for me. I have a lot of things I need you to do.”

You giggled. “Of course Mr Ackerman, how may I help?”

He placed his hands on the wall either side of your waist, he leaned closer as his eyes travelled all over your body. “I demand a kiss. I need to be fully charged by you.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “That so? Well I will have to do as you command, I can’t have our lead singer not at his best.” You smiled and kissed him, you were careful not to mess up his perfect hair, but it seemed like Levi didn’t care. He grabbed your hips and bum, then pulled and pressed your pelvis against his. You gasped at the sudden thrust, which was perfect for Levi because he took full advantage and deepened the kiss. You stopped kissing Levi, but he began kissing your neck. “I have to check on the band going on before you.”

“I’m not charged up yet.” He slid his hands up your sides, he pulled you closed and kissed just above your boobs. “Need more.”

“Levi, this is the first time I’m doing this job.”

Levi stopped kissing your chest, he stood upright and hugged you. “You’re doing a wonderful job.”

You slipped from his arms. “You’re only saying that because I let you kiss me and my boobs.”

“True, but I still think you’re doing well. Nothing has gone wrong so far.”

You walked ahead and sighed. “Thanks, now be a good boy and wait to go on stage.”

“What if I want to follow you?”

You laughed. “Alright, just behave yourself okay?”

“I will, I have a nice view of your bum right now so I’m good.”

“Perv.”

“Brat.”

You smiled back at him then went over to the scouts which consisted of, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean. “Alright guys, the stage is all set up and ready.”

Eren got up from his seat. “Great, thank you.”

You laughed. “You’re nervous.”

Armin nodded. “Very!”

Jean ruffled his hair. “This is a big deal for us.”

Mikasa looked at Eren. “Eren, it’s okay.”

You spun around and grabbed Levi, you shoved him towards the band. “Well I have a surprise for you! Levi! He’s come to wish you luck.”

Eren blushed at seeing Levi. “It’s Levi…it’s actually Levi.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, idiots.”

You leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Play nice sweetie and I’ll reward you with whatever you want.”

“Hmm…fine.” He shook the hands of all of them. “Good luck out there, it’s a scary thing like fighting against Titans and you could die any second. However, we wouldn’t have picked you if we didn’t believe in you or like your band. So, what I’m saying is, you’re good and you should believe in what you can do, if you don’t others won’t.”

You were so proud of Levi right now; you squeezed his shoulders. “Well done.”

Levi hummed; it was close to a growl meaning he was hungry for you. “Off you go kids, get out there and do what you do best. Oh, and don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Eren slammed his fist against his chest in salute. “Yes sir!”

You and Levi watched them charge off onto the stage, you looked at Levi and smiled. “They were so cute.”

“Thought I was cute.”

“You are.”

“Am I?”

You cuddled him and snuggled against him. “The cutest, you know how much I love and adore you sweetie.”

He hummed and hugged you tightly. “I know, I just like hearing it.”

You let him go and smacked his bum. “You’re bad.” You walked over to the side of the stage, you watched the scouts on stage and smiled at them. They were so good, and the crowd adored them.

Levi wandered over, he hugged you from behind and placed his cheek against the side of your head. “They’re good.”

You smiled. “They are, you should tell them that when they come off stage.”

“I will.”

Hans wandered over, he paused and stared at you and Levi as you both swayed together to the music. Then Levi began kissing your side of your head. “My favourite couple!”

You looked over to Hans. “Hi Hans.”

“Hello!” He took a picture. “And uploaded! Too cute. So, little strawberry you have done an amazing job today.”

Levi squeezed you. “She has, hasn’t she?”

“You all ready for tonight?”

You bounced. “YES! I’ve practiced so much!” Tonight, all of you were doing a fun lip-synch battle on a show, they were going to give you the works and you’d been invited to take part as well. So, it was your first time on a tv show. Though you were going to be in the movie, people weren’t going to know it was you unless they enquired.

Levi pouted. “She has, she’s been so busy with this live show and practicing as well as her script, that I’ve been very lonely.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “Poor grumpy.”

“You now I’m a needy boyfriend.”

You cuddled him and kissed his cheek. “You are, but I promise this, once I win that lip-synch then I am all yours.”

“You think you’re winning?”

You laughed. “Hell yes.”

“We’ll see.”

You noticed the scouts had finished. “Well, you better get ready Levi cause you’re on next.”

He sighed. “Give me one last good luck kiss.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Good luck sweetie.”

He kissed you again. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

 

 

 

 

Legion were amazing, they rocked their show and nothing went wrong. So now you were getting ready for the lip-synch battle. You were all dressed up sat backstage, the crew was getting everything together and you were nervous as hell. Hange gave you a cuddle. “You’ll do amazing.”

You smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“You never know, you might be the one to beat.”

You laughed. “I doubt it, I was only talking shit with Levi before.”

“Well, you say that but I’m still keeping an eye on you.”

Levi and Erwin wandered over chatting away, Levi was looking grumpy as usual. Then he clocked you and lit up, he wandered over and kissed your forehead. “You look beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

The stage hand came over. “We’re ready in five.”

You let out a shaky sigh. “Good luck everyone.”

Erwin smiled. “They’ll love you, don’t worry.”

You gulped and nodded. “Hope so! I can’t wait to see what Mike does, he’s first right?”

“Yep, he’ll probably do something to do with rock.”

You were all called on stage, Hange and Erwin were introduced one after the other, but you and Levi were introduced together. Levi kept a firm hold of your hand; he spoke mostly but they really wanted to talk to you. The host smiled at you. “So, our little birds backstage told me you’ve been working the hardest on your song.”

You blushed. “Yeah, Levi hasn’t been too happy about that.” You laughed as you looked at Levi. “But I want to make them proud.”

The host awed. “So, Levi misses you that much when you’re not around?”

Levi hummed. “I do, a lot. I mean we live together now, and she’s our assistant so she’s always around us. So, when she isn’t, we miss her, of course I miss her more.”

Hange blew a raspberry. “She’s my best friend! I miss her just as much.”

You giggled. “I love them all greatly, they’ve done so much for me and my life is so much better and I’ve never been happier.”

The host clapped. “You are just too adorable! Well I’m sorry to cut this moment, but Mike is ready to go! After Mike we have Erwin, then Hange, then Levi and our lovely lady here.” He announced only your first name. “Will finish it off. Let’s wish them luck!”

The audience cheered, you looked to the stage and heard the music playing. You burst out laughing when you realised what Mike was lip-synching to, it was wonderboy by tenacious D, one of their songs you two would sing together when you were bored. He was amazing, he had a fake snowy landscape and wore winter hunter clothes with a sword at his side, the best part was when he referred to young nasty name, he pointed at Levi. It was a funny and brilliant performance, and even better when he fought a fake monster at the end. You all cheered for him, he bowed then walked over to the host.

The host put his arm around Mike. “I must say, that was sensational!”

Mike smiled. “Thank you, I had a lot of fun.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “That was low, singing a song my girlfriend and you like, and why am I young nasty man?”

“Cause you are grumpy and mean to me.”

“Am not.”

You clapped. “I thought it was brilliant!”

Hange nodded. “Amazing!”

Erwin chuckled. “I have to really bring it next.” He got up. “I better set up.”

Erwin left and Mike took his seat, you leaned over and high fived Mike. “That was totally awesome.”

“Thanks, I knew you’d enjoy it.”

“That fight at the end, it was just so epic!”

“I worked hard, which I suppose is a bit weird how hard I worked.”

You smiled and looked to the stage. “Let’s see what our guitarist does.” You heard a familiar rift being played; your eyes widened when you realised it was this charming man by the smiths. “Oh my god!”

Erwin looked the part; he danced across the stage and acted a little aloof in parts which went along with the song. He looked really cool, but that was Erwin for you, he just was cool. He took a bow at the end, he smiled. “That was a lot of fun.”

The host hugged him. “It was wonderful! This is the first time I’ve ever had competitors really bringing to the show. Next we have Hange, I wonder what she’ll do.”

She grinned and walked off. “You’ll love it, trust me.”

You grinned and looked at Levi. “This going to be so good!” You bounced in your seat and watched them change the set, Levi was just loving watching you. Then Hange walked on stage, she got ready then the beat started. You laughed, you should have known she would have chosen an upbeat song, she chose move your body by Sia. She was incredible, and to you, she was winning this, hands down. You loved Mike and Erwin, but Hange was really bringing the house down. You clapped and cheered for her, even Levi seemed to be having fun watched Hange.

She stopped and bowed at the end; the crowd loved her so much. The host hugged her. “That was amazing! You were so good!”

“Thank you!” She beamed a smile. “Beat that you short grumpy!”

Levi hummed, he got up with his hands in his pockets. “Easy, just watch how the professional does it.” He looked at you and winked. “You better watch.”

You saluted him. “Yes sir!” You waited for the set to be changed, your nerves were building up, mainly because you wanted to see what Levi was going to do, but also because you were next. You watched Levi walk on, he knelt down and you saw the stage hands help him with something. Then they cleared out the way, the music started at you felt like you could melt. Levi had chosen hysteria by Muse to lip-synch to. When the lights came on, he looked like a little like a demon and was all chained up and his shirt was low and open. The man was playing dirty. “Holy shit.”

His dancing techniques were on the sensual side, you really didn’t care though, because you were enjoying it a lot. He was pulling at his chains, trying to get lose like the song says. You yelped when dances dressed like lower demons dragged you on stage while the instrumental was on. Levi ripped free, he grabbed you and ran his hands on your body as you blushed hard. The smaller demons pulled you back and forth away from him, before Levi grabbed you and held you then kissed you at the end.

You blushed as you heard the audience scream, you gulped as Levi stared into your eyes with his demon contacts. “That L-Levi was sly.”

He hummed. “I think I’m winning.”

You stepped away from Levi and grinned. “You know, it was good, really good. However! I think I have you all beaten! Don’t underestimate the nerd and none famous girl, we spend hours in our bedrooms pretending we’re famous!” You went off stage as Levi had his interview, you got a white blonde wig on and wore an amazing leotard underwear outfit, with a lot of glitter. You had long heel boots on, amazing make up and a great group of back up dancers. You jumped around, shook your arms and got ready. You stood in front of a wall; it would show your silhouette. You posed, got ready and heard the music playing, you were lip-synching to mighty love (feat. Kummerspeck) by RuPaul. You danced, then you were lit up when you started singing. The crowd screamed.

You walked down the stairs, you referred to the group and put your fingers in a heart shape when you sung love is on our side. You danced a little then, you pulled out all the stops for your piece. You went sensual as well, then when the beat dropped, you danced like a professional. The whole time you had a smile on your face, you skipped and danced over to Levi when you told him you got a love supreme. You did the laugh in the song, then kissed Levi’s cheek and went back to the main stage and finished it off. You did hair flips, rotated your hips, the lot, you went all out and felt you looked like a pro. You spun around at the end, they held a heart in front of your body and you turned, blew a kiss and winked at the audience.

You panted, you were so happy but exhausted, all that hard work paid off. You bowed and laughed as you covered your face, you finally realised what you were wearing. You were showing your legs, little of your ass and cleavage off. You met the host half way across the stage, he put his arm around you. “Holy crap! That was amazing! You sure you’re not a pro?”

You giggled. “You have no idea how hard I worked on that.” You hugged yourself. “I’m just glad everyone liked it, that’s all I wanted.”

The host nodded then looked to the band. “So, what did you guys think?”

Hange screamed. “That’s my best friend! I’m so proud of her!”

Mike snorted. “I’m speechless.”

Erwin shook his head. “No words, just that was amazing.”

Levi stared at you, he hummed. “I think…I just lost.”

The host laughed.  “Alright everyone we will remind you of the lip-synchs tonight.” You looked behind you at the screen, the others joined you on stage as you watched the best bits of all your performances. You smiled, you just had fun that’s all you knew. You didn’t care who won, just that you had a good time. “Cast your votes!”

Levi leaned over and whispered to you. “You were breath taking, truly breath taking.”

You smiled at him. “You can’t say anything, I was blown away by your performance, kind of wanted to run away with you.”

Levi noticed your blush; he held back a smile and kissed the top of your head instead. “Well, I want to run away with you now.”

You giggled, but before you could speak the host clapped his hands. “Alright! The results are in!” He looked to the screen. “And the winner is!” You saw yourself on the screen dancing, he announced your name. “Congratulations.”

You crouched down on the floor in shock, you covered your mouth and cried a little. Levi put his arms around you. “Well done.”

You wiped your tears and let Levi help you stand up. “Did I really win?”

“Yes you won.”

“Are you sure?”

The host laughed. “Yes! You won.” He put a sash on you, then gave you a trophy. “That was truly an amazing performance! Now go enjoy your win!”

You walked down the stage, you held your trophy up and enjoyed the cheers. You laughed and bowed. “Thank you so much! Thank you!” They started playing your song again, Hange, Erwin, Mike and Levi joined you and began dancing and lip-synching with you.

Levi pulled you into his arms, and began dancing with you. He kissed your cheek. “So proud of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

You sat looking through your script, your pink hair was in messy ball bunches again. You had round small and dark sunglasses on, you had a choker necklace on and dark lipstick too. You had long tight trousers on, high black boots too. Your top half was a low-cut armoured corset style thing, then you had a cute little jacket on that didn’t close with the collar up and sleeves that just went past the elbows and leather gloves. You closed your script, put it down and jumped off the side.

Levi hummed as he walked over with his hands in his pockets, he looked down at you then reached out and squeezed your hair in balls. “Cute.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

“Stylish too.”

“Mei has to look her best, after all she’s a cute badass.”

He nodded and looked to the set. “Let’s work hard.”

Today you and Levi were acting out a scene where you had previously said in a meeting, that the way he does things needs a little change if they wanted the mayor and other officials in town hall to endorse him. Ryou had agreed to Mei’s plan, and here they were at the town hall. Mei wanted to come, mainly because she had been dying to get back out there again, plus the team wanted you to play even more of a role to show off the romance between Mei and Ryou.

They called the scene to start, you stood next to Levi and smiled up at him. “Let’s do this.” The doors burst open, you skipped in ahead of Levi and spun around on your heels. “Woooow! Ryou this is so pretty; you should take me out more.”

He hummed. “This isn’t a date, but I will.”

You grinned at him and walked backwards to the front desk, Levi’s men were behind him, guns at the ready. “You better, I’m supposed to be your wife at some point. You promised to take good take of me.”

“I do and I will.”

You giggled and hopped onto the receptionist’s desk, you crossed your legs and looked down at her. “Ain’t I got the sweetest man?”

She gulped and nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Aww thanks! Now, do me a favour sugar, call your boss and say Ryou is here for a meeting.”

She lifted the phone up. “S-sure.”

You looked to Levi. “Come here Mr.”

He stepped closer. “Kay.”

You adjusted his clothes, you smiled as you tilted your head and perfected his lovely bad boy outfit. “Ya gotta look your best, this is an important meeting.”

“Thank you.”

You giggled and pulled out a blade, you spun it around in your hand as you spoke. “And you should really not fake calling your boss.” You slammed your blade into the phone and leaned towards the woman. “Go ahead, press that panic button more. I dare ya, cause ain’t nobody coming. Right sweetie?”

Levi stepped closer, he grabbed the other phone and handed it all to the woman. “I own the police, so if they did show up, we’d exchange small talk. So, call your boss and arrange a meeting now. Or, I let my little peach here show you what she can really do with those knives.”

She took the phone. “S-sorry sir!” She talked to her boss, then put the phone down. “Y-you may go up.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She shook her head. Levi looked to you, he cupped your face and leaned forward. He captured your lips and hummed. “Now, be a good little peach and stay here for me while I go work. Keep an eye on everyone, make sure no one is naughty.”

“I promise, go make me proud.” He hummed at you and kissed your forehead, he left you with the receptionist. You turned to her, smiled and pulled your blade free. “So, it’s just us girls now.” The cameras followed Levi as he went, as soon as they were gone you relaxed. “You okay?”

The actress nodded. “I’m good, you both did scare me a little.”

“That’s good, means we’re acting well.”

“You are!”

You smiled. “You’re doing a fantastic job.”

“Thanks…so what’s it like being Leon’s girlfriend?”

You hummed and looked off at people relaxing on the set. “It’s wonderful, he’s very protective, kind, loving, doting. He just always thinks of me before others, he wants me to be happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been more loved in my life and more in love!”

She smiled. “So romantic.”

You looked up to see them moving back, you stood up on the desk. “Ready?”

“Yep, back to scared.”

You put your hands in your pockets, you kicked about on the desk and hummed a little song. Levi stepped onto the balcony looking down, he had the mayor next to him. The mayor smiled. “Ladies and gentleman! I’d like to announce my partnership with Ryou and his cause!” In previous scenes, it was explained that the city was corrupt and Luke the hero couldn’t fix it by giving a people a chance over and over. For Ryou and you who’d suffered greatly by the city, you understood how the majority of the people of this city felt who never got anything. So, instead of trying to fight the cancer of the city, it was better to cut it out. “All those who appose this choice, you have a right to leave. However, Ryou has something to say about that.”

Levi stepped forward. “Those who work with us will be protected, you will be part of our family and I take care of my family. We will not hurt anyone who leaves, unless you become troublesome.”

The mayor smiled. “On another note, Miss Mei would you come up here?”

You smiled. “Kay!” You ran and jumped off the desk and grabbed the banister, you hopped over the railing and walked up. “How may I be of assistance?”

He presented a paper, you stared at it and noticed what it was. You looked to Ryou, he handed you a pen. “Sign it.”

You grinned at him and signed your name on the paper, the mayor looked at it. “All done, congratulations you two, you are now married.”

You jumped at Levi and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around you and bent you over. He hummed and tapped his forehead against yours, he smiled at you. “My Mei, all mine now.”

You giggled. “All yours. Now, we better have a party.”

“The biggest.”

You giggled and hugged him tightly, then you let go. He lifted you up and sat you on his shoulder, you threw your arms out. “Ladies and gentleman you are now looking at Mrs Ryou, tonight we are having a party to celebrate!” You laughed at the cheers, you looked down at Levi. “Love you my dear husband.”

He kissed your thigh. “Love you too my little peach wife.”

“Cut!” The director smiled. “Wonderful as always everyone, now my dear Yumi it’s your scene with Megumi. Good luck.”

Levi helped you down, he kissed the side of your head. “Good luck.”

You smiled and took the marriage certificate and looked at it. “I’ll do my best.”

“Admiring the certificate?”

You blushed and handed it to Levi. “S-sorry, I should go to my scene.” Before Levi could say anything, you ran off, you were a little embarrassed really. You got to where you needed to be, the scene was you were supposed to keep an eye on Lilith, which was Megumi’s character. You sat in a chair, feet up on the desk with your knife in your hands as Megumi sat tied to a chair.

They tried to do Megumi’s makeup, but she pulled away. “Don’t make me look too bad, I’m supposed to be pretty.”

You looked over at Megumi. “Oi, Megumi? Stop messing about.”

She narrowed her eyes at you, then sighed. “Fine, hurry up.”

The director checked everything, you noticed Levi had wandered over and was watching you with keen eyes, the certificate in his hand still. You cleared your throat and looked away from Levi, now was not the time to get distracted with little things. “Alright, you ready? Action!”

Megumi looked up at you as you hummed a little tune, you were using your knife on your nails. She pulled at her restraints, then sighed. “How…” You looked over at her. “How could you love a man like that?”

You hummed. “Like what?”

“A monster.”

You laughed. “Monster? No they don’t exist, they were things created by people so they weren’t so scared of how horrible humans could be.”

“Well that man you call a boyfriend is one!”

You pointed your knife at her. “Husband.”

“You married that insane thing?”

You smiled. “What makes you think he’s insane?”

“He kills people, innocent people!”

You slammed your knife into the table, your smile gone. “Oh and Luke isn’t?”

She gulped. “He does what is right, he helps people.”

“Last time I checked; he kills as well.”

“It’s different.”

You pulled your knife free. “Different?” You got up and walked towards her, you laughed a little. “Different huh? Well last time I checked murder is still murder.”

“B-but he stands for what is right.”

You folded your arms in front of her. “If you were asked to push someone off a bridge, would you do it?”

“No!”

“If someone told you pushing someone of a bridge was right, would you do it?”

“It’s not the same.”

You titled your head. “Would you do it, because someone told you it was right. To me, you are still pushing someone off a bridge.”

She welled up, even though you couldn’t stand here she wasn’t that bad. She shook her head. “No, no you’re wrong.”

You straddled her and cupped her face. “Aww baby girl, it’s okay, it’s okay. I know it hurts, but you’ll get over it.” You patted her face a little hard, you got up and spun the chair round fast. “I rather like it when my world gets spun around so quickly, you either accept it or resist.” You stopped her chair and ran with her towards the floor length window. She screamed at you, you stopped right in front of it. “Isn’t it thrilling? Standing on the edge of insanity?” You leaned closer to her ear. “You and I are so alike; we both love men who kill for what they believe in. Both will fight for them, but the only problem is you have yet to take that jump.”

You threw her back into the room and laughed as she screamed again. “You’re insane! Both of you are!”

You slowly walked over. “We’re not insane, we’re trying to fix this fucking city. It’s sick, and your so-called lover is not doing it any good. Me and my husband grew up in nothing but pain and suffering, countless people have experienced what we have. Abuse, hatred, torture, ridicule you name it people experience it and it goes unnoticed for too long. Ryou is doing something about it, and he’s doing a better job than Luke.”

She welled up. “Luke can fix this…he can fix it.”

You grabbed a chair then turned it to face her, you sat down and sighed. “Let me put it in terms you’ll understand. We live in a world where everyone wants a pie, but half want a really meaty pie and the other a fruity sweet pie. Problem is, if you have one or the other someone is unhappy.” You laughed. “And ya can’t have a pie made of both, cause that’s a fucking disaster! So, Ryou and us are making our own damn pie and we’re forcing people to eat it because that’s the only way you can get things done. Not everyone will like it, but it’s what’s best for them.” You held the knife under her chin, she whimpered. “Sometimes, when you get a cancer in the body, ya gotta carve it out.” You moved the knife with your words, you grinned at her and sat back. “Make sense now?”

She began crying, she looked down at her lap. “I hate this, I hate you!”

“Why?” You were smiling ear to ear. “Enlighten me.”

She looked up at you, you’d broken her. “I…I…why.”

You got up, you held her arms and leaned forward into her face. “I’m glad you see it our way now.” You pulled away and walked from her. “Think this is a great present for my husband, chat later.”

The director shook his head in disbelief, they moved the camera to Megumi for solo moments. You sighed when you got out of the way, you watched from the side in case they called you back on. The director shook his head, but this time in annoyance. “Cut, cut, cut! Come on Megumi, you were great with Yumi but I’m not seeing that anymore.”

You walked over. “Do you need me again?”

He smiled at you and gave you a big hug. “You were amazing! The one take wonder, you and Leon are a powerhouse. Ah, go have a break actually, I won’t need you for this scene anymore. I think we’ll be here a while, if you get what I mean.” He sighed. “No matter what scene she’s in, she takes too many takes.”

You hugged him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay boss, good luck.”

“Thanks.”

You walked over to Levi, you smiled and tapped your head against his chest and sighed. “I was so scary.”

Levi hummed. “I think you were really hot.”

You looked up at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

You linked your arms around his neck, got on your tip toes and kissed him. “Thank you.”

He hummed. “So, about this certificate.”

You blushed hard. “Bathroom!”

Levi watched you run off, it was a lot of fun this kind of teasing, he’d never seen you so flustered. He chased after you, he was much faster than you so he caught up quickly when you got into your dressing room. He held the door before you closed it. “You don’t need the bathroom.”

“I do, I’m on at the moment.”

He hummed. “No, you’re not, I know your cycle and you’re not on or due.”

You pouted. “I hate that you know everything about me.”

He leaned his arm on the door frame. “So, let’s talk about why you are so flustered and embarrassed.”

“Levi…”

He walked in closed the door then locked it, he looked over at you. “We have all day.”

“You’re really mean to your girlfriend.”

“Come on, talk.” He sat down on the sofa. “Don’t be shy, we have no secrets.”

You pulled your glasses off, then your wig and ruffled your hair. You pulled your jacket off, then your belt and sat on your makeup desk. “I umm…” You rubbed your arm. “I got flustered about the certificate, I mean I didn’t sign my actual name on there but it was just...I mean I’ve never seen one before, so it was kind of a shock to see it.” You blushed hard. “And the fact you had signed it, I mean I know it wasn’t your real name but still. It made me feel really good, like the whole promise of growing old together. I dunno I was being all day dreamy and what not.” You looked up at Levi and saw he had a serious blush, his hand was covering his lower face as he stared at you, then he turned his head away as he whined a little. “Levi?” You walked over and crouched in front of him, you placed your hand gently on his thighs. “Everything okay?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, this was supposed to be a fun prank and teasing but, it turned into something really cute.” He covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Why are you so damn cute?”

You crawled up and onto his lap, Levi peaked and watched you and noticed your perfect cleavage. You pressed your pelvis against his, then took his hands from his face and placed them on your waist. You cupped Levi’s face, then you kissed him and hummed. “Levi, it was just a prop. I was being a little silly with it, so you have nothing to get all flustered for.” You giggled. “Even if it is very cute.”

He pulled you close and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Thank you for saying I’m cute, I feel better. However, it wasn’t just a prop. The way you spoke just then, it got me thinking the same of you and I shouldn’t have teased you about it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, because I love you.”

He turned you around and slammed you against the sofa, you giggled at him and dug your fingers in his hair. “I love you too, more than anything.” He smiled at you making your heart flutter. “God, you are so perfect.”

You sighed with a smile; you pulled his face into your boobs. “You’re the best.” You laughed. “Oh, sorry Levi, I kind of shoved your face in my boobs. Let me free you.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you. “No, I’m good. Let me die here.”

You giggled. “Levi, come on.”

“Let me lie here for a bit.”

You sighed. “Alright, but really you should be letting me do this to you. I mean you teased me for ages, especially after I had a massive scene with you and then one by myself.”

Levi lifted his head. “You’re right, I should be comforting you.”

“I’m only messing.”

He dragged his body up and against yours, he put his arms either side of your head and hummed. “I have to say, today you were unbelievably good. Megumi was not acting; she really was scared of you.”

You smiled. “You think so?”

“People could not stop watching you, I was mesmerised by you and so damn proud brat.”

You giggled. “Wow, you’re making me blush.”

He nuzzled his nose against yours. “My perfect, cute, sweet and amazing strawberry.”

You grabbed his shirt and yanked him a little closer. “God I love you.” You kissed him and hummed; you moved your legs so he was pressed right against your pelvis. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You gasped and sighed as he kissed down your neck. “How sound proof are these rooms?”

“Very, why?”

You leaned your head back as you mewled at his hips moving slowly against yours. “I-Is the door locked?”

He stopped kissed your neck and looked up at you. “Yes, it is.”

You reached behind you at your bag on the side table, you shoved your hand in and found what you were looking for. You showed Levi the condom. “Wanna have fun?”

He growled at you. “We shouldn’t here.”

You dropped it back in your bag. “You’re right, sorry that was silly of me.”

Levi jumped off you, he yanked you up onto your feet and grabbed your Yumi wig. He put it on you, made it look good and nodded. “Perfect, now we’re going to a hotel nearby and I’m going to remind you how much I love you and how much you are mine.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “But we’re still in our costumes.”

He yanked you along, you were almost running behind him. “I’ll make sure not to throw your clothes around too badly, or rip them off like those few times with your other clothes.” Levi stopped making you bump into his back, he gulped and looked at the script writer. “Hi, we’re leaving for an hour, maybe more.”

The script writer nodded. “That’s fine, you guys are not needed for a while so take a few hours.”

You blushed hard; you’d probably be a naked exhausted mess if Levi agreed to that. Levi hummed. “Few hours huh?” He looked at you, your face flushed, your chest heaving in the low-cut tight top. He really liked the sound of having you all to himself for that long, especially seeing you all cute tangled in the sheets and napping on his bare chest. He was excited, he couldn’t wait. “Thanks, we will.” You squealed and laughed as Levi ran and yanked you with him, you loved this, mainly because you saw Levi’s passion and love for you, that and you’d never run this fast before.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi ran up to the front desk in the hotel, he tapped the counter as the receptionist finished their work and looked up at him. “Hi s…sir…” They gulped. “H-How can I help?”

You leaned over to Levi and whispered. “You still look like scary Leon.”

He looked down at you. “Oh, that explains his reaction. I’ll try to be nice.”

You smiled. “Good boy.”

Levi looked at the guy. “Sorry, I look scary but I’m not. I just want a nice room for me and my girlfriend, we’ve been working hard and need some rest.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

You ran over to the shop, you looked around then bought a few things. You got some chocolate strawberries, a bottle of champagne and protection because you only had one in your bag and you weren’t sure how many Levi had on him. You walked back over, you looked inside your bag and jumped when Levi tapped the room card on your head.

He hummed and bent to peak into your slightly blushed face. “You okay?” You nodded. “You’re acting all cute, like our first time.”

You hugged him and pressed your face against his chest. “You just catch me off guard loads, I always have to prep myself when I’m around you, or have to see you.”

He cuddled you and kissed the top of your head. “Love you so much. Come on, we have a lovely nice room ready for us.”

“I have some nice things for us.”

Levi led you to the lift, he pressed for the top floor and pulled you against him. “That so?”

“Yes.”

He slipped his hands into the back pockets of your trousers; he squeezed your bum a little and kissed your forehead. “I look forward to seeing what you have.”

You cuddled up to him, bag in your hand and head sideways on his chest so you could hear his heart beating. It made you smile hearing how fast it was, even after all this time you still made him nervous. You tapped his chest. “You’re still nervous.”

“Of course, just having you near me sets my heart on edge.”

You looked up at him. “You don’t need to be nervous; I love you and I won’t do anything bad to you.”

“I dunno, you were really scary with Megumi.”

You laughed. “I wasn’t that scary.”

“You were.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

He pulled his hands from your pockets, then pulled you out the lift. “I am, now come on we have hours together, so we must make the most of it.” He stopped by a door, he put the card into the door and opened it. “Not bad.”

You gasped. “Fuuuuck, this is stunning.” You ran past him and into the room, it had its own kitchen, a massive sitting room with vast windows. You went into the bedroom and saw the huge bed; you dropped your bag onto it then went into the bathroom and saw the pool of a bath in there. “Fucking rich people.” You pulled your wig off, then took your clothes off and walked into the bath.

Levi walked in with the bag of things you’d bought. “This is a nice buy.” He paused and saw you walking into the pool bath, the water just below your bum. “Wow.”

You put your arm across your boobs, looked back at Levi. “What?”

“You look…stunning.”

You laughed. “I’m naked.”

“Exactly.”

You smiled and carried on walking into the pool, you sighed at the warm water. “Well, instead of staring at me, you should join me, right?”

Levi pulled the fake hair making it long out, then he took his coat off. “Wait, I need glasses for the champagne.”

“No you don’t” You walked over, grabbed the bottle and popped it open. “We’ll drink from the bottle.”

“Tch, its dirty.”

You pouted at him. “So my lips are dirty?”

He paused with his shirt in his hands, you moved so you could stare at his muscle. “Good point, it’s only your lips on it.”

You smiled. “Exactly.” You put the bottle in front of him, then grabbed a cloth and washed your face of Mei’s makeup. You went under, ran your hands through your hair and stood back up to see Levi was finally naked. “You took your time, I thought you wanted me badly, you seemed that way in my dressing room.”

He stepped in and grabbed the bottle. “Watch your mouth brat, I’m taking things a little slow with us tonight and not rushing because we have hours remember?”

You smiled and linked your arms around his neck, he took a swig and sighed. You kissed the end of his nose. “So thoughtful.”

“You’re the thoughtful one, you bought chocolate strawberries.”

You giggled. “I did, because its too messy for you to lick chocolate of your own strawberry.” You said the last bit in his ear, then licked up the side of his ear. “Get what I mean.”

“It would be messy.” He moaned. “But it would be rather tasty.”

You smiled and let go of Levi, you went to your bag and picked up two strawberries. “It would.” You offered one to Levi. “View this as a preview.”

He bit down and hummed. “Lovely, but I’m sure the real thing will be better.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck. “Maybe.” You ate yours whole and hummed. “Yummy.”

Levi bit the rest of his strawberry from your hand, you jumped at his actions. He put the bottle on the side, grabbed your waist then kissed you. “Yeah, it is.” He pulled you over to the steps, he continued kissing you. He sat down and pulled you, so your knees we’re either side of him.

You ran your hands up his chest, then gripped his shoulders and tapped your forehead against his. “You always know how to make me blush.”

He held your back, pulled you up and a little closer. He kissed between your boobs, licked up and gazed at you as you gasped. You giggled and hummed as his perfect soft lips moved across to your breast, he kissed it sweetly then used his talented tongue on your soft mounds. You tugged and pulled at his hair, it was becoming a complete mess, all you knew is your body was on fire from him.

You rocked your hips against him slowly, you hummed, mewled and sighed at both your actions. You smiled slightly when you felt Levi’s growing need against your heat, now he was perfectly lined down your heat. He growled and moaned at your actions, the two of you worked together to build up you need.

Levi kissed up your chest to your neck, he moaned your name and bit down slightly making you jump. You moaned a little at the sensation, especially when his tongue ran over the spot after. He kissed just at the bottom of your ear. “I love you so much my little strawberry.”

You hummed as you changed the way you rocked your hips, now your bundle on nerves rubbed against his length. You cupped his face, you saw a familiar blush on his face form, which meant he was feeling just as good as you. You smiled. “I wish…mmm…I had a cute pet name for you.”

He kissed you. “Grumpy is cute.” He lifted your hips up so you knelt in front of him, he kissed your tummy and moved his hand down to your heat. He pressed one finger in and hummed. “Sweetie, honey, hun all them make me happy.” You cried out a little as he pressed a familiar spot within you. “Or when you call me cute.” He pulled out, then pressed two fingers in and hummed as he pressed again. “Looks like my strawberry doesn’t need any help prepping for me, makes me feel good you and your body feel that way about me.”

You kissed him hard. “Stop saying embarrassing things, but it’s true I’ve been desperate for you since this morning when we got up and you looked all lovely in our bed.”

Levi pulled his hand from you, he blushed bright red. “That’s a long time.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “Well, you better make up for it then.”

“I always do.”

You giggled as he lifted you and sat you on the side, he got up and went into your bag. You grabbed the bottle and downed some, you hummed and rubbed your mouth. “You do.”

He put protection on, then got back into the bath, he ran his hands up your thighs and kissed. “You always make it up to me, you just feel so good.”

You linked your arms around his neck, he leaned up and kissed you. “Thank you.” You gasped. “Ah, but not on the tiles, just in case I get a cut.”

Levi hummed. “That wouldn’t be good.” He lifted you off the side, turned around and sat on the steps in the water. He kissed you and sat you on his lap. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Such a good boyfriend, my grumpy.” Levi smiled up at you, then he helped you lower down onto his length. He gasped and hummed at your heat, he closed his eyes and focused. He panted as you began moving up and down, all he could think about was you saying boyfriend. After today, with the certificate, he wished it wasn’t boyfriend and something more.

You moved your legs slightly, then you began moving faster. You pulled at Levi’s making his head angle up, you leaned down and kissed him hard. You nipped Levi’s lip, then deepened the kiss as you both moaned and gasped. You angled your hips and pelvis, you cried out as Levi’s perfectly big length rubbed against a button inside you.

Levi grabbed your thighs near your bum, he thrust hard into you because he’d found the right spot. You tapped your head against his shoulder, you gripped his arms hard and whimpered. “F-Fuck.”

He kissed the side of your head. “Hold on strawberry.” You weakly nodded. He gripped your hips hard, he waited for you to wrap your arms around his neck then he began thrusting into hard and fast. You couldn’t hold back anymore, you just cried out loudly and enjoyed the bursts of pleasure shooting through you.

You closed your eyes, you focused as much as you could as to not lose control of yourself yet. You needed to do something; you couldn’t just let Levi take full control again. You dug your fingers in his hair, you kissed below his earlobe and made sure to pant and moan in his ear. Levi loved and adored the noises you made, even when you weren’t making love. He just adored everything about you, you were his perfect, cute and sweet little strawberry with the most adorable mean side.

You hummed and looked around, then you saw a towel. “Mmm Levi, towel.”

He slowed down making you shudder in delight. “You sure?”

“It’ll…mmm…protect my back.”

He lifted you up and off him, he sat you down on the side and grabbed a towel with shaky hands. This pause was good for him too, he needed to rest a moment to make sure he didn’t lose himself just yet. You always took priority, you had to feel the end before he did. He lay the towel out, you crawled onto it before he could help. “Are you sure about this?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You got comfortable and smiled, you reached out to Levi. “Come here.” He crawled over you, but you manged to hook your legs over his elbows. He noticed what you were doing, he smiled at you then kissed you. “Thinking of me again.”

You cupped Levi’s face and pulled him closer, but as you did, he pushed into your heat. You bit your hip and moaned. “Mmm Levi, all I need is your beautiful face.”

He kissed you and began rocking his hips slowly, he hummed at you and felt you smiling. “You’re always so happy.”

“Because I have you grumpy.”

“You strange woman.” He slipped his hands up a little across the floor, you clenched around him. You pulled at Levi’s hair a little, he leaned down and kissed just below your breasts, he smirked a little against your skin. He licked, sucked and nipped along and listened to the little changes in your moans.

Levi slipped his hands up a little more, you moaned a little more and arched your back as Levi kissed up to your breasts. He nipped and sucked the soft skin; he kept his eyes on you and saw you had your eyes closed tightly with your mouth open as you panted. He loved everything about you, how you bucked against him slightly, your body squeezing him in delight.

Your hearing was fading, you felt a burning heat and pleasure run through you. You could feel a build-up, but you wanted to hold on just for a little longer. You forgot about the towel below you, now soaking wet from the bath water. Levi whispered words of love to you, his lips being close to your skin meant his voice sent vibrations through you. He nipped and sucked hard on your skin between your boobs, it was in the heat of passion but it meant you’d need makeup to cover it up when you were Mei.

Levi slipped his hands quickly as far as he could, you cried out and he moaned and let out a shaky breath at the feeling of you clenching tightly. He pressed his lips against your neck. “Fuck.” He panted and moaned your name; he kissed your neck and began moving as fast as he could. You gripped his back, your nails digging in, you were sure you were going to leave marks there.

“Levi!” He looked to you, then captured your lips desperately. He focused on you, on your body and kept moving even though he was so close. He nipped your lip then deepened the kiss, then he felt it. You moaned into the kiss; your toes curled tightly as you felt the rush through your body take over. You pulled from his lips, you flopped back and cried out. He thrust into you then felt his release, he held himself there as he cried and moaned. He panted heavily; he tapped his forehead on the floor next to your head. The two of you lay there for a while, the two of you twitching now and then as your last tingles of euphoria went.

Levi moved his arms so your legs could flop down, you rubbed Levi’s back to sooth the wounds you may have made. You smiled then began giggling, you kissed the side of Levi’s head. He hummed then pushed himself up a little with shaky arms. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re back okay?”

“It’s fine, how’s your back?”

He hummed. “Bit sore, but I’m used to you scratching it.”

You covered your face and blushed. “Levi.”

“You’re cute when you get embarrassed.”

You smiled and peaked at him. “You know, it’s a good job we’re right next to the bath.”

“It is.” He moved off you, he got up and left you to get back into the bath. You sighed at the warm water soothing your aching body, you moved about and saw Levi come back and climb in. “Sorry, had put that nasty thing in the bin.”

You laughed and washed your hair. “What are you going to do when you start trying for children, I mean the dirty stuff you don’t like that comes from you, you can’t clean that up.”

Levi gulped and blushed, all he could think about now was you being a mother. “Y-you’re right.”

You got behind him and began washing his hair, he hummed at the feeling of your fingers on his scalp. “But that’s not for a long time, but you got to relax a little bit Levi.”

“I know.” He hummed as you massaged his shoulders. “I will, because I have you know which is my walking chill pill.”

You giggled then moved down his back, you stopped. “Oh my God.” You saw the scratches on his back, you laughed at them. “Sorry, that must be sore.”

“It’s fine, it really is. I mean, it’s not the first time you’ve done that to me.” He turned to you. “Besides, I leave bruises on you sometimes.”

You giggled. “Yeah, from your fingers.”

“Sorry.”

You hugged him. “You’re forgiven every time.”

Levi held you like a bride and walked around in the pool with you, he kissed your cheek and hummed at you. “You are so lovely for a bratty strawberry.”

You kissed him then nipped his lip. “Well I have a few things to say, first I want a strawberry.” He moved you to the side, you went into the bag and got one out for you and him.

He ate his and waited for you to finish yours. “What else?”

You gulped. “Well, next is I want some champagne.”

He moved you to the bottle, you picked it up and drank some before helping Levi drink. “Alright, anything else?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Yes, where’s the next location?”

He growled at you. “Sofa.”

 

 

 

 

 

Levi walked with Erwin as you, Hange and Mike ran on ahead into the theme park more, the place was bear themed. Levi let out a long sigh, Erwin looked down at his friend and laughed. “Why are you sad? You are on a date with your girlfriend, and don’t worry there are plans to let you two be alone. Besides, you two had a lot of alone time together a week or so ago, right? Heard you went to a hotel room, what did you two do?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, what do you think?”

“You rested?”

“We had lots of sex.”

Erwin blushed. “I ah…didn’t expect you to be so honest.”

Levi hummed. “Why? I have nothing to be ashamed of, it was a lot of fun. Pretty sure we got through a whole pack.”

“Levi!”

Levi snorted. “Get over it Erwin, couples sleep together. Maybe you should get yourself someone and you’ll understand.”

Erwin sighed. “Anyway, what’s got you so glum?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot, about serious things.”

“What kind?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, in a scene between Mei and Ryou, he proposes to her, seeing her reaction just…it set my heart racing.” He sighed. “Then the characters got married, we both looked at the certificate and she got flustered about it and of course I teased her, you know because she has a cute face when she does. When she voiced what bothered her, she just got all sweet and said she’d never seen a real one before and knowing that she signed it and I did, as our characters though, but we still signed it.” He looked at you with a smile on your face as you laughed at Mike. “She said it made her feel really good. So, it got me thinking a lot.”

Erwin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I get what you mean. You have marriage on the mind now.”

Levi blushed and scratched his cheek. “Y-yeah. I mean it’s not too soon, right?”

“No, I mean you two are at what? Coming up to nine months? You two are very much in love, I’ve never seen two people like that. It’s nice to see, and I think it’s a good thing to be thinking about. She has obviously thought about it, and her response to that is probably the sweetest smile you’d ever seen.” Levi nodded. “Thought so, and she said it made her feel really good.”

“You make some very good points.”

“I can see you’re a little scared about it all, I don’t blame you really because this is the first time you’ve ever been in love and you want it to last. All I can advise is to look at her now.”

Levi sighed and looked at you with Hange. “Alright.”

“When you look at her, imagine her not as your girlfriend but as Mrs Ackerman. Can you?”

“I can, easily.”

Erwin smiled. “Well that’s a good step. Now, can you imagine her as the mother of your children.” You stopped and looked down at Hange as she sat, she was pouting and upset. So, you fixed her hair for her and kissed the top of her head.

Levi smiled a little. “Yes, though I don’t think I’d make a good father, I wouldn’t know what I’m doing and fear the kids would suffer.”

Erwin patted Levi’s back. “Levi, no one really knows what they’re doing. The question is, could you see yourself holding a little child in your arms with her?”

Levi nodded, he looked at you now in your sweet outfit of jumper dress and tights. You were giggling away, then he imagined you with a little girl in your arms and a boy at your side. You turned and smiled at Levi. “Yes.”

“Good, do you know her ring size?”

“No.”

He hummed. “Does she wear rings as Mei?”

Lev nodded. “She does.”

“Take one of them at the end of the shoot, then me and you will meet up and find her one. Sound good?”

“Ring shopping…Yeah, thanks for the help Erwin, I definitely want this, I want her.”

Erwin smiled as he and Levi reached the shop where you and the others had gone, Hange and Mike were probably causing chaos. “You should go find your girlfriend, she’s probably off somewhere being cute and without a ring on any man can flirt with her.”

Levi growled. “Got it.”

You were in the clothes area, you’d found two cute hats, both had bear ears on, one had a bow for the wife bear and the other was normal for the husband. You put the wife one on, you smiled at yourself in the mirror and noticed Levi appear. “Hi.” You turned to him. “What do you think?”

He squeezed the bear ears. “Super cute.”

You held up the other hat. “I thought we could the couple hats, but I know you’re not into this stuff so it’s okay.” Levi took it from you. “A-Ah you don’t have to.”

He put it on so it was like a beanie hat. “How do I look?”

You blushed. “Very good, perfect actually. Thank you, you can take it off now.”

He shook his head and stepped away from you as you tried to grab it off, he held your wrist in place. “No, I want to wear it.”

“Levi.”

“It makes you very happy, and I like you happy.” He tilted his head. “Besides, I make it look good.”

“You do.”

He gave you a cuddle. “Thanks, let’s pay for them and go.” You took his hand and ran with him to the till, he went to pay but you beat him to it, which he wasn’t too happy about. He pulled you close as you got outside. “Oi, you should have let me pay for them.”

You smiled. “Sorry, but you bought my ticket for this place and you refuse to tell me how much it was, so at least let me buy something for you.”

He sighed. “Alright, you win this round.”

You grinned and hugged him tightly. “Thanks, we should wait for the others actually, don’t want to run off without them.” Levi hummed next to you. “Levi.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I’ll wait for them like you asked. But first.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah?”

He pulled out his phone and waved it at you. “I want a picture of you.”

You blushed at him and pulled at your jumper, you looked away and laughed. “I don’t look nice enough.” You looked back up and he’d already taken his pictures, you laughed nervously and blushed. “L-Levi.”

He lowered his phone. “I think you look beautiful.”

“You always do.” You went into your side bag. “Well if you got a picture, then so can I.”

He hugged you. “I’d prefer it if you took a picture with me.”

“O-okay.” You flipped the camera on the phone, then noticed Levi’s loving gaze at you making you smile. It was the perfect sweet picture on your phone, you smiled at it and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me at all.” He sighed. “Are those idiots joining us or what?” He called Erwin. “Oi? Where the hell are you guys? You gone off to take a shit?” You sniggered at Levi. “Really? I’m not waiting for Hange to stop gushing about stupid shit…it’s fine, can we just go ahead and we’ll meet you later for a night time parade?” Levi sighed. “Thanks Erwin.” He ended the call and looked down at you. “Hange is pissing her pants in excitement, both Mike and Erwin can’t seem to gain control of her so we have been told to go ahead with our date.”

You pulled a face. “You sure we shouldn’t help them?”

Levi sighed, he looked so upset. “Okay, let’s help then.”

You grabbed his hand and stopped him. “No…no…let’s go and have some fun together like we’re supposed to.”

Levi pulled you along. “Glad you agree.”

You and Levi went on ride after ride together, you went on the fast fun ones first. Then you went on the slow ones, just to relax with him for a bit. You got on a ride where you had to shoot lasers, you were trying hard and having fun but when you saw the score at the end Levi had smashed it. The person running it said he’d set a record, which made you super proud.

After a busy day or squealing, screaming and laughing with Levi you finally sat down on a nice boat ride. It was a perfect opportunity to snuggle against Levi, he kept an arm firmly around you. You laughed a little at him as he pulled faces, the whole bears singing was just not his thing at all. You kissed his cheek making him look at you. “Hey, it’s dark in here.”

Levi hummed. “Yeah?”

“And it’s just me and you in this boat.”

“Part of me likes where this is going, but another part of me has a very dirty mind and thinking something not to be seen in public.”

You laughed. “I was going to say we could make out.”

He nodded. “That was one of the things I was thinking of.”

You ran your fingers through the back of his hair, you pulled him a little closer and smiled. “I can only imagine what you’ve been thinking of.” You kissed him and hummed, he wrapped his arms around you and nipped your lip.

Levi squeezed your body a little. “I can assure you; you would love the other ideas.”

You giggled at him, you sighed and kissed him more. “Maybe.” You kissed him for a long time. “You can show me at the hotel later, or tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow.” He kissed along your jawline. “Today’s a long day, both of us will be tired from being around loads of people.”

You looked to the side and saw the ride was near the end. “Poo, we’re near the end.”

He sighed and pulled away from you, he hated being famous sometimes, because if people saw you two getting all close then pictures will be taken and then the paparazzi would turn up. Then, the worst of the worst would turn up, his extreme fans and maybe Megumi. “Where do you want to go next?”

You hummed. “Arcade area, I want to win something for you this time.”

“Sure.” He got off first, then helped you off the little boat. “Let’s go.” He walked with you, he tried to ignore people pointing and whispering when they were beginning to recognise him. He stopped at the indoor arcade bit, luckily it was dark so people couldn’t see him clearly. “So, what are you going to try?”

You clapped your hands. “I’m really good at the claw, so look inside them and pick which thing you want and I’ll try and win it.”

Levi walked around, then he saw the perfect thing. “This, win this for me.”

You walked over and blushed, it was just too cute. Inside was a strawberry plushie toy. It had black round eyes, a simple line smile, pink circles for a blush on the cheeks. On the top on the leaf pit was a little strawberry flower, then to top it off it had little legs and arms. “It’s so cute!”

“It’s you.”

You laughed. “I suppose it is, you going to carry her around with you?”

He hummed. “Only when I can’t have you with me, but she’ll stay in our bedroom with your cat Levi.”

You giggled. “Alright.” You put your money in and it gave you five tries, you got close on the third try.

Levi folded his arms when you got to the last go. “You aren’t gonna do it.” He watched as you focused, you bit your lip in concentration. The claw grabbed the strawberry, you moved it over carefully and dropped it. “Holy shit.”

You bent down, picked the strawberry up and made it kiss Levi. “Told you I’d win it for you.”

He cupped the side of your face, he brought you closer and kissed you. “Thank you so much, I’m such a lucky girlfriend.”

You rolled your eyes. “Asshole.”

“Prick, remember.”

You smiled. “Is it that bad that I won this? Does it make me less girly?”

“I’m teasing, you can do, be, wear or whatever the fuck you like. You’re your own person, there’s no such thing as girly or masculine.”

You hugged Levi as you walked out together. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, I wish more people were like you.”

“Well, I believe that as long as you’re not hurting someone and everyone is consenting then it’s fine.” He kissed the top of your head. “I just know I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You want a candy apple?”

You smiled. “Yes please.”

He bought one for you. “You okay with sharing?”

You giggled. “You okay with sharing?”

He kissed you. “Mmm yes. It’s not dirty when it’s you.”

You took the apple and bit it, you wiggled in delight then offered it to Levi. He held your hand and took a bite from the apple. You smiled. “It’s good. So, shall we go see the parade?”

Levi held your hand tightly as he moved through the crowd. “I’ll find us a good spot.” He pushed through and managed to get to the front, he moved you in front of him. “There. I’m going to call Erwin; see how they’re doing.”

You bit your apple. “Kay.”

“Hold the mini you please.”

“Sure.” You hugged the little toy to your chest and smiled at a dad a bit like Levi with a little boy, he held him up so he could see a bit more. You heard a scream, looked then went back to the kid and the dad. You gulped when you saw the man as Levi, the kid looked just like a him but had your eyes. You welled up when you saw the wife appear, she looked like you and had a little girl with her. You smiled and felt happy; it was a future you really wanted.

Levi leaned over your shoulder with one arm around you, he kissed the side of your head and hummed. “You okay?”

You laughed a little. “Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“That this would be a nice place some day to bring my children.”

Levi was right, you and him were perfect for each other. He was one hundred percent certain in his choice now with getting you that ring, there was no doubt about it he was going to ask you to marry him some day. He just needed Erwin to help him get the right ring for you, then he had to plan the perfect day. “You’re right, it is a nice place to bring our children someday.”

He blushed a little, then he saw your massive blush. “Y-yeah, I love the sound o-of that.”

“Really? No lies and secrets between us, remember?”

You turned your head slightly to look at him, you smiled. “I’m not lying, just a little embarrassed and flustered.”

The parade started, but the two of you were too distracted by each other. Levi eyed your lips, he leaned down, you leaned up until you both met in the middle for a sweet kiss. He hugged you and tapped his forehead against yours. “All I wanna do, is grow old with you.”

You smiled and giggled. “Our song.”

“Yes, now give me a bite of that apple.” You laughed and offered it to him, he bit down and hummed. “So good.” You turned to the parade and watched. “So, what do you want to do tomorrow brat?”

You shrugged. “I don’t care, as long as we’re together.”

“Someone’s romantic.”

“Just being your cute little strawberry.” You laughed as Levi squeezed you a bit. “So, where are the others?”

“They’re watching this from somewhere else, I said we’d meet them by the bear statue after the fireworks. They want to go for drinks at the hotel.”

“Sounds fun.”

 

 

 

 

Levi picked you up and spun you around making you squeal with laughter, he pretended to drop you making you grabbed hold of his tightly as he made his way to meet the others. “Levi!”

He kissed your cheek and said your name back. “Relax.”

“You are the biggest tease.”

“I am.” He kissed your cheek and looked up. “There they are.”

“They look like they’re having fun.”

Levi put you down allowing you to run over to Hange, you jumped and hugged her. She squealed and spun you around. “Hi bestie! How have you been? Oh!” She squeezed your bear ears. “So cute.”

“Levi has one on too.”

“The husband and wife bear! That’s even cuter!”

“We had fun. We went on everything, and I won him a cuddly strawberry but he’s hugging it right now while he talks to the boys.”

She smiled. “It looks cute. Actually, he looks very happy. He seemed as if something was bothering him for ages but, now he’s just on cloud nine.”

You blushed. “Yeah, today was a good day of just being a normal couple and I think that’s what he needed.”

Hange hummed. “Maybe, or maybe he’s decided something important.”

You blushed hard and grabbed Hange’s hand, you pulled her along so you were a safe distance from the boys. “I think I know what it is.”

“Oh?”

You gulped. “Our characters got engaged and then married, we both signed a marriage certificate and I got all flustered and gooey about it. Levi teased me, until I confessed that I really liked the idea. I mean I did sign it and he did, but it wasn’t our real names but still.”

Hange nodded. “I get it, like you kind of were but weren’t and it got you thinking about marriage to him and you liked the sound of it. I like the sound of the two of you doing it.”

You sighed. “That’s not it, when we were watching the parade, I saw a man with a little boy and I imagined him as Levi and our kid. Then the mum turned up and I saw her as me, with a little girl.” You covered your face with your hands as you blushed. “I said to Levi this would be a nice place to bring my kids, he said it would be a nice place to bring our kids.”

Hange blushed, then she made her weird little noises when she got excited about something. “Yes, this is perfect. I think I figured it all out, this is interesting.”

You pulled a little face. “I think the whole thing I said about the certificate were bothering him, well him teasing me and now we’re okay.” You sighed. “I just worried him too much.”

She giggled. “You are so sweet and naive sometimes.” She hugged you. “Don’t ever change.”

You hummed and hugged her back. “Okay.”

“So, I just have a question for you.”

“Sure.”

“Would you want to get married to Levi?” You buried your face in her boobs and whined, she giggled at you. “Well?”

“Isn’t it too early?”

She cuddled you. “You’ve been together for nine months, through thick and thin. It’s the end of autumn now and you have Christmas and Levi’s birthday coming up, I don’t think it is too early. When you know you’re with the right person, you know.”

“Okay.” You nodded. “I would love to marry him.”

She kissed the top of your head. “Thought so, well now I’ve going to have to buy a new hat for it.”

You laughed. “You jackass.”

“What? I have to look good.”

“He hasn’t asked me yet, plus I don’t think he’s been thinking about it at all.”

Hange grinned but you couldn’t see, she knew very well Levi had been thinking about it and probably worrying to death about it all. However, with his calm happy look now, he’d decided to ask you which meant his closeness to Erwin was because he was going to help him get a ring. So, Hange was going to get involved too, after all you two were best friends and she knew what kind of ring you’d like. You wouldn’t want anything expensive, you liked something simple and pretty. “Well, how about we think of less trivial things, like what are we having for dinner at the hotel?”

“Pizza!”

“I know what I’d like.” You pulled from Hange’s boobs to see Levi. “I would like my girlfriend back shitty glasses.”

Hange grinned. “You have her back, that strawberry in your arms.”

Levi looked down at the cuddly toy. “This isn’t her, this could never replace her, no one person or thing could.”

“That’s all I wanted, she’s all yours!”

You yelped as she shoved you towards Levi and skipped off, you smiled at him as he blushed. “She loves getting you to say the truth about me and running off, I kind of like it.”

He sighed. “I’m drained already from just that, recharge me.”

You cuddled him and rubbed his back. “Poor grumpy.”

He kissed the side of your head. “So, you want pizza?”

“Sure, that’d be nice.” You turned your head and leaned up and kissed him, you hummed then smiled. “Feeling better now?”

“Much, I like surprise kisses from you.”

You smiled. “Well then, I’ll keep surprising you.”


	14. Chapter 14

You hugged Levi and rubbed his back, he was not happy at all that for a lot of hours he couldn’t be near you, because you had lots of scenes with Shogo. Luke was supposed to kidnap you when you were weak, they wanted Levi to have a raw reaction to your injured Mei. “It won’t be too long sweetie; just remember we have a phone call scene and you coming to my rescue scene.”

He kissed your cheek. “I know, I’m just not looking forward to see you covered in fake blood.”

“It’s fake, it’ll be fine grumpy.”

“Shout for me if you need me.”

You bopped his nose. “Got it. Love you honey.”

He kissed you and hummed, now he was thinking of asking you to marry him, every time you said honey you really lit a fire within him. “Love you too, make me proud. I will be watching on the vids; they want me out of the room because they know I’ll go full on hubby moaned seeing you get fake hurt.”

You giggled. “It’s okay.” You slapped his bum. “Off you go then.”

He played with your Mei hair down and long, you had a night shirt on of Ryou’s. “See you in a bit.”

You waved goodbye as he walked off, you let out a sigh once he was out of the way. Shogo walked over to you, he sat down on the bed. “You okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah, we’ve built up a lot of trust so we’ll do fine.” It was true, you and Shogo had spent a lot of time together to build trust. You two had to practice this scene a lot, and the others where he fake hurts you. “We can do this.”

“Yeah we can.” He kissed your cheek. “Good luck.”

You laughed. “Yes.”

“Now get into bed, the fake knife there?”

You leaned over and checked. “Yeah it is.”

“Good.” You got into bed, put your hand under the pillow and got comfy. Shogo leaned over you. “Sorry, just fixing your hair.” He smiled. “There all better.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He got off and took his prop of a needle, then pushed it and saw the needle bit disappear into the main part. “Okay, I’m ready try not to kick my ass too much.”

You laughed. “I’ll try.”

“Do you remember where to stab me?”

“Yes, don’t worry I won’t hurt you.”

“Thanks.”

You closed your eyes, the director shouted. “Places everybody!” He checked everything. “Alright, good luck you two, make me proud. Action!”

Shogo walked around yours and Ryou’s apartment, he reached the bedroom door and froze at seeing you. “Who…who is that?” He moved closer and saw your left hand resting on your tummy, there on your ring finger was a tattoo just like Ryou’s. “A wife?” He pulled out the needle. “You’re more than perfect.” He pressed it against your neck, your eyes opened and you stabbed down at him with the knife. He blocked your attack, but you kicked him in the gut away from you. “Fuck!”

You got out of bed, pulled the needle out and threw it. “What did you do to me? And who the hell are you?” You wobbled on your feet. “Wh-what was in that…”

“You mean something to Ryou, so I’m taking you.”

You ran at Shogo and tackled him, he rolled backwards and threw you off. You rolled and stumbled to your feet, you shook your head in order to focus, then you laughed. “I’m nothing to Ryou, you’re mistaken. But that doesn’t mean I ain’t gotta stab ya.” You licked your blade. “I do love a little blood.” You ran at him, you swiped your blade at him, then twisted and threw you blade up and spun before catching it and stabbing him in the side right where you were supposed to.

He smacked you across the left side of your face, you stumbled back. “Stop lying! I know you are important to Ryou and I will use you.”

You laughed. “I’m nothing to him.”

He swung at you, you backed off and dodged what you could but you had to pretend you were getting sleepy from the drugs. You grabbed his fist, yanked him closer and kicked him in the jaw sending him to the floor. You pounced on him and stabbed down, he grabbed your arm as the tip of the blade close to his throat, every time he gulped it was so close.

Shogo gritted his teeth. “You’re insane, he’s insane which means there something between you two.”

You pressed down a bit and began laughing. “I’m just a crazy pink haired woman he thought would be useful, that’s all. He would throw me away if he could, I’m easily replaceable.”

“No you’re not! Now give in to the drug.” You laughed insanely; you bit his arm hard making him scream in pain. He smacked the left side of your face again making you fall on your side. He hit your blade away, pinned you to the floor and leaned closer as you began losing consciousness. He studied you, his heart hammered in his chest when he saw your pink cheeks, your chest rising and falling. Shogo gulped; he fell for you even more in that moment. He leaned down and kissed you, you fought back and wiggled under him but nothing worked. “Now I get it, why he loves you so much.” He smiled. “If you aren’t important to him, then he wouldn’t mind me replacing Selene with you Mei.”

“He’ll kill you.”

“Why?” You gulped. “Why Mei? Enlighten me?” He grabbed your left hand and showed you your tattooed finger. “Cause if I remember correctly, he has a tattoo just like this.”

You laughed at him. “Ryou isn’t the one you should be scared of, just you wait until this drug wears off.” Shogo hit you again, the little blood pack in your mouth burst. You licked your lips. “Mmm blood.”

“You’re insane.” He hit you again and knocked you out. “But you fascinate me.”

“Cut!” The director got up. “Well done both, the kiss surprised me.”

You smiled. “Me too, but it worked well. Like Luke is becoming the villain.”

“It’s true.”

You looked up at Shogo. “Umm Shogo?”

He looked down at you. “Yeah?”

“Could you?”

“Oh!” He got off you. “Sorry.” He helped you up. “You ready for the next scene?”

You smiled. “Yeah I am.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you didn’t hurt me. What about you?”

He laughed and walked with you to the next set all ready. “I might have some bruises.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you played crazy really well.”

“Thanks.” You sat down and sighed. “Alright, make me look beaten up then.”

The makeup team made your hair messy, then they put fake bruises on your face and on your wrists to it looked like the ropes had burnt them. “You look good even if you’re hurt.”

You laughed. “Thanks guys, you rocked it.”

“We’ll see you a little later when you go full crazy.”

You grinned. “Yeah, make me look extra bloody.”

“We will.”

You settled into the seat, let them tie your wrists up and ankles then they gave you the thumbs up. Shogo wandered over and smiled. “You got the blood pack?”

You moved it from your cheek and put it on your tongue, you showed him the little vial then put it back. “Ready to go.”

“Alright, we practiced this.”

You laughed. “Don’t be nervous, you’ll do great.”

He smiled. “Yeah, thanks.”

You laughed. “You’re the pro remember?”

“True, but you are just incredible.”

You smiled. “Well let’s work together like we have been, not a single problem in practice.”

“You’re right.”

The director sat in his chair. “Alright, places everyone! Action!”

You hung your head as if you were still out of it, Shogo got closer and leaned into your face. “BOO!” He flew back from you, you laughed at him. “Wow, for a so-called hero you are really jumpy.” He hit you across the left side of your face, you spat the fake blood out. “You have got to stop hitting my left side, it’ll make it all uneven.”

He grabbed the back of your chair and leaned over you. “Enough. You will tell me your connection with Ryou, you have matching tattoos.” He gripped the chair making it groan. “Admit you’re married to him.”

You laughed. “Have you met Ryou? He couldn’t love someone like me, too pink and bouncy.” You inhaled and exhaled as you got comfy in your seat. “He spends most of his time with you, so maybe you two are married.”

He grabbed your throat and choked you, you gulped and grinned at him. “Stop lying, tell me your connection to him. That was his base, his bed.”

You giggled. “My base, my bed.”

“But.”

“You got to have top reliable fighters, you saw what I could do when drugged up, you should see how good I am sober. Ryou chose me to be stationed there, but that doesn’t mean I’m important to him. He’s probably replacing me right now, so I’d let me go before I sober up.”

“Stop lying to me.”

“Mei.”

“What?”

“If you’re going to shout at me, might as well use my name.”

“Fine Mei.” He squeezed a little harder. “But if I’m using your name, you need to tell me just who the hell you are!” You just laughed at him, he shoved you back in the chair making it slam on the floor. You cried out with laughter. “TELL ME!”

“I’m nothing to him! And you won’t break me!” He fake kicked the side of your head on the left again, he kicked the chair making you lie sideways. “The more you hurt me, the better what will happen to you gets.”

He kicked you in the gut, you gasped and coughed at him. “Then I’ll keep breaking you.”

You panted on the floor after a few kicks, you hummed in fake pain. “You say that Ryou is the villain, but in reality, it’s you.”

He pressed his foot on your gut. “Sometimes you have to do what you must to get what you want; you are standing in my way.”

You cried out in pain. “Ryou!”

Shogo stopped, then he smiled at you. “If you meant so little to him, why would you call for him?” You lowered your head. “Fine then.” He grabbed your left hand, pulled out a knife and cut your hand free. He placed his knife lightly on top of your wedding finger. “If he means so little to you, then you won’t mind me cutting this off then.”

Your eyes widened. “No!” You wiggled in your chair. “Don’t! Not my wedding ring!”

He smiled at you. “I knew it.” He held the knife to your gut, it wasn’t intentional. “You are with him.”

“Stab me as much as you want, but not there please.”

Shogo stared at where he was pointing, then up at you. “You really want to have children with that monster?”

You smiled. “You’d understand if you were in love.”

“That man cannot love.”

You smirked at him. “You are so wrong, what he’s doing is amazing. The process may be hard for some, but the end result will be better for all.”

He freed you from your bonds, grabbed your legs and dragged you to a cell as you laughed. Shogo growled at you. “You’re insane, completely insane and yet I can see what Ryou sees in you.” He dropped you in the cell, he crawled over you and slid his hand up the inside of your thigh. “I just want a little bite of his special peach he talks about so fondly, let’s see how sweet you really are.”

You clenched your jaw. “Touch me more, I dare you. Break me like you claim you will, because you think Ryou will come running and kill you but you are wrong. He will make you suffer, make you beg for mercy but he’ll never give it to you, because there is one thing in this world he will never forgive or let go and that is someone hurting or assaulting me.” You grinned at him. “A moment of pain is nothing compared to the joy of watching Ryou break you, I’ve endured so much pain, so much suffering. I have a body covered in scars, go ahead and add to them.”

He pulled away from you, he walked out the cell and slammed it shut. “You infuriate me, but I can’t help but want you.”

You smiled at him and got up and held your gut in pain. “Ryou said the same thing when we first met.” You leaned against the bed, you leg slumped down as your other stayed up. You laughed and leaned your head back and looked at Shogo. “Your main concern should be what I’m going to do when I’m at my full potential, because you’re going to need more than a mop to clean up the blood I’m going to paint the walls and floor with.”

“Cut!” The director called people through, he got everything prepared and next it was you breaking out and having fun. He jogged over to you. “You all ready kiddo?”

“Yeah I’m good.” You smiled at him. “All good in the back?”

He laughed. “We’re holding him back, but he is desperate to get onto the set and save you.”

You giggled. “Bless him.”

“He really does love you.” He gave you a little hug. “Good luck, we just need to put a gun shot pack on your shoulder.”

“Yep!” You pulled your top down, let the makeup team fix on a fake gunshot pack ready to pop. “Thanks again guys, this is going to be a lot of fun.”

The prop team came over. “Remember the first knife you get from the first guard, then the second from the two guards you take down in the hall.”

You gave him a thumbs up. “Got it.”

He patted your arm. “You’ll do amazing, I’ve watched you train with those blades and I’ve never seen anyone take to them as well as you.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I kind of needed that pep talk.”

“Good luck, well you don’t need it at all because you’re amazing.” He got up. “See you around.”

Shogo peaked his head around and smiled. “Good luck, I look forward to watching you turn this place red.”

You giggled. “Same.” You waved goodbye to him, then you lay down on the floor and pretended to play dead.

The director called everyone to their places, you felt nervous because they liked to do messy scenes like this in one take because if not there was a lot of fake blood to clean up. You steadied your breathing and just thought about seeing Levi, that was your reward at the end. “Action!”

You closed your eyes, the guard whistled and came into your cell, he opened it up the froze. “Fuck, don’t be dead.” He bent down to check on you.

You grabbed his knife, held his shoulder and stabbed him in the gut. You smiled at him. “Not dead, in fact I’m feeling much, much better.” You twisted the blade and ripped it across his gut, you and his popped the blood sack causing a lot of blood to pour out. “Thanks for the knife, I’m going to keep it but I will remember you.”

You grabbed his key card, walked barefooted out making a path of blood behind you. You hummed a little tune and rounded the corner, two men pointed a gun at you. “PRISONER LOSE!”

You charged at them, you threw your knife at one, he held it in the stab wound. You skidded on your side past them, you kicked one in the back of the knee. You got up, put your arm across the stabbed man’s neck and bent him backwards, you pulled the knife out and sliced across his chest with a big smile on your face. The fake blood splatted on your face, you dropped him on the floor. You turned to his friend and pinned to the wall. “I need a phone, mind telling me where I can find one?”

He nodded. “D-down the hall, Robert has one.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You slashed up his body, he dropped to his knees and bled out on the floor. You took his knife, walked down the hall and turned into the hallway to find a group of men waiting for you. “Any of you Robert?” No one answered. “No? Okay, well this makes it easy.” You laughed and charged at them, you slashed necks, kicked men back and flipped over others while you just laughed insanely. You spun around, even your knives in your hands, something Levi had taught you. You finished off the ten men by stabbing one under the chin and up, he gulped as you smiled at him. “Swallow.” You yanked it free and let him drop, the whole hall was covered in blood including yourself.

You sighed and walked down the hall a bit more, you turned the corner and saw two guys in an office room. You unlocked the door and walked in, one turned to you. “What in the fuck?”

“You Robert?”

“No.”

You stabbed him in the chest and left the knife there, you turned to the other man as his friend slid down the wall. You pointed your knife at the other guy. “You Robert?”

“Y-yes.”

“Wonderful!” You smiled at him and sighed. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“What do you want?”

“Your phone.”

He frowned. “What?”

“I need your phone.” He gave you his phone, you smiled at him. “Thank you.” You dialled Ryou’s number and put the phone to your ear, your knifed under the guys chin.

Levi was ready with the phone, he picked up. “Who is this?”

“Ryou sweetie it’s me, your wife.”

“Mei!”

You giggled. “I missed you so much honey.”

“I missed you, where are you? Who took you?”

“Luke, he beat me up pretty good as well. Bastard drugged me, so I couldn’t fight back as well as I usually do. However, I am clearing out his whole base of men as I break out. God, I can’t wait to see you.”

“Where are you? I want to see you now.”

You looked to Robert. “Hey Robert? Mind telling my husband the address of this place?” He nodded, you held the phone to his ear, he told Levi the address. You pulled the phone back. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too.”

“Chat soon honey, this bruised peach has to let out more of her rage. Love you!”

“Love you too.”

You ended the call and dropped the phone on Robert’s lap, you sighed and tapped the knife under his chin. “You new here?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Word of advice from the woman that’s just slaughtered majority of your colleagues and friends, walk away now.”

He nodded. “I will, you’ll never see me again!”

“Good.” You walked over to his friend and yanked the blade out. “I’m going to kill the rest.” You ran down the hall to the entrance, your shoulder whipped back as you were shot. You went behind cover and held your wound. “Woops, Ryou is going to be very disappointed in me.”

You heard someone walking closer, then a gun moving. You grinned, you stood up, grabbed him and used him as a shield as you ran towards his men as they shot. As soon as they reloaded, you kicked his dead body into them. You jumped over a guy, held him and slashed his throat. You threw the knife at another charging you. You turned and slammed the other into the side of one’s head, you kicked at another in the jaw cracking it.

You yanked your knife free, ran and skidded on your side through the blood and pulled out the knife you had thrown into someone. You slammed them both into the back of a guy’s knees, then ripped them up his body. You noticed someone behind you, you pressed down, kicked up to knock his gun then pushed the blade up into his gut. All this time, you had the biggest grin on your face.

You ran at a man laughing, he shook in fear at the sight, you plunged your knife into his shoulder, flipped over and pulled him to bend backwards. You spun your other knife in your hand above his head, then slammed it into his heart. You kicked his lifeless body forward as you pulled your knives free, you really missed your own special ones.

You turned to the last three, one of them was their leader. He held his hand up. “Shoot that pink haired monster!”

You spun your knives around in your hand, you smiled and tilted your head to the side. “I think that is not going to happen.” You ran and jumped up onto the front desk, you flipped over them. Slammed a knife into one’s back, you slashed the back of the leader’s knees, you spun around on your knees and stabbed the last guy in the back of the neck.

You stood up and sighed, you grabbed the back of the leader’s shirt and dragged him across the floor to the middle. You rolled him over so you could look at him. You sat on his chest and smiled; you dangled the blade above his face.

He coughed and gritted his teeth. “You’re insane.”

You smiled. “Thank you, my husband would love to hear you say that.” You looked to the front doors as they opened, Levi walked in with his men at his side. You grinned at him. “RYOU!”

He stopped when he saw you, Levi’s heart swelled at seeing you, but then he felt heartache and rage at seeing the blood and damage done to you. “Mei.”

You patted the leader’s cheek. “I have a present for you, this guy is the head of Luke’s men. You need first aid though, I cut the back of his knees.”

He smiled at you as he walked over. “That’s my Mei, come here.” You jumped off the man and ran to Levi, you jumped up into his arms. He held you tightly and kissed your cheek over and over. “I missed you so much my little peach, I searched and killed so many to try and find you.”

“I can imagine you did.”

“I was so lost without you.”

You giggled. “I was gone for two days.”

“It felt like two years.”

“Such a romantic.”

He growled and nipped your earlobe. “I’m going to ravage you when we get home.”

You let go of him. “I can’t, my injuries won’t allow me to.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “What?”

You smiled. “Later honey, now you should take my gift to you home.”

He kissed the top of your head, then walked over to the man on the floor. The guy laughed. “I won’t tell you anything!”

 He crouched down slowly and grinned. “No, I am going to make you sing.”

“Cut!” The director clapped. “Wonderful, mind-blowing, perfect, a dream!” He put his hands on your upper arms. “I love you.”

You giggled. “Thank you, I was so nervous but all that practice and hard work from others paid off.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, you did a lot of the work and you were the one in the scene. Now, go get change and cleaned up kiddo, because you have another scene with Leon of him finding out your injuries. It’s his mentality turning point.”

“Got it!” You turned to Levi and reached out for him. “Come with me.”

Levi took your hand. “Kay.”

“I’ll go clean up and change, might take a while.”

The director smiled. “Take your time, we can break for lunch actually.”

“Cool, see you in a bit.” You pulled Levi along to the makeup department, they cleaned you up and put on a fresh clean pink wig on with Mei’s signature bunches. They did your makeup and made sure to give you a massive bruise on your face on the left side, then they added a bloodied patch to your left shoulder at the front and back for the gun shot and finally bruised up your tummy and ribs. “Thanks guys, I will change into a fresh top. You’ve done an amazing job.”

Levi pulled you along to your dressing room, he locked the door behind him and watched you peel your shirt off and then got a new shirt of Ryou’s. Levi stopped you from putting it on, he called your name. “You look…”

You could see him well up, you cupped his face. “Oh Levi, this is just makeup I’m not hurt at all.”

“I know…I know…It’s just, it was really hard seeing you get hurt on the camera. I know it’s not real, but it looked realistic and you looked…”

You kissed him over and over again until you felt him relax. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

You hugged him, then pulled away a bit. “Levi?”

“Yeah strawberry.”

“Can I put some clothes on? I’m in my underwear.”

He looked down at your boobs pressed against his shirt. “Are you?”

You giggled. “Come on Levi.”

He sighed and let you go. “Fine, but let me put your shirt on.”

You handed him his shirt. “Alright.” You lifted your arms up, he pulled it down over your head then kissed your forehead. “Thank you, Levi.”

“We’re going to do amazing in the next scene, I promise.”

“Shall we get going?”

Levi scooped you up into his arms. “Let’s go, Levi escort.”

You giggled and linked your arms around his neck. “Lead the way honey.”

“Happy to.” He carried you onto the set, he lay you down on the bed and tucked you in. “Wish we were home.”

You smiled and got comfy sat there, pillows propped up against your back. “Same, I wish we were home as well. I’m tired of the makeup, the wigs and the costumes for a while. Plus, I want to get back to hearing you sing.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Same, I can’t wait to go back to singing again for you.”

You giggled. “You romantic.”

“A little.” He kissed you again. “You ready?”

“Ready!”

Levi walked over to the director. “We’re good to go, just need the doctor and my co-stars.”

He nodded. “All on set, we’re ready to finish for the day, last scene!” You smiled and clicked your neck and waited. “Action!”

The doctor walked up to Levi. “I checked her over, she’ll be fine with bed rest and minimal activities of the physical kind for at least three weeks.”

Levi growled. “Why? What did he do to her?”

“You sure you want to know?” Levi gave him a look, he nodded. “Alright.” The doctor sighed. “She has a fractured cheekbone and jawbone on the left side. There is a large amount of bruising on her throat, seems he may have applied too much pressure so, liquids and soft foods. As for the rest of her, she took a bullet to the left shoulder, good news is it went right through. She also has two broken ribs and umm…we’re you two trying for children?”

“N-no…not yet…why?”

“Good, if she was, she would have lost it. There’s a lot of bruising around the stomach area, and a little lower in the pelvic area. It will heal, and the two of you can have children in the future no problem. There will be no complications, in fact she has a very healthy body for children.”

Levi hummed, now he was thinking of you and him as a couple instead. He cleared his throat and looked at his right-hand man. “Peel off that man’s skin slowly, I want Luke’s location and I want it now.”

He saluted. “Yes sir.”

He looked at the doctor. “Your help is appreciated; you will be greatly compensated.”

The doctor bowed. “Thank you, sir. I’ve left her medication in your room on the side, I will bring more soon so she is not in any pain.”

“Good. Now go, I have to see my wife.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Levi watched him run off, then he walked towards the bedroom. You were sat up in bed humming a little tune as you played with something, you were busy braiding a friendship bracelet. You looked up and smiled at Levi, he still couldn’t get over the sight of you. You giggled. “What? Cat got your tongue honey?”

He raced over and sat next to you, he cupped you face and kissed you passionately before you could speak. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He tapped his forehead against yours, he moaned a little. “I am going to find Luke, I’m going to tie him up and I will break every bone in his body, I’ll peel his skin off too. In fact, I’ll inject my best toxins and acids into his body then we’re going to watch him squirm and beg for mercy and we won’t give it to me.”

You smiled and dug your fingers in his hair. “You going to use my knives?”

“Just for you my little peach.”

You sighed. “I really want you, but I can’t go near you for three weeks in that way.”

He smirked at you. “The doctor warned you too?”

You giggled. “Of course he did.”

“That’s my wife.” He lay on the bed on his stomach between your legs, he leaned over and kissed your stomach. “I have a question for you little peach.”

“Sure.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “What’s up?”

“I umm…we’re you pregnant before Luke took you?”

You shook your head. “No, why?”

“The doctor said he beat you so hard, if you were you would have…”

You smiled. “I wasn’t, but when this is over, when you stop Luke then we can have as many as you want.”

Levi leaned up to you and crawled closer, he kissed you and hummed. “I look forward to it, but first I will make you proud by breaking Luke.”

You dug your fingers in his hair. “Good.”

“Now I have some bad news.”

“What?”

“You have to rest, no fighting, no running around, or any other physical activities.” He saw you pout. “Bed rest until I say you can move, promise?” You turned your head away, he leaned closer and nipped and kissed your neck before whispering in your ear. “Promise?”

You blushed. “P-promise honey.”

“Good little peach.”

“Cut! Wonderful, fantastic!” The director clapped. “Perfection you two, and that’s a wrap for today.”

Levi helped you out of the bed, he kissed you. “Go clean up.”

You smiled. “I will.”

The director walked over. “Hey Leon, little chat if that’s okay?”

Levi nodded. “Sure, I’ll catch you later Yumi.”

You nodded and skipped off. Shogo managed to grab you in time. “Hey little strawberry, little word?”

You stopped and smiled. “Yeah sure, what’s up.”

“I was just wondering, as like a well done and a sorry for today’s scenes I’d like to take you out.”

You frowned. “For what?”

He laughed. “No, no not as a date because I know you and Levi…what I mean is to hang out as friends. Maybe you need help with Christmas shopping.”

You grinned. “Ah I get it, yeah sure why not. I think I need help with Levi’s gifts, his band mates and friends will want to play a prank on him. So, could you help? It’s Levi’s birthday on Christmas so, I need that extra help.”

“I’d be happy to help. Just text me when you’re ready to go.”

You smiled. “I will.”

“Cool, I look forward to helping you.”

 

 

 

 

 

You put your earring in, then walked to the recording studio where Levi was with the others. He looked up at you in a winter dress and boots. “You look lovely.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around the front of his neck, you leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He held your linked arms. “Don’t go.”

You giggled. “I have to, I have plans and gifts to buy.” You kissed his temple. “Sorry I couldn’t stay to listen to you all.” You looked up at Hange and the others. “Have fun, and don’t work too hard. I’ve made you some food and baked things, so eat as much as you like.”

Hange opened her arms out. “Hug me, I need your love.”

You let Levi go and hugged her. “Be good.”

“Promise!”

You ruffled Mike’s hair. “Don’t tease Levi too much while I’m gone.”

He pulled a little face. “Fine.”

You hugged Erwin. “Just be you.”

“I will.” He gave you a big smile. “Enjoy shopping with your friend.”

“I will.”

You went to leave, but Levi grabbed you and hugged you from behind tightly. “Wish you could stay.”

You smiled. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

“Which shopping centre you going to?”

“Downtown.”

“Okay, have fun. Oh, and be home soon.”

You turned around and kissed him. “I will, I love you loads grumpy.” You let go of him and waved at everyone. “Bye guys, if you go out make sure to wrap up warm.”

“We will.” Levi waited for you to leave then turned to the others. “We’re going shopping.”

Hange laughed. “No, no, no, no. Let her go shopping with Shogo, he’s a good friend to her.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Erwin?”

Erwin looked at Levi’s pleading look, then Hange. He let out a sigh. “Look, I want to help Levi.”

Hange looked at Mike. “What about you? You going to fall for this?”

Mike shrugged. “I mean we can go ring shopping at the same time, right?”

“Exactly.” Levi looked at Hange. “We can do that at the same time.”

Hange shook her head. “This is wrong, I thought you were over all this fighting and worrying. Don’t you trust her Levi?”

Levi nodded. “With my life, I trust her like you couldn’t imagine. I just don’t trust Shogo. He confessed to me he wants her; he wants to eat my strawberry and I know this little shopping thing has to do with it.”

She stared at him for a while, she blushed a little then nodded. “You’re right, I don’t trust Shogo at all.”

“So, will you help me? I just want to make sure she’s safe, Ren forced a kiss on her and managed to get back into her life. Shogo is smarter. Plus.” He blushed hard. “I really want to get her ring today.”

They all hugged Levi, he sighed and wasn’t too happy on the outside but, internally he was really happy about this. He accepted the hugs, he really did care about these guys a lot, he just wasn’t sure how to show to them because he was scared of losing them any day.


	15. Chapter 15

You smiled at Shogo as he stood waiting for you inside the shopping centre, he had a little disguise on so you could be normal. You waved at him and ran over. “Hi.”

He smiled at you. “Hi, you okay? Cold?”

You shrugged. “It isn’t that cold.”

He laughed. “It’s supposed to snow tonight and you’re not cold.”

“I have lots of layers on.”

“Well, you look good.”

“Thanks, so do you.” You sighed and looked around. “So, shall we start?”

“Sure.” He started walking next to you. “Do you know what you want to get Levi?”

You hummed. “I think so, I mean he goes on tour soon and I might not be able to go on all the shows because of the movie. So, I was thinking of getting him a locket so he can put a picture of us in.” You blushed. “But that’s kind of silly, all I know is he loves cleaning, strawberries, tea and me.”

He tapped his chin in thought. “Well, why don’t we look at tea sets?”

You sighed. “Yeah I suppose, he’d use that wouldn’t he?”

“Yeah, you want so get him something that he’ll carry with him always, don’t you?”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

“Well, let’s look at jewellery and see if anything sparks something in you.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I mean it’s our first Christmas together and it’s his birthday too. I want to make it special and memorable.”

He put his arm around you and hugged you, then he kissed the top of your head. “You are too cute.”

You smiled and got into the shop, you looked around at the rings and necklaces but nothing looked good, that was until you saw a design your own. “Umm.” You smiled at the woman. “Can you tell me more about the design your own?”

She nodded. “Of course! So the main part is braided leather, but in the middle you can choose what charm to put to connect the leather. It only takes us about two hours to do it for you, is it for someone special?”

You nodded. “My boyfriend.”

She smiled. “You two are a cute couple.”

You looked at Shogo. “Oh, no we’re not together we’re friends.”

Shogo laughed. “Thank you, but she’s right we’re not a couple.”

The woman laughed. “Sorry, so umm what would you like?”

You pulled a little face, then smiled. “So umm, I call my boyfriend grumpy and he kind of reminds of a black cat, I have this big cuddly cat he won me that I name after him cause he’s just like it.” You blushed when you noticed her smile, she thought you were super cute. “A-anyway, he calls me his little strawberry. S-So, I was wondering if you could make a cat curled around a little strawberry?”

She placed her hands on her heart. “That is the cutest…yes! I’ll get it all done for you. Could I have your number? We’ll call you when it’s all done.”

“Sure!” You wrote your number down. “Can I pay now as well?”

“Of course.”

You paid; it wasn’t much really but Levi wouldn’t have been too happy about you spending money on him like you were. It wasn’t over 100, in fact it wasn’t 50, but still to Levi it would be a lot. You waved goodbye to her, then left the place. “Perfect, now I can get everything else cause to me that’s his big gift.”

Shogo gave you a hug. “Look at you getting confident, now what are you getting next for him?”

You hummed. “I think I want to get him a coat, a nice woollen one kind of military style. He’d look so good in one.”

“So, you’re getting him some winter things?”

“Yeah, cause weirdly he doesn’t have any.” You pulled a face in worry. “I don’t want him to get cold and sick.”

“Bless you.”

“Could I use you? I know you’re taller than Levi, but build wise you have about the same muscle.”

Shogo laughed. “Actually, your boyfriend has more muscle than me.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I saw him shirtless; I mean I think lots of people have because of pictures but, still he’s a good-looking guy.” He sighed and went red. “Yeah I’ll try the coat on.”

You giggled. “You’re cute.”

 

 

 

 

 

Levi watched you and Shogo come out of the jewellery store, he really didn’t like how this man kept hugging you of kissing the top of your head. He looked to Mike. “What can you smell?”

Mike sniffed. “Uggh, yeah he definitely wants her. His attraction pheromones are…not pleasing to the nose, your girlfriend smells sweet around you. You smell like warm comforting tea, with a little spice which probably means you are dominant.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi focus.”

“He needs to be watched.”

Erwin grabbed Levi. “You need to find a ring.”

Levi sighed. “But.”

Hange grinned and smiled at Levi. “I’ll help Erwin with the ring, Mike can bump into your girlfriend and help her shopping. Mike could lie and say he needed a new scarf for winter, and because she said she was going shopping he wanted to help.” She tapped her nose. “Got to protect this guy, right?”

Mike nodded. “You’re too smart or your own good.”

“You approve Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, do what you can Mike. Now let’s find the right ring for my girlfriend.”

Mike waved and wandered over to where you were, it was a nice man’s fashion shop. You had found the right coat and put it on Shogo, you smiled at him. “Alright, not bad at all.” You jumped as you felt someone sniff you, you turned and smiled at Mike. “Hey Mike, thought you were at practice?”

He hummed. “Was, but we had a snack break. Plus, you going shopping reminded me I need a new scarf.” He tapped his nose. “I need to protect this, if I don’t and it gets blocked it throws me off.”

You smiled. “Let me help.” You turned to Shogo. “Oh, sorry I left you in that coat.”

Shogo shook his head. “No it’s fine, I think it’s good.”

You looked to Mike. “You think Levi will like it?”

He nodded. “He will, you getting him gloves and a scarf?”

You smiled. “A hat as well.”

“Look at you protecting that short grumpy from the cold.”

You blushed. “Well I don’t want him to get sick.”

“Bless your heart.”

“You are so mean to me.”

Shogo clenched his jaw in annoyance, he yanked the coat off and threw it at you. “Here.”

You took it from him and frowned. “Thanks, you okay?”

“It was getting hot.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Mike looked down at you and shrugged. “Odd.”

You sighed. “I’ll talk to him.” You walked over to Shogo; he was looking at a scarf. “Did I offend you?”

He pulled a face. “No, I’m just being a silly. I’m sorry, I just wanted to get close to you, be friends and what not and Mike arrives and I see how real friends are like and…I dunno I don’t have that with anyone.”

You smiled and hugged him. “It’s okay, I get what you mean.”

“I’ve found a scarf for your friend.”

“Thanks.” You waved to Mike. “Come here.”

Mike wandered over. “Yes?”

“Shogo has found you a good scarf.”

“Mmm thanks.”

“I’m going to look for Levi’s scarf hat and gloves, I’ll be right back.” You walked away and left the guys, you found a nice beanie hat for Levi, everything you picked you just imagined Levi in them. The gloves had to be black leather ones, mainly because you loved the feel and smell of them. Finally, was a scarf, you found a nice big black one with random strawberries on it. It was perfect. You paid for it all, then went back to Mike and Shogo who seemed to be staring at each other. “Everything okay?”

Mike smiled at you. “Yes, don’t worry.” He ruffled your hair. “So, where do you wanna go next?”

“I want to get him a tea set.”

He smiled. “Let me guess, strawberries on it?”

You blushed hard. “Shut up. You going to help me or not?”

Shogo slung his arm over your shoulder. “I’ll help.”

“Thanks!”

Mike growled. “Lead the way little one.”

You felt tension in the air, you weren’t sure what was going on between Shogo and Mike, but it was bad. You pulled away and went into where the tea sets were, you looked around and kept to yourself because tension in the air made you feel ill, mainly because of Rin.

You looked through some of the tea collections, then saw something that you thought was perfect. “You didn’t return my calls.” You jumped and looked up to see Rin. “I mean your boyfriend broke my nose, so I kind of wanted to talk it over.”

You picked the set up in its box. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Not even a simple thing?”

You sighed. “Look Rin, you’re toxic to me and I don’t want to be involved. You tried to use Megumi against me and Levi, you broke both of us, you…” You clamed yourself down. “You made Levi cry. I cannot forgive that, or you, so that’s why I won’t talk to you. So, stop trying to call me Rin.”

“I’ll change.”

“You said that last time.”

“This time I will.” You walked away with the box, but he followed. “Please, I am nothing without you.”

“No, you’re nothing without a weak pathetic girlfriend who does everything you say.” You side eyed him. “I’m not her anymore, I’m a different person so leave me alone.”

He stopped in front of you and held his hands up, the guy looked like hell. “Just hear me out.”

“Do you want another broken nose?”

“N-No, just let me talk to you!”

“I’m not interested.”

“Please, baby please I love you so much.”

You looked him dead in the eyes. “We’re done, that’s the end. No more, over. Goodbye.”

“But.” Rin jumped when Mike and Shogo put their arms over Rin’s shoulders. “Who are you…Wait, you’re Shogo?”

Shogo smiled. “Sure am, and right now you are annoying and begging my dear friend here to take you back.”

Mike snorted. “But I know you well, because this lovely lady has told me all about you cause I’m Levi’s close friend. You are an abusive boyfriend. We want you gone.”

Rin yanked himself free. “You may all hover around her now, but you can’t always be around her protecting her. She is the love of my life; I won’t give that up.”

You shook your head. “Why the fuck do you think you can take me? I’m so fucking sick of all this shit, people telling me what I should and shouldn’t do, who owns me and who doesn’t. Who I should be, who I shouldn’t be. Well, I’m telling you now. I am with Levi, I love him with everything I have and no one will ever change that, I will spend the rest of my life with that man. No one is fucking winning me! Got it? No one! Now leave me the hell alone before I get a retraining order against you.” You panted and looked to Shogo. “Sorry this ruined our shopping day.”

He smiled. “No, you’re perfect.”

You nodded. “Thanks, sorry to you too Mike.”

He smirked. “I like watching you become honest.”

You looked to Rin. “Please leave me alone.” Rin stared at you, then left. “I have a feeling he won’t.” You let out a long sigh. “I’m going to pay for this, then I need to see Levi as soon as possible.”

Shogo felt bad, he had been planning on getting you away from Levi and wooing you, but now seeing someone else had tried that he hated himself. Shogo wasn’t twisted like Rin; he was a nice guy butt he’d unfortunately fallen in love with you even more today. He promised himself, he was going to protect you, be a friend to you like you needed and hold back on his feelings for your sake. However, the need to say I love you was really strong, maybe he could fight those feelings and get rid of them before it becomes too much.

 

 

 

 

You walked out of the bathroom and yawned, the need to pee gone, and the need to cuddle your sleeping boyfriend for the morning taking over. You crawled up the bed and over Levi, you lay on him and felt how warm he was. You frowned and sat up next to him, you placed your hand on Levi’s forehead. “A temperature…oh no.”

You jumped off the bed, and went to the bathroom. You looked around and found a thermometer, and a cool pack as well. Levi groaned when you came back and looked at you, he felt terrible and all he did yesterday was worry and worry about the right ring for you and finding different locations to propose yesterday afternoon in the snow with no winter things. He felt stupid. “I feel hot.”

You sat down and offered Levi the thermometer. “Open.” You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. “You feel really hot; did you go out yesterday and not wrap up?”

He sighed and looked away from you. “Maybe.”

You giggled and leaned over and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, I’ll nurse you back to full health.”

He hummed. “Lucky me.”

You held the thermometer. “Open.” You took it from him and looked. “Wow, you have an impressive fever. Lot’s of rest, plenty of meds, good food and tea.”

Levi covered his mouth with his arm and coughed. “Can I get hugs as well?”

“Always.” You placed a cool pack on his forehead. “Now, rest sweetheart. I will make you something extra special for you and some soothing tea.”

“Okay.” You got up, but he grabbed the edge of your shirt. “Love you and miss you.”

“I love you too honey, now rest.” You got changed into stay at home things, then went to the kitchen and started making rice pudding and tea with honey. You were so in your own world, that you didn’t realised Levi was walking down the stairs and shuffling over to you. You jumped as you felt arms around you, then a heavy body against you. You giggled. “Levi, you should be resting.”

“But I missed you.”

You turned around and helped him to the sofa. “I know sweetie.” You got a blanket for him, then covered him up and kissed his forehead. “Stay here okay? I’m almost finished in the kitchen, I’ll bring you food, drink and meds.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

You ruffled his hair and smiled. “Love you too.” You went to the kitchen, made him a big bowl full of rice pudding and another for yourself. You brought them over, along with his and your tea and meds. You put it down on the table, then sat on the floor by Levi. “Sit up honey.”

Levi sat up slightly. “Sorry.”

You handed him his food. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thank you.” He blew on it and ate, he hummed at the food. “So good.”

“Thank you, finish up and I’ll get your tea and meds.”

Levi leaned over you and put his bowl down. “Done.”

“Hey! Lie back, I told you I’m looking after you.”

“So I’m not allowed to move?”

You put your food down. “No.” You knelt up and poured his tea, you handed it over and his medication as well. “Drink up okay?”

Levi sighed, then he took his pills and drank his tea. He hummed; he hands hugged the cup. “Perfect.”

You reached out, smile on your face as you held Levi’s hand. “Get plenty of rest now, okay?”

“Will you be right here?”

You smiled as he lay down, you leaned over and kissed his hot forehead. “Right here, I’ll even use the downstairs bathroom so I’m not far. Okay?”

Levi pouted. “Okay.”

“Now get some sleep sweetheart.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “You need a lot of it.”

“I’m sleeping.”

You smiled as he closed his eyes, he was acting just like a little kid, he was adorable. You sat side ways to him so you could keep a hand on his head, and you could watch tv at the same time. You watched a movie while you had cups of tea, when you moved your hand to go to the bathroom Levi would grumble in his sleep.

You sat for a while and looked on your phone at pictures, you smiled at ones of you and Levi. “We really took a lot over these months. To think in two and a half months we’ll reach one year…One perfect year.” You felt hot breath on your neck, then a whisper of your name. You turned your head to find Levi’s lips very close to yours. “You slept a while.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“If you want me to get sick, then sure.”

He groaned and hid his face. “No. You have to stay healthy and perfect.”

You leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I’ll get you another cool pad for your head, you’re still on fire.”

You grabbed what you needed then pulled off the old pad, then put the new one on. Levi hummed at you. “Cold.”

“Good. Do you need anything else?”

“Cuddle.”

You giggled. “Alright, you’re going to have to sit up then and I’ll sit there and we can hug, but you do need to sleep again.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Well rest is the best thing for you.”

“No it’s not.”

You sighed. “Alright then, what is?”

“Cuddles.”

“You sure you’re not five?”

He pouted at you. “Mean.”

You sighed and got up. “Shift.” He sat up slowly, then held his head and groaned. You sat down then pulled Levi to you, you put your arm around him and hugged him as his head rested on your boob. You kissed his head and rubbed his side. “Better?”

“Much.” He flopped down onto your lap, he looked up at you and smiled. “You’re pretty.”

You laughed. “I can’t imagine this is a nice angle.”

He reached up and patted your cheeks. “Super pretty.”

“You’re weird.”

He rolled onto his side, he hugged your tummy and pressed his face into it. “Mean.”

“I’m not mean, you’re being silly. This cold has really gotten to your head.” You ruffled his hair.

“You’re super cute.”

“Thank you, Levi. That was very sweet of you to say.” You played with his soft hair. “Now get some more rest.”

“I don’t wanna.”

You sighed. “Levi…Before you say it, no I am not mean. I’m thinking of your health honey.”

Levi moaned. “Say that again.”

“What?”

“Honey.”

You smiled. “You like me calling you honey?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, I’ll keep doing that.” You sighed and changed what was on, you felt Levi’s grip go meaning he’d dosed off again. You left him to it, you were just glad he was getting the rest he needed. After a while you slowly moved him off you, then you ran upstairs grabbed his presents and ran back down. You sat in the kitchen behind the island, so Levi couldn’t see if he woke up. You wrapped up his presents and hummed to yourself as you did, when everything was done you moved the gifts to the living room.

You noticed Levi was still asleep, so you decided to set up the Christmas things being that it was two weeks to go. You moved everything from storage, you had to order all your stuff in because Levi didn’t have anything. You set the tree up, then the rest of the decorations around the house and just had a fun time when you did.

When you finished you got to baking, and making Christmas treats. When you’d done that, you decided to make more rice pudding for Levi. Then you cleaned the place from top to bottom, Levi didn’t stir at all even with the smell of cleaning product around him, he really was very ill.

Levi woke up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes and hummed. “Strawberry?” He frowned when he saw the decorations. “Strawberry!?”

You ran over. “I’m here honey.” You knelt in front of him and cupped his face. “What’s wrong?”

“How long did I sleep for? Is it Christmas?”

“No honey, you only slept for a few hours.” You giggled and kissed his cheek. “You are too cute.”

“Good, I’m glad I didn’t miss everything.”

You patted his thighs. “Not at all, I only set up the Christmas stuff, baked things and made sweets then finally cleaned.” You pulled a face. “I probably haven’t cleaned it to your standards but, I tried.” You shot up and ran to the kitchen. “I just remembered.” You ran over with fresh tea and rice pudding. “I got you some food and drink.” You knelt down and handed it to him. “Be careful it’s hot.” You smiled at Levi, then your smile faded. “What’s wrong?”

Levi held the bowl in his hands, he sighed and looked down at you. “You’ve done so much for me, I’ve barely done anything today, I feel bad. But I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, I really do. God, I love you so much.”

Levi kissed you, you flinched away. “Levi! I could get sick.”

“Then I’ll nurse you back to health.”

You smiled and kissed Levi. “I look forward to it, now have your next lot of medicine.”

“Yes strawberry.” He did and sighed. “I feel horrible.”

“I know, just eat up, have your tea and get some rest honey.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I know you do Levi. I love you too.” You got up and sat on his lap, you took his rice pudding and got a spoonful. You blew on it and offered it to Levi. “Eat up.”

He smiled at you and ate. “Thank you, this tastes much better like this.”

You giggled and fed him more. “Glad you like it. I just want you to get better.”

“I will, because you’re helping me.” He looked over to the tree. “What’s that under the tree?”

You blew on the rice. “Your birthday presents.”

He squeezed you and pressed his face against your boobs, you laughed and put the bowl down. He whined a little. “You’re the best.”

You kissed his forehead. “Thank you. Now, I’m going to run you a bath, okay?”

“Okay.”

You got up and went to the bathroom, you set it running and went into the living room to find Levi was asleep again. You cleaned everything up, then went to Levi. “Hey honey?” He opened his eyes and hummed. “Bath time.” You reached out for him. “Come on, let me help you to the bathroom.”

“Okay.”

You giggled as you guided him to the bathroom. “You just saying one word now?”

He kissed your jawline. “No, I’m just tired and feel like crap but, I’m so flustered over you.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be less cute.”

“Don’t.”

You sat him on the toilet and took his shirt off and folded it. “Alright, just be normal then.”

“Please.”

“Bottoms off please.”

He stood up and did as you asked, you took his hand and held him into the bubble bath. “Mmm thanks.”

“I’ll leave you for a bit.”

Levi grabbed your hand. “I umm, I know you’ve done so much for me already but…could you…umm…would you…”

You grabbed the chair in the bathroom, you sat it behind him. “You want me to wash your hair?”

“If you don’t mind, I just don’t want you to leave.”

“I’d love to wash your hair; besides I know how much you love my fingers running through your hair.”

He hummed as you got to work, after you’d washed the shampoo out, you continued to massage his head. You leaned over and wrapped your arms around Levi, you kissed the side of his head. He rubbed his hand on your arm. “Everything okay hun?”

You pulled a face. “Just seeing you so ill and weak made me sad, I mean you’re the tough guy who protects others, protects me. It’s just weird.”

“I’ll always protect you, even with a head full of flu.”

You smiled. “I want to tell you something, but umm you’re sick so I don’t think I should, but you’d be sad if I didn’t.”

“Tell me, I won’t get mad I promise.” He kissed your cheek. “Love you.” You sighed and told him everything with Rin, that you stood up and got mad. Levi looked at you, he could see your worry but he smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re not mad?”

He turned in the bath slightly. “God no, why would I be mad?” He cupped your face. “You did amazing, you were so brave and wonderful. Fuck Rin, just fuck that asshole.” He smiled more as you giggled through tears. “No matter how sick I am, or if I get blown up, or if I’m on deaths door, or I have to be somewhere else. I will always, always find you and protect you. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay, okay.” The two of you kissed, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss making you both moan.

Levi pulled away. “I’m overheating from you, plus I’ll make you sick.”

You giggled. “I don’t care, about the sick thing not about you overheating.”

“I know, but its adorable you had to clarify.” He sighed. “Can you help me out?”

“Sure.”

You helped him then gave him a towel, you changed him back into his things then helped him upstairs and back into bed. You changed into your pjs, he frowned at you. “What are you doing?”

You smiled and got into bed. “Going to bed with my boyfriend.”

“You don’t have to, it’s early.”

You cuddled Levi. “I don’t care, my boyfriend needs me.”

“Thank you.” He smiled as he let you hold him this time. Every minute he spent with you, the surer he was about asking you to marry him.

 

 

 

 

 

You walked past Levi on the sofa, it was the next day and he was a lot better, but the only problem was you were feeling a little ill. However, you didn’t want Levi to know you were feeling bad. He was a lot better, in fact he was just coughing a little and felt cold. So, you adored him in his jumper right now and his reading glasses.

Levi called out to you, he looked over as you wobbled a bit. “Wait, are you okay?”

You smiled at him. “I’m fine!”

He got up and folded his blanket, he wandered over. “You look a little off.”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

He placed his hand on your head. “You’re burning up, I gave you my cold.”

“No you didn’t.”

Levi sighed. “I’ll get you some meds, you never know.”

You frowned and felt your vision go funny. “Levi?”

He turned. “Yeah?” His eyes widened as you collapsed, he caught you in time and shouted your name. “Damn it, just tell me if you’re not well brat! You make me worry.”

“I’m sorry.” He scooped you up into his arms, he carried you to the sofa. You welled up, covered your face with your hands to try and stop yourself from crying. “I just want to help you and I got sick.”

He lay you down and laughed. “Stop taking care of me so much, let me take care of you sometimes. No more fighting me, just let me look after you. Please.” He pinched your cheek. “Stop pouting my little strawberry, so will you let me take care of you?”

“Okay.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good girl.” He grabbed the thermometer. “Open up.” You did, you reached out and grabbed Levi’s jumper and pulled at it and hummed. “Okay, it’s ready.” He checked it. “Wow, even worse than mine was.” He put it on the side, then got medicine ready. “Take these.”

You swallowed and sighed. “Thanks.”

“I’ll make you some tea, you put honey in mine right?”

You nodded. “I did, so it’s easy on the throat.”

“Great…” He hummed. “How do I make the rice pudding?”

You giggled. “Let me find it.” You got on your phone, you found your saved recipe and sent it to him. “There, just follow what it says and it should be fine. You can add stuff like nutmeg, chocolate, strawberries, honey or whatever.”

He nodded. “I will suck at this.”

“You’re an amazing cook Levi. Plus, I just want to eat something made by you because it makes me feel good.”

“I’ll make some soup then; you are the best at the rice pudding.”

You smiled as he tucked you in with a blanket. “Thank you Levi.”

“Now sleep.”

You smiled. “You’re turning into me; I was like this with you yesterday.”

“It was perfect. Now sleep, it’ll take a while to make the soup.” You closed your eyes and sighed; you smiled a little at Levi’s kiss on your forehead. You couldn’t sleep properly, mainly because you wanted Levi to cuddle you, and you were too hot. You kicked the blanket off, you moved about on the sofa causing Levi’s night shirt on you to ride up. So, when Levi came back, all he saw was you in underwear and the shirt just below your boobs. Levi called your name, you peaked at him. “I have your soup, what happened?”

“Hot.”

“You’ll cool down soon, now sit up and eat okay?”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Thanks.”

Levi pulled the tray from you. “No, you fed me so I’ll feed you today.”

You pouted. “What about you, aren’t you sick?”

“I am, but I can function enough. I told you, I’m taking care of you today, let me do that.”

“Okay.” You let him feed you soup, it was again perfect, like his other dinners he made you. “Perfect Levi, again you should be a chef.”

“I am one, I’m your personal chef.”

You smiled and finished up. “Thank you again Levi.”

“Next its nap time, for both of us.” You waited for him to clean up, then he sat with his back against the arm of the chair and pulled you between his legs with your back against his chest. He put a blanket over his and your legs then cuddled you. Levi kept kissing the top of your head, then giving you a little squeeze. He whispered your name, but you were out like a light. “I love you so much.” No reply, he sighed. “Will…will…will you marry me?”

You hummed in your sleep, you stirred a little, then gasped. “Levi.”

He clenched up and blushed, but then you settled again. “Marry me…no…it’s better if I say will you marry me?” You looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he said your name. “I love you more than anything in this world, I want to grow old with you so, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Levi flinched, he looked down at your face but you were asleep. You rolled on your side, then hugged Levi’s tummy. “I want…you…forever…mine.”

Levi smiled at you, then kissed your forehead. “Wow, you really are hot. My poor little strawberry.”

You sat up quickly. “Penguins!” You blushed and looked at Levi. “Sorry.”

“May I ask the dream?”

You laughed. “I umm…” You didn’t really want to say, your dream was of you and Levi around penguins having a fun time, then Levi asked you to marry him. You said yes, it was perfect then a penguin came up to you and said that you were hot, its head turned into a strawberry. “We were with some penguins; all was nice and fun until one told me I was hot and its head became a strawberry.”

“Odd.”

You lay back down and hugged Levi. “Yeah…I get weird dreams when I’m sick.”

“Maybe you’re just weird.”

“I am.” You looked up at Levi. “So are you to love me.”

“I’m very weird, I know that.” He hummed and kissed the top of your head, then said your name. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

He rubbed your back. “I want you to meet my mum, well I know she’s dead but, I want to take you to where she’s buried so you can meet her.”

You sat up, then knelt between Levi’s legs so you could face him. “Really?”

“Really, I want to introduce you because you are the most important thing in my life. You and her are the only two people who truly love me. So, you two should meet.”

“What flowers does she like?”

“What?”

“What flowers does she like?”

He smiled. “She loved all really, but her favourite was light pink flowers. Light pink roses…I remember her smiling loads at them.”

You bounced and thought about a big bunch of flowers, all light pink with some white flowers with it too. “I know what to get, where to go as well, oh she’ll love them. What food does she like?”

“Mochi, because my cheeks when I was a kid were puffy like them.”

You poked his cheek. “They kind of are still.” You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’ll get her the best mochi.”

“You are too cute for words.” He wrapped you up in his arms, he kissed your face all over. “I love you so much.”

“Levi, you’ll get sicker if you keep kissing me.”

He hugged you tightly. “I know, I’m just so happy.”

You wrapped your legs around his back, your chest pressed against his front. “I’m glad you’re happy, because I’m happy too.”

“You’ve bought me a lot of presents.”

You giggled. “I have.”

“I’m going to have to buy you a lot too.”

You tapped your hot forehead against his. “I don’t need anything. I just want you to stay with me for a little bit longer. That’s all.”

Levi smiled, he kissed you then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I’d keep you for forever if I could.”

You blushed hard. “Romantic.”

“I have my moments.”

You hugged him and rested your head on his shoulder, you sighed and snuggled. “I’d love to chat Levi, but I’m so groggy and tired.”

He rubbed your back. “Sleep sweetie, you need plenty and I need some too.”

“You can’t sleep like this.”

“Hang on.” He shuffled down, then lay on his side with you, he always made sure your back was against the sofa and he was near the edge. “There.” He cuddled you and skilfully pulled up the blanket. “Night sweetie.”

You smiled. “Night hun.”


	16. Chapter 16

You sighed at Levi, today you were going to see Levi’s mother’s grave but, he had no winter things. You didn’t want him to get more sick, the two of you were still a little ill. There was snow everywhere and Christmas was in a week, the cold had really stuck with you and Levi. There was only one thing you could both do. “I’ve been thinking.” Levi looked at you, you had a big plan, after all his birthday presents were winter things. “How about we pack our bags, and we go to the town your mum is buried at, it’s your home town right?”

“Yeah, it’s a nice place by the sea. I could show you the sights, we could go to the temple there, and go out on a boat.”

You smiled. “Cool…and umm I’m thinking Christmas day is the day we go to see your mum. I’m sure she’d love to see you on your birthday, because for her, it was the happiest day of her life. It’s mine too.”

Levi was touched, but he was curious. “Why yours as well?”

You blushed. “Because, it’s the day you were born and that’s an amazing day!” You bounced. “I’m happy you were born! I’m happy your mum had you! Because you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me!”

Levi’s eyes widened at your bright smile, he welled up slightly at your kind and beautiful words. He wrapped his arms around you, he squeezed you hard and kissed the side of your head. “I love you so much, thank you for saying that. I have for a lot of years hated who I am, the day I was born, but you make me happy. For the first time in forever, I’m actually looking forward to my birthday.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Good, now I’ll call a hotel.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Then I’ll pack.”

“I can do that too.”

You pouted. “No, let me do something.”

“Fine, you can pack.”

You jumped up and down in his arms, then kissed his cheek. “Thank you!” You grabbed his presents under the tree. “Oh, do you have any gifts you want me to pack?”

Levi blushed. “N-no, I’ll deal with all that.”

You smiled. “Okay!” You ran upstairs, you packed Levi’s gifts and then carefully packed yours and Levi’s clothes. You made sure to pack nice winter clothes for Levi, the kind he looked cuddly and cute in, lots of jumpers and long-sleeved shirts. You put cute winter outfits in for yourself, thick tights with shorts and skirts as well as winter dresses. You made sure to put long shirts in and trousers. You were kind of nervous about it all, though Levi didn’t really have a family to meet, well only Kenny who he wasn’t on the best terms with, it was still nerve wracking.

Levi wandered upstairs with four bags full of gifts for you, then he froze when he saw you moving the bag. “Oi brat, put that down I’ll carry them.”

You put the bags down. “I won’t argue.” You frowned at the big bags in his hands. “What are they?”

“Nothing, just washing. I called the hotel, it’s all booked and I’ll drive us there…could you make some snacks for the road? It’ll take about two hours maybe more if there’s traffic.”

You grinned. “Okay!” You ran away.

Levi let out a sigh, he put your gifts in one of the suitcases then stared at the ring box in his hand, he was going to propose on his birthday at his mother’s grave. He sighed, because he knew it wasn’t the most romantic place, but he just wanted to be with you so badly and he knew his mother would have wanted he to be with someone as wonderful as you. The only downside was, his friends wouldn’t be happy if he proposed to you, miles away from them.

“Leviiii?”

He walked out to the balcony. “Yeah strawberry?”

You looked adorable to him when you smiled up at him. “Do you want strawberries?”

“Please. Can you dip them in chocolate?”

You giggled. “It’ll be messy.”

“Don’t care.”

You blushed; Levi was becoming more relaxed each day. “Okay.” You got busy and heard Levi carrying the bags down the stairs, you watched him do it as you packed the last of the food, Levi was really strong. You walked over to him. “You’re really strong.”

“I guess.”

You squeezed his bicep. “It’s really sexy.”

“You think so?”

You bit your lip. “Hell yeah, makes me want to get naked and have your strong arms wrapped around me.”

He growled and kissed your neck. “I want you so bad, but it’ll have to wait for when we get to the hotel.”

“Sure.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It is a shame we can’t have fun now, but we have to set out now.”

You grabbed your food bag, your side bag and put on your coat as Levi brought the bags outside. You locked up and smiled at Levi. “You telling the guys?”

“Maybe tomorrow morning.”

You giggled. “Bad man.”

He packed the car as he spoke. “Thought you liked it when I was a bad man?”

You grinned and winked at him. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Thought the term was guilty pleasure?” He walked over and wrapped his arms around you.

You hummed. “But I don’t feel guilty about it.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Car, we have to get moving or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Sorry.” You got in and Levi started the drive, you thought it’d be two hours but Levi’s phone route told him four. You didn’t say anything about it, but it was cute how grumpy he got about him being wrong. Then you got bored. “Hey Levi?”

“Yes.”

“Is it classed as cheating if you dream of having sex with someone else?”

He hummed. “No, but it’d make me unhappy. Who you dreaming of?”

You laughed. “You of course, but I also dreamed of Leon you, Ryou you and when you went blonde for a day. Does that count? I mean it’s still you.”

He pulled a little face. “It is, but it’s not.”

You sighed. “What about my dream of two of you?”

He glanced over at you. “Wait, what?”

You blushed. “Never mind. So, you wanna know my first sex dream about you was?”

“Sure, but then we’re going back to this two of me thing.”

You smiled. “Well, it was actually before we met.”

He hummed. “Oh really? Thought I was a prick.”

You pouted. “The day I met you, I discovered you were a prick. However, before you were this hot guy who sang nicely.”

“Well, I feel much better now.”

“Sooo?”

He smirked a little. “I have them all the time about you, though my first one was on the night I met you.”

You laughed. “That was quick.”

“I know what I like. Even if fans say I should love them and leave you, I won’t because I’m stubborn and love you a lot.”

You hummed. “Speaking of fans. You seen the fan fiction of you?”

“Why would I look at that?”

You shrugged. “I dunno, but it’s a lot of fun. People have put you with Hange, which is so funny cause its mainly you washing her. You have been put with Erwin and Mike, but for some reason they’re big and dominating. Then you’ve been put with Eren from scouts, and you kind of take control but sometimes he does.”

“I didn’t need to know any of that.”

“But you know what gets me?”

Levi sighed. “What brat?”

“Why you are not the dominating one, because you really are super dominant.”

“I am, am I?”

“Yeah it’s a real turn on.”

He hummed. “I like that information.”

You giggled. “Oh, and also. They make Mike and Erwin have big…you don’t mind me talking about other people’s dicks, right?”

“No.”

“Okay! Well, they make Erwin and Mike have big dicks, and you kind of average. But I know Mike and Erwin, granted I’ve never seen them naked so don’t freak, but I’ve seen their bulges in tight trousers and well, yeah, they’re big…but! You are bigger than them, though that doesn’t matter too much. I just find it stupid how they just get you a little wrong, with you being the weak one who gets fucked.”

“I suppose, but in reality, I like to fuck you and dominate, there’s nothing nicer than having you wiggling under me and crying out in pleasure.”

You giggled “I enjoy you doing that to me, but doesn’t it bother you that they make you so weak, especially with Erwin. People dress you up as a maid as well.”

He sighed. “I honestly don’t care, because it’s people’s imagination and not reality. However, I did see someone had put me in a maid costume and made me have sex with Erwin.” You giggled at his twitching eyebrow. “I personally would prefer to see you in a maid costume.”

“You know what I’d like?”

“What my little strawberry?”

You smiled at him. “You in a butler uniform, gloves and all.”

“Yes, my mistress.”

You shivered. “You’re too good at that, no role playing.”

“Why not?”

“Cause you’re too good, you wouldn’t need to touch me, I’d just melt under you.”

He hummed. “What else would you like?”

“Super hero Levi, with the whole eye mask thing.”

“And?”

You tapped your lip. “King Levi!”

“I like that one, I get to be the King of you.”

“Demon Levi…”

Levi glanced over at you. “You just like me to be a bad guy, or a bad boy.”

“I’m sorry I find that attractive, but then again I find you very attractive and you are naturally a bad boy with a heart of gooey gold.”

“That a good thing?”

You reached over and squeezed his thigh. “The best thing, I love everything you are Levi. Even the grumpy you.”

“Thanks.” You went to move your hand, but Levi made a little noise. “Can you keep your hand there?”

You smiled. “Alright, sure.” You listened to the music for a while, then you looked to Levi. “So, what were you like as a kid?”

“I was small, thin, long hair and puffy little cheeks. I had big blue eyes my mother loved, I used to help her around the small house we had and make sure she was okay. I mean she was always working hard, she thought too much.” He shrugged. “I just liked being around her. It was a sad day when she got sick, even worse when she wouldn’t wake up...I was so young.”

You squeezed his leg. “You don’t have to carry on Levi.”

He pulled over, it was about half way though your trip anyway. He parked up at a nice place, he turned and smiled at you slightly. He took your hands in his. “I want you to know my pain, because you are my world and you are so important to me. You have no idea how important you are to me.” He leaned over and kissed you. “I’ve told you my story, but I want you to know how I felt. When my mother died, I as a kid, lost the will to live. If it weren’t for Kenny finding me, I would have died.”

You threw yourself at Levi, your arms hugging him tightly. “I know Kenny was a bit of an asshole to you, more actually because he abandoned you, but I’m glad he turned up.” You sniffed a little. “God I am so glad he turned up at your house.”

“I am too, because it meant we met each other and if we didn’t Rin would have probably made you his again, you’d be hurt, you’d be sad.” He saw your sad face. “You’d be very unsatisfied in bed.”

You laughed and lightly hit Levi in the chest. “Perv.”

He cupped your face, angled your head and kissed your deeply. “The biggest with you. Now, shall we have that wonderful lunch you made us?”

You giggled. “Yes! I’ve been looking forward to it.” You got out the car, went to the boot and got your food bag out, then you got in the back of the car. “It’s freezing out there, can we eat in the back of the car?”

“Sure.” Levi got out, then he got into the back with you. You sat sideways on, then gave Levi his food. You hummed away as you both ate, but the best part was seeing Levi’s little happy face as he ate. Levi seemed to be always happy when he was eating your food. He looked over to you. “You finished yet?”

You swallowed. “I just have two chocolate strawberries left, why?”

“Why? Because I want to cuddle and make out for a bit.”

You smiled. “Well you’ll have to wait. I might take my time with what’s left.”

“Don’t be a brat.”

“I can do what I want.”

He ate the strawberry in your hand, he made sure to lick your fingers and give you very alluring eye contact. “Now you have one left.”

You pouted. “That was mean.”

“Eat your other one, now.”

You did what you were told, as soon as you swallowed Levi launched himself at you. You flopped back on the back seat and giggled. Levi locked his lips with yours, the taste of strawberries and chocolate still on both of your lips. You dug your fingers into his hair, you pulled a little causing him to kiss down your neck and chest. “Levi, mmm we can’t it’s in public.”

He slipped his hand under your shirt. “It is, but that doesn’t mean we can’t fool around a little. All that talk of dreams sleeping with people has got me thinking of you, wanting you, needing you.” He kissed your bare stomach, he gazed up at you. “That so bad?”

You sighed at his touch. “No…it’s wonderful, god you are so wonderful. Everywhere you touch is like a little pleasurable fire.” You hummed and closed your eyes as Levi dragged his body up yours, his rough black trouser covered crotch was the perfect friction against your tights and underwear covered heat. “B-but we are in public honey.”

Levi growled against your neck. “I love it when you call me honey.”

“Levi, save it for the hotel.”

He lifted his head up quickly. “Hotel, we need to get on the road and check in.”

You sighed. “Finally.”

He looked down at you. “Sorry, I kind of became overwhelmed by eating you up like the cute strawberry you are.”

You giggled. “I know, I want to eat my little grumpy kitty cat sometimes.” You pinched his cheeks. “Like mochi…”

“I know.” He kissed you and hummed. “Hotel, let’s get there and get settled in then maybe I can eat you up you cute sweet little thing.”

 

 

 

 

 

You stood in the hotel lobby, the town was lovely and small but the hot springs hotel was fantastic. You were being nosy while Levi took care of the check in, he looked over at you then back to the woman behind the desk. She smiled at Levi and finalised everything. “Alright Mr Ackerman, I have everything sorted for you. You both have the honeymoon suite as requested, if you need meals just order using the tablet in your room and we’ll deliver.”

Levi hummed as he signed for the room. “This place has gone up in the world.”

“A lot has changed since you were last home.”

He sighed. “You can say that again, everything is becoming modernised, and the place no longer looks desperate and poor.”

She nodded and handed over two key cards, one for you and Levi. “New government, people actually wanting to make a difference this time.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Wonder how long that’ll last.”

“I hear ya Mr Ackerman, but all we can do is believe in the people we have.”

“True.” He looked over at you as you wandered about. “Do you do anything special here?”

She smiled. “Planning on asking the question?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. “We do a lot of options, you mentioned on the phone and we can offer you whatever you wish. I recommend coming to see us when she’s occupied.”

“I will, thanks.”

You walked over to Levi. “Planning a date you two?”

Levi pinched your nose. “Don’t get jealous brat.”

You pouted at him. “Am not.” You smiled at the lady. “I like your hair, it’s really pretty.”

She smiled. “You think so?”

You nodded. “Of course! I wish my hair was pretty and full like yours.”

“It’s a pain sometimes to straighten.”

“Try some product before you straighten it, it’ll stop any frizz.”

“I’ll give that a go. Thank you. Oh! Have a nice time here, call me if you need anything.”

Levi led the way, he pulled the suitcases behind him, when he was far enough, he spoke. “How can you go from being jealous, to super nice?”

You bumped into him. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“You were.”

“I was not.”

“Just admit it.”

You sighed at him. “I was teasing you, that’s what I was doing. I know you’d never get with another woman, because I trust you with everything.”

“Party pooper.”

You laughed as you reached your room door, it was nice and away from everyone else. “That was not something I expected to hear from you.”

“I like to surprise you.” He used the card and opened the door, he pushed it. “After you.”

You walked in to find it was a beautiful room, the screen doors to outside were glass ones to protect you both from the cold. The table was on the floor, with cushions to sit on. You had a little kitchen area, all of it full of food and drink for you both. You had a lovely deep bath, big enough for two and a shower that was big enough for two as well. Outside you had your own hot spring and garden to relax in. The best part was the bedroom, when you opened the slide doors to it, it was a perfect big bed on the floor.

You kicked your shows off, then flopped down onto the bed. “Comfy.”

Levi closed the door, then left the bags by the lovely Japanese style screen doors to the bedroom. He closed the screens, then made his way to you. He took his shoes off, then crawled up the bed and lay on his side looking down at you. “This is comfy.”

You looked to Levi. “This was a great idea.”

“You’re right.” He wrapped his arms around you, he pulled your back against his chest allowing the two of you to watch the snow beginning to fall. “It’ll be nice in the spring with this cold weather.”

“You’re right…you know we should unpack.”

Levi kissed your shoulder, then nuzzled against your neck before resting his head on yours. “No.” He sighed. “We should stay like this, the journey was long and I’m tired, I know I said I’d eat you but…let me cuddle you for a while as you watch the snow.”

“Okay honey.” You felt Levi drifting off, so you decided to say something to make him have a good dream. You rolled over. “I love you Levi, I cannot wait for this week and to get very naked with you.” Levi smiled and hummed before completely drifting off, you watched him for a little while, mainly because you weren’t tired.

After some time, you got up and unpacked everything. You saw the four bags Levi was trying to keep secret, so you didn’t touch them really and just pushed them into the closet. Then you wanted to bath in the spring, so you grabbed the robe they gave you for free and rinsed yourself in the shower before wrapping up and putting your free slippers on to go outside.

Before you left, you heard your name being moaned. You looked over to Levi, he moved in his sleep in a way you knew what he was dreaming. “Good.” You went outside via the living room door; you didn’t want to use the bedroom one and wake up Levi. You took everything off, then stepped down into the pool then sat back and relaxed. You moved about so you could look into the bedroom, Levi was still there asleep. So, you relaxed and watched the snow lightly fall around you.

After some time, you decided to get your phone from your robe pocket, you just wanted to know what there was to do in town or if there was a special event. You browsed and saw a winter festival, it sounded like a lot of fun, only problem was Levi would get cold so, he had to open his birthday presents only. However, he could open the winter clothes early and not the others until his birthday.

You put your phone down, then went back to watching the snow, and looking at a bed of flowers close to the spring. You were so in your own world, that you didn’t notice your grumpy black cat of a boyfriend had woken up and was desperate to find you. He was in his cute sleepy state where, he wasn’t too aware of everything and just had one thing on his mind, which was you. He frowned at the bags being gone, which meant you did the opposite of what he told you. However, he cheered up when he saw your clothes folded up, because it meant a few things, you were wearing something cute, you were in your underwear or the best thing, you were naked somewhere.

He went to the slide doors and saw you inside the spring, your one arm folded on the side as your other cupped a little flower. He could see your shoulders and upper back, which meant that you were naked. He quietly went outside, walked around the pool and crouched near you just out of sight. “What are you doing?”

You jumped big time, you looked at Levi, then placed your hand on your chest and breathed. “Jesus Levi, you scared the shit out of me.” You sighed. “Nothing? Not even a sorry?”

He hummed. “I was distracted.”

You looked down and realised what he was staring at, in your shock you’d jumped away from the wall and stood up, this meant he got a full look of your boobs. You put your arms across them, then lowered yourself into the water. “Instead of becoming distracted by boobs, why don’t you get in here and join me? It’s lovely and warm.”

“I can imagine, but you can’t fool around in hot springs, it’s too hot.”

“They’re not meant for that; they’re meant for relaxing.”

He pouted. “But my kind of relaxing is with you and rolling around in the sheets.” He tapped the water with his finger. “We should try that.”

You walked over to him, you reached up and cupped his face, Levi’s eyes just sparkled in excitement. You kissed him and hummed at the sensation, even just doing that put a little fire inside you. “You paid for this private spring, so get your sexy ass naked and join me in here just for a bit. Then we’ll have some food, to recharge and then we’ll do whatever you want in the bedroom, or living room or bathroom.” You giggled as you saw Levi get more excited. “Wherever you want, and whatever you want honey. Now come on in.”

Levi pulled away from you, then went inside. You waited a moment and he came back out in his robe, he slipped it off and climbed down into the hot water with you. “Mmm, this is nice compare to the freezing cold air.”

“It is.” You moved over and kissed his cheek. “I’m getting out though, I’ve been in here long enough and I’ll get our food sent here.”

“But I’ve only just gotten in, can’t you stay for a little while?”

You sighed. “Okay, but if I pass out it’s your fault.”

He put his arm around you, he pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. “Thank you. By the way, did you say anything to me before I slept?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I had an interesting dream.”

You giggled. “I may have said something, why what did you dream about?”

He hummed. “I think it’d be better to show you, instead of telling you.”

You laughed. “You had a racy dream about me, you naughty boy.”

“You were the naughty one.”

You ran your lips up his neck to his ear. “I like the sound of that.” You kissed his temple. “Speaking of naughty, I have a little gift for you. Now, do you want me to give you that gift? Or do you want some food first?”

Levi growled. “I would like my gift please.”

“Okay! But that requires me getting out of the spring.”

“That’s fine.”

You got out and heard Levi growl, the man just loved seeing you butt naked. You grabbed your robe, wrapped it around you and ran inside. You dried off then put on your sexy underwear, with suspenders and tights, then a maid costume. You dried your hair, did your make up and put your hair up in a nice way. You were pretty sure, this would bring back memories for Levi, especially with the fact that his first naughty dream was the same night you met.

You slipped your heels on, then tided the bed a little, just like you would at your old job. You walked to the slide door, opened it up and walked out in the snow to Levi. You bowed to him, your skirt barely covering your underwear. “Master Levi, your room is ready.”

Levi looked up at you, he blushed instantly. “Fuck...” He covered his mouth. “This brings back memories.”

You stood up. “You like your gift?”

“I do…are those?”

You showed your leg off and pushed the puffy skirt part up. “Suspenders, clips, lace, tights…you name it.”

He leaned his arms on the rocks. “Twirl for me.”

You slowly twirled around, so Levi could see every little bit of you. “I’m thinking a little roleplaying would be fun, that and you could act out that first dream you had of me. I am certain, this real thing is far better than what you imagined.”

“It will be much better.” He got out of the spring, you handed him his robe. “Let me nibble.”

You smiled. “But master, it’s cold outside and I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Telling me what to do, that’s very brave of a maid.” He wrapped himself up and walked to the room. “Let me inspect the room.” He looked around and couldn’t believe you’d cleaned up the place, he was actually really touched by it. “What a good little strawberry you’ve been.” He turned to you and cupped your face, he loved how you gasped and opened your mouth slightly for him. He kissed you deeply and passionately, his hands gripped your waist, the other slid up to your upper back and pulled you against him. “My perfect little strawberry.”

“I do what I can for my grumpy.” You ran your hands up his chest. “Now, do what you want to me master Levi, within reason of course.”

“What makes you think I want to do anything with you?”

You moved your hand down his body, then you cupped his hardening length. “This lovely guy gives you away unfortunately.”

He let out a shaky sigh, he moved a little against your hand. “I wouldn’t say it was unfortunate…I want to eat you strawberry, really badly.” You could hear the strain in his voice, it was a real turn on how much he needed you. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching yours. “Come with me.”

He took your hand, he led the way to the screen doors to the bedroom, he opened up and tugged you inside. He let go of you and walked by the bed, he began inspecting it. You smiled. “Is it to your standard?”

He hummed and looked at you, it was, but then that’d end the fooling around. He pretended to find something, he picked it up and rubbed his fingers together. “No.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry master Levi…” You closed the slide doors behind you, you walked over to him. “Is there anything I can do?”

Levi grabbed you and slammed you against the wall, you let out a little yelp in excitement. “There is one thing you can do.” He kissed and nipped your neck, he dragged his lips up to your ear, his hand gliding up the inside of your thigh. “Open your legs for me.”

“Y-yes master Levi.” You opened your legs slightly. He moved his hand higher and ran it up and down the thin material of your underwear by your heat.

Levi pulled his hand away and inspected. “Should a maid really be turned on this much already by her master?” He licked his fingers. “So naughty, and yet so sweet.”

You gasped at his actions, the hunger in his eyes made your heart hammer against your chest, and your knees weak. “Levi…”

He looked at you, it was a dark look that made you shiver. “It’s master Levi.” Levi pressed his hand hard against your heat, you whimpered and mewled at him. “Understand?”

“Yes…mmm…master Levi.”

“Good little strawberry maid.” He kissed down your neck to your chest, he bit down making you moan slightly in pain and pleasure. His tongue soothed the mark just as he slipped his hand down and into your underwear.

You titled your head back, eyes closed as you felt his fingers on your heat. His fingers lazily played with you bud, you felt a burn of electricity within you. He pressed a little hard, you gripped his shoulders and cried out a little. You could feel Levi smirk against your skin, he was loving the way you wiggled and squirmed against him.

He licked a line all the way up your chest and to your neck, you moved and cried against him. He moved his fingers a little faster, then he’d press your bud. You gripped his shoulders tightly; your need was building up fast. Hot water filled your lower half, you were close to bursting you just needed a little more.

You stumbled on your feet a little, you wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and placed your forehead on your arms. Levi took this as a chance to kiss your cheek, your ear and your neck on one side. He moved his fingers to your heat, he could feel how ready you were for him, so he made sure to press one finger in to check. He curled his finger and pressed inside you, he was met with no resistance, only was met with your body welcoming and needing him.

Levi pressed two fingers inside you, he moved against the right spot making you moan in the way he adored so much. You moved your body as much as you could to his fingers, you were so desperate for the end. He moved his thumb onto your bud, he brushed it and helped you move your body to his actions. You clenched around him a few times, you gripped him hard as your body pulled from him slightly. Then Levi pulled away, he loved your little whine at him in annoyance.

Levi nibbled your ear. “That’s your punishment for the bed, and forgetting what to call me.”

You leaned back and tapped your head against the wall. “My apologies…master Levi.”

He growled at you. “That’s better.” He kissed you making you hum. “Stay there, actually take the dress off then stay right there.”

“Of course, master Levi.” You giggled at his excitement. You unzipped your dress, then threw it to the side. “Master Levi?” He looked over at you as he held a bag in his hands, he blushed at the sight of your underwear. “What do I do about my underwear?”

He dropped the bag, protection in his hand. “Leave it on.”

You tilted your head to the side, you bit you lip. “Yes, master Levi.”

He pulled off his robe, then ripped the packet of the protection with his teeth. He stepped up to you and kissed you. You hummed at him, as he skilfully placed on his protection on himself. “One more thing I require.”

“Anything for you master Levi.”

He gripped your thighs. “Put your legs around me.”

You grinned at him. “Yes, master Levi.”

You jumped up; your legs locked around the back of him. He leaned closer and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss, he took full control and dominated you. He growled into the kiss, he was loving all of this, but most of all you. The one thing he didn’t like, was you calling him master all the time. “Hey strawberry? Let’s drop the master stuff now, I just want my cute little strawberry back.”

You cupped Levi’s face. “I’m here honey, I’m here.”

He smiled at you. “Say that again.”

“Honey.” You kissed his forehead. “Now let me help you.” Your legs squeezed him, you put one arm around the back of his neck and held his shoulder. You moved your hand down to your underwear, you pulled it to one side for him.

Levi kissed you and pressed his tip against your heat, you moaned a little, your body clenched up in excitement. You smiled at him as you moved your legs causing his body to move closer to yours, this meant he was pushed further into your heat. Levi whispered your name into your ear. “I love you, now try to moan rather loudly for me for what I’m about to do.”

You frowned in confusion. “I don’t…” Levi slammed his hips against yours, you cried out loud making him really happy. He’d pressed himself all the way in, fast and hard, you couldn’t help but moan as loud as you did. You shook slightly and whimpered as Levi stayed still, he panted against your neck then ran his lips across your cheek and kissed the corner of your mouth.

Levi hummed at you. “Perfect, better than what I wanted.” He kissed your throat and enjoyed the vibration of your moan on his lips and he began moving. “Now hold on tightly, okay?”

You wrapped both your arms around his shoulders. “Yes honey.” He began moving slowly at first, just enjoying the tiny little moans that came from you. He nipped your neck, sucked and played with the skin making sure there was going to be a strong mark there. He smiled a little as you moved your hips slightly, you were trying to do something to add to the pleasure, but to him you were just enough, more than enough.

He slid his hands up your thighs, then he held your hips tightly which would cause bruises. He angled your hips slightly, then he began to buck into you a little harder and faster. He panted and moaned as he moved, his lips pressed against your neck as you slid up and down the wall with his actions. You heat burned for him, you felt the tingle and need build up inside you even more than from his fingers before, not letting you have your release made this so much better.

Levi pushed you up the wall more, to change the angle for you until you cried out and your nails dug into his shoulders. He kissed right in-between your breasts, he moved his hips slowly, just so he could enjoy the new view of your neck and boobs. He bit down on your right breast, you flinched and mewled at him. You always reacted so sweetly to him, and you always tasted so good whenever he bit, licked or nipped you.

He shuffled his feet slightly, then he slammed into your hard. You cried out, eyes closed and head back in bliss. Levi repeated his actions, then sped up. You both panted and moaned each other’s names, your head swimming in ecstasy. You tapped your forehead against Levi’s, you tried to focus and think of ways you could make Levi feel even better. So, you moved your head to his neck, you kissed it lightly and moaned against him. You smiled as Levi moaned in reply, you were making the right move.

You nipped Levi’s skin, your tongue licked and traced your little mark. Then you bit down, Levi growled at you and moved as fast as he could. Your toes curled, the pleasure was so intense that you could barely moan at all, so you just bit and sucked his neck. This was everything and more than what the two of you had wanted all day, it was perfection.

Levi carried you to the bed, he slammed you against making you yelp out because the bed was close to the floor. He was taken by surprise as well, he miscalculated. In Levi’s shock, you rolled over onto him and pinned him by his shoulders. You panted for a moment then began grinding against him, the two of you moaned at the change in sensation.

You moved your legs to get comfy, then you placed your hands on his abs. You bounced up and down slowly at first, then you increased your actions. Levi gripped your thighs hard, he bucked up into you. The two of you were no longer keeping a regular rhythm, now it was just hard and passionate movements.

Levi called your name out to you, you looked down at him and gulped. You both gazed at each other with deep love. Levi moved his hand to yours, the two of you entwined your fingers together above Levi. You moved as fast as you could, you ignored the burning in your legs and just listened to your body. You threw your head back, arched your back slightly causing Levi to hit the right spot hard. You cried out as you felt yourself come undone, you revelled in the euphoria rushing through your veins.

In your state of bliss, you still kept bouncing up and down on Levi, your body gripped and spasmed around him. Levi gripped your hand hard, then he felt his release. He moaned and gasped as the rush took over, he bucked into you slightly then stopped. You flopped down onto him and panted heavily.

Levi moved you off him and onto the bed next to him, you rolled onto your back and left your hand on his chest. You gulped then hummed. “That…was…amazing.”

“Better than…I imagined.”

You laughed and rolled onto your side then smiled at Levi. “Who needs…dreams and imagination, when…you can act out your fantasies…with your girlfriend.”

Levi turned his head to look at you, he played with your hair then smiled and said your name. “I love you.”

Your heart hammered in your chest, the man you were staring at right now was your everything. You didn’t want to let him go, you wanted him as yours. You rolled over so your head was in the crook of his neck, your body partly on his as he wrapped one arm around you and kissed your head. You decided in that moment you wanted to marry this man. “I love you too Levi…you can go clean up now.”

“Thank you, strawberry.”

You laughed as he got up and went to the bathroom, you admired the scratches and marks you’d left on his body. “Take as long as you want honey.”

“I will.”

When he was gone, you got up and changed into different underwear and relaxing clothes. You grabbed your phone, then sat in the living room and called Hange. “Hey Hange?”

“Helloooooo beautiful! How may I help your cute butt?”

You laughed. “You’re happy.”

“Because you called me, that’s why. So, talk.”

You sighed. “I umm, do you think Levi would like it if I proposed?”

Hange was loving this, she knew Levi was planning on proposing very soon and now you were wanting to. “Oh, he’d love that.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Good, is there any places I can buy a ring round me? Oh, you wouldn’t know because I’m not in the city, I’m at Levi’s home town.”

Hange figured it out, Levi was going to show you his mother’s grave and propose while there. “Over Christmas?”

“Yeah, we are going to see his mother on his birthday, well Christmas day to others.”

She was holding back squeals, Levi was going to propose on his birthday in front of his mother’s grave, he had to be. “You should propose on his birthday, after seeing his mother.”

“You think? Actually, now I think about it that’s a great and sweet idea.” You smiled to yourself. “Oh, but I need to get a ring.”

Hange checked on her phone, she saw a place you could go to. “Sending you a location of a nice place you can get one at, you know Levi’s ring size?”

You nibbled your lip. “No, but I know he’s brought some jewellery with him for this holiday in case he needs to dress as someone else. I know there’s a ring, I’ll grab one and take it with me.”

“Good girl, get that done soon!”

You smiled. “I will, thanks Hange. Love you, bye!”

“Byyyyyye!”

You laughed and put the phone down, you hugged it to your chest and looked to the bedroom, then the kitchen. You ran and grabbed his ring, then went to the bathroom door. “Hey Levi?”

You could hear him showering inside. “Yeah?”

“I’m going into town to buy some food, I know we can order but I feel like cooking, that okay?”

“Sure, just be safe.”

“I’ll call you if I need you.”

“Good. Love you.”

“Love you too.” You left the room, then went into town. You bought some food from the shop first; you were thinking a nice bowl full of chilli with tortilla chips to use as spoons. Then you went to where Hange told you to go, it was a nice little shop which made it more nerve wracking for you because there was no place to hide. “Hi.”

The shop owner smiled. “Hello, welcome. You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No I’m not, I’m on holiday with my boyfriend who’s from here.” You looked around. “Do you have jewellery for men?”

“We do, what’s the occasion?” He saw your blush. “Ah, how romantic you want to propose.”

You nodded. “Yeah, umm I took this ring from his suitcase, it’s his size.”

“Thank you, so are you wanting anything fancy?”

You shook your head. “I umm just want a nice silver ring.”

He smiled and found one for you. “You know, I can make it extra special if you have a few minutes.”

“Alright, sure.”

He moved you to a computer, he picked up a mic and held it up to you. “Take this.”

You did. “Okay.”

He typed on the computer. “Alright, when this goes green here say I love you like you really mean it.”

“Sure.” You stared at the screen, then thought of Levi. “I love you.”

He typed and smiled. “Got it.” He put the ring in the machine next to it, set it to going. “Alright, we just wait for that. Does he have a special name for you, or a nickname?”

“Strawberry.”

He typed on the computer again. “Perfect.” The machine stopped after a bit, he took the ring out and showed you it had your voice pattern on. On the inside was a strawberry, it was raised, which meant when he took the ring off it left a little impression of a strawberry. “What do you think?”

You welled up and smiled. “I adore it, thank you!”

“No problem my dear, it’s not that much either.”

You paid for it and was super happy with the price, it wasn’t over 100 but nicely at 60 for the extra things you had on it. “Thank you.”

“Hope he says yes.”

“Me too!” You ran out with the little box in hand, you slipped it into your coat pocket. You ran back to the hotel, then caught your breath as you got into the room. You smiled at Levi as he sat on the floor behind the table, a nice long sleeve shirt on and his reading glasses as he read the newspaper, his cheek rested on his hand. “Hi Levi.”

He looked up and hummed. “Hello, you took a little longer than I calculated, then again you do like to wander around.”

You put the bags on the side in the kitchen. “Yeah sorry, I had a little look around but not too much because I need my special handsome boyfriend as my guide.” You took your coat off and hung it up, you planned to leave the ring in there because you’d wear the same coat when you go to the grave. “Bright side is, we’re having chilli.”

“I love your chilli.”

“You love everything I cook and bake.”

Levi wandered over to you in the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “I just love you.”

“Good, I was worried you didn’t for a second.”

He squeezed you. “Stop using sarcasm about us two, it makes me worry sometimes.”

You smiled as you began cooking, Levi hanging off of you. “You’re too cute, you know I love you more than anything honey.”

“I know, and I love you too sweetie.” He kissed your shoulder. “So much. This week away will be the best ever, I’ll make sure of it.”

You giggled. “I know it will be amazing, because I’m spending it all with you.”

“Can I eat you up again?”

You turned and kissed him. “Dinner first, then we go for round two.”

“Promise?”

You linked your arms behind his neck, you tapped your forehead against his as he wrapped his arms on your lower back and above your bum. “Promise.”


	17. Chapter 17

You sighed and felt all snug and warm, especially with arms wrapped around you. You smiled when Levi pulled you a little closer, your bare front pressed against his. He kissed your forehead sleepily; his hands began to wander over your body. Your breath hitched when his leg parted yours, then pressed against your heat. He grabbed your bum and moved you closer, meaning you drag up his leg.

You gripped Levi’s shoulders, you whimpered slightly, your body was still recovering from everything you did yesterday and last night. “L-Levi?”

He opened his eyes and looked down at your flushed face, then he felt your grip on his shoulders. He moved his leg causing you to whine and mewl, he called your name and realised what he’d done. “Sorry.” He moved his leg away making you sigh. “I guess even in my sleepy state I want you so badly.”

“Guess it confirms, you are a pervert to your core.”

“Guess I am.” He moved his arms and pulled you up and against him, he played with your hair a bit then kissed you. “Good morning strawberry.”

“Good morning grumpy.”

Levi rolled onto you making you giggle, he kissed your face all over then smiled down at you, he just loved doing this every morning. “So.”

You giggled. “So?”

“How about a temple today? There’s lots of snow outside, so it should be fun.”

You smiled and cupped Levi’s face, you kissed him and hummed. “Yes, but I have a surprise for you first.”

“Oh, another surprise, the last one involved a lot of fun.”

“It was.” You patted his cheeks. “Now, off you get honey.”

He sighed and rolled off you. “That’s the bad part about this.”

You got up and leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Stop moaning, I’m butt naked right now so that should be nice.”

Levi sat up and watched you walk to the wardrobe, then slowly get changed for him. Levi sighed when you were done. “That was nice.”

You smiled and got clothes for Levi. “Here, you’ll look nice in these today.”

“Thank you.”

You kissed his temple then his cheek. “Love you, now I can make breakfast or order it.”

He cupped your face. “Order it because it means I can cuddle you and kiss you, I can’t when you cook.”

“Alright, I’ll get it ordered then and I’ll be waiting in the living room for you.”

“Can’t wait.”

You walked to the wardrobe, got out his winter gifts and then went into the living room as he got ready. You ordered on the tablet, then waited. It didn’t take long for the food to arrive, you set the table up and thanked the person for delivering the food. However, you made the tea yourself because you knew Levi loved your tea.

Levi walked in, he went to sit next to you, but you pointed to opposite you. “There please.”

“Why? I want to cuddle.”

“Fine then, but I just want to see your reaction to your gifts.”

“I’ll turn.” He sat next to you. “Do we eat first, or your surprise?”

Levi took his tea and sipped it, you hummed. “Well whatever you want.”

He frowned at the tea. “You made this, didn’t you?”

“I like how you can tell.”

You moved his presents towards him. “Start opening, I’ll eat some pancakes.”

Levi picked up the biggest ones. “These meant for my birthday?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry there’s more for your actual birthday. These are important for you to open, so go for it.”

“Alright.” He unwrapped the first, it was his new big coat. He hummed and played with it before bringing it to his face, he smelt then rubbed his face against it. “It smells like you, which means you hid it with your clothes.”

“I did.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I love it, it’s so soft and perfect.”

“Try it on.”

He stood up and put it on, it was perfect on him and made him look even more sexy than before, which was something you didn’t think was possible. “Perfect size, thank you so much.”

You giggled. “You can take it off now.”

He did, then folded it carefully and sat down. You handed him the next one, which you were sure was the scarf. “Thank you.” He unwrapped it and smiled. “Strawberries, why thank you, you cute little strawberry.” He put it on. “Very warm, I don’t think I’ll get any colds now.”

“I hope not.”

You took the scarf back then gave him the hat one. He rubbed his cheek against it, he hummed. “Soft too, you really like buying me soft things, don’t you?”

“Yes.” You took the hat from him. “Let me help.” You put it on the back of his head, you pulled at his hair a bit. “There, handsome lad.”

“Does it look good?”

“Very.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Thank you again.”

You took the hat off and placed it with his other things. “Last one.”

“You’re really taking care of me, making sure I don’t get sick.” He dragged you onto his lap, he kissed your chest and neck. “Thank you so much for being so sweet to me.”

You gave him the wrapped-up gloves. “Here.”

He unwrapped them, then took them out the nice box they were in. “These leather gloves?”

“Yes.”

He put them on and squeezed his hands, he heard you whine a little. He frowned at you. “You like leather gloves?”

You blushed. “They’re nice.”

He ran his gloved hands over your body, then cupped your face. You panted and gasped at the feeling. “Looks like I’ve found a new kink of yours.”

You pouted and looked away from him. “Shut up.”

He pulled you closer and kissed you, he ran his gloved hands across your skin and enjoyed how you shivered. He dragged his lips across your skin to your ear. “I love it, you’re so odd, unique and beautiful. Thank you so much for my gifts.” He kissed your cheek then pulled away. “I’ll be nice and warm during this whole winter.”

“Exactly, now can I get off your lap and eat before I combust with need?”

“You really like my gloves, don’t you?”

“Please stop.”

He lay you down on the floor, your ankles hooked behind his back. He dragged his body up yours. “You sure you want me to stop?”

You hummed as he nipped your neck and sucked. “Levi, I’d love nothing more than for this to continue, but we have a temple to go to.”

He licked a line up to your earlobe, then he nibbled it. “Only light fooling around.” He ran his gloved hand up your thigh and under the skirt part of your dress, you cursed yourself for not putting your tights on yet. “I promise it’ll be fun.”

You began panting as he ran his hand up and down your underwear over your heat, you took a handful of his hair and moaned. “Levi.” You kissed him hard, you nipped and pulled at his lip. “Why don’t we skip the foreplay, just fuck me hard please.”

Levi blushed instantly at your words. “I umm…ah…did not…uhh…o-okay, if you want.”

You pushed him off you. “Go.” He scrambled off you and got protection, when he turned around to see you, you’d pulled your lace underwear off and dropped them to the side.

He yanked his long sleeve shirt off, he knew you loved him shirtless. He gasped as you slowly dragged your skirt part of your dress up. He crawled over you, he captured your lips as you both moaned and sighed at the desperate passion. He gripped the wrapper in his hand, he lay at your side as his gloved hand ran up your thigh to your heat. “I know you said no foreplay, but I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.” He kissed your neck just below your jawline. “You know how big I am, so I want to just check.”

You watched him reach up, he bit the end of his glove to take it off. You grabbed his wrist and panted. “Don’t, leave them on.”

Levi smirked at you. “Told you it was a kink.”

“Shut up.”

He kissed you hard as he easily slid a finger into your heat, the feeling of the leather made you cry out. “Huh.”

You sighed in pleasure. “W-what?”

He pressed a second finger into your heat. “You really do like a man in leather gloves, shirtless too.”

You rocked your hips to his movements. “N-no, it’s just you.”

Levi pulled his hand away; he licked his fingers clean and hummed. “Hmm, I might agree with the glove thing, it is rather nice.” He knelt back, undid his trousers and sighed as he released himself. He slipped on protection, the two of you didn’t have time to get completely naked right now.

He lifted your leg up and around him, then ran his gloved hand down your skin. He pushed your dress up, so he could hold your hip with his leather glove. He pressed into your heat a little, he watched you wiggle and move to get him all in, but he wouldn’t allow it. He felt your body grip and massage him, he still loved it when your body showed him how much you wanted and loved him.

He leaned over and kissed up your chest to your neck, he smirked against your skin as you whimpered. Then he gave you what you wanted, he knelt up and slammed his hips into yours. You arched your back and cried out. He gripped your hips tightly; he panted a moment then began slamming his hips into yours as you wiggled about on the floor.

Levi knelt up more, he lifted your hips up with him. Your upper back and shoulders were the only thing touching the floor, all you could do was grip and pull at your chest. You were sure, by the roughness of Levi’s actions, you were going to get some sort of carpet burn on your upper back and shoulders. Though, you didn’t really care, because you were in a constant state of pure bliss and happiness.

It didn’t take long before you felt your first pop of bliss running through your veins, you whimpered and cried out. Levi yanked your legs around him and leaned over you. He kissed you face all over, as he slowly grinded into you. He tangled his fingers in your hair, he pressed his forehead against yours as you both panted.

He kissed you deeply, he just took your breath away. He tugged on your hair a bit, you gasped and moaned at him. His grinding turned passionate and loving, the way he moved inside you just made your body sing. You felt your build up happen again, the fire burned within you. You could not wait to find out what your next release was going to feel like. It seemed that these gloves were a good gift, like something had taken a hold of Levi, he’d become more possessive and passionate. He was a man possessed; it was like your demon fantasy was playing out.

He moved his hand to your throat, he only lightly squeezed, but it was enough to send you reeling in delight. His other hand held your hip again. He looked down at you, his pupils blown and full of desire and hunger. Your heart hammered in excitement, you shivered as he growled at you. He panted and increased his actions again.

You leaned back, you closed your eyes and opened your mouth at a silent moan. Levi moved his hand around your neck, then skilfully ran his thumb across your bottom lip. You smiled at Levi, then took part of his thumb into your mouth. You bit, licked and sucked. Levi watched you with keen eyes, he moaned at your actions.

He pulled out making you whine, he closed your legs together and to the side so your left leg was on the floor, your right on top of your left. Levi ran his gloved hand across your leg of your right leg. You panted on your side, then moved your top half so your shoulders were on the ground. You moaned as he slammed his hips against you again. You both closed your eyes and cried out, the tightness and pleasure were intense.

Levi gripped your leg, then slowly pushed them up towards your stomach and chest. He lay on his side, wrapped his arms around you and pushed one hand down your dress to play with your breast. You moved your hips with him, you hummed and whimpered as he kissed and nipped your neck. The two of you were close, you just needed a little more of a push.

Levi moved his other hand under your dress at the bottom, then he circled his gloved finger on your bud. You moaned loudly and bucked harshly. Levi licked a spot on your shoulder, then he bit down. He pressed his finger hard against your bud, you closed your eyes and felt the rush you’d been waiting for. You shivered; your body pulsed at the sensation running through you. This was only supposed to be quick fun, but the man had you coming undone twice. Levi bucked a few more times before he moaned against your skin, he cried out your name and felt the rush wash over him.

He panted against your skin for a bit, then began kissing it. “Sorry, I got carried away again.”

You hummed with a smile on your face, you rubbed your hand up and down his arm near your heat. “Don’t say sorry, that was amazing.” You moved your body weakly pulling Levi out, you rolled over onto your other side to face Levi. “Love you so much. Now, can we go to the temple?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t expect there to be this much snow.” Levi looked around him at the temple. “Sorry.”

You kicked up a massive amount of snow and giggled, you were having so much fun. You turned around to look at Levi. “Sorry what?”

He sighed. “Your own little world…I was saying sorry about the snow, but it looks like you don’t care and just love it.”

You smiled and bounced up and down. “It’s snow Levi!”

He watched you and hummed. “How can you have so much energy? After what we did in the hotel, you seem a little sleepy.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Well snow is fun loser.”

“Loser?”

“Yeah!”

“You’re so dead.”

You squealed and ran away, you went around the temple grounds and heard Levi trying to catch you. You climbed the stairs to the temple, then went inside. You closed the door behind, then looked around. You smiled at the candles lit up, and the fact no one was here. You wandered around and admired the statues, then you came across a little area. You read you could light incense for a loved one and those who have passed away.

You lit one up for Levi. “I hope his career gets better, and he continues to be successful in his path.” You blushed.  “I also hope we stay together for forever, and he says yes.” You lit the other one, Levi came into the temple and saw you, his heart stopped at what you said. “For Kuchel Ackerman, I hope you rest well and are happy where you are. Don’t worry, your son is very happy, I mean I think he is. Ah but, this prayer is for you.” You placed it in its spot and smiled. “There, now my prayers for Levi and Kuchel are right next to each other, mother and son.”

“You are too cute sometimes.” You jumped and turned to Levi, he walked over and took your hand with his gloved one. Levi looked wonderful in his new coat, scarf, hat and gloves. “Makes me happy.” He took two incense sticks. He lit the first. “For my mother, I hope she is well where she is now and looking down on me with a smile. I miss you and I love you so much.” He placed it down then lit the next one. “This is for my beautiful strawberry girlfriend.” Levi said your name then kissed your cheek. “I hope she prospers in her job, that she is always happy with the path she takes. I also hope she isn’t sick of me, and we stay together for the rest of our lives and beyond. I love her, please protect her where she goes, especially from Rin. I love you.”

You smiled and hugged Levi’s side, he put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You put your hand in your pocket, you squeezed the box inside. “I umm.”

He turned to you. “Yeah?”

You let the box go, you sighed and calmed yourself. “Can we go somewhere nice for hot chocolate after here?”

“Of course.”

You let go of Levi, the two of you held hands as you wandered around the temple. You payed your respects, prayed for the new year to be prosperous. Then you got a blessing. You went outside in the snow, you admired the fox statue there, it looked so cute. You brushed the snow off its body, you cupped its cute face and smiled.

Levi stopped to watch you, to him you looked so sweet and beautiful. He wished he was a kitsune, so he could grant your wishes and live with you for eternity. Half way through this week away was his birthday, so it was in a few days and he was getting nervous and excited about it. However, right now he just wanted to enjoy this. In the new year you two had more scenes to film, then he had a tour to go on with his band, which would mean being on the road with you and little alone time because Hans wanted a tour bus.

Levi took his phone out, he took a picture of you with the fox, then another of your nuzzling its snout and kissing it. He walked over, hugged you then took a picture of the two of you and uploaded all his pictures to his account and sent them to Erwin, Mike and Hange. You, him and the others had been recording what you could about stuff behind the scenes, but the main amount of filming would be during the tour. Levi filmed the temple, then a few bits of you and you and him. He was going to make sure the video was released after your holiday, because he didn’t want fans showing up in their zombie like hordes.

You bounced around the place, then you took Levi’s hand and camera. You filmed what you could, as he led you all the way to the nice café. They made you and Levi a massive hot chocolate with cookies to go with it. Levi couldn’t help himself; he had to film you and take lots of pictures. You laughed and pushed the camera down. “Can we enjoy a nice drink like a normal couple.”

“We’re not normal.” He ended the filming and put it down. “Even if I wasn’t famous, we wouldn’t be normal. I mean my girlfriend has a few weird kinks and fetishes, like being dominated, bitten, possessive talk and a new one of leather gloves.”

You puffed bright red. “Sh-shut up. You can’t talk! You like to eat me, dominate, bite, you also like to watch my face when we sleep together because apparently I pull cute faces and moan nicely.”

He hummed. “Seems my kinks match yours, it’s almost like we’re the perfect couple.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I think we’re extremely odd.”

“We are.” He reached over and took cream off your cheek, then he licked it off his finger. “So messy, that’s the only thing that doesn’t match. I’m very clean and you’re a little messy.”

You pouted. “Messy is fun.”

“Clean is fun.”

“Clean is boring, no good story starts with I was cleaning one day.”

Levi hummed. “I was cleaning one day at home, then suddenly my girlfriend walks in soaking wet and muddy from being caught in the rain in the garden.” You giggled at the memory. “You know what happened next?”

You smiled. “Dunno, tell me.”

“She said clean me, so I did.” He leaned over and whispered in your ear. “Very thoroughly.”

That was a fun day for you both, you didn’t intend for Levi to jump your bones, but he had carried you to the bathroom. Due to him carrying you, he got muddy as well, so he had to join you in the shower. Then as he was cleaning you, his hands began to wander over your body, then it led to a lot of bathroom fun which became bedroom fun. “Ah, I remember that day very well. But Levi, I was very dirty so you have that to thank.”

“Yes, but I was cleaning so you have that to thank.”

You pouted. “So, cleaning and dirty together make for a good time.” You kissed his cheek. “Maybe I should get dirty again.”

“Maybe, it’d be fun if you did because it means I get to clean you.” His eyes dragged down your body. “Every little inch of.”

You shoved a cookie into his mouth. “Shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, pervert.”

He ate it, then he sighed. “Fuck you.”

You smirked. “Why don’t you come over here and do that for me?” Levi blushed, you giggled and poked his cheek. “I like it when you become speechless.” You leaned over and kissed his temple. “It’s cute.”

He covered his face with his hands. “You should be careful with what you say brat, especially in public.”

You patted his thigh and drank your hot chocolate. “Sure, big guy. So, where are we off to next?”

“The hotel, it’s getting dark and cold.” He traced your cheek and smiled a little. “I want to make sure you’re safe and warm.”

“What a good boyfriend you are.”

 

 

 

 

You smiled at Levi as he walked and tugged you along, you were on your second day in his hometown and the pictures the two of you share together were very popular, everyone wanted to know where you were. You were just enjoying yourself, because today was Christmas eve, which meant tomorrow was the very big day. However, today you were just enjoying the mystery of where Levi was taking you before the fair.

Levi came to a stop, he looked around and hummed then pulled you along to some houses. He stopped and stared at one, he sighed and looked at you. “This is it.”

You frowned. “What do you?” Then it hit you. “Your home, this is where you grew up?”

“Yes.”

You smiled at it. “I can imagine it now, your mum watching you run around in the garden. You picking flowers for her…” You looked back at him. “She was a lucky woman to have you as a child.”

Levi hugged you tightly, he kissed the top of your head over and over then squeezed you. “Stop saying such nice things, you’ll make me cry.”

You giggled. “Sorry, but I bet you were a good kid for your mum.”

“I was, I never got into trouble. I brought her flowers and looked after her.”

“See, I knew you were a good boy at heart.”

“Levi was.” You both turned and looked at an older man with lots of wrinkles, long hair and a hat. “Even when he was running a little criminal ring, it was all to help others in need.”

You stared at the man, then looked up to Levi. “Who is that?”

He stepped closer and offered his hand. “Apologies, my name is Kenny Ackerman. That young lad there is my nephew, I’m guessing you are his girlfriend.”

Levi hugged you close to him. “Why are you here? I thought you left town when I was a kid.”

Kenny sighed. “I’m no good Levi, I didn’t think I was a good parent for you like your mother. You were better off alone than with me, I was right because you really made a name for yourself.”

You lightly tapped Levi’s chest. “Levi? Just talk to him, be civil. He looks old and tired.”

He looked down at you and whispered. “He’s killed people.”

He had you there. “Alright, you’re right to be careful because of that but…he’s the only family you have left.”

“Mikasa is related to me.”

“Like you two are close.”

He sighed and let you go; he walked over to Kenny and shook his hand. “Against my better judgement, my girlfriend has pushed me to shake your hand and talk.”

Kenny smiled at you. “Thank you for convincing him, you’re a sweet girl. My sister was kind like you, though people abused her kindness.”

You walked over and shook his hand, but he lifted it up and kissed it. “I’d say Levi is like his mother, he really is a sweet kind man, he just looks like he’d murder someone and the way he speaks sometimes is umm…difficult.”

Kenny laughed. “He gets that from me raising him.” He put his hands in his pockets. “I’m guessing you’re here to see ya mother.”

Levi nodded. “The occasion calls for it.”

“Occasion?”

You hugged Levi. “Levi’s birthday.”

“Ah, yes when was that.” He looked up at the grey snow filled sky. “Christmas day, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yes.”

He chuckled. “I do remember a few things.” He hummed and looked down at the ground, he took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. “Lad, I’m sorry for what I did in the past.”

“Why the change in heart and attitude, if I remember rightly when I came back here once you tried to kill me and failed very badly.”

Kenny smiled sadly. “I’m old kid, my old life means I ain’t got much time left here so I want to make up for what I did wrong. I know no amount of sorries will fix what I did, what I said. You’re all I have left of her. I…I really loved your mother.”

“Then why did it take you so long to come for her? If you’d been earlier, she wouldn’t be…”

You cupped Levi’s face, you made him look at you. “Levi…”

The glazed look on his eyes went, he blinked a few times and looked sad. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “Don’t be, maybe I shouldn’t have pushed you to do this.” You looked to Kenny. “I’m sorry, he’s not ready yet. It’s my fault.”

Kenny smiled. “It’s not your fault my dear. The kid is damaged, badly still. You have a lot of work to do sweet thing.”

Levi pulled you into his arms. “I’m not! And she doesn’t need to fix anything, I’m already a better person now than I’ve ever been. I’m not hurting or in pain because of you, I’m just…I just want answers, I just want to know why, if you loved her so much did you wait so long to get her?”

“Because I didn’t know where she was!” Kenny held his chest in pain. “She ran from our grandfather and me, from the Ackerman family. When I finally found her, when I could finally visit her, she was…she was dead and you were there all alone and dying. I had to save you, for her.” He shook his head. “All I knew was crime, killing people and hurting others. I taught you that life, a no-good bad life. When I saw that one day when you were fighting a guy, I knew what I did was wrong. I was a no-good pathetic replacement for your mother, I ain’t no parent kid and you were better off without me.” He put his hat back on. “Every day of my life I miss your mother and I’m filled with regret about what I did to her, and to you. You look just like her, though she had less of a shitty look.”

You laughed and mushed Levi’s face. “He does have a shitty look, doesn’t he?”

Levi sighed at you; he squished your face hard making you flap your arms. “Little shitty brat strawberry, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Sowie.”

Kenny chuckled. “Wow, now that’s a real true deep love I haven’t seen in a long time. You two should get married.”

You both blushed, because you both planned on proposing tomorrow. You smiled at Kenny, then Levi. “I have an idea, how about you two go for a drink? I need to pick up some flowers for tomorrow, and I’ll get changed for the festival.”

Levi looked up at Kenny, then back down to you. “Okay.”

“What?”

“I’ll do it, that’s if Kenny is okay with it and doesn’t try to kill me.”

Kenny nodded. “I’d be happy to share a drink.”

You grabbed Levi’s coat lapels, you pulled him close and kissed him. “Be safe honey, call me if you need me and be nice okay?”

Levi hugged you tightly, then he kissed you again. “Be safe on your way back, okay? I’ll meet you at the hotel.”

You smiled “I was thinking I’d meet you at the fair, like a proper date.”

“Okay, you cute little strawberry.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek then walked up to Kenny, you sighed. “Please don’t hurt him, I love him very much and he is my life, without him life would not be worth living. So, be civil.”

Kenny smiled. “Of course, little miss.”

You leaned up and kissed Kenny’s cheek. “Have a nice time. Oh, and Mr Ackerman? If you hurt him, break his heart, make him cry or make him mad? Then I’ll break you, if you think your nephew is a tough scary thing, you should see what I can do with a knife.” You pulled away and smiled. “Be good boys.”

Kenny chuckled and looked at Levi. “You really know how to pick ‘em kid, she is one amazing firecracker of a woman. She’d make a perfect Ackerman.”

Levi sighed as he watched you disappear. “I know, and I aim to make her an Ackerman.”

“You proposing?”

“Tomorrow, on my birthday when we visit my mother.”

“Fitting place and time.” Kenny held his arm out. “Shall we?”

You felt nervous leaving Levi alone with Kenny, but you thought it was for the best and it was the one last hurdle that Levi needed to get over. You just had to let Levi deal with it, you trusted him with everything but you still worried. Levi acted brave all the time, but you knew that he pushed down his fear and worries very deeply. He still felt them, but he chose to ignore them and fight all the time. Sometime, he needed to stop fighting because you were here and his friends, hopefully the time to stop was now.

You went into the flower shop, you looked around and found the flowers Levi talked about. Pink roses, but you made sure to pair them with white flowers and other pink flowers. You got a big bunch then paid; you couldn’t wait to take them to the grave tomorrow. You put your hand in your pocket and held the ring box to give yourself encouragement, it was going to be such a big day.

You changed into a nice dress, and did your makeup. You put the flowers in water, then you pulled on your winter boots and sat down for a moment. You took a picture of Levi’s engagement ring and sent it to Hange asking if it was okay, you almost dropped your phone when she rang you.

You answered the phone. “H-Hange! You scared me calling so quickly.”

“IS THAT THE RING!?”

“Yes.” She screamed meaning you pulled the phone away from your ear, you rubbed it in pain. “Hange calm down.”

“Sorry! But I recognised what was on the ring, it’s your voice saying something, right?”

You blushed. “Yeah, it’s me saying I love you.”

“Awwww!”

You hummed. “On the inside is a raised strawberry, so when he takes it off.”

“He has a strawberry lightly on his skin! Oh, how cute and adorable, it’s so perfect. So, you’re still asking him tomorrow?”

He closed the box and sighed. “I might tonight.”

“NO! No, no, no, no! You ask him tomorrow; trust me it’ll mean the world to him if you do.” She held back a laugh, she wished she was there to see you and Levi double propose. “Just hold off a little longer.”

You sighed. “Okay, I’ll wait until tomorrow.”

“Good girl.”

You phone beeped in your hand, you looked at it to see a text from Levi saying he and Kenny had finished and he was coming to meet you. “Hey Hange? I gotta go, date night.”

“Have fun, and please wait and propose tomorrow.”

“I will, promise. Chat soon, love you Hange.”

“Love you too! Oh! And don’t forget to use protection tonight for the ample amounts of sex, no babies yet I’m not ready or them.”

You laughed. “Okay Hange. Bye.”

“BYE!”

You ended the call and giggled, you got up and put on a really nice winter coat that looked like a dress. You ran outside and went to the fair, you went to the merry-go-round by the sea and texted Levi where you were, then you put your phone in your little bag and waited. You looked out at the sea and enjoyed the sea air for a moment.

Levi read your message, he loved the little kisses and hearts you ended the text with. He made his way to the sea, then walked along to the merry-go-round and saw you in the ride’s light. He stopped for a moment and watched the cold winter air blow your coat slightly, you were just perfection to him. He wanted to pop the question right now, but he had to stick to his plans.

He noticed some guys eyeing you up, so he wandered over to you. “You look beautiful in this light.”

You turned and smiled to Levi. “Thank you.”

He took your hand, pulled you closer then kissed you. “That a new coat?”

“Surprise.”

He hummed a little laugh. “You keep surprising me this week away, it’s got to stop.”

“Nah, it’s too much fun.” You walked with him into the fairgrounds, you looked at the lights and smiled. “I got your mother the nicest bunch of flowers, though I think you’ll tell me off.”

He put his arm around you and held you as you both walked. “Why’s that?”

“They’re massive.”

“You idiot.”

“Well I’m sorry, but I have an amazing boss who pays me very well…well…he’s a bit of a prick sometimes.”

Levi squeezed you. “Watch it.”

You giggled. “But I also live with him, he pays for everything because he’s stinking rich. So, I have lots of money to spare so…” You smiled. “Plus, it’s your mother and she’s worth it.”

“Thank you, for saying that.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “You’re the sweetest thing in the world.”

You smiled. “I’m just being me.” You stopped at a food stand; Levi bought you whatever you wanted then led you to a sitting area. You sighed in thought.

Levi looked up at you, he stopped eating and held your hand. “You can ask me you know, about my meeting with Kenny.”

You looked down at your hand in his. “I umm, didn’t want to ask because it’s not my business.”

“It is, because you’re my family.”

You smiled with tears in your eyes, you nodded and sniffed. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Yes.” He brought your left hand to his lips, then he kissed your ring finger. “We were quiet at first, then he asked about my job and how I made it. Then he wanted to know how we met, how you’re dealing with all my fame and the crazy fans. Kenny may be a selfish ass, but he still knows about my career. I was surprised that, after all these years, he kept tabs on me.” He began playing with your ring finger. “We’re not close, and we didn’t have that major breakthrough that you see in movies but it was a start. I dunno, maybe down the line we’ll talk more. The best part was, he told me about my mother, what she was like when she was young.” Levi laughed a little. “She was always a sweet, kind, and soft person. Kenny was wrong when he said you were like her, you’re not, you’re stronger, braver and tougher.”

“Good to know you are not dating me because you want your mother.”

Levi frowned. “I’m not some weird man who has a mother complex. You are not like her, and when I met you and fell in love, I didn’t even think of her.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’m teasing you; I know that.”

He sighed. “You mess with me a lot, don’t you? Though I don’t blame you, I mess with you just as much.”

“You want to go on the merry-go-round?”

“It’s for children.”

You got up and smiled. “I didn’t hear a no.”

He sighed and got up. “Sure, let’s go.”

“Great.” You took his hand and pulled him along, he paid for the ride then helped you onto a horse. “You getting on one?”

Levi frowned. “It’s for children, so no.”

“Come on Levi, please.”

He stared at you for a moment, he couldn’t say no to you. “Alright, I’ll make a fool of myself.” He got onto the horse next to you. “Happy now?”

You reached out and held his hand, you smiled at him. “Very.”

Levi felt stupid at first, but when the ride started and he looked over at you, the lights lighting up your beautiful face he decided this wasn’t so bad after all. He gave your hand a squeeze, he stopped fighting for a moment and just enjoyed himself by watching you. When the ride was over, he got off first then held your waist and lifted you off the horse. You both noticed little kids watching, wishing they were you and being picked up and moved about by a big guy.

You blushed because you thought about Levi lifting your son or daughter off the horse. He led you around the fair, he entered little games and won lots of things but gave them to the little kids watching him. He bought you plenty of food, and kept you laughing the whole night. You both listened to live music, then ended the night with fireworks. It was all so normal and lovely.

You both walked back to the hotel together, you hugged Levi’s arm and chatted about silly little things. When you got into the room, Levi stopped in the kitchen and stared at the flowers. You blushed and as you began taking your coat off. “They too big?”

He shook his head. “No, they’re perfect sweetie, thank you.”

You smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” You hung your coat up, then walked over to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. “I was worried.”

“That’s cute you worried…wow.”

You turned to him and smiled, you soothed down your dress. “You like it?”

“It’s lovely, you look lovely.”

“Thank you…so do you want some tea?”

“I’d love some.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Go sit down, watch tv and I’ll bring it over to you.” You put everything on a tray, then placed it on the table. You sat in Levi’s lap, he wrapped his arms around you and watched tv and drank tea with you. You enjoy the moment, Levi’s warm arms squeezing you now and then. You looked at your phone and realised the time, you turned in Levi’s lap and straddled him.

Levi looked up at you. “What’s the matter?” You kissed him and pushed him backwards onto the floor, you smiled into the kiss and nipped his lip and deepened it. He squeezed your bum. “This is nice and all, but what are you after?”

You giggled. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

“What?”

“It’s midnight, which means it’s the 25th of December. So, Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “You my first gift?”

You giggled. “I’m always your gift, you can unwrap me anytime. However, you have to wait until morning for your presents.”

He wrapped his arms around you, he pulled you against his chest and hummed with a smile. “I can’t wait.” Today was the big day for him.

“Me neither.” You were looking forward to giving Levi his presents, and to later today when you proposed. It was exciting, scary and fun all wrapped into one. “I love you.”

“I love you too, more than anything.” He sighed. “Now, let’s go to bed together so I can wake up in your arms and open my presents, then see my mother.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan.” You jumped off Levi and ran into the bedroom, you changed into one of Levi’s old shirts and flopped onto the bed.

Levi walked over and leaned in the doorway, he hummed and looked you over. “You look so perfect like that.”

You sat up making the shirt slip off your shoulder. “It’d look more perfect if you were over here with me.” You opened your arms to him. “Come here birthday boy, let me cuddle you.”

Levi pulled his shirt off, then his trousers and boxers. He changed into a tank top and bottoms, then crawled into bed. He got under the covers with you, you held him close and kissed his forehead. He let out a happy sigh. “My favourite part of the day, is falling asleep in your arms or you in mine and waking up in the morning in yours or you in mine.” He moved up the bed, so the two of you faced each other. “Though I much prefer holding you, because you are a little bundle of joy.”

You giggled. “Now that is very cute, and a nice cute way to refer to me. A little bundle of joy huh?”

“What? You are.” He kissed you and hummed, then he pulled you against his chest allowing you to listen to his beating heart. It was so soothing, hearing it beat a little fast when you squeezed and snuggled against him. “Now sleep, tomorrow…well later today when we wake up is a very big day.”

“Night Levi, love you.”

Levi whispered your name. “I love you so much, thank you for everything. Goodnight.”


	18. Chapter 18

You were running around early in the morning in the hotel room, you were setting up the living room for Levi’s birthday. You put his presents on the table, now he only had three to open which you were kind of sad about, you wanted to buy him more. However, you were hoping the strawberry cream cake you made him would make up for it. As well as breakfast being his favourite, your rice pudding. You made sure some little decorations were up, then you made your way to the bedroom.

You smiled at Levi as he lay on his side in a light sleep, he always looked cute with his messy hair. You walked over, sat next to him and played with his hair. “Levi sweetie?”

He hummed and opened his eyes; he smiled and said your name. “You look pretty.” He sighed and rolled onto his back. “But I’m sad I didn’t wake up next to you.”

You leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Forgive me honey, but I had to prepare for your big day.”

He hummed. “It’s only my birthday.”

“It’s a very special day, because today you were born and it meant I could be as deeply in love as I am now.” You brushed his hair from his face and loved the little blush on his cheeks, you leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you for being born.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, he pulled you closer and kissed you deeply. He slipped his hand across your lower back, then rolled over onto you. “Thank you for being born.” You giggled as he kissed your face all over. “Merry Christmas, I can’t wait to see what you think of your presents.”

You poked his nose. “Christmas is tomorrow for us.”

Levi frowned. “Tomorrow is boxing day.”

You grinned. “I know! It’s just I want today to be all about you, Christmas can wait.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I don’t deserve you, but God do I appreciate everything you are.”

“You are being very cute right now, I’d love to fool around, because I have a feeling you do too. However, I have a lovely surprise for you in the other room.”

Levi hummed. “I’ve been a big fan of your surprises so far this week.”

You patted his bum. “So have I, now, off you get so I can show you.”

He got off you and ruffled his messy hair with one hand, then used the other to pull you to your feet. “Do I need to get changed?”

You cuddled him. “No, you look good in your pjs. All cuddly and cute.”

“Thanks.”

“Come here.” You held his hands and walked backwards to the slide door. “I have a feeling I’m going to make you very happy.”

“Just being you makes me happy.”

You leaned forward. “Shh.” You kissed him. “No flirting.”

“Cut my arms and legs off why don’t you?”

You giggled and opened the slide door, you pushed Levi in. “Surprise! Happy Birthday grumpy.” You cuddled him from behind.

Levi stared at the cute simple decorations, the cake on the table and gifts, then the tea and rice pudding. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

You bounced away from him and sat down at the table, you smiled up at him and patted the floor. “Sit, eat, drink and then you can open your gifts.”

Levi sat down and began eating his rice pudding. “So, in that list where do you fit in?”

“Eat slowly and I’ll show you.”

“Okay.” You ate your food fast, you cleaned your mouth then sat behind Levi and hugged him, your legs and arms wrapped around his front. You leaned over his shoulder and kiss his cheek repeatedly. He smiled a little. “I like this, can we sit like this all the time?”

You smiled and kissed near his ear. “Maybe, if you’re a good boy.”

“I’m always a good boy.”

“Debatable.”

“Mean, this is my birthday, you’re supposed to be nice to me.”

You kissed his temple, you reached up and cupped the side of his face, you turned his head and kissed him. “You taste like rice pudding and tea.”

“You taste sweet as always.”

You hummed. “Thank you.”

He put his bowl down. “Can I open my presents now?”

“Yes.”

He picked the big one, he opened it up to reveal the tea set with strawberries on. “This is so cute and wonderful, whenever we drink tea, we are using this.”

You laughed. “Alright, sure.”

He picked up the next and unwrapped it, he ran his hands over the leather bound note book. “Thank you.”

You kissed his cheek. “It’s so you can write your songs in, I noticed your other one was almost finished.”

“It’s perfect, but I’m only going to use this for my songs about you.”

“Soooo, all your songs.”

Levi blushed. “Shut up.”

“Last one honey.”

He picked up the one with the bracelet in, you blushed hard and hid your face slightly. He opened it then stared at it for a while, he delicately picked it up and studied it. You peaked at Levi’s face; you saw a little smile spread across his face. “It’s me and you, the cat and the strawberry.” He turned his head to face you. “That would make for a very cute story, maybe a music video.”

“It’d be cute, I have an idea for one.”

“I’d love to hear it some time.”

You shuffled around Levi, you took the bracelet and put it on Levi’s right wrist. “You always listen to me. I appreciate it so much.”

Levi leaned over and kissed you. “I appreciate you. How could I not dote on you and listen to every word you say? Every word, noise, smile, laugh, tear, worry, shout, cuddle…it’s all precious.”

You hugged Levi tightly, you were more than ready to propose today. “Everything you do is precious to me, especially every smile, laugh, word and song. You are my everything, my world, my other half.”

Levi blushed, he couldn’t wait to pop the question today, he was more than ready. “Shall we get ready and go?”

“Yes, I look forward to seeing your mother.” You kissed his cheek then got up. “I will clean up, then you can get changed and ready.”

“Okay.” He got up and went into the bathroom, you busied yourself and packed a little bag of food and paused when you looked at the cake. You put some candles in and smiled. Levi walked back in. “Hey, you okay?”

You turned around to Levi in his jumper and trousers. “Yeah, I just forgot something very important.” You lit the candles then turned off the lights and closed the blinds, then you sat down by the cake and clapped as you sang happy birthday. You put your arms out. “Happy Birthday! Now make a wish.”

Levi knelt down, he thought about it and hummed. He knew exactly what to wish for, for you two to be together forever and you to say yes today. He blew the candles and hummed, he blinked when you turned on the lights. “Thank you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I hope whatever you wished for comes true.”

“I hope so too.”

You sliced the cake and put it in your bag, then you put your winter things on and checked the ring box was in your coat pocket still. You sighed. “Alright, let’s head out.”

Levi put his winter things on, then took the food bag from you. “You carry the flowers; I’ll handle this stuff.”

“Okay!” You ran over to the bunch of flowers, you picked them up and walked with Levi through the snow and up a hill. You hugged the flowers, one hand holding Levi’s as he pulled you along. You watched the town become smaller, the sea coming more into view and then the two of you become surrounded by trees. “It’s pretty up here.”

Levi hummed. “She always liked it here when we went for walks, seemed a fitting place.” He stopped at the grave entrance, he sighed then opened the gate for you. “Come on…brat?”

You had gone over to a bucket, scrubber and water. “Hang on.” You filled it with water. “Hope this doesn’t freeze.”

“You don’t have to.”

You smiled and walked past him. “No, I don’t but I want to, your mother is worth it and I want her to look good.”

“Thank you.”

You grinned at him. “It’s nothing.” In your mind, she was hopefully going to be your mother. “So, where is she?” Levi walked with you to a nice little corner of the graveyard, it had a perfect little view through the trees of the ocean. “It’s perfect.” You looked to her grave, it was made of such beautiful stone. You dusted the snow off, then knelt down. “Hello Kuchel.” You introduced yourself. “I am with you son, we’re together and I really wanted to meet you.” You placed the flowers in the little flowers pot there. “I brought you your favourite, I hope you like them. I might have bought too much, but umm…” You grabbed the scrubber and dipped it in the water. “How about I clean you up, make you look as stunning as you were in that picture Levi has.”

Levi knelt next to you, he took a sponge and began cleaning as well. “Let me help you with mother.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry so much, she would have loved you so much.”

“Really?”

“I know it, in fact I think the two of you would have been very close and teased me a lot.”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek and jawline. “Probably.”

He wiped down the grave and sighed. “There, perfect.”

You gulped and hugged the bucket. “I’ll take this back.”

Levi shifted it to the side. “I’ll take it back when we leave.”

You smiled and went into the food bag. “I have another gift for your mother.” You pulled out the mochi and showed it to Levi. “It’s you!”

Levi took them from you and chuckled. “I was her little mochi, she would have found this very funny and sweet.” He placed it on his mother’s grave, then he put his hand on his mother’s name. “I love you so much, thank you for having me, for spending what little time you had on this earth being a wonderful mother.” He kissed her grave. “I miss you, but I’ve found someone I’m very in love with and she is the sweetest little strawberry.”

You placed your hand on the grave, you smiled at it. “Your son is perfect and I love him so much.”

Levi put his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the ring box and said your name. You turned to him and put your hand in your pocket. He opened the box and showed you a perfect, simple and cute ring. “I love you more than anything, I want to spend every moment with you. I want us to have a family, children and most of all I want to grow old with you. So, will you marry me?”

You covered your mouth and welled up, you pulled out the ring box and opened it as you laughed. Levi’s eyes widened at you. “Yes, if you will marry me.”

“Wait, you were planning on proposing today?”

You nodded. “I was and you?”

“Yes.” You both laughed as you both cried a little. “We’re both idiots I guess…so?”

“Yes Levi, I will. Will you?”

He nodded. “Yes, I will marry you.” You threw yourself at Levi, the two of you hugged tightly. You pulled away a bit and kiss, Levi nipped your lip then deepened the kiss. He stopped kissing you and gulped. “Ah, feels a bit weird kissing you like that here.”

You giggled. “I guess it does.”

Levi took your left hand. “May I?”

“Yes.” He took your glove off slowly, then he picked up the ring he got you. It was a lovely rose gold band with a cute pearl in the middle, then two diamonds either side. “Oh Levi, it’s so perfect.”

The two of you kissed for a moment. “I’m glad you like it. I was so worried for so long.”

You giggled then showed him the ring you got him. “May I?”

“Of course.” You pulled his glove off, then you pulled the ring out. Levi held your wrist and frowned. “What is that marking?”

You blushed. “It’s me saying I love you…a-and the ring on the inside has a little raised strawberry so.”

“It leaves a little mark of you on me, if I ever have to take the ring off…wow…that’s so sweet.”

You put the ring on him and blushed hard. “I-It’s a little silly.”

“No, it’s perfect.” He stared at his left hand, then cupped your face and kissed you. “Thank you so much.” He linked his fingers with yours. “How about a picture, to celebrate? I know our idiot friends want to see and I kind of want to brag to our fans that you’re all mine.”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek. “Yes.”

He pulled your left hand and his up and between he two of you, he took his phone out and leaned over and kissed your cheek. He tapped his forehead against the side of your head, the two of you smiled with your eyes closed. Levi looked at the picture after, he could just see the pure love coming from the two of you. He sent it to Hange, Erwin, Mike and Hans then posted it online with the same caption he texted. We proposed at the same place, on the same day, at the same time. I truly love this woman with everything I have, my little strawberry. I cannot wait for our wedding day and what our future holds.

Levi ignored his phone lighting up from texts back, as well as the comments on all the social medias he posted the picture. He just cuddled you and kissed your face all over, he just wanted to hear you giggle for as long as he could. He stopped for a moment. “Hey, can I have my cake now?”

“Yes.”

You went into your bag; you gave him his slice and a fork before getting your own. Levi looked at you and noticed you staring. “What?”

You smiled. “Well, I just want to know what you think of my cake and umm…isn’t your hand cold?”

He looked at his left hand and hummed. “It is, but I want to keep staring at my ring you gave me.” He ate some cake as you blushed hard, he hummed. “This is amazing, you’ve done really well. Best cake ever.”

You giggled. “That’s because I made it, right?”

“Yes, but it is actually really good.”

You took a bite and hummed, he was right, you did a fantastic job. “Mmm, so good.”

“Told you…so why haven’t you put your glove back on?”

You blushed. “B-Because it’s pretty and the glove will cover it up, I just want to look at it and show it off for a bit longer.”

He put his cake down, cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re so cute, come on, lets go back now so we both don’t get sick.”

You looked to Kuchel’s grave, you hugged it and smiled. “Thank you for everything, I look forward to becoming part of your family and I hope we have your blessing.”

“She would bless us, now let’s go.”

You got up and brushed your coat down, you pocketed your gloves and Levi did the same. He picked up the bucket and carried it and the bag of things to the outside of the gate, he returned the bucket then took your hand in his. “Come on my fiancée, let’s go back to the room and enjoy the hot springs.”

 

 

 

 

You sat in-between Levi’s legs in the hot spring, your back against his chest. His arms were firmly wrapped around you, he kissed your shoulder now and then. You sighed, leaned your head back and looked up at Levi. “I think turning our phones off was a good idea.”

He hummed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have posted the picture, but I was so happy I just wanted to shove it in the faces of all those who said horrible things about you.”

You moved and sat sideways on his lap, you linked your arms around his neck then played with the back of his hair, then you just stared at him for a moment. You leaned closer and kissed him. “Such a kind and adoring man.” You smiled and giggled. “Mrs Ackerman, now that sounds nice.”

He kissed you more, his hand running up the outside of your thigh. “It does.” Levi frowned when he heard the hotel room door open, but he was becoming a bit distracted by you straddling him and deepening the kiss. He moved from your lips; he listened a little closely to the noise. “Hey sweetie? Hold on a moment okay?”

You frowned down at him. “Sure, what’s the matter?”

He moved you off him. “Wait here, don’t move okay?”

“Okay, be safe.”

He got out the spring, wrapped a towel around himself. He wandered into the living room, then saw movement in the bedroom. He threw the door open to see girls in there, they looked at Levi and squealed, the bathroom door flew open and more girls came out.

You sat and waited for Levi; you heard some squeals going on from a large group of girls. You frowned, then heard another noise. You looked to the wooden fencing and saw people trying to get over, this wasn’t something you wanted because you were butt naked right now. Then the worst person possible jumped over the fence, Rin.

Rin looked like hell, he stumbled on his feet then looked up at you. He smiled and said your name. “I’ve finally found you.” You screamed as loudly as you could, however Levi was outside the room at the rime and with the group of fans in the hotel lobby with a twitching eye in annoyance. Rin ran over to you; he jumped into the spring and covered your mouth. “Shhh!” You kicked and slapped him as much as possible, he grabbed you. “Stop fighting!”

“Levi!” He shoved you under the water, you gasped and fought but felt water rush into your lungs. You panicked, but then you remembered your Mei training, you lifted you leg back then sent a hard kick to the bottom of Rin’s jaw and felt the crack.

You burst out the water and coughed harshly, you grabbed your robe and held it in front of you. You got up and out then tried to run, but Rin grabbed the robe end. “Get here you little bitch.” He yanked it back causing you to slip and crack your head open at the front a little, your world went fuzzy as Rin crawled over you. “I’ve never fought so much for a woman. I’ve never wanted you more.”

“Get…off…me!” You slammed your elbow into his nose and broke it, you crawled away and put the robe on and tied it. You needed to get a weapon of any kind, you fought better that way like Mei. You ran into the living room, then went to the kitchen and pulled a draw.

Rin slammed his hand against the draw. “What were you planning? Hurting me?”

“I told you to never come near me again.” You blinked and shook your head; your cut was bad and the blood was trickling down your face. “I’d hurt you if you came for me again.” You pulled out another draw and slammed it against his head, then your pulled out the knife draw and slammed that as well into his head. He stumbled back, you grabbed the top door of the fridge and banged it into his broken nose. You jumped of the counter door, then off the counter opposite, you wrapped your legs around his neck and swung around causing him to twisted and slam onto the floor among the carnage. You punched him in the face over and over again. “JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!”

Rin in his panic, grabbed a knife. He slammed it into the outside of your thigh, you cried out but it made you angrier. You grabbed his neck and squeezed; he yanked the knife out then slashed, but you lifted your arms up in time causing a cut across them both. You gasped and moved back from him. Rin kicked you in the chest away from him, you slammed into the wall and coughed. He grabbed another knife, tears in his eyes. “If I can’t have you, then no one can.”

You got up and ran, you grabbed what you could and threw them at Rin. You got behind the table, then lifted it up and slammed it against Rin. He threw it off him and slashed at you, you bent over so it missed your chest. You gritted your teeth, grabbed his shirt and fell backwards onto your back, you rolled then kicked him through the paper slide doors and into the bedroom. You panted in pain and growing exhaustion. You turned around and looked for everything or anything to fight back with.

“Little bitch!” You turned and gasped as your felt a pain in your hands, you’d grabbed the blade in time before he could stab you.

You gritted your teeth. “I’ve survived worse than this from you!” You shoved him onto the bed with your foot, he flipped over in and slammed onto the floor. “I won’t let you kill me!” You ran up onto the bed then jumped, you slammed both of your feet into Rin causing him to smash through the glass double doors. You bounced on the bed on your back, you panted and sat up and looked outside. Rin was out of it; he was cut up and half in the pool. He wasn’t dead, but he was unconscious. You flopped back and panted.

You heard the door open, Levi wandered in muttering under his breath. You looked to the door, he froze when he saw blood and the room broken. He called out your name. “Where are you!?”

You held your hand up covered in blood and waved. “I’m here Levi.”

He ran over and saw the broken glass and Rin lying there. “What…”

You explained what happened, then panted for a moment. “I was so strong. I was just like Mei.” You began laugh crying. You sat up and sniffed. “I did it.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m so proud of you, but we need to get you to a doctor and need the police.”

You nodded. “I would hold you, but my hands and arms are cut up…sorry I ruined your birthday.”

Levi laughed through tears. “It’s 1am, it’s no longer my birthday.”

You smiled. “Really?”

“Really.”

You sniffed. “So, I only ruined my Christmas.”

He kissed your cheek. “You didn’t, stay there sweetie, okay?” He called up and asked for the police and ambulance, he told you that the girls attacked him and threatened his life as well. However, you and Rin were priority. He grabbed the free towels, then he cleaned your hands and arms then wrapped them up as well as he could. He looked at your thigh, but it wasn’t as deep as the two of you thought. He tied a towel around it, then kept his hand on your thigh.

You pouted. “I can’t see my ring anymore, because I now have stump hands.”

“The cutest stump hands.”

You laughed at him. “Thank you, you know for making me feel calm.”

“I’ve been attacked before by fans, and people tried to kill me before my fame. I know what it’s like, so I want you to feel safe and calm.” He reached up and checked the cut on your head near your forehead and on your hairline. “That’s a nice cut you have there.”

You giggled. “I’m going to have better scars than you.”

“You will, you’ll be more of a badass.”

You smiled as the cops came inside, you leaned closer and whispered. “How much do you want to kill Rin?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

 

 

 

 

You sat in the hospital bed, you were hooked up to a drip and some monitors. Levi was sat on the seat next to you as he let the nurse finish patching him up, some of the cuts and scratches from the girls had gone deep and they needed to disinfect them. He nodded to the woman. “Thank you.” He waited for her to leave them looked at you. “You okay?”

You looked at your bound arms and hands, you had stitches in both, and in your leg. “Is this…is this going to keep happening?”

Levi sighed. “No, I found out why it did though. The hotel follows me on social media, they saw my post of us and tagged themselves in it and commented saying where it happened. The others messaged me about it, telling me to get the tag removed or to move hotels but we were so in love…I’m sorry.”

You smiled at Levi. “No one is to blame, it’s harmless.” You sighed. “It’s going to be okay.”

Levi hung his head. “I’m so sorry about this all, it’s my fault, I knew I was a plague and burden to people.”

You hummed. “Bora Bora overwater huts, I bet they’re nice to go to…why don’t we go?” Levi looked up at you, you were smiling normally. “Or we could go to umm the Bahamas? Somewhere we can be a normal couple.” You shrugged. “I don’t mind, but all I know is we have a holiday to finish off and it’ll take about a week for these to heal, then I’ll have about three weeks off for mental recovery, maybe four.”

Levi squeezed your thigh, he leaned closer and kissed your cheek, then the little patch on your head. “We’ll go wherever, just me and you together on an island in a hut far from others so I can make you scream in pleasure all night long.” He kissed your jaw by your ear. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect, but you’ll have to get me throat sweets. Cause, if I’m screaming all night it’s gonna hurt.”

Levi laughed a little, you saw him well up. You reach out and rubbed his tears away with your wrapped-up fingers. He gently took your fingers, then kissed them all over. He stopped when he noticed your engagement ring, you’d put it on over your bandage. “Hey, why are you wearing that?”

“Cause.”

He hummed and looked up at you. “You should take it off, you know while your hands and arms heal.”

You blew a raspberry. “No, I want to wear it always.”

“Shitty little brat.”

“You should be nicer to your wife to be.”

He sighed. “I love the sound of that.”

You pulled a little face. “Can you…will you stay with me?”

He stood up. “Shuffle over.” You did, he kicked his shoes off then sat on the bed. He moved closer, he put his arm around the back of your head then curved it around you front. He kissed your forehead; his other hand squeezed your bum. “My brave little strawberry. I’m so proud of you.” He closed his eyes, then heard running and knew exactly who was coming. “Oh no.”

Hange slammed the door open and shouted your name, Mike, Erwin and Hans were right behind her. She welled up at seeing you. “You’re okay…”

You smiled. “I am.”

She pointed at your bum. “Levi has his hand on your booty!” Everyone stared, Levi growled next to you in annoyance. “The greedy boy! She’s hurting and all you can do is grope the brave woman.”

Levi sat up. “Piss off shitty glasses!”

You pressed the button for the bed and made it go up, you leaned against the back and sighed. “Hey Erwin, Mike and Hans. Come here we can talk while they fight it out, they need to release some stress.”

Erwin walked over and touched the patch on your head. “You had a scan done?”

“Yeah, no bleeding brain. I’m okay.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, you held your arms out. “Mind helping me into a wheelchair? They don’t want me moving much because of my head, the blood loss and the cut-up leg.”

Erwin grabbed you under one armpit, Mike got the other and both moved you to a chair. They put the bag on the hook on the chair, you sighed as they wheeled you out of the room. Mike hummed. “Can’t believe today went from wonderful news, to bad.”

You smiled at Mike. “It happened over two days, I don’t want this to cloud Levi’s birthday.”

Hans leaned over and smiled at you. “It didn’t, right? This happened the day after. By the way, congratulations are in order, I’ve been fans of you and Levi since I first met you.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“Can I see the ring? These two have seen it, they helped Levi pick it because the guy was worried to death he’d get the wrong one.”

You gave him your left hand, then you looked to Mike and Erwin. “You two helped Levi?”

Erwin smiled. “Myself and Hange did, Mike was busy doing recon work.”

You giggled. “Thank you, all of you for helping him. He struggles sometimes, but in reality, he is the most emotional guy I’ve ever met he just tries to lock it up.” You heard someone running and shouting your name, you looked up. “Kenny?”

Erwin and Mike stood in front of you to protect you. Erwin stepped forward. “You shouldn’t be here.”

You pushed the guys with the back of your hands. “Let him through, he’s family.”

“What?”

You smiled. “Trust me.”

Mike sniffed the air. “Hmm, trust her.”

“Okay.” Erwin sighed. “Okay.”

Kenny walked over, he took his hat off and knelt in front of you. “I’m so sorry little miss that you got hurt in my town.” He took the back of your hands; he inspected the bandages and saw the blood beginning to seep through. “You’re hurt bad.”

You laughed. “You should see the other guy.”

He laughed. “Just like an Ackerman.” He looked at your engagement ring. “The kid actually asked you, good lad. Did he teach that man a lesson, the one who hurt you?”

You shook your head. “No, actually I beat him unconscious so Levi didn’t have a chance.”

He cupped the side of your face, he leaned up and kissed your forehead, he smelt of cigarettes and cheap cologne, but you didn’t mind. “Kuchel would have loved you so much.”

“Kenny?” You all looked around to see Levi with Hange behind him, he walked over. “You came.”

Kenny stood up; he groaned a little as his joints cracked. “Well, you did call. Thank you for that…you look well.”

Levi shook Kenny’s hand. “I only got scratches, she got the worst of it all, but she fought very bravely.”

“I can imagine, she’s an Ackerman already.” He patted Levi’s shoulder. “Marry her quickly.” Kenny cleared his throat and looked around. “Well, I’m not one for family stuff and the heart to heart shit so…I will be on my way.” He put his hat back on. “I just wanted to check on this sweet thing over here.” He ruffled your hair. “Call me if you need me Levi, or just call me sometime.”

Levi nodded. “I will.”

Kenny leaned down to you. “Take care little miss, thank you for putting up with this short rough lad, means a lot.” He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “You’re wasted on that lad, but I’ve never seen two people more happy with each other. Stay in touch sugar.” He winked at you and walked away.

You smiled and looked up at Levi, he sighed and clicked his tongue. “Tch, wasted on me…that’s bullshit.”

You tapped your knuckles against Levi. “Calm down honey.”

He looked down at you. “Sorry.” He grabbed the back of your chair. “Alright idiots, this little bruised strawberry needs rest, and you lot need to go away.”

“Levi be nice, I haven’t said hello to Hange yet.”

“Only for a few minutes.”

“Levi.”

“Fine.”

You smiled at Hange and opened your arms out to her. “Hug me.”

She gave you a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay, you must have kicked his sorry ass.”

You laughed. “I did.”

“You getting a restraining order?”

“Yeah, but he’ll go to prison for this anyway.” You sighed. “I’m just frustrated it had to come to this.”

“I want to kill him.”

You smiled. “You should stay away from him, because I know out of all of us, you are terrifying when you’re mad.”

She grinned. “I am.” She knelt down and sighed. “You know, you two should go on holiday together somewhere nice to make up from the one you didn’t get to finish.”

“I think we should all go on holiday. We all need a good break before the real hard work starts.”

Hans grinned. “I think that’s a great idea, we can all go to the same place but have our own rooms. We can be together, but also separate.”

Levi hummed. “I actually like this idea.” He noticed everyone staring. “Tch, I’m not some anti-social shit. You’re all my friends, and we’ve been through a tough time and having you lot close would make me happy.” He blushed a little. “Shut up.”

Erwin laughed. “We didn’t say anything.”

“And I don’t want you to.” He grabbed the back of your wheelchair. “Come on, we’re going to bed.”

You stared at your friends as you got wheeled backwards, then you waved at them. “Bye guys I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi had brought you home, you spent your first day sleeping almost all day. Today was your second day home, and you were enjoying Levi spooning you from behind, his lips pressed against the back of your head. You wished you could spoon him facing the other way around, but your hands and arms were healing.

You shuffled around onto your right side. “Ow!”

Levi opened his eyes. “What happened?”

You winced then let out a shaky breath. “Sorry, I wanted to face you but umm I forgot about my leg.”

“Hang on.” He wrapped his arms around you, then lay on his back with you on his chest. “Almost there.” He rolled you over onto his side of the bed. “Done, now you’re on your left side.”

You pouted. “This feels weird.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” He kissed your forehead. “We should get up, you need to take your meds and I need to change your bandages, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He got up and helped you sit up; he grabbed a long shirt of his and jogging bottoms. He helped you out of your pjs then put your bra on, then fresh underwear. He pulled his shirt over your head and patted your knees. “Why do you look so sad?”

You pulled a little face. “Because I’ve gone from this sexy woman to you to this weak and injured thing.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “No you haven’t, you are still very sexy to me.” He took your hand and placed it carefully on his chest. “Your fingertips feel that? My heart racing? Dressing you like I just did is hard for me; I just want to kiss you all over and make your body now just how much I love it, but you know how rough and passionate I can get.” He loved your little laugh. “I don’t want you to bust a stitch, because that really hurts, trust me.” He kissed you and hummed. “Now my strawberry wife to be, it’s time to get up.”

You smiled. “Alright, can I put my bottoms on?”

“No, I need to change the patch on your leg first then you can wear them. I’ll do that all downstairs.”

“Okay.” You stood up and held Levi’s hand, he took you to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. “Am I still sexy now?”

“Very.” He sighed, then he cleaned you up and led you down stairs and sat you down. “Fixing your leg is going to be hard.”

You sat sideways and put your right leg up, the shirt slipped down and showed a lot. “What could you possibly mean?”

He pinched your cheek. “Don’t be a shitty little brat.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t move.”

“Okay.”

He grabbed what he needed, then came over with tea, your meds and things to patch you up with. He knelt in front of you and took the patch off. “Alright, let’s see.” He hummed at your leg. “It looks good, really good this one. Might have your stitches out early.”

You watched him clean the wound. “That’s good news.”

“It is.” He put a fresh patch onto it. “There, now the big ones but you should have your meds before I do them.”

He sat next to you on the sofa, he picked up the first pill. “Open.” You opened your mouth and he popped it in. “Good now swallow with this.” He gave you tea, you drank. “Wonderful.”

You made a yuck noise. “Hate them.”

“I know, but you have to take them. Just a few more okay?”

You pouted and swallowed the rest of them. “Gone.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good girl, now let’s sort your arms and hands out.” He slowly unwrapped them, he held his breath. His heart almost broke when he saw the long cut that went across one arm to the other, there were a lot of stitches and it was deep. He let a wobbled sigh, he was trying not to cry at the sight, he gulped and controlled himself. “There’s umm…there’s parts that haven’t closed up yet so you are bleeding a bit.”

You looked down at the back of your arms, it looked bad, but at least it was a clean cut. “Wow…I umm haven’t really looked at it since umm I was cut.”

“Yeah you were drugged up when they cleaned and fixed it…”

You smiled at Levi. “It’s going to be a cool scar.”

He chuckled. “Yeah it is you badass strawberry.”

You giggled; you flinched a little as he cleaned it. “Ow.”

“Sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” He wrapped them back up. “You’re really good at that, and delicate.”

“Thank you.” He took your fingertips, then undid the bandages and stared at the cuts on your palms. “These are bad, but they don’t look infected…you must have gripped the knife hard.”

“I did, because if I didn’t it would have gone into my gut.”

He kissed you, he squeezed your wrists and nipped your lip. He deepened the kiss and dug his fingers into your hair. He tapped his forehead against yours, he welled up. “I could have lost you…I…you…you could have died…I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He gritted his teeth and started crying, he pulled away and covered his face with his hands as he cried.

You welled up; your heart shattered into a million pieces. “Oh Levi.”

You threw yourself at him, your arms wrapped around him tightly as you held him. You didn’t care about your stitches, all your wanted to do was to hold the man you loved as he cried. He tried to pull away from you, he said your name. “No, don’t you’ll make yourself bleed.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.”

“Well I don’t! My husband to be needs me right now to hold him, and if that means I’m going to bleed for a bit and feel pain then tough shit.” You kissed the side of his head. “I love you so much Levi that you’d never lose me, I proved that because I fought fucking hard and beat that shit head. I would never let anyone kill me, because I have you to live for. I’m not going anywhere, I’m not.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he gave you a squeeze. “Thank you, sweetie, thank you for saying that, for holding me, for fighting for us. Fuck, thank you for everything.” He pulled away a bit and kissed you. “I love you more than words can describe.”

You smiled and sniffed. “I know, and I love you too.” You tapped your forehead against his and laughed. “Now, don’t be mad but I got a bit of blood on your shirt on the back.”

He shook his head with a little smile. “Typical you little shit.”

“Strawberry brat.”

“Yes, sorry.” He sniffed and rubbed his face. “Alright, no more crying let’s fix your hands.” He inspected your arms, then your hands. It was your hands that had bled. He cleaned the wounds, then he patched them up. “There we go, all beautiful.”

You grinned at him. “Thank you.”

He pulled back your hair and looked at your head, the cut had scabbed over and didn’t need anything done to it. “You know, bath time is going to be a lot of fun.”

You rolled your eyes. “Trust you to make it pervy.”

“What? I just love my sexy bride and can’t wait to wash every inch of her.”

“The doctor warned you Levi Ackerman, she said no fooling around for a week.”

He sighed. “Torture.”

You smiled and looked to your tea. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you umm…could you get my tea for me?”

He picked it up. “Sure.” He placed it to your lips and helped you drink. “Better?”

You nodded. “Thanks, umm you going to help me eat?”

“Yep, I’ll be your hands.”

“Except for the toilet.”

“I’ll help.”

You laughed. “No, I can manage don’t worry but, holding a knife and fork or spoon will be hard. Maybe, we could get some paper straws in.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Sure.”

“Oh Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You held out your left hand. “Ring please.” He slipped on your engagement ring. “I’ll never get tired of that.”

He kissed the ring on your finger. “Nor will I.” He patted your legs. “Now, I was thinking ice cream for breakfast.”

“But Levi.”

“No buts, unless it’s your lovely butt.” You giggled at him then he kissed your cheek. “Now stay here.” He ran to the kitchen, got you a bowl full of ice cream and came back over. “Sit forward please.” You shuffled and watched Levi turn on the tv, then he gave you the remote. He sat behind you and pulled you back with one arm. “Alright, let’s help you out.” He held the bowl in front of you, then spoon fed you.

You laughed. “Come on Levi, this is a little silly.”

“Well how am I supposed to cuddle you and feed you at the same time? This is perfect.” He kissed the side of your head. “Now be quiet and let me do this for you.”

“Alright.” After he’d finished, he cleaned up then walked over with his phone. He took a picture of you with your arms lying on your legs, you looked over at him and smiled. “What’s with the picture?”

“I want people to know what you did, what you’ve been through, the police said I could and the guys think it’s a good idea.” He typed on his phone. “I’m showing them the progress of your healing, that okay?”

You smiled. “You know, I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, post away.”

He did and got instant replies, he read through them. “Wow…just…they’re all so nice. Good, this is really good.” Then he noticed a few odd comments, some saying you should have died. He turned his notifications off, he looked up at you and sighed. At least the majority of people gave overwhelming support, that’s all that mattered the very tiny pathetic few people who still didn’t like you were nothing.

You poked Levi’s tummy. “You okay?”

Levi looked at your cute smile, the worries he had washed away. “Yes, everything’s perfect…so, I was thinking.”

“Dangerous.”

“You still didn’t have your Christmas; this place is still decorated and I have lots of unopened gifts for you…we should have Christmas.”

You smiled. “Yeah, we should.” You lifted your arms a little. “But these make it hard, I won’t be able to cook or bake.”

“I’ll do that all, after all I am your personal chef.” He sat down and kissed you. “You’ll have to open your gifts very, very slowly.” He loved your little laugh. “Just the two of us, what do you say?”

You nodded. “Yes, let’s have a late Christmas. Oh, but I have no gifts for you.”

“Just being safe and happy is enough for me. Besides, we agreed Christmas is for you because my birthday interrupts that.”

You blew a raspberry. “I still wanna get you gifts.”

He sighed. “Fine, but I don’t want you leaving the house.”

You picked up your phone carefully. “That’s fine, I can order you things or get Hange to buy them for me.”

“Order, if shitty glasses finds out we’re having a little Christmas day together, she’ll go bat shit mental.”

“You’re right, I’ll order.” You typed carefully on your phone.

Levi leaned over. “What you buying?”

You leaned away and laughed. “Leviii, nooooo. It has to be a surprise!”

He nipped your neck. “I just realised.” He licked up and nibbled your earlobe. “It’s so easy to get you these days on account of the bound-up arms and hands, easy prey.”

You giggled as you flopped on the sofa, then Levi crawled over you. “You’re a bad man Levi Ackerman, a very bad man. But God do I love you.”

He ran his hand up your shirt to your breasts, he leaned down, licked your neck and growled. “You’re so cute, sweet, beautiful and sexy. Can I just eat you right now?”

You moaned at his touch; this was becoming dangerous. “The doctor said one week.”

He leaned one his elbow and poked your tummy. “For sex yeah, but this is different.”

You giggled. “Eating me, well your kind of eating me still counts.”

“What about on top of the clothes stuff?”

“I don’t think you can do that. You already have your hand up my shirt and on my boob.”

He hummed. “It’s not under your bra, my hand is on top, so that’s still on top of the clothes…technically.”

You sighed, this was actually a lot of fun, better than being upset all day and letting the man dote on you. “Alright, you have me there on that, but I can’t touch you and I hate that.”

He sat up and took his shirt off, your legs were either side of his hips. He checked the back of the shirt and saw the blood, he hummed then threw it to the side. He took your hand carefully, then placed your fingertips on his muscled stomach. “There, you can touch me.”

You smiled, you welled up a little and laughed. “I can, can’t I?” You sat up and laughed through tears as he moved them up to his pecs. “I can touch you.”

He moved them up to his jawline. “Whenever you want to touch me, just let me know and I’ll help you, or I’ll stop whatever I’m doing to let you touch me.” He used his free hand and wiped your tears away. “Just you wait when you’re healed up, your hands will be a little sensitive so it’ll feel nicer.”

You giggled. “I love you Levi.”

He gently placed your hand against his chest, he leaned forward and kissed you. “And I love you.” He said you name with a sweet smile.


	19. Chapter 19

You carefully got out of bed and walked past the mirror, you stopped and looked at your leg. You’d had the stitches taken out there because it’d healed quickly and it wasn’t too bad. Your palms were the worst these days, but your arms were good. You hand your arms lightly bandaged, your hands as well but with a little bit more. You could move them, and pick up a few things but Levi didn’t want you to push it too much because he wanted you to heal quickly with little damage.

You ran out to the balcony and smiled, Levi was in the kitchen with an apron on making Christmas food, today was your new Christmas. You walked down slowly and quietly; you just couldn’t help but feel giddy about this all. You slid up to Levi, you looked at what he was doing. “Merry Christmas.”

Levi jumped at you, he sighed and looked a little annoyed. “You should be in bed.”

“But you weren’t there.”

“Because I had this to make brat, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

You kissed his cheek. “It’s lovely.”

“Good, I’m glad…you need to get changed.”

You grinned at him. “Sure, I’ll go do that.”

“Ah, ah.” He grabbed the back of your shirt, he picked you up into his arms. “You’re not doing that on your own.”

You linked your arms around Levi’s neck and nuzzled against his neck. “Yes Levi.”

“You should let me dote on you more, so do as I tell you brat or there will be consequences.”

“What kind?”

“Bad kind.”

You pouted. “But I like it when you’re bad.”

He sat you down on the bed then kissed your forehead. “You need help with your teeth?”

You shook your head. “I think I can manage to clean them today.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You smiled at him as he moved about and got your things. “But I would love the help.”

He changed your clothes and got you to help a little, to keep your fingers moving, then he put you in a lovely red Christmas dress he’d bought you. He crouched in front of you. “Perfect.”

“Wait.” He looked up at you, you smiled at him then ran your fingers through his hair. “I just want to touch you, just for a little bit.”

He moved his head to your fingers to make it easier for you. “Tell me where.”

You ran some hair through your fingers, you smiled sadly. “Face.” He placed his hands on your thighs, he leaned up then took your hands and placed them on his jaw line. He smiled at you as you lightly traced his features, then his lips. He bit your fingers making you jump and squeal, you wiggled the tips of your fingers in his mouth. You laughed. “Leviiii.” He licked them. “Eeew! You weirdo.”

He let go and leaned closer to you. “You’re smiling and laughing again.” He hummed as he got you to lie back and giggle, he kissed your lips. You linked your arms around his neck and lightly tangled your fingers in his hair. He leaned on his arms and played with your hair, then he began singing grow old with you. You started laughing, he stopped. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just so sweet. Please finish.”

He finished the song, he dragged his lips to your ear and sang the last bit in your ear, then he kissed the spot. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Levi got off you, he carefully pulled you to your feet and helped you in the bathroom. “Now, let’s enjoy Christmas breakfast and then the rest of the day.” He led you downstairs, then he sat you down on the sofa and gave you some tea. “Enjoy, rest and watch stupid Christmas movies.”

You smiled at him. “Is Santa coming to visit?”

“No.”

“But I want Santa.”

“You’re not getting Santa.”

“Thought this was supposed to be my Christmas?”

He squeezed your face as his eyebrow twitch. “Stop being a shitty little selfish brat.”

You smiled, you loved teasing him so much. “Bad Christmas then.”

“What do you want from me? To dress up as Santa?”

You hummed. “All I’ll say is, if you were Santa? I’d definitely want to sit on that lap.” You saw him blush. “You know the kind, up and down.”

He let go of your face and folded his arms. “You were messing with me, weren’t you?”

You laughed. “You make it too easy.”

He sat next to you and sighed; he ran his hands through his hair. “I swear you’ll give me a heart attack someday.”

You kissed his cheek, then sat sideways on his lap. “So, is this where I’m supposed to tell you what I want for Christmas?”

“You’ll get nothing at this rate, a lump of coal.”

“A lump of coal?” You gasped. “It’s what I’ve always wanted, I like hard things.”

“Brat.”

You kissed his cheek. “It makes a mess too if you touch it enough.”

He covered your mouth with his hand, his face flushed red. “Would you stop it? You’re driving me insane, how is it possible you turn everything sexual?” You winked at him. He let out a sigh, then he hugged you tightly. “You’re too much sometimes.”

“Sorry.”

He kissed your cheek over and over. “Don’t be, it’s just you make my heart race sometimes. What do you want to watch?”

“Die hard.”

“That’s not a Christmas movie.”

“Your face isn’t a Christmas movie!”

“What?”

“And yet, I want to watch it all day on Christmas. Take that! Besides, it happened on Christmas eve and an office Christmas party and the end of the movie is on Christmas day…you don’t care, do you? You’re just messing with me.” He cracked and began laughing at you, you lightly hit his chest. “You are so mean!”

He caught your hands. “I get it now why you teased me, because that was a lot of fun.”

You tapped your forehead against his temple. “Mean.”

“Yeah well, you were mean to me.”

“I was kinky about it, you made me go on a rant.”

He hummed at you. “It was cute.” He saw you pout. “Alright, alright let’s put your movie on and I’ll get you breakfast. Sound good?”

“Fine.”

He poked your cheek. “I should call you grumpy.” He shifted you off him, he kissed your head where your cut was. “Stay here and enjoy, I’ll be right back okay?”

“Okay.”

He kissed your temple. “It’s snowing as well.”

You giggled. “Levi, you have to leave you know?”

“Sorry, I’m going now to finish your breakfast.” You enjoyed your movie, then with the help of Levi you had your breakfast. “Okay, you can open your gifts now.”

You smiled. “And you can open yours, sorry they’re badly wrapped but I mean I don’t have much use of my hands.”

“You did a lovely job. It means a lot that you tried.”

“Open yours first, because I’ll take a while because of my hands and you bought me FOUR MASSIVE BAGS FULL of things.”

He blushed. “Sorry.” He opened his gifts slowly; you’d bought him a few things to make him happy. You’d gotten him a lovely pair of shoes, smart ones and another was a biker military style. Then you’d gotten him some fancy cravats, because he loved wearing them to special occasions. You got him a long necklace with a little heart that opened up to reveal a picture of you and him, you felt silly but Levi adored it. He opened the last one, it was a big box. He stared at the box.

You grinned. “It’s a Roomba!”

He opened it up and got it out, you’d put google eyes on it. “You’re an idiot…but I love him.” He turned him on and put him on the ground and watched it go. “He’s really cute.”

“I’m glad, sorry none of your gifts are super amazing.”

“They’re perfect.” He pushed the bags towards you. “You’re turn.”

You opened up the gifts, there were tones of clothes for you, and cuddly toys. He’d bought you a lot of jewellery for different occasions. You favourite thing was a necklace, it was similar to the one you got him but a little different, the one he got you was a heart but on one side was his initials and the other side was yours but you knew. “This A, it’s for Ackerman, right?”

Levi blushed. “Yes, because we’ll be married soon and you want to take my name.”

You turned your back to him. “It’s wonderful. Can you?”

“Sure.”

You smiled as he put it on you, you lightly touched it. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad.”

You opened more presents, you were kind of overwhelmed by clothes, jewellery, toys and games. “There’s so much Levi, I’m kind of drowning in presents.”

He sat there with a content smile on his face. “Sorry, but I just wanted to spoil you loads. I mean, I never did for such a long time and I don’t understand why I didn’t. I guess I was so focused on being with you, making you happy that I didn’t buy you anything. To me presents don’t measure how much you love someone, your actions and words do. Plus, I was kind of scared to buy you things, that I might get it wrong.”

“I’m very happy that you thought about me this much.” You giggled. “My things won’t seem so lost in the wardrobe now.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He got up and gathered your things. “I will put your clothes, shoes and other things away.”

You hugged the massive teddy bear Levi got you, then you flopped down onto it and used it like a bed. “Kay!”

Levi packed everything away, then he cuddled you as you watched TV then you had dinner. Levi had done an amazing job; it was perfect and close to professional level meal. Then in the evening, the two of you spent it cuddling on the sofa.

 

 

 

 

 

You smiled at the nurse, she got everything organised. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yes, I can’t wait to be free of these bandages and stitches.”

She smiled. “I can imagine. Alright, let’s see how they are.” She unwrapped them both, she moved your hand and arms about. “Wonderful, they look perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yes, they are ready to come out. Just do some after care with the scars okay?”

“I will.” She got the scissors, then began cutting. You winced a little as she pulled the stitches out. “Is it meant to hurt a bit?”

She nodded and smiled. “Yeah, because your body has healed over and around the stitches. And it looks like you’ve healed really well.” She started on your other arm. “Your fiancée really looked after you.”

You blushed. “He did.”

“Must be an exciting day for him as well, being free from helping you.”

You laughed. “Actually, I think he enjoyed it.”

“Wish my husband was like that.”

You giggled. “It’s nice, but I’ve hated not being able to hug him without busting the stitching.”

She moved your hands and began cutting the stitching on your palms. “That sounds hard, you two big huggers then?”

You nodded. “We are.”

“Cute.” She wiped your hands; you flinched a little. “All done. Looks like you’re a little sensitive, that’s normal for a while.”

You squeezed your hands carefully. “Wow, that feels amazing to do that.”

She laughed and moved her things away. “Be careful though, as I said your hands are sensitive so, don’t overwhelm yourself.”

“Got it.”

“Well you’re free to go now.”

You shook her hand; she was right it was sensitive. “Thank you for helping.”

“No problem, have a nice day dear.”

You walked out the room and back into the waiting area, Levi was sat there talking to a little girl, he took something from her and signed it. You smiled and wandered over. “What a cute little girl.”

Levi ruffled the girl’s hair. “She’s my biggest fan.”

The little girl looked up at you, she gasped. “Strawberry lady!” She bounced up and down. “You umm are marrying Levi!”

You crouched down to her height. “I am! Do you want a picture with Levi?”

“Please!”

Her mum handed her phone over. “Thank you for this.”

You smiled at her. “Always happy to help such a sweet and kind fan out.”

Levi knelt on the floor next to the girl, the two of them talked sweetly. The mother smiled. “After all you two have been through as well this Christmas, you two are just a blessing.”

Levi smiled when you took the picture, he stared at the scars on your arms and gave you a loving smile. Levi looked to the mother. “We can’t let a bad event change us and make us scared of fans, there are people like your cute daughter here who mean no harm and want to help us.” He pinched the girl’s cheek making her giggle. “Makes me happy, because you are adorable.”

The girl blushed. “Thank you, Levi. Thank you, strawberry.”

He gave her a big hug, then you hugged her. Levi got his phone out. “Can I have one picture? I want to post it. That’s if you’re okay with that mum?”

The mum nodded. “That’s fine, wonderful actually.”

You pushed the mother towards Levi. “Have the picture with him.”

She blushed. “Oh, I wouldn’t look good next to your fiancée.”

You laughed. “I tell myself that all the time, imagine how I’ll feel on my wedding day standing next to him. However, he’s a wonderful guy and he doesn’t care about looks. He likes people for who they are.”

She smiled. “Alright.”

Levi picked up the little girl and put her on his hip, then he put his arm around the mum. You took the picture and smiled, he looked good with the little girl, like a dad. He put her down and smiled. “It’s lovely to see you both, thank you for keeping me company while I wait for my fiancée.”

The mum took her daughter’s hand. “Say bye, bye Lilly.”

She waved as you and Levi left. “Bye!”

You smiled at Levi, he walked to the car with you then looked at you. “What?”

“Nothing, you just looked really good with that little girl, that’s all.”

He hummed. “So did you when you talked to her, and hugged her…I know it’s too early to be thinking but, do you want kids?”

You blushed. “Do you?”

You both stopped by his car, you stared at each other. Levi gulped and looked away from you. “Y-yes, I would actually love a lot of children.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, but you have to carry the children for nine months and having loads would be mean of me.”

You giggled and hugged Levi tightly. “I would love children with you, I really would, but you’re right we should wait…and not too many, as you said I have to carry the kids.”

He kissed your temple loads and danced with you a little. “That’s wonderful news. You’ve made me so happy, thank you so much.”

You laughed at him. “Oh, hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You stepped back and pulled your arms to your chest. “Look, all healed up.”

Levi traced the scar across both. “It looks good, amazing actually.”

You smiled. “Wanna see the best part?”

“Please.”

You showed him the palm of your hands. “I can use my hands now.”

Levi lightly took your fingers, he looked the scars over then lifted your hands up, then kissed the scars. “I’m so happy.”

You gasped. “Wow, she was right when she said I’d be sensitive.”

He ran your palms across his face, you loved how smooth his skin was, then you felt some stubble. “That feel nice?”

You shyly nodded. “It feels lovely, but you have stubble.”

“I do?”

“Yeah.” You laughed. “You getting scruffy on me?”

He pouted and held your hips, he pulled you closer and kissed you. “I’m not, but I will punish you for being mean.”

“How?” He rubbed his cheek against yours, you squealed as you felt his stubble against your skin. “Leviii!”

He cuddled you. “Okay, no more teasing. What do you want to do now that you can use your hands?”

You hummed. “I actually want to go home.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I want to drink my own tea, have a long bath, swim in your heated pool, give you a massage.”

Levi raised his brow. “I like the massage part.”

“Oh and this.”

“What?”

You took his hand and held it, you squeezed and smiled. “Much better.”

He took your other hand and squeezed; he loved the little smile on your face. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

 

 

 

 

You massaged Levi’s shoulders, then you worked your way up to his neck. You were on cloud nine being able to do this for Levi, having your hands back was the best thing ever. You stopped and wrapped your arms and legs around Levi, your chest pressed firmly against Levi. You kissed his cheek and ran your hands up and down his chest and stomach. “So soft, so cuddly.”

“You are too cute.” He showed you his phone. “What do you think of this hotel?”

You smiled. “Looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Where is it?”

“Bahamas.”

You squeezed Levi. “What about the price?”

He turned and kissed your cheek. “It’s nothing.”

“But.”

“Sweetie.”

“Sorry, but you know I come from a job and past where money was a worry.”

“I know, but it’s not now.”

You flicked through some of the pictures, it just looked perfect for the two of you. “The others coming?”

He nodded. “We all need to get away. Don’t worry, they won’t have a room near us. I’ll make sure we have the honeymoon suite.”

You clapped your hands. “Wonderful.”

“Hey, hands back on me please.”

You kissed his shoulder. “Sorry.” You slipped your hands under his shirt; you loved the feeling of his skin on your sensitive hands. “This better?”

He hummed. “Much, I’ve missed your touch.”

“I’ve missed touching you.” You moved your hands to his back, you pushed them up causing his shirt to go over his head.

Levi frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I want to touch you more, I couldn’t for over a week. You’d be surprised how much you use your hands for things.” You moved his shirt more. “Take this off please.”

Levi took his shirt off, he lay on the sofa on his back and carried on browsing on his phone. “There, do what you want strawberry.”

You sat on his upper thighs and right on his manhood. You ran your hands up his abs to his pecs, you pressed and moved your hands to the sides and enjoyed the bumps of his ribs. “This is perfect, your skin is so soft.” You traced some scars on him. “These sensitive like mine?”

He hummed. “A little, but they’re not as sensitive as they used to be but still more than the rest of my skin.”

You traced some of the lines then stopped. “You’re lovely.”

Levi moved his phone away. “Don’t stop.”

You giggled. “You like me touching you?”

“I do.”

“Alright.” You leaned down as you ran your hands up his body, you leaned down and rested the side of your head against his chest and listened to his heart. “You’re nervous.”

“I told you, my heart always races when you touch me.”

You turned your head and kissed where his heart was over and over. “Steady you beautiful thing.”

Levi hummed; you loved the vibration of it on your lips. “Saying that won’t fix it, you’ll make it worse.”

You patted his skin, then you closed your eyes and sighed with a smile on your face. “You’re warm and it’s making me sleepy.”

“Nap then sweetie, don’t mind me I’m still looking at the hotel.” He looked down, but you were asleep already. He ran his hand up and down your back, then he kissed your head now and then. He put his phone down, then wrapped his arms around you and smiled. He was so happy to have you all better, to have you touching him again and to have you. He just wanted to have you with him always.

He thought about wedding locations, where would be best for the two of you. He didn’t want it to be massive, he just wanted a nice small event. He could see the two of you in a nice garden getting married, maybe his garden. That would mean, the two of you were in a safe place and could have a small amount of people around. No nosy people. His garden was massive, and the house was big enough for a group of people as well. He was thinking tents, with fairy lights just like that special first night together you had.

His thought process was broken when you woke up, but you weren’t fully awake. You got off Levi, then wobbled about and went to the bathroom, you wandered back over but were going the wrong way. Levi jumped off the sofa and grabbed you, he turned you around and moved you towards the sofa. You mumbled under your breath, but Levi couldn’t hear you. He leaned over. “Hey, what was that?”

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s chest, you sighed. You linked your arms around his neck, you leaned up as your lips dragged across his skin. “Why are you half naked?”

“Because you wanted me to take my shirt off.”

You kissed him and stumbled back you pulled your shirt off, but Levi just stepped back and watched. “There, we’re even.” You looked down at your bra. “Wait.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” He picked you up and put you over his shoulder. “Time to wake up.” He bounced you on your shoulder a few times.

You frowned and woke up. You put your hands on Levi’s back. “What are you doing?”

“You started stripping.”

“I did?”

“Yep.”

You laughed. “Sorry, wait you probably liked it.”

“I did until you went to take your bra off, you know I love stripping you.”

“You do, now can you put me down?”

“Sure.” He dropped you onto your feet, he grabbed your shirt and offered it to you. “Here.”

You hummed. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

He grabbed your hips; you jumped and wrapped your legs around him his waist and your arms around his neck. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

You kissed him and hummed, you ran your hands through his hair, he squeezed your bum. “What would you like to do now my wonderful wife to be?”

“I’d like a bath, because I can actually have one without help.”

“Sure, I’ll make your bath for you.”

You giggled. “Why do you look so sad?”

“Because you don’t need me so much anymore.”

You kissed his cheek. “You want to share the bath with me?”

“You sure you want me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

You kissed his cheek over and over, his sad face went to a lovely happy one, you’d really made his day. “Remember Levi, my scars are sensitive so it can’t be too hot.”

He kissed your temple. “Got it.”

 

 

 

 

 

You stared up at the ceiling in the hotel lobby, you had a lovely summer dress on with a big hat and glasses, Levi wanted to hide you a bit just in case of fans. Levi and Erwin were checking everyone in, while you were in your own world and Mike and Hange were play fighting. You asked Hans to go, but he wanted to stay at home with his husband because they were going through an adoption process. So, it was band members only and you.

Hange and Mike ran past you, you smiled at them. “Oi you two? Slow down and calm down.” They stopped running. “Come over here now and behave.”

They walked over, both pouting slightly. Hange plopped down onto a seat. “Sorry mum.”

You played with her hair. “Don’t call me mum you little brat.”

She hugged your side and snuggled her face against you. “Okay.”

You looked at Mike, you smiled at him. “You alright?”

He nodded. “Just looking forward to this holiday, it was a good idea to book it.” He sniffed the air. “The air has never been so fresh; it makes me happy. Besides, we’ve has so much snow I just want the sun.”

Levi wandered over and sighed. “Alright, we have room keys ready. You lot are on the bottom floor with is in the celeb section, you have views of the ocean and can walk to it. You guys have your own pool as well. Me and the strawberry are in the ground floor a little walk from you right on the beach, we have a separate pool to you guys. Any issues?”

Mike hummed with a smile. “Yeah, don’t make too much noise you two. I would like to get some sleep.”

You hit Mike’s gut and laughed. “Mind out the gutter you.”

Erwin handed out the key cards. “This holiday is about us relaxing and bonding, so be independent and do your own things but don’t forget to hang out with each other. We’re a band, a team and most importantly, we’re a family. Have fun though.” He smiled at Levi. “Oh, and Levi? Don’t hog this young beauty too much, she may be your fiancée but she’s a dear friend to the rest of us.”

Levi pouted. “Yeah, yeah I get it.” He reached out and took your hand, he pulled you to your feet. “Come on, let’s all get settled in our rooms for two weeks of relaxing.” You walked with Levi, he pulled his suitcase and you pulled your own down the path towards a quiet area.

The individual rooms were lovely big houses, they had a huge lovely swimming pool with their own restaurant and bar. It was a nice get away from all the noise and fans, the best part was how close to the beach they were. The guys were going to have a nice relaxing time. You just couldn’t get over how clear the water was, or how white the sand was as well.

Hange squealed. “This is amazing! Well done Levi!”

Levi growled as Hange hugged him. “Get off shitty glasses, don’t hug me unless you’ve had a shower or bath recently.” He put his hand on her face, then shoved her away.

Hange whined and looked at you, she moaned your name. “Your husband is being mean to me!”

You ruffled her hair. “It’s okay, and he’s not my husband yet.”

She blew a raspberry. “But you two are practically married already.”

You sighed, but Erwin saved you. He grabbed the back of Hange’s shirt and pulled her away. “Come on you crazy base player, we’ll go to our rooms. Levi has our room numbers, so they can visit us when they can. As regards to visiting them, text them beforehand okay? This holiday is the most important for them, especially our lovely little thing.” Erwin said you name with such love. “She’s fully healed now, but her scars are sensitive and she needs to face a lot of nightmares with the fight.” He sighed. “We all agree?”

Mike hummed with a smile. “I agree, I can smell on her this bubbling nightmare waiting to grab her.” He put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Make sure you stay by her when she sleeps or naps.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks for the advice, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

You pulled a little face; you were a little worried because you knew you were due a nightmare. “Thanks guys, have a nice night.”

Levi tugged you along. “Come on.”

You both walked along further, it wasn’t too far but just enough away from the others so you could have your own little world. It was a lovely hut of a room. You had a big living room with massive doors to open out and view the ocean and mountains to the side. There was a pool partly in the room, then it went outside. So, you could swim inside, and out. The bedroom was massive and again had doors that opened out to the private beach for the two of you. The bed was huge and looked perfect to roll around in with Levi. The bathroom was a deep bath, with a waterfall shower as well.

You dropped your bag and walked around. “This is amazing…I’ve never been in a place like this before…wow.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “I’m glad you like it. I’m going to have to pull out all the stops for our honeymoon.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “We should go to bed, it’s late.”

You nodded and yawned. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He let you go. “Make us a cup of tea, while I’ll unpack, you know I’m very fast at that.”

You laughed. “You are.” You sighed and started making cups of tea, only small ones then you sat down in the living room and looked out at the ocean and the star filled sky. Levi joined you after a while, he flopped down into the seat next to you and put his arm around you. Levi kissed the side of your head, you giggled at him. “You keep kissing me there tonight.”

“Because you’re due a nightmare and well, my mum used to kiss my wounds, and I kissed your scars…I just…I’m hoping the kisses fix your head.”

You put your empty cup down, you turned and hugged Levi tightly and nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck. “If I have a nightmare, I know you’ll be there for me. I’m scared, but I’m ready. This holiday is for healing.”

He finished he tea and hummed. “It is, now come on, bed time.”

You jumped up and ran to the bedroom, you threw your things and slipped on a shirt then jumped into bed. Levi only wore tight boxers to bed; he didn’t want to overheat. He cuddled you lightly as you both fell asleep, though the doors were closed you could lightly hear the waves crashing on the sand. It was peaceful, relaxing and made you feel safe.

Levi never was a deep sleeper, he was just on the cusp of it, so when he heard whimpering, he woke up right away. He opened his eyes and sat up slightly, you had your back to him. You rolled onto your back allowing Levi to see your pained face, you were sweating as well. He gently placed his hand on your chest, then he made circular motions.

His heart broke when he saw you beginning to cry, he didn’t want you to be in this pain anymore. He leaned over and kissed your forehead. He whispered your name to you. “I’m here, I’m right here.” He kissed your forehead again. “Listen to my voice sweetie, come back to me okay? I’ll keep you safe. I love you so much my little strawberry. You’re okay.”

You opened your eyes and gasped, you sniffed back tears. “Levi?”

“I’m right here sweetie, I told you I’d protect you.”

You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I heard your voice, I did, I heard you calling to me.” You cupped his face and kissed him. “Thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and began kissing you over and over, then he deepened the kiss and became more passionate. He rolled over onto you, his hand dragged up the outside of your right thigh and stopped at your scar. “Tell me what you saw.”

You cupped his face, then your hands slid to the back of his head on his short cut hair. “Something dark chased me down, like a monster version of Rin, but it wasn’t him it was your fans as well. I wasn’t stabbed with knives, it was claws just grabbing and scratching, then there was the…” You gulped. “Chains, they stuck into your skin and the pain was bad. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t have you or find you at all. Then I was left in the dark, I was all alone, then I watched you move on with life. You met someone else, you built a relationship with her and got married. You were happy, she was happy and your kids then you grew old together and I was just left chained up alone and in the dark.”

Levi kissed you deeply, then he turned it passionate once again as his hand travelled higher. “The body remembers pain, that’s what it did for you. However, the whole me leaving you would never happen. I’d never marry another person. You are the only person for me. No matter what, I will always find you and save you.”

You smiled and laughed. “That’s what you did, when you called out to me my chains broke. You came running in, you pulled me free and saved me.”

“And I always will. I love you so much, you are my reason for living. I will marry you, even if I have to quit my job, fight hordes or zombie fans and kill people. I will have you as mine for life.” He kissed you making you giggle. “We’re supposed to grow old together, have kids, be happy. We can run away together if you want?”

You laughed. “Leviii.”

“I’m not joking.”

You hugged him as you blushed. “We’re not running anywhere. We’re facing everyone and everything head on.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a little heavy, if you’re not going to help me christen the bed then can you roll off me so we can fall asleep.”

He stared at you and hummed. “So, I have a choice, break in this bed, or cuddle you…”

“Yeah, so what are you going to choose?” You shifted your legs making his pelvis press against yours. “I’ll tell you what, I do have a preference.”

Levi studied your face; he saw your pupils had enlarged. “I think I know.” He gently grinded against you, you moaned instantly. He licked a line up your neck and nipped your jawline. “I want to eat you up and make you whimper and moan, then I want to make love to you and remind you how much I love you and will stay with you for forever.”

You smiled at him and dug your fingers into his hair. “Good choice.” You yanked him closer and kissed him, his kiss and touch just made the nightmare and worries wash away. You’d missed Levi so much, being ill and talking to the police and being in hospital had prevented you two from being intimate and celebrating your engagement. So, you were looking forward to tonight so much.


	20. Chapter 20

Levi ran his hand up and down your bare back, he’d managed to wear you out last night so you passed out after rolling around in the sheet’s multiple times. He leaned over and kissed between your shoulder blades, you hummed at him and turned your head slightly to look at him. You were completely melting into the bed on your stomach from exhaustion. 

You smiled at Levi, he was lying on his side with the sheets just above his manhood, so you got lots of muscle and the lovely v shape of his. “Morning Levi.”

“Morning beautiful, did you sleep better?”

You nodded. “I did, you filled my mind with you.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “It wasn’t the only thing that was filled with me.”

You blushed then laughed. “Look at you getting all flirty and dirty.”

“Did I make you proud?”

“Yes.” You rolled onto your back and stretched. “I ache.” You smirked at Levi. “Hey perv? Face is up here.”

Levi looked away from your boobs with little love bites all over. “Sorry.”

You sat up and hugged your legs to your chest, you rubbed your eyes and looked around. “This place is so nice.”

Levi sat up and hugged you from behind and looked outside. “We forgot to close the curtains.”

“Well it’s a good job this place is private.” You got up and wobbled a little before changing into your swim costume, you walked past Levi as he stared at you and cleaned up in the bathroom. “You getting ready or what?”

“I am, I just wanted to watch you for a bit.” 

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Well you better get that ass moving, because we have to have breakfast and then I’m going for a swim.” You hummed. “But I need help putting on sun cream, can you help?”

He growled. “I’d love to help.”

“Control yourself, give me a little rest before you jump my bones again.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You went into the living room and ordered breakfast from the hotel, then you made some tea for you and Levi. You opened the doors up by pressing a button, you dipped your toe in the pool inside and just couldn’t wait to get in. You looked up and admired the view you and Levi had; it was just perfect. 

You turned your head to see Levi walk in with tight swim shorts, his shirt off and his hair slicked back and wet. He looked up at you and smiled a little. “Morning strawberry.” You squealed and ran and jumped at him, he caught you as you wrapped your legs around him. You kissed his cheek over and over. He hummed. “Well, this is a nice good morning gift.”

“Sorry, you just look so good.”

“Thank you.” He spun you around. “You look really yummy this morning. So, what do you want to do?”

“I would like to eat my breakfast, then get into the pool and snuggle with you. What about you?”

He hummed and nipped your neck to your ear. “I have something in mind, but someone said they needed to rest.”

You pressed your hands against his cheeks. “Boo, stop pouting.” You kissed him loads on the lips then his nose. “Breakfast.” You jumped off Levi and went to run to the door, but he grabbed the back of your swim costume and pulled you back. “Yes?”

“I’ll get the breakfast because you look way too good in this, go sit down.”

You smiled and went the outside sitting area, you snuggled in your seat and watched the sea for a moment, it was so peaceful. You looked up as Levi walked over, he placed the breakfast on the table then sat with his arm around you. You hugged Levi and kissed his cheek. “I’m hungry, but I just want to kiss you loads.”

“Well you need to eat, then when you’ve done that you can do anything you want.”

You smiled. “Okay grumpy.” You sat up and ate your food, then you almost downed your tea. For once, you’d managed to eat faster than Levi. You ran to the bathroom, cleaned up then went to the indoor part of the pool and got in. You swam under then up, then you went all the way to near where Levi was. You rested your arms on the edge and smiled at Levi. “You coming in?”

“Yes, but I have to clean up.”

You smiled and swam towards the main pool. “Sure, but hurry I’m all wet and partly naked.”

Levi groaned. “Such a bad strawberry sometimes.”

“Why don’t you come in here and punish me then? This naughty strawberry already has some nice bruises on it, why don’t you add more?”

Levi stared at you and saw the love bites you were talking about, he had to admit when he saw them, he bit and marked you a lot. “Death of me.”

You swam around and lay back, you sighed and closed your eyes, it was so nice. You smiled when you felt the water shift, then a light kiss on your forehead. “Hello Levi.”

“Hello beautiful. Did you miss me?”

You opened your eyes and smiled at him. “Always.” You turned around, linked your arms around his neck and pressed yourself against Levi. You kissed him making him slide his hands across your lower back. He squeezed making you gasp; he deepened the kiss making you moan and tangle your fingers in his wet hair. 

Levi pulled from your lips as you kissed his cheek loads. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but slow down little strawberry. We have a long time together; I want to make the most of it instead of looking back and remembering us just…you know…”

You giggled and hugged Levi, you rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. “I get it honey, it’s just being hurt for as long as I was, I missed out on touching you.”

“I know.” He rubbed your back and moved about with you. “How about I make it up to you?”

“Okay, but you don’t need to.” He kissed your head then began humming one of his love songs, the first one he’d ever written for you. You instantly smile and hummed along with him, then he came to a stop. “I have one for you.”

“Oh?”

You started singing grow old with you to Levi, he instantly smiled and tapped his forehead against yours and sang with you and the new headboard lyrics. You smiled at the end. “You know, I think we’ll be singing that song for years.”

“I hope so.” He kissed you. “When you’re old and still a perfect strawberry, I’ll sing it to you as often as possible.” He blushed a little. “I’ll sing it to our kids as well.”

You giggled. “Evan and Yumi will be our boy and girl, then Kuchel and.”

Levi kissed you. “Stop, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.”

“You always know what to say to make me happy.”

“LEVIIIII!” You looked to see Hange and the others, she grinned big at you. “Stop making out and entertain us!”

He growled and looked at Hange as the others got into the pool. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? Mind keeping it the fuck down?”

She pouted and looked at you. “Strawberry?”

You sighed and let Levi go, he wasn’t too happy about that. You opened your arms out. “Come here then crazy lady.”

She jumped in and hugged you. “Yaaaaay! Best friends!” Levi sighed and swam over to Erwin and Mike, they had a quiet conversation you couldn’t hear. Hange picked you up a bit then took you inside. “Drinks!”

You watched her climb out of the pool. “Make sure to clean up after yourself, you know what Levi’s like.”

She waved you off. “Yeah, yeah. I got this don’t worry.”

You laughed at her as she busied herself making drinks, then she sat on the edge and handed you your drink. You sighed. “So, how’s your room?”

“Amazing!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s the best thing ever. You and Levi should come to the main part of the hotel sometime, you know instead of hiding here.”

“I’d love to.”

She grinned. “Good!”

  
  
  
  


You walked with Levi on the beach, you were hugging his arm and rested your head on his shoulder as the sun started to lower. Hange was right, the main part of the hotel was lovely. You adored the sights, but most of all adored Levi. You stopped a moment, wiggled your toes in the sand and bent over to pick up a nice shell. 

Levi cupped your hands with the shell. “It’s beautiful.”

You smiled. “It’s cute, that’s for sure.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’re cuter.”

“Thank you.”

He took the shell, put it in his pocket and pulled you along. “Come on.”

You smiled and admired him in his crisp white shirt and tight trouser, you were impressed that he had nothing on his feet. You followed behind him; he’d been acting very unusual today and, in the build up to the holiday. You just let him be his cute weird self, you were hoping it wasn’t something bad. He’d been happy weird. 

You laughed at him. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere special.” He stopped. “Close your eyes.”

“Levi.”

“Please.”

You sighed. “Okay.” He took your hand and walked with you, you couldn’t help but laugh as he sped up. “Slow down Levi, I don’t want to trip.”

“Just a little longer.” He stopped and caught you as you ran forward. “Stop, okay we are ready to go.” He kissed your forehead. “Now, open your eyes.”

You did and saw a little archway with your friends sat in white chairs, Hans at the end under the arche. You even saw Shogo waiting, he looked a little sad but happy. He was the way he was because he’d accepted his feelings would never work out how he wanted, you were never his and never would be. Shogo was just glad he felt this kind of love, and he knew he’d feel it again someday.

You looked up at Levi. “What’s all this?”

He blushed. “Our wedding.”

You gasped and welled up. “Really?”

“Really.”

You jumped and hugged him, then you let go and blushed when you realised everyone was watching. You looked up to Hange, she lifted a flower crown up and placed it on your head. “Prefect.” She pushed Levi. “Go get ready while I sort out your girlfriend.”

“Tch, fine.”

She took your hand and pulled you along to a little tent, you were hidden from others. She lifted up a long white flowing dress. “I know it’s not a wedding dress, but it’s summer and hot here plus, you’ll look a dream in it.”

“Thank you.” You smiled and took your dress off and put the wedding dress on, you loved how perfect it was. You twirled around; it was so magical. You noticed it was low cut, but Hange was always such a horn dog really. “It’s perfect.” 

She tied a bit at the back. “There’s a strawberry on the back here, oh and.” She placed a little strawberry on the front of your crown. “There. Sweet as a strawberry.”

You smiled at her then let out a little sigh. “Okay, let’s get married.”

She clapped her hands and giggled. “Shortest engagement ever.”

You laughed. “No way, I’m sure there is one shorter.”

She cupped your face. “Either way, I think you two have been married since the moment you got together. You are so perfect for each other. I love you both so much. Now, let’s get you married.”

“Yes!” You walked with her towards the archway, Hange escorted you all the way down to Hans and Levi. You couldn’t stop smiling at him, and you noticed he couldn’t stop smiling back at you. You gave Hange your flowers, then you took Levi’s hand. “Hey.”

He smiled. “Hey, you look amazing.”

“Thank you, you look wonderful as well.”

He looked down at himself. “I didn’t change much.”

“Well I’d love to eat you up.”

He blushed. “You always know how to get my heart racing.”

Hans cleared his throat. “We ready?”

“Yes.” Levi looked at you. “Are you?”

“Yes.”

Hans grinned. “Good.” He started the short service, then looked to Levi. “Vows.”

Levi nodded, he took both your hands and looked into your eyes. “You know, from the moment you called me a prick I knew I was in love.” You and everyone laughed. “Then you crumbled and said you were sorry; I fell even more in love. You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring, funniest, hell you are everything and more. I love you so much and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You looked down at Levi’s hands. “You are still a prick.” You giggled. “But I love you more than life itself. You are my everything, you’ve been there for me through thick and thin. I love you Levi and I want to grow old with you.” You sighed. “Sorry, I’m not the best at getting my words out.”

Levi smiled and brushed your cheek. “You don’t need to; your face paints a thousand words. I can see how much you love me.”

Hans put his hand between you and Levi. “No kissing yet you two.”

“Tch, fine.”

“The rings.” He watched as you and Levi put them on, then he smiled at Levi. “Alright my favourite couple ever, you two can kiss because you are now husband and wife. Now you can kiss her Levi, I know you’ve been desperate to.”

Levi cupped your face, he stepped closer and pressed his body against yours. You both smiled and laughed a little. He ran his thumb over your cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” The two of you kissed to the sounds of your friends cheering. “Let’s sign those papers and make it official.”

“That’s foreplay talk.”

You laughed and hugged him as the two of you walked down to the signing station, you put your name and Levi put his. You gasped. “I’m Mrs Ackerman now.”

Levi kissed your temple and hummed. “My Mrs Ackerman.”

“Yes, yours.” He picked you up and carried you to the tent, you squealed at him. “Levi!”

“What? I want to treat my wife the way she deserves.” He put you down then pulled you to the cake, he hugged you from behind then held the knife with you. Everyone gathered around with their cameras, you cut the cake and got a slice. 

You smiled. “You hungry Levi?”

“I am.”

“Good.” You shoved cake into and against his mouth, you laughed at him. “It looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He grabbed you making you squeal. “Come here.”

“Levi noooo!”

He kissed you, you wiggled a little then enjoyed the cake flavoured kiss. He pulled away. “You look great.”

You laughed. “Thank you. I bet you’re dying to get cleaned now.”

“I am.” You grabbed a napkin and cleaned him up. “Thank you honey.”

You cleaned yourself, then you kissed his cheek. “Happy now?”

“Very. I’m married to the woman of my dreams; I have my friends around me and I’m in a perfect location.”

  
  
  
  
  


You sat on the sofa with a little boy to your right, he had raven hair, bright eyes and the cutest smile. He was watching the tv in the green room, it was playing a music video of a cat and a little strawberry who met. He jumped off the sofa and ran closer, he bounced up and down as you held a little girl on your lap with a strawberry hat on. 

The boy pointed at the tv as the cat licked the strawberries cheek, then they both turned into anime versions of you and Levi. He pointed at the girl in a strawberry dress and red hair. “Mummy!”

You smiled. “Yes Evan.”

He pointed at the guy with cat ears and tail. “That’s daddy!”

You laughed. “Sure is.”

The little girl wiggled her arms. “Dada!”

You squeezed her. “That’s it Yumi, that’s daddy as a cat.”

“Kitty!”

Evan ran over and reached out for Yumi. You put her down onto her feet, she held Evan’s hand and walked with him to the tv. Yumi was one and Evan was three. You just felt such love when you saw the two of them, Evan was telling his little sister about his favourite music video. Yumi really got into the song, so she started bouncing her bum. 

You laughed as you watched Evan and Yumi dance together. You looked to the door as it opened, you smiled at Hans. “Hey Hans.”

Evan gasped. “Uncle Hans!”

Hans smiled. “Well hello there Evan.” He picked Evan up and hugged him. “How are you today?”

“Okay, but being with mummy has been the best!”

“You really love your mummy, don’t you?”

He blushed and covered his face. “Maybe.”

“Cute.”

Yumi realised she was by herself, she turned and looked at you, she giggled and ran over to you. “Careful Yumi.” You caught her as she fell into your arms, she laughed. You picked her up and sat her on your lap. “You want your juice?”

She smiled at you. “Pwease.”

Hans walked over with Evan. “Look at her go.”

You laughed as you gave her a drink. “She only knows Dada, Mama, kitty and please. The rest is just gibberish, but we’re talking to her and her big brother is being a great help.”

Evan smiled. “Yumi is my best friend.”

Hans looked down at him. “She is, is she? Well aren’t you a good big brother.”

He hummed. “Mummy, please may I have another sister or brother?”

You shook your head and smiled. “I don’t know honey, it’s something me and your daddy have to talk about.”

He jumped off Evan’s lap. “I’ll ask daddy then!”

You stood up and Evan ran to the door, he opened it and ran out. “Wait Evan baby, daddy is on stage with your uncle and aunts.”

He ran. “Daaaaaaaaddyyyyy!”

You ran after him as Yumi giggled. “Ev, Ev!” It was her way of trying to say Evan.

You skidded to a stop as Evan stood by the edge of the stage, he bounced up and down as he watched Levi singing. You put Yumi down to stand, she walked up to Evan and held his hand. You sighed. “Evan, you shouldn’t go running off like that.”

He looked up at you. “Sorry mummy, but daddy!”

You ruffled his hair. “I know honey, just wait a moment and I’ll tell you when you can get daddy.” Levi finished his song, the band bowed and waved to the crowd. You crouched down and smiled at Evan. “Go get your daddy then.”

Evan let Yumi’s hand go and ran on stage. “Daddyyyy!”

Levi’s eyes widened at the sight of Evan, then he smiled and picked up his son. “Well hello you.”

Yumi ran as well, but she wobbled a little on her feet. “Dada, da, da, da, da, da!”

Levi put Evan down and knelt on the floor, he smiled when he saw the little strawberry hat on his daughter’s head. “Hello my little strawberry, come to daddy.”

“Da, da, da, da!” She flopped into Levi and hugged him, then she looked to the crowd taking pictures and awing. She let go of Levi, walked towards the crowd and waved at them. “Mmmm.” She squealed and laughed at the crowd, she stomped on the floor then ran back to Levi and hugged him.

Levi picked her up and hugged her close. “You saying hello to everyone Yumi?”

Evan was busy talking and playing with Erwin and Mike, then he ran over the Hange and looked at her base then walked to Levi’s mic. He bounced trying to get the mic, so Hange walked over and got the mic for him. He held it with both hands. “Hello.”

You laughed and bit your lip; he was not afraid of anything and a social butterfly like you. The crowd cheered back. “Hello!”

Evan looked at Hange then back. “My names Evan, my daddy is a singer and he’s super cool!” Everyone laughed. “But my mummy is super beautiful! She’s the most beautiful mummy in the world.”

Hange cuddled Evan and kissed his head. “Alright little guy, go to your mummy then.”

Levi looked over at you as Evan ran, his gazed softened at you as you picked up Evan and kissed his cheek loads. He pulled and played with your top. “Umm mummy?”

“Yes Evan?”

“Go to daddy.” 

You looked up and blushed as Levi walked over with Yumi, he waved goodbye to the crowd. You gulped as he stopped in front of you, he gave Yumi to Erwin and you put Evan down who ran around Mike and Hange. Levi grabbed your wrist, he pulled you closer and hummed which turned into a growl. “Hey beautiful.” He ran his lips across your cheek. “Can I take a bite of this very juicy strawberry?”

You giggled and placed your hands on his shoulders, you leaned against him. “You can take as many bites as you want.” 

“Mmm.” He kissed you then squeezed you causing you to open your mouth, he deepened the kiss. He stopped a little when he heard a giggle. “I think we’re being watched.”

You looked down to see Evan laughing as he held Yumi’s hand. “Daddy kissed mummy.”

Levi let you go. “Daddy did, because daddy loves your mummy so, so, very much.” He crouched down as Yumi gazed at him, she was so in love with Levi and would follow him around often. She adored you as well, but when Levi was doing things around the house she loved to watch and follow him about because she was just fascinated. Evan would copy Levi, he wanted to be like his dad but he was joint to your hip. Both of your kids would follow you around the most, mainly because you were momma bear. 

Yumi lifted her little hands up and petted Levi’s face. “Dada.”

Levi took her little hands in his, then he leaned over and kissed her forehead loads. She giggled and wiggled free from him, she put her hands on his knee and slammed her hands down and smiled at you. She burst out laughing when you smiled at her, she was such a cute little thing. 

Evan walked up to Levi. “Umm daddy?”

He played with Evan’s hair. “Yes Evan?” 

“Can umm…” He bit his lip, he always got shy when asking for things. “Please may I have another brother or sister?”

Levi looked up at you, then back to Evan as he put his arm around Yumi as she used her hands to bounce up and down, hands still on his knee. “Son, you know I’d love nothing more than to add to the family, but it’s something mummy and daddy need to talk about with each other.”

“Okay daddy.”

“Good boy, how about we go home and we can play games?”

“Yes please!”

Levi winked at you then stood up. “Now Yumi, you want daddy to pick you up?”

She ran over to you, she reached up. “Mama!”

“Looks like that’s another kid I’ve lost to you.” 

You laughed and picked her up. “She just wants a little cuddle from me, then she’ll be all over you.”

“True.” He looked to Evan. “You want me to carry you.”

Evan jumped up and down. “DADDY CARRY!”

Levi picked Evan up and put him on his shoulders. “Alright kiddo, hold on.”

“Yes daddy.”

You both took the kids home; you went to work making dinner while Levi played with Evan and Yumi on the floor. He made sure they were playing with the big blocks, when Yumi was old enough she could play with the Lego. Levi was helping Yumi, because if he didn’t, she’d hit the blocks together and might catch her fingers. Evan was having a serious conversation with Levi in the process of him keeping an eye on Yumi, it was about making a building with the blocks, a new home for the family. 

You set the table up. “Alright kids, dinner is served.” Levi got up and picked Yumi up, he carried her to her seat then he helped Evan into his. You smiled. “You want to help them?”

Levi nodded and sat near Yumi. “I’ll help this tiny strawberry.”

You sat next to Evan, he smiled at you. “Don’t worry mummy, I’ll help you.”

You ruffled his hair then kissed the top of his head. “Thank you, sweetie.”

He ate his food and smiled. “It’s yummy.”

“Good.”

Levi hummed. “It’s delicious, but I know something more tasty.”

You bit your lip; you know what he meant. Evan though didn’t. “What’s more tasty?” 

You blushed, but Levi was quick. “Kisses from mummy.”

He giggled. “Silly daddy, mummy’s kisses aren’t food.”

“They are to me.”

You glared at Levi. “Levi!”

Evan smiled. “What did daddy do?”

You played with Evan’s hair. “Daddy is being a silly billy.” You looked at Levi. “He need’s his bottom spanked.”

“What’s spanked?”

Levi growled. “It’s when you pat someone’s bum.”

“Pat pat!”

“Well, it’s usually hard.”

Evan frowned. “So, it’s bad?”

“Yes, but me and your mum would never do it to you and your sister.”

“Then why pat daddies bum mummy?”

You inhaled, thought for a moment then smiled. “It was a little joke between mummy and daddy.”

He looked between you and Levi then started laughing. “Silly mummy and daddy.”

“We’re very silly.”

Evan finished eating and hummed. “All done mummy.”

“Good boy, I’ll get your dessert.”

Levi got up and held his hand out. “Don’t worry honey, I’ll get them their dessert and clear the table.”

“Thank you.”

Evan helped clean Yumi’s face as she made little noises, you just watched them with pure delight. Evan talked to Yumi, she made little noises back at him as they were having a full-blown conversation with each other. Levi wandered over with all the desserts, he put your bowl down and leaned over. “They seem to be in deep conversation.”

You laughed. “Yeah, they do this a lot these days. I’m just happy they get on, Evan loves Yumi so much.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “He’s learnt from the best.”

“Flirt.”

“Always, now I need to get these kids fed and to bed because we have to talk.”

You giggled. “I look forward to it.” 

Levi fed Yumi her ice cream and jelly, Evan happily ate his and you slowly ate yours. Levi picked Yumi up. “Bed time you two.” You helped Evan down then walked with him up the stairs to his bedroom, you changed him and put him into bed. Levi sat down with Yumi. “Alright, I think we’ll say goodnight together.” He sat Yumi on the bed, he leaned over and grabbed the guitar in Evan’s room. “It’s a little smaller than what I normally play, but we’ll give it a go.” He started playing and he began singing a few songs of his the kids loved, Yumi clapped along as Evan just wiggled in bed and listened. 

Evan sighed in happiness; he yawned a little. “Daddy?”

Levi hummed. “Yes son?”

“Can you and mummy sing the special song?”

“Sure.” He looked to you. “You ready?”

You laughed. “Yes, but I’m not as good as your daddy.”

He put his arms out. “Sing mummy!”

Yumi clapped her hands. “Mama!”

You sighed. “Alright. Take it away.”

Levi started playing grow old with you, the two of you sang the original version instead of your changed one. Yumi had passed out, but Evan was in sleepy mode. Levi put the guitar back, he leaned over and kissed Evan’s head. “Night little guy, love you.”

He smiled. “Love you daddy.”

You kissed his forehead. “Love you Evan.”

“Love you mummy.”

You picked you Yumi’s floppy body and carried her to her room, you lay her down and smiled at how cute she was. You both left the room, Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulder. “We make the cutest kids.”

You giggled as he nipped to your neck. “Dial it back Levi, but you’re right we do make cute kids.” You bumped your bum against his crotch, then you went downstairs to the living room. You admired the awards there on a shelf, you and Levi had played Mei and Ryou a few times in movies. You had a series of films; you even did a prequel of how they met and fell in love. You’d both won awards for your roles, even for your voice acting in a game. You’d been asked to be in a few other things together, you gave it a go outside of Levi’s band but decided to stop because you couldn’t keep bringing baby Evan to work, plus you were expecting Yumi as well. 

Levi hugged you. “You were amazing as Mei and Yumi.” He kissed your cheek. “Proud of you.”

You smiled and turned in Levi’s arms to face him. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Besides, half of those awards are for your acting.”

He swayed with you. “You miss it? Playing Mei and Yumi?”

You hummed. “Yeah, I do but, I love being at home with the kids and being around you.”

He kissed you and moaned. “You always know how to say the right things.” He sighed. “But they have contacted me recently, they’ve asked if the two of us want to be in a movie together.”

“What’s it about?”

“A sweet young cop meets a rough and dangerous detective; he has to train her up and the two work a case. He becomes softer, the two fall in love. It’s romantic and action packed. You interested?”

You bit your lip. “I would be lying if I said no.”

“So, shall I call them back?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to see the script, right?”

“Right.” He kissed your forehead then pulled you along. “Come on, let’s snuggle and talk as we watch some tv. We have a very interesting thing to talk about which our son brought up.”

Levi picked you up making you squeal. “Levi.” He put you down on the sofa on his lap as he said your name to you. You pouted at him. “You’re a real piece of work sometimes.”

“That’s because I’m a selfish prick who loves the attention of my wife.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “It’s a good job I love you.”

“You do?”

You laughed. “To the stars and back I do, which reminds me we are due a star gazing session with the kids. Their first one.”

He hummed. “Can we wait?”

“Why?”

He kissed your neck and nibbled slightly. “Because our gazing sessions always turn into tent sex, and I want that just one last time.”

You giggled and nuzzled your face against his. “Of course, my pervy husband.”

He sighed and ran his hand up between your legs. “Speaking of pervy, our son asked for something very interesting today.”

You snorted a laugh as Levi nipped your earlobe. You put your hand over his mouth and gave him a jokey stern look. “What dangerous thing are you asking for Mr Ackerman?”

He pulled his mouth away from your hand. “Well Mrs Ackerman, I agree with our son. The little guy needs more brothers and sisters.”

You giggled. “Yumi is only one though.”

“Perfect, so was Evan when Yumi joined us.”

You smiled and played with his shirt. “You really want more kids?”

He gave you the sweetest smile. “I’d love to, that’s if you want to. If you say no, then that’ll be the end of it. I’ll call the doctor, go in and get it all shut down.”

You laughed at him. “You are the cutest and most loving husband ever.” You kissed his forehead. “I’d love to have more kids.”

His eyes widened. “Really!?”

You squished his face a little with your hands. “Really, really.” You placed your finger on his lips as he went to kiss you. “Hold on Mr, not on the sofa because the kids play on this.” You kissed his neck. “But we can take it to your recording room on the sofa there, the walls are sound proof so I can moan as loud as you can make me.”

Levi growled at you. “You always know what to say to me.”

You giggled and kissed him. “However, for now I want to snuggle with you for a bit before we try and make another Ackerman. I gotta build up my stamina to keep up with you.”

 “Just being with you or around you gives me energy.”

You played with his hair. “I know grumpy, but it’s like inhuman amounts of stamina.”

“Well it’s not my fault. It’s yours.”

You laughed. “May fault huh? Tell me how you ravaging me and not being able to stop is my fault?”

He hummed and kissed you. “By being you.”

You blushed then hugged him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He cuddled you and watched tv with you, then he ran his fingers over your scars on your hands. “Do these hurt? Or any of your scars from him?”

You looked at your palms as Levi traced them, his touch was so soothing. “Sometimes, but it’s just nerve endings. It’s not all the time, it’ll just randomly hurt, like a sting.” 

He hummed then patted his chest. “This scar hurts.”

You giggled. “What scar?”

“From the wound of being on a break with you so long ago.”

You hit him on the chest a few times and he laughed. “Asshole!”

He grabbed your wrists. “It’s prick my little strawberry.”

You smiled at him. “You know, even though you’re a prick sometimes.” You hugged and kissed him. “You’re perfect for me, now how about we go to your recording room and see if we can have another kid.”

Levi picked you up making you laugh as he ran to the room. He looked down at you. “God I love you.”

You kissed his cheek. “Love you too.” You slapper his bum. “Now come on, this strawberry wants to be bitten.” 

Levi growled at you and took you into the room. “Just to warn you honey, I’m eating this strawberry all damn night.”


End file.
